Enchaîner une étoile
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Lorsque Yuri s'installe à Saint-Pétersbourg, il n'imagine pas un seul instant les fantômes que recèle le passé de Victor. L'amour peut-il tout justifier, tout pardonner ? Les blessures d'un coeur détruit par l'amour peuvent-elles complètement guérir un jour ?
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Cette fic est un projet sur lequel je planche depuis désormais un an et demi et que je voulais attendre d'avoir complètement fini pour pouvoir la poster. Autant vous dire qu'après tout ce temps, je réalise à peine que j'en suis enfin arrivée au bout. Avant de commencer, quelques remerciements pour les personnes sans qui ce projet n'aurait pas ressemblé à grand-chose :_

 _ **Saad Maia** , ma bêta qui m'a suivie et soutenue tout au long de ce projet, celle qui m'a confirmé qu'il y avait quelque chose à tirer de cette idée, qui a éclairé cette fic grâce à ses chorégraphies et sa connaissance technique en patinage, et qui a repéré les nombreux couacs qui l'auraient rendue moins crédible. Celle aussi qui a supporté mes messages à répétition pour lever un doute, peaufiner une idée ou discuter de ce projet quand il me montait trop à la tête. _

_**Oceanna** , pour sa connaissance pointue du sujet de cette fic. En me conseillant l'excellent ouvrage _Why does he do that _, de Lundy Bancroft, qui m'a permis de mieux cerner et comprendre le sujet et plus encore, pour ses réponses toujours très justes à toutes mes questions incessantes à répétition, pour ses conseils, messages et encouragements qui ont fait que le fond de cette fic ne ressemblerait clairement pas à grand-chose sans elle._

 _Un gros gros merci à toutes les deux, les filles, pour m'avoir suivie et supporté depuis tout ce temps, et parce que je ne pense clairement pas que cette fic aurait fini par exister sans vous et votre aide !_

 _Je remercie également toutes les membres du Forum Francophone qui n'en peuvent plus de m'entendre parler de ce projet mais qui m'ont quand même supportée, encouragée et conseillée depuis le tout début._

 _Et bien sûr, Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsurö Kubo et le studio MAPPA, pour nous avoir fait rêver et plus encore avec cet anime._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce projet que je prépare depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. ENJOY !_

* * *

La sonnerie du réveil résonna dans la pièce. Yuri fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas son propre réveil, et le matelas sous son corps lui semblait plus dur que le sien. Il comprit rapidement qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'interroger plus en détail, il sentit le corps à côté du sien éteindre le réveil et revenir se blottir contre lui. Un pâle sourire serein se dessina sur son visage en sentant Victor le câliner, et il soupira d'aise.

Yuri était arrivé à Saint-Pétersbourg la veille au soir pour emménager chez Victor et s'entraîner avec lui pour la saison prochaine. Le jeune japonais laissa échapper un gémissement de bien-être en sentant Victor parsemer son visage de baisers-papillons et il se retourna vers lui.

\- Bien dormi ? s'inquiéta le russe.

\- A merveille, murmura-t-il, la voix encore pleine de sommeil. A quelle heure on doit être à la patinoire ?

\- J'ai dit à Yakov qu'on ne patinerait pas aujourd'hui, le temps que tu prennes tes marques. Mais on va quand même y faire un tour pour te faire visiter et planifier avec Yakov nos temps d'entraînement.

Yuri acquiesça lentement et s'étira en baillant, tandis que Victor se levait. Une main sur la porte, le russe proposa :

\- Tu veux aller sous la douche en premier ?

\- Vas-y. Je vais mettre une éternité à trouver mes affaires dans mes valises.

Au prix d'un grand effort, Yuri traîna les pieds jusqu'au salon de Victor et son regard désespéré se posa sur la pile de valises restées à l'entrée de l'appartement. D'un mouvement de tête décidé, il prit son courage à deux mains et s'attaqua au monstre de plastique qui lui faisait face. Dix minutes plus tard, il avait enfin réussi à réunir une serviette et des vêtements pour la journée et il entendit Victor revenir derrière lui.

\- Café ? proposa le russe.

\- S'il te plaît, approuva Yuri, en bâillant de nouveau.

Il s'éclipsa dans la salle de bains pendant que Victor préparait la cafetière, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis autour de la table du petit-déjeuner, chacun devant un bol de café fumant.

\- La patinoire est loin de chez toi ? demanda Yuri par curiosité.

\- Dix minutes à pied. C'est rare que je prenne la voiture pour y aller. Je…

Victor sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

\- Je l'ai pas mal fait, d'y aller systématiquement en voiture, à un moment, mais ça me gonflait. J'aime bien marcher le matin.

Yuri acquiesça silencieusement. Il se demanda pendant une seconde pourquoi il l'avait autant fait s'il n'aimait pas ça, mais quelque chose dans l'expression de Victor le dissuada de poser la question. Le russe s'était légèrement renfermé, comme si cette allusion faisait référence à des souvenirs auxquels il préférait éviter de penser.

Ils terminèrent de manger en silence et partirent rapidement vers la patinoire. Yuri regardait partout autour de lui, tentant de se souvenir du chemin qu'ils prenaient, et Victor souffla :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite prendre tes marques. Et quand la saison sera finie, on aura tout le temps de te faire découvrir la ville.

Ils traversèrent un petit pont qui enjambait une rivière et atteignirent le bord d'un parc dont l'herbe et les arbres étaient recouverts d'une couche de givre. Victor désigna un bâtiment dont la façade de verre se distinguait au travers des arbres dépourvus de feuille.

\- C'est ça, le Palais des Glaces ? La patinoire de Saint-Pétersbourg ? s'étonna Yuri, impressionné. Ça paraît immense !

\- Ça l'est ! confirma Victor.

Ils entrèrent dans la patinoire et Victor lui fit visiter le complexe. L'entrée du bâtiment était impressionnante et étincelante. De grands miroirs sur les murs la faisaient paraître encore plus grande et faisaient briller la succession de guichets en bois verni face à eux. Victor l'entraîna vers un couloir qui desservait plusieurs escaliers en lui expliquant rapidement qu'ils menaient vers des salles d'entraînement hors glace. Ils passèrent par un immense vestiaire dont les murs étaient longés par des bancs en bois et des porte-manteaux, sur lesquels plusieurs vêtements et sacs s'entassaient.

\- Il y a une multitude de vestiaires, expliqua Victor, mais on n'utilise que celui-là. Les autres ne servent que pendant les compétitions. En général on laisse tous nos affaires en vrac ici mais on a quand même chacun un casier à côté de la piste.

Ils déposèrent rapidement leurs manteaux et sacs avant de repartir et d'atteindre le bord de la patinoire. Yuri avait beau savoir que la piste avait la même taille que celle de Détroit où il avait patiné pendant des années, elle lui paraissait dix fois plus grande. Cette impression venait probablement de la taille de la pièce en elle-même, avec ses gradins gigantesques de plusieurs milliers de places, ses hautes balustrades surplombées de parois de verre ou des multiples spots de lumières de différentes couleurs qui la parcouraient. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'admirer l'endroit plus en détail. A quelques mètres d'eux, Yakov surveillait Yurio et Mila qui s'entraînaient déjà, et Yuri eut l'impression que le coach s'était renfrogné à leur arrivée. Yakov ne l'avait jamais mis particulièrement à l'aise, et il se doutait qu'il devait lui en vouloir de lui avoir enlevé son meilleur patineur l'année précédente, mais il avait supposé que la tension s'atténuerait maintenant que Victor était revenu. Pourtant, au contraire, Yakov semblait le foudroyer du regard de manière plus importante encore que lorsqu'il l'avait coaché à la Coupe de Russie un mois auparavant. Si un regard avait pu tuer, Yuri serait certainement mort sur le coup.

\- Salut Yakov ! lança Victor, sans même sembler remarquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Dans mon bureau, tous les deux, ordonna sèchement le coach en réponse.

L'air désappointé de Victor laissa comprendre à Yuri que lui aussi était surpris par sa réaction mais il ne broncha pas et entraîna Yuri dans une pièce attenante à la patinoire, meublée d'un grand bureau, de quatre chaises et de plusieurs placards. En y entrant, Yuri eut la certitude que Yakov y passait plus de temps que chez lui. Une tasse de café, une bouteille d'eau et plusieurs gobelets en plastique vides étaient regroupés sur le bureau, au milieu d'une montagne de papiers jetés pêle-mêle et qui recouvraient la totalité du meuble. Un écran d'ordinateur dépassait de ce monticule et son bord était recouvert de posts-its sur lesquels l'écriture brouillonne de Yakov avait inscrit des choses à retenir en priorité. Sur une étagère derrière lui, les dizaines de coupes remportées par ses patineurs lors des épreuves par équipe s'alignaient fièrement. Quelques photos étaient également affichées, représentant toutes des patineurs sur un podium, et Yuri devina qu'il s'agissait de ses plus grandes fiertés. Victor était sur l'une d'elle, beaucoup plus jeune. A son costume, Yuri se souvint qu'il s'agissait de la dernière saison où il avait eu les cheveux longs. Alors qu'il avait enchaîné plusieurs plantages depuis son arrivée chez les séniors et que les médias pariaient sur l'arrêt de sa carrière, il était revenu avec un nouveau thème, _Résister_ , et avait raflé la médaille d'or du Grand Prix et des mondiaux. C'était après cette saison qu'il avait coupé ses cheveux et, même si Yuri l'admirait depuis toujours, aux yeux du monde, c'était cette année-là qu'il avait entamé la série de victoires qui avaient fait de lui une légende vivante du patinage. Yakov s'assit dans le grand fauteuil de bureau noir et sortit sans hésitation l'un des papiers parmi le désordre entassé devant lui :

\- Histoire de faciliter les choses, j'ai déjà programmé le temps de glace de tous les autres patineurs, il ne restait plus que vous deux à caser. Les cases non-remplies correspondent aux tranches encore disponibles, mais je voulais savoir combien de temps vous comptiez vous entraîner chacun ?

\- Victor a besoin de plus d'entraînement que moi s'il veut être prêt pour ses nationaux, fit remarquer Yuri.

A nouveau, Yakov foudroya Yuri du regard au point que celui-ci baissa les yeux.

\- Pardon, murmura-t-il.

Il se tassa sur sa chaise, cherchant à se faire oublier. Pourquoi avait-il pris spontanément la parole, c'était évident que Yakov s'adressait à Victor…

\- Ne t'excuse pas Yuri, le rassura Victor. Et tu as aussi besoin d'entraînement, tu as tes propres championnats du Japon dans deux semaines. On va s'arranger.

Victor se pencha sur le planning et commença à discuter de la répartition des entraînements avec Yakov. Yuri resta silencieux, les observant travailler et se contentant d'acquiescer quand Victor lui demandait si tel ou tel arrangement lui convenait.

\- Ça te paraît bien ? interrogea Victor en levant la tête vers Yakov, après qu'ils se soient tous les deux mis d'accord.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu aies quelques heures de plus, au moins jusqu'aux nationaux, grommela malgré tout son coach.

Yuri avait gardé les yeux penchés sur le papier et hasarda timidement :

\- Je peux demander quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Victor, un peu étonné. Tu n'as même pas à demander l'autorisation.

Son encouragement le rassura légèrement et il désigna le planning :

\- Si je comprends bien, il y a encore des créneaux de libre cet après-midi… Pourquoi tu n'en profites pas pour patiner, Victor ?

Yakov parut surpris de sa question et, cette fois, il adressa un regard lourd de sens à Victor. A nouveau, Yuri eut l'impression d'avoir ranimé un sujet de tension entre le russe et son coach. Victor expliqua rapidement :

\- A la base, c'était prévu, je devais patiner aujourd'hui. Mais… J'ai préféré rester avec toi pour ta première journée ici, le temps que tu prennes tes marques.

Yuri comprit soudain mieux l'énervement de Yakov à son égard. Du point de vue du coach, même maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus à Saint-Pétersbourg, il continuait d'empêcher Victor d'atteindre son meilleur niveau…

\- Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de t'entraîner, fit remarquer doucement Yuri. Et tu as besoin de ces heures. Je peux rester chez toi et commencer à défaire mes valises, ou t'attendre ici, comme tu veux…

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? s'étonna Victor.

\- Non, je te jure !

\- Dans ce cas…

Yuri leva timidement les yeux vers Yakov. Celui-ci avait gardé son air renfrogné mais ne semblait plus lui en vouloir particulièrement. Il retint un soupir de soulagement. Quitte à s'entraîner ici pour une durée indéterminée, autant ne pas se mettre le responsable de l'équipe à dos dès le premier jour…

* * *

Yuri esquissa un sourire satisfait après avoir rangé sa dernière valise vide à l'endroit que Victor lui avait indiqué. Il revint dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Après l'entrevue avec Yakov, ils étaient revenus à l'appartement de Victor pour manger. Le russe lui avait proposé de patiner ensemble l'après-midi, mais Yuri commençait à le connaître. Il savait que Victor refuserait de se consacrer à son propre entraînement si lui-même patinait en même temps. Fidèle à sa décision, il avait donc insisté pour rester débarrasser ses valises pendant que son petit-ami repartait s'entraîner. Le russe lui avait montré les placards qu'il avait dégagés pour qu'il puisse y ranger ses affaires et le jeune japonais n'avait pas eu trop de tout l'après-midi pour s'en occuper. Il avisa un cadre noir sur le mur, qui contenait plusieurs photos, et s'en rapprocha.

Il y avait plusieurs photos, principalement de Chris et Victor ensemble, dans différents endroits, différents pays, sur différents podiums. Sur la seule où Victor n'était pas avec le suisse, il était en compagnie d'une jeune femme. Sur cette photo, Victor ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans, il avait encore ses cheveux longs et son visage enfantin. Derrière lui, une fille d'une vingtaine d'années l'enlaçait, les bras passés autour de ses épaules, le menton posé sur son épaule pour qu'ils soient côte à côte alors qu'ils souriaient au photographe. La première réflexion que Yuri se fit était que la jeune femme était terriblement jolie, mais il comprit rapidement d'où venait cette impression : Elle était la copie conforme de Victor. Ils avaient le même visage fin, les mêmes yeux bleu-vert en amande, le même sourire resplendissant. Leur principale différence provenait de la couleur de leurs cheveux, ceux de Victor étant nettement cendrés alors que ceux de la femme tiraient bien plus sur le blond ambré. C'était également la photo où Victor était le plus jeune. Une autre, celle où il était sur le podium des mondiaux aux côtés de Chris quatre ans plus tard, était semblable à celle du bureau de Yakov : Le même costume noir, les mêmes cheveux longs tirés en un chignon serré, le même sourire heureux et soulagé d'être venu à bout de la série d'échecs qui avait précédé cette consécration ultime. Toutes les autres représentaient les années qui avaient suivi et avaient fait de Victor le quintuple champion du monde que les spectateurs connaissaient. En les comparant, Yuri constata à quel point Victor avait changé en peu de temps. Il avait longtemps gardé son physique enfantin, ses cheveux longs, son corps de taille moyenne et assez maigre – presque trop maigre, à vrai dire. Mais soudain, après que ce physique lui ait fait remporter l'or au Grand Prix et aux mondiaux, il était revenu six mois plus tard avec les cheveux coupés, beaucoup plus de muscles et grandi d'au moins dix centimètres. La croissance d'un jeune homme pouvait être rapide – lui-même avait pris vingt centimètres aux alentours de quinze ans. Mais Victor était beaucoup plus vieux quand ce changement s'était opéré et cette transformation avait également rendu son regard plus apaisé, plus serein, moins angoissé. Que lui était-il arrivé pendant cette pause ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question davantage, le claquement de la porte d'entrée lui indiqua que Victor venait de rentrer.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Yuri dès l'instant où il le vit.

Victor était encore transpirant, le visage légèrement rougi, le regard las, et semblait ne plus tenir sur ses jambes. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et souffla :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Yakov a juste eu envie de me faire payer le fait que je ne comptais pas patiner aujourd'hui…

\- Excuse-moi pour ce matin, murmura Yuri en baissant les yeux. Je… Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser ou…

\- Arrête de t'excuser, mon cœur, souffla doucement Victor. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, c'était déjà adorable d'accepter que je t'abandonne pour ton premier jour ici…

\- C'est normal…

Un silence pesant tomba et Victor sembla remarquer que Yuri était en train de regarder les photos sur le cadre quand il était arrivé. Rougissant légèrement, le japonais désigna la photo où il était en compagnie de la jeune femme de vingt ans.

\- Elle est jolie… Elle est de ta famille ?

\- Eva ? C'est ma grande sœur, confirma Victor. Mais la photo date un peu, elle a plus de trente ans maintenant…

\- Pourquoi vous ne refaites pas une photo identique maintenant ?

Le regard de Victor s'assombrit légèrement quand il répondit :

\- On ne se voit plus. On a été très proches pendant toute notre enfance mais… Enfin, on a un tout petit peu gardé contact, sans plus.

L'air renfermé du russe dissuada Yuri d'insister. A cet instant, Victor paraissait plus las et fatigué que jamais. Yuri hésita quelques secondes avant de remarquer :

\- Tu as l'air épuisé… Tu veux que je prépare quelque chose à manger ? Pendant que tu vas t'allonger un peu ?

Victor esquissa un sourire attendri face à la proposition mais répondit :

\- C'est gentil, mais non merci. Je dois me relever, il faut que j'aille sortir Makkachin.

\- Je peux m'en occuper, si tu veux ?

Cette fois, Victor se figea, sourcils froncés. Son regard éclairé d'une lueur incertaine s'arrima à celui de Yuri, comme s'il cherchait à lire dans ses pensées. Est-ce qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Est-ce qu'il était trop insistant à vouloir l'aider à tout prix ? Victor voulait peut-être juste qu'il lui fiche la paix… Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser à nouveau quand le visage de Victor se radoucit légèrement.

\- Non, murmura-t-il fermement mais avec douceur. Makkachin est mon toutou, c'est à moi de le sortir. Tu veux m'accompagner ?

Yuri accepta et, quelques minutes plus tard, ils ressortirent dans les rues de Saint-Pétersbourg. La nuit tombée semblait nimber la ville d'une aura de mystère, et rien ne ressemblait déjà plus à ce qu'avait vu Yuri le matin même. Le jeune homme renonça rapidement à prendre des repères dans les avenues qu'ils parcouraient. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de revenir aux évènements qui venaient de se passer. Yuri se rendait compte qu'il ne connaissait pas Victor aussi bien qu'il l'avait cru, et que tout un pan de sa vie, celui, intime, qu'il ne partageait pas avec les médias, lui échappait toujours. Et cela l'angoissait. Victor et lui avaient certes la même passion, mais leur langue et leur culture différaient du tout au tout. Combien d'erreurs, combien de faux pas Yuri commettrait-il encore avant d'apprendre ? Ou avant que Victor ne se lasse ? Lui-même avait-il ressenti la même chose lorsqu'il était venu le rejoindre à Hasetsu ? Yuri secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées noires, puis il se tourna vers Victor, resté silencieux.

\- Comment se passe ton entraînement ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu ne galères pas trop après une année de pause ?

\- Je m'attendais à pire, avoua Victor. Là je me prends surtout la tête sur les composantes de mes chorégraphies. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez de points techniques pour obtenir de bons résultats.

\- Tu as été le premier patineur au monde à passer un quadruple flip, tu en as même fait ta spécialité, et tu as peur de ne pas avoir assez de technique ? s'étonna Yuri.

\- J'arrive à le passer en début de programme, et le perfectionnisme de Yakov me fait obtenir un GoE+3 à chaque figure. Mais c'est tout. Je n'ai pas ton endurance. J'aurais été incapable de rivaliser face aux six quadruples des programmes de JJ à la saison dernière. Je dois trouver le moyen de rafler plus de points.

\- Mais tu n'as pas besoin de tant de technique ! protesta Yuri. Tu es éblouissant, il suffit que tu rentres sur la glace pour charmer tout le public et le jury… Tes notes artistiques suffiront largement !

Victor laissa échapper un léger rire amusé et Yuri se renfrogna :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Rien, le rassura Victor. C'est juste que… J'ai l'impression d'entendre Chris. Et… Ma réponse va être la même que pour lui, j'adore quand ton côté de fan revient mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça te donne un avis très objectif…

Yuri ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître que son avis était très probablement troublé par les années qu'il avait passées à admirer Victor. Et pas seulement pour ses résultats. Les photos dans son salon lui avaient rappelé tous les gros plantages que Victor avait enchaînés à son arrivée chez les séniors. Pourtant, pas une seule fois Yuri n'avait cessé de l'admirer ou de croire en lui, il avait continué à observer chacun de ses passages en priant pour que celui-ci soit enfin celui où il prouverait qu'il était encore dans la course. A cet instant, il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de Victor. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'il perde ses moyens à ce point ? Il secoua mentalement la tête. Ça ne le regardait pas, et il avait plusieurs fois eu l'impression que Victor n'aimait pas parler de son passé.

\- C'est vrai, je ne suis pas objectif, reconnut-il. Alors, tu as quoi comme éléments techniques pour penser que ça pourrait ne pas suffire?

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Victor et, aussitôt, il lui résuma avec passion les idées chorégraphiques qu'il avait en tête. A la fin, Yuri réfléchit :

\- Il ne te manque pas tant de points que ça, non plus… Entre dix et quinze pour atteindre ton score de ta dernière saison… Un quadruple en plus pourrait suffire, non ?

\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas quand le caser… Trop en mettre dans la première partie pourrait me desservir... J'avais bien pensé à l'enchaînement entre mes deux parties mais j'ai peur que les transitions ne soient trop rapides… Je suis grand, je dois prendre plus d'élan que la plupart des patineurs, avant de sauter.

\- Et à la fin ? Quelques secondes avant la fin de ta musique, si tu clôturais par un quadruple flip ?

\- Il ne me restera jamais assez de forces, répliqua aussitôt Victor.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu sais, je n'ai pas non plus tant d'endurance que ça, c'est juste que je m'économise sur tout mon programme…

Une lueur de doute traversa les yeux de Victor et Yuri reprit :

\- Ça ne te dirait pas ? Qu'on soit les deux seuls patineurs au monde à clôturer nos chorégraphies par ce saut ?

Cette fois, le regard de Victor s'alluma clairement et il regarda Yuri dans les yeux en murmurant :

\- Je crois que c'est l'idée la plus romantique qu'on m'ait jamais proposée…

* * *

Yuri rangeait ses affaires dans son casier. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre l'entrée de la patinoire pour attendre Victor, qui était parti se doucher dans les vestiaires, quand des pas précipités dans sa direction lui firent tourner la tête. Il se figea en voyant Yakov avancer vers lui d'un air furieux et se tapit imperceptiblement contre les casiers quand celui-ci s'arrêta devant lui.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais suggéré à Victor l'idée de finir son programme sur un quadruple flip ?

Les sourcils froncés et l'air furieux, ajoutés à l'accent coupant de Yakov lorsqu'il parlait anglais ne faisaient que rendre le vieil homme plus effrayant encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Yuri avala bruyamment sa salive, et acquiesça d'un timide hochement de tête terrorisé.

Yakov reprit en sifflant entre ses dents :

\- Tu tiens tant que ça à plomber sa carrière ou quoi ?

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Yuri, la voix plus aiguë que d'habitude à cause de la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Non pas du tout, ce n'est pas…

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Victor n'a pas l'endurance nécessaire pour ça ! rugit Yakov, augmentant d'un coup les décibels, et faisant sursauter les patineurs autour d'eux. Le seul résultat de cette tentative foireuse sera de lui faire perdre des points, de saccager sa chorégraphie ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, dis-moi ? A être meilleur que lui ? A l'obliger à faire les rares éléments que tu maîtrises et pas lui ? A le ridiculiser pour son retour ?

\- Non ! démentit Yuri. Je vous jure que non ! C'était pas ce que je voulais ! Excusez-moi, c'était une idée stupide, je veux pas qu'il se plante !

Il fondit en une courbette en répétant ses excuses et Yakov parut s'apaiser un peu devant son air terrorisé. Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui et souffla, un index dirigé droit vers lui :

\- Que les choses soient claires, Yuri. Je ne tolérerai pas que ta venue ici fasse perdre le moindre centième de point en compétition à un de mes patineurs, tu m'entends ! Alors tu arrêtes de te croire plus malin que tout le monde, tu me laisses le conseiller comme je le fais depuis dix-huit ans et tu ne lui fais pas planter une deuxième saison, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui ! Pardon ! s'empressa de confirmer Yuri en acquiesçant vivement de la tête.

\- Bien. Je te préviens que tu le regretteras si je dois me répéter.

Yakov disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et Yuri sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il tomba assis, le dos contre les casiers, peinant encore à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Ce ne fut que quand Mila posa une main douce sur son épaule pour le réconforter qu'il remarqua qu'au moins cinq patineurs de Yakov avaient assisté à la scène.

* * *

Victor sortait ses patins de son sac quand la porte des vestiaires claqua. Il leva la tête et esquissa un sourire.

\- Salut Yurio ! Comment ça va ?

\- T'emballes pas, l'ancêtre, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as motivé à gagner le Grand Prix qu'on est copains pour autant, grommela le jeune blondinet.

\- Ça va bien, donc ! conclut Victor.

\- Le porcelet n'est pas là ? s'étonna Yurio.

\- Il est déjà sur la glace en train de s'échauffer. Pourquoi ?

\- Il s'est remis de la soufflante de Yakov ?

\- De la… Quoi ? s'étonna Victor en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Hier soir, Yakov lui a passé un savon monumental devant nous tous. Il ne m'avait pas fait autant pitié depuis son plantage au Grand Prix de l'année dernière. J'ai pas tout compris, apparemment il t'aurait conseillé de modifier ta chorégraphie ?

Victor resta figé quelques secondes, digérant l'information, avant de reposer ses patins et de sortir en trombe des vestiaires.

* * *

Yuri finissait de s'échauffer quand il vit Victor débarquer à côté de la piste. Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant courir, preuve qu'il n'avait pas ses patins dans les pieds. Sans lui adresser un regard, Victor parcourut le bord de la patinoire à grandes enjambées et s'engouffra dans le bureau de Yakov. A son entrée, celui-ci avait le nez plongé dans ses papiers. Victor claqua la porte vitrée derrière lui et se planta devant son bureau en posant violemment ses deux mains dessus. Il cria toutefois suffisamment fort pour que les quelques patineurs présents sur la glace l'entendent :

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit Yakov en levant à peine les yeux.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de soufflante que tu aurais passée à Yuri ? reprit Victor sur le même ton. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Je lui ai dit ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, répliqua Yakov plus sèchement. Il n'a pas de conseils à te donner.

\- Et tu n'as pas à l'engueuler sur ce genre de sujets ! Ce n'est pas ton élève, ce n'est pas l'un d'entre nous !

\- JUSTEMENT ! rugit Yakov. Il n'est ici que parce que je l'y tolère et que c'était le seul moyen pour que tu reprennes ta carrière ! Mais je peux le foutre dehors à n'importe quel moment et il va être temps qu'il le comprenne ! Je ne supporterais pas qu'il vienne bousiller ta reprise !

\- CONTINUE COMME ÇA ET TU N'AURAS PAS A LE VIRER, TU VAS JUSTE LE DÉGOUTER DE S'ENTRAINER ICI ! hurla Victor. QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'A FAIT, BON SANG ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU CHERCHES ? A CE QU'IL REPARTE ? A CE QUE MOI, JE REPARTE AVEC LUI ?

\- CE QUE JE CHERCHE, C'EST A ETRE SÛR QUE TU NE LAISSERAS PAS QUELQU'UN DÉTRUIRE TA CARRIERE ET TA VIE UNE SECONDE FOIS !

Un silence de mort tomba sur le complexe. La réplique de Yakov semblait avoir figé Victor de stupeur. Yuri remarqua que les autres patineurs qui s'entraînaient s'étaient également immobilisés pour écouter la conversation. Leur regard d'incompréhension lui laissa supposer qu'eux non plus n'avaient pas compris la dernière allusion de Yakov. Seul Georgi avait froncé les sourcils, comme s'il comprenait ce dont il parlait mais qu'il s'étonnait que ce sujet revienne sur la table. Est-ce qu'il parlait du départ de Victor pour Hasetsu ? Mais pourquoi Yakov parlait-il de détruire la vie de Victor ? Yuri avait plutôt eu l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que pendant cette année passée avec lui… Avant qu'il n'ait pu se poser plus de questions, Victor reprit sur un ton plus calme, tellement bas que le japonais dût se concentrer pour l'entendre :

\- Tu es sérieusement en train de le comparer à Yuri ? Ils n'ont… Tellement rien à voir l'un avec l'autre, bon sang…

\- Je te demande de faire attention, grogna Yakov. Boris aussi avait commencé en affirmant qu'il souhaitait te voir devenir le meilleur patineur au monde.

Victor sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de soupirer :

\- C'est… Stupide. Je refuse de répondre à de telles conneries. Ne lui parle plus sur ce ton, c'est tout.

Victor ressortit du bureau sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Victor sortit de la douche en ne portant qu'un bas de pyjama. Il enfila un tee-shirt légèrement trop grand et rejoignit Yuri dans le salon. Celui-ci était assis dans le canapé, les bras passés autour de ses genoux, le regard dans le vide. Victor s'assit à côté de lui et passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Hey. Ça va ?

Yuri acquiesça d'un hochement de tête qui fut loin de convaincre Victor.

\- Désolé pour ce matin, devina le russe. Je voulais pas te faire peur, j'ai juste… Ça m'a énervé d'apprendre que Yakov t'avait passé une soufflante.

Yuri releva vers lui un regard teinté d'incertitude et demanda :

\- Pourquoi il pense que je vais te détruire ? Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux, je te le jure ! Si je dois repartir pour que ce soit le cas, je m'en irais, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras…

\- Non, le rassura doucement Victor. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

\- Alors avec qui ? Le Boris dont vous parliez ?

Le regard de Victor s'assombrit et il confirma juste avec un hochement de tête.

\- Victor… Je pourrais comprendre si tu ne veux pas en parler…

L'espace d'un instant, le russe parut terriblement tenté par cette idée mais il finit par secouer la tête.

\- Non. Tu as le droit de savoir, et tu mérites des explications.

Victor s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé et demanda :

\- Est-ce que le nom de Boris Dorokhov te dit quelque chose ?

Yuri acquiesça, les yeux plissés par la concentration. Il savait que ce nom lui rappelait un souvenir désagréable mais mit quelques secondes à remettre le doigt dessus.

\- Oui… C'était l'assistant-coach de Yakov, non ? Celui qui avait annoncé en interview que tu n'avais plus rien à faire sur la glace, après ton plantage aux mondiaux de Calgary ?

Le regard de Victor se teinta d'amertume pendant qu'il lui confirmait :

\- Oui. Mais… Tu ne sais pas tout. Cette interview n'est qu'une toute petite partie de l'histoire. Boris… Il n'était pas seulement l'assistant de Yakov, c'était aussi et surtout mon petit-ami. On a vécu ensemble pendant près de quatre ans et…

Victor prit une lente inspiration, comme s'il savait que ce qu'il allait faire – ou dire – serait désagréable mais qu'il y tenait pour permettre à Yuri d'y voir plus clair.

\- Et tu as le droit de savoir ce qui se passait quand on était ensemble.

* * *

 ** _La suite arrive dans une semaine, le fait d'avoir déjà fini l'écriture me permet de vous promettre une publication régulière._**

 ** _N'oubliez pas que, même si les favoris, alertes ou vues font toujours plaisir, seules les reviews permettent véritablement de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	2. Chapitre 1

_Me revoilà pour le chapitre suivant ! Un gros gros merci à toutes les personnes ayant laissé des reviews ou ajouté ma fic en alerte ou en favori, ça me fait infiniment plaisir de voir que cette histoire vous a tentée et j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas ! Encore un gros gros merci à Saad Maia, ma bêta !_

 _ENJOY !_

* * *

 _ **(2 avril 2004, 15h23)**_

\- Allez, en route tout le monde ! lança Yakov à son équipe, amassée dans le hall de l'aéroport.

Victor poussa difficilement son chariot métallique sur lequel ses valises s'entassaient en équilibre instable pour suivre l'équipe vers la sortie. A l'instant même où ils franchirent les portes battantes, il fut frappé par un véritable concert de cris stridents et de hurlements surexcités. Devant eux, une foule de fans se pressaient pour mieux les voir, mieux les prendre en photo. Mais Victor remarqua rapidement que les fans ne semblaient pas être là pour toute l'équipe. Seul son prénom résonnait parmi les cris et, à l'exception de quelques personnes, tout le monde semblait vouloir se rapprocher de lui pour le féliciter et demander une photo ou un autographe. Il hésita quelques secondes, cherchant l'assentiment de Yakov.

\- Profites-en, souffla l'intéressé. Tu l'as mérité.

D'abord surpris, il remercia son coach d'un sourire avant de se diriger vers la foule de fans, dont les cris redoublèrent. Il passa les vingt minutes suivantes à serrer des mains, signer des autographes ou prendre des photos avant d'estimer que chacun des fans présents avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

Il parvint enfin à se faufiler jusqu'à la sortie de l'aéroport où seul Yakov se trouvait encore. Celui-ci était déjà au téléphone et, à en juger par son ton passablement énervé et colérique, Victor n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'il était au téléphone avec Lilia. Si les choses s'étaient petit à petit envenimées entre eux depuis quelques années, la situation devenait franchement explosive ces derniers temps. Désormais, toute l'équipe savait que leurs échanges ne servaient plus qu'à essayer de trouver un accord sur les modalités de leur divorce. D'un signe de tête, Yakov indiqua à Victor le minibus qui les attendait un peu plus loin.

Il le rejoignit rapidement, encore sonné et enchanté par l'accueil de ses fans. Alors qu'il arrivait à proximité du minibus, un jeune homme de 19 ans en descendit et le rejoignit. Bien qu'ils n'aient que quatre ans de différence, sa taille, sa carrure musclée et ses cheveux blonds strictement coupés le faisaient paraître beaucoup plus âgé. Ses yeux gris s'éclairèrent en voyant le patineur avancer vers lui.

\- Salut Victor ! Toutes mes félicitations !

\- Merci Boris ! répondit le patineur en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Fais voir tes valises.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Boris lui prit son chariot métallique des mains et partit charger ses bagages à l'arrière du véhicule. Victor monta à l'intérieur et s'assit sur l'un des derniers sièges disponibles. Essoufflé et transpirant légèrement après avoir traîné ses bagages sur le parking, il sortit un élastique de sa poche pour attacher ses cheveux longs en un chignon rapide. A côté de lui, une patineuse lui sourit :

\- Tu arrives au bon moment. Ça parle de toi !

Il se demanda un instant ce qu'elle voulait dire avant d'avoir sa réponse par la radio du minibus :

 _\- Et c'est le sommet de la gloire pour Victor Nikiforov ! A 15 ans, le jeune prodige du patinage clôture sa carrière de junior en raflant la médaille d'or des championnats du monde de sa catégorie ! Il aura marqué cette saison en devenant le premier patineur au monde à réussir des quadruples dans son programme libre, ces sauts dont chaque patineur a rêvé mais qu'il a été le seul à réussir à ce jour ! Ce jeune homme ne cessera jamais de nous surprendre par son talent, et nous l'attendons de pied ferme pour son arrivée chez les séniors à partir de la saison prochaine !_

 _\- En effet,_ confirma un autre journaliste _, aucun russe n'avait remporté le titre de champion du monde junior depuis Boris Dorokhov, il y a maintenant six ans, et nous attendions de voir cette médaille revenir dans notre pays depuis trop longtemps ! Nous ne doutons pas un seul instant que le jeune Victor continuera sur sa lancée pour faire briller notre réputation à l'international pendant encore de nombreuses années !_

Le sourire fier et satisfait de Victor s'était élargi au fur et à mesure des paroles des journalistes. Le bonheur de sa victoire aux mondiaux, ainsi que l'engouement qu'il avait suscité par la suite auprès des photographes et journalistes, avaient réussi à atténuer le trac de son entrée chez les séniors. A présent, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : Continuer. Patiner encore et encore, briller encore et encore, remporter un maximum de titres et de médailles et passer le plus de temps possible à se délecter de l'admiration de son public.

Boris remonta dans le minibus et s'assit sur le siège conducteur.

\- Tout le monde est là ? Où est Yakov ?

\- Au téléphone, répondit Victor. Avec Lilia.

\- Ah.

Intérieurement, Victor se fit la réflexion que la réponse de Boris pouvait résumer à elle seule la complexité de la relation entre le coach et sa femme. En reposant son regard sur Boris, les paroles du journaliste lui revinrent en tête. Boris Dorokhov. Un ancien patineur de génie, l'un des plus prometteurs de l'équipe de Yakov. Il avait remporté le titre de champion du monde junior à 13 ans et avait passé encore deux ans à être présent sur tous les podiums des compétitions auxquelles il participait. Sa carrière s'était arrêtée brutalement lors de son entrée chez les séniors, au trophée NHK du Japon, pour la première étape du Grand Prix. En plein milieu de son programme libre, il s'était effondré sur la patinoire, secoué de violentes convulsions, provoquant le choc du public et l'inquiétude de tous ses proches. Il avait aussitôt été évacué vers l'hôpital de Tokyo où le diagnostic était tombé. Crise d'épilepsie. La première d'une longue série. Malgré son rapatriement à Saint-Pétersbourg et ses rendez-vous en urgence chez un neurologue réputé, une nouvelle crise l'avait obligé à déclarer forfait pour les nationaux quatre mois plus tard et ainsi à clôturer sa saison.

Yakov lui avait dit que cette pause lui permettrait au moins de prendre le temps de se soigner, de trouver avec les médecins le traitement qui lui assurerait de ne plus jamais avoir de telles crises. Mais cela avait pris plus de temps que prévu. Il avait passé deux ans à enchaîner des traitements qui, tour à tour, n'avaient fait qu'atténuer ses crises en ne lui provoquant que des spasmes dans les bras ou les jambes, avaient provoqué trop d'effets secondaires pour qu'il puisse le continuer, ou avaient été complètement inefficaces. Lorsque, au bout de deux ans, ils avaient enfin trouvé le traitement qui lui convenait et avait mis un terme définitif à ses crises, il était trop tard pour qu'il revienne sur le devant de la scène. Ne pouvant se résoudre à abandonner le patinage, Yakov lui avait proposé un poste d'assistant. Boris les escortait en voiture dans les aéroports, préparait leurs plannings d'entraînement, gérait les commandes de costumes ou de survêtements officiels de l'équipe. Depuis plus récemment, il lui arrivait même de remplacer Yakov pour certains entraînements, quand celui-ci était trop occupé par son divorce avec Lilia.

La porte du minibus claqua, arrachant Victor à ses pensées. Yakov venait de monter à côté de Boris. Son regard fermé et colérique laissait clairement comprendre qu'il ne tolérerait pas de question sur la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir et Boris lança :

\- Allez, en route ! Je nous ai réservé une table dans un bar pour fêter la victoire de nos champions !

\- Sans moi, grommela Yakov. Dépose-moi à la patinoire avant.

\- On a déjà pris du retard, protesta Boris, on doit y être dans vingt minutes…

\- Fais ce que je te dis !

Boris et Yakov s'affrontèrent un instant du regard et, pendant quelques secondes, Victor eut clairement l'impression que seule la présence des autres patineurs dissuadait Boris de lui répondre sur le même ton.

\- Comme tu veux, finit-il par souffler. Mais ça te ferait du bien de te détendre un peu…

Yakov ne prit pas la peine de répondre et Boris démarra le minibus, quittant rapidement le parking de l'aéroport.

* * *

 _ **(2 avril 2004, 21h30)**_

Victor haussa les sourcils de surprise quand Boris déposa devant lui un verre de bière.

\- Tu veux me saouler ? sourit le jeune patineur.

\- Tu as bien mérité de fêter ta victoire avec une boisson appropriée ! répondit Boris. Et le bar commence juste à se remplir suffisamment pour que les barmen ne fassent pas attention à qui boit ce que je commande… Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais jamais bu d'alcool avant ?

\- Pas autant, avoua Victor.

\- Désolé. J'oublie souvent que tu n'as que 15 ans, tu parais beaucoup plus mature que ton âge. Tu veux que je te commande autre chose de plus léger ?

Victor haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

\- Désormais, maintenant que cette bière est là…

Boris répondit par un léger rire et leva son propre verre.

\- A ta victoire, champion !

Ils trinquèrent ensemble et Victor but une gorgée du liquide amer – mais pas désagréable.

\- J'ai oublié ce que ça faisait d'être une star mondiale… souffla Boris après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Je ne me considère pas comme une star mondiale, nuança Victor. Ce n'est qu'un titre junior…

\- Ne sous-estime pas ce titre. Quand je l'ai remporté, j'avais clairement l'impression d'être au sommet du monde !

Victor hésita quelques secondes avant de demander :

\- Ça n'a pas été trop dur pour toi de devoir arrêter ?

\- Je m'y suis fait. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais complètement décroché… Je reste l'ombre de Yakov, il serait vite débordé sans moi. Je n'ose pas imaginer la pagaille que seraient vos entraînements sans mon boulot. Donc je me console en me disant que vos victoires, ce sont un peu les miennes aussi !

\- C'est une bonne façon de voir les choses !

Ils passèrent encore une heure à discuter de leurs carrières. Victor n'avait jamais eu l'occasion auparavant de discuter autant avec Boris en dehors du complexe, mais il devait avouer qu'il adorait l'entendre parler de ses propres exploits et expériences passées. Quand le verre de Victor fut vide, celui-ci jeta un œil sur sa montre et souffla :

\- Je ne vais peut-être pas traîner. Même si je ne patine pas demain, Yakov va me tuer si j'ai l'ombre d'une cerne en arrivant jeudi matin.

Boris jeta un œil autour d'eux. Leur groupe de patineurs avait considérablement diminué au fil de la soirée et, à l'exception de deux filles qui dansaient un peu plus loin, la plupart étaient partis pour rejoindre leur famille et fêter leurs résultats avec eux.

\- Tu habites loin ? Quelqu'un vient te chercher ? s'inquiéta Boris.

\- C'est à trois rues d'ici, mais non, je rentre seul.

\- Je vais te raccompagner, proposa Boris. Je n'allais pas traîner de toute façon.

Victor fut surpris mais soulagé de sa proposition. Sans l'avoir avoué, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais aimé rentrer seul chez lui une fois la nuit tombée. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et sortirent du bar. La nuit était glaciale, malgré l'arrivée du printemps, et ils marchèrent assez rapidement pour mettre le moins de temps possible à rentrer.

\- Tes parents habitent trop loin pour venir fêter ta victoire ? supposa Boris.

\- Non. Non, ils sont à Saint-Pétersbourg. Mais… Ils s'en fichent. Ils ne considèrent pas ça comme… Disons, comme une vraie carrière. Ils attendent juste que j'arrête pour faire des études et avoir un travail digne de ce nom.

\- Sérieusement ? s'étonna Boris. Mais… Pourtant ils ont accepté que tu t'entraînes avec Yakov ? Tu es mineur, tu n'aurais jamais pu rejoindre l'équipe sans leur accord ?

\- Ils ne voulaient pas, à la base. Mais j'ai insisté. Je leur cassais les pieds avec ça, je ne faisais plus rien à l'école, je ne pensais qu'à patiner… Ma grande sœur a aussi beaucoup pris ma défense. Mes parents l'ont toujours vue comme leur enfant modèle, tout le contraire de moi, mais en même temps, elle m'a plus aidé et soutenu qu'eux durant toute mon enfance. Mon comportement, avec en plus l'appui de ma sœur… Ma mère a fini par demander à Yakov plus de détails sur la vie dans son équipe. Quand il lui a expliqué qu'il y avait plus de footing et de musculation que de temps de glace, et pas mal de règles strictes de rythme de vie, d'alimentation, et tout ça, elle a décrété que je ne m'y ferais jamais. Et elle a signé en étant persuadée que je serais dégoûté du patinage en un an et que je passerai à autre chose après.

\- Et maintenant, ils n'ont pas compris que c'était le bon choix ? Je veux dire… Tu es une légende vivante du patinage et ils s'en fichent toujours autant ?

Victor rougit légèrement sous le compliment et mais son regard s'assombrit pendant qu'il répondait :

\- C'est limite pire qu'avant. Plus je continue, plus ils sont persuadés que je suis en train de gâcher ma vie. Et… Enfin, parfois, je me demande s'ils n'ont pas raison. Je te l'ai dit, je ne trouve pas que je sois exceptionnel.

\- Tu l'es, crois-moi. Victor, dans un an, tu fais ton entrée chez les séniors et je ne serai pas du tout étonné de te voir réussir à rafler la médaille d'or du Grand Prix et des Mondiaux dès ta première année !

\- Tu plaisantes ? Personne ne l'a jamais fait !

\- Parce que toi seul en es capable.

A la lumière du réverbère, Victor capta le regard de Boris. Il y avait dans ses yeux un mélange d'admiration et de détermination qui le fit frissonner. Il avait beau douter de ses capacités à conquérir le public, ça n'empêchait pas qu'il avait passé des années à rêver de voir ce regard là posé sur lui, le regard de quelqu'un qui serait fier de lui et qui lui soutiendrait qu'il était capable de gravir les sommets. Gêné par l'effet que Boris avait sur lui, il s'empressa de détourner la conversation :

\- Et toi, comment ça se fait que tu n'aies rien d'autre à faire que de me raccompagner ? Tu n'as pas de famille ? De petite-amie ?

\- Ma famille habite à Torjok, c'est trop loin pour les rejoindre pour une soirée. Je flirte parfois mais je n'ai plus eu de relation sérieuse depuis un an. J'avais fait une crise d'épilepsie et ma copine ne l'a pas supporté.

\- Quoi, elle t'a quitté parce que tu avais eu une crise ? s'étonna Victor, choqué.

\- A peu près. Elle a eu trop peur sur le coup et a refusé de revivre ça, elle n'en avait pas le cran. Et elle n'a jamais voulu admettre que c'était loin d'être aussi choquant qu'on le croit. Les médias nous mettent en tête des images de personnes qui meurent en faisant des crises, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Il en faut plus pour me passer dessus ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Victor laissa échapper un léger rire. Ils continuèrent à discuter tout en marchant et arrivèrent rapidement devant l'immeuble de Victor.

\- C'est là. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné !

\- Je t'en prie. On se voit jeudi à l'entraînement !

Victor passa la porte de l'immeuble et monta les trois étages qui le séparaient de son appartement. Il entra et vérifia l'heure. Beaucoup trop tard pour aller chercher Makkachin chez la voisine à qui il le confiait pendant ses déplacements. Dommage. L'appartement payé par la fédération avait beau être splendide et luxueux, il n'en demeurait pas moins beaucoup trop grand à son goût. Il avait adopté Makkachin un an auparavant, pour essayer de combler la solitude qui le rongeait dès qu'il sortait de la patinoire et, si le caniche avait éclairé sa vie, l'appartement redevenait encore plus monotone et silencieux lorsqu'il n'était pas là. L'espace d'un instant, il repensa à la soirée qu'il avait passée à discuter avec Boris et regretta amèrement de ne pas lui avoir proposé de monter.

* * *

 _ **(4 avril 2004, 08h03)**_

Victor franchit la porte du Palais des Glaces en ralentissant à peine, essoufflé. Sans le vouloir, il s'était rendormi après que son réveil ait sonné et le fait d'avoir couru sur le chemin ne l'avait pas empêché d'être en retard. Il n'était même pas encore changé et il devrait déjà être sur la glace. Il fonça à toute allure vers les vestiaires mais, en passant devant le bureau de Yakov, il entendit deux voix qu'il connaissait par cœur se disputer. Il se demanda pendant une seconde ce que Lilia faisait ici si tôt le matin, avant de réaliser que, grâce à elle, Yakov ne remarquerait peut-être pas son retard. Il se dépêcha quand même d'enfiler ses vêtements de sport et ses patins avant de s'élancer sur la glace pour s'échauffer. Il avait à peine fait un tour de piste quand une voix le réprimanda :

\- Sept minutes de retard, jeune homme !

Il leva les yeux vers Boris qui le regardait depuis le bord de la patinoire. Victor sourit intérieurement. S'il existait au monde une seule personne plus attachée à la ponctualité que Yakov, c'était bien Boris, il aurait dû se douter que lui ne le louperait pas.

\- Désolé… souffla-t-il en le rejoignant.

\- Ça va, disons que j'ai rien vu. Bon, aujourd'hui…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui dire ce qu'il devait travailler aujourd'hui, une voix rugit :

\- Victor ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Tu n'es même pas encore échauffé ?

Visiblement, Yakov avait réussi à se débarrasser de Lilia et les avait rejoints au bord de la piste.

\- Ton titre ne te donne pas le droit de te pointer ici à l'heure qui t'arrange ! renchérit le coach sur le même ton. Les mondiaux sont finis mais il te reste encore un mois avant les vacances, et je peux les annuler si tu décides de trop te reposer sur tes lauriers !

Sans arrêter de crier, Yakov inonda le patineur de reproches et de réprimandes pendant que Victor pâlissait à vue d'œil en répétant des excuses à peine audibles. Ce fut finalement Boris qui intervint :

\- Yakov… Depuis le temps que tu lui cries dessus, il aurait eu le temps de finir de s'échauffer…

La réflexion stoppa net la colère de l'entraîneur russe. Il resta immobile deux secondes, semblant digérer ce que Boris venait de lui dire, avant de désigner la piste d'un signe de tête pour ordonner à Victor de retourner patiner. Encore intimidé par les réprimandes, Victor adressa un regard de remerciement à Boris avant de s'engager à nouveau sur la glace.

* * *

 _ **(11 avril 2004, 18h20)**_

Tout en se forçant à respirer lentement pour reprendre des forces, Victor s'élança en ligne droite et prit de la vitesse avant d'effectuer un pas de trois. D'une pression de la jambe, il sauta et effectua deux tours sur lui-même. Son manque d'élan l'empêcha d'en faire plus et de se réceptionner correctement, et il chuta lourdement en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur.

\- Relève-toi ! rugit la voix de Yakov. Recommence !

L'ordre agressif lui arracha une larme d'épuisement et il resta étendu sur la glace quelques secondes avant d'essayer de se relever. Ses jambes tremblèrent violemment quand il se redressa et Yakov soupira :

\- Tu as passé trois ans à vouloir faire des quadruples alors que tu n'avais pas l'âge requis, et maintenant que tu peux en faire tu en es incapable ? Tu me déçois ! Il va falloir t'activer un peu si tu tiens à rester dans la course chez les séniors !

\- Je sais. Je vais le refaire.

Il s'apprêta à reprendre de l'élan mais Yakov lui saisit fermement le bras.

\- Non. Dans ton état, tu vas juste réussir à te blesser si tu insistes. Va te changer, et je veux te voir en forme demain matin.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et sortit de la glace avant de se laisser tomber sur un banc. Plongeant sa tête dans ses mains, les coudes sur les genoux, il tenta de se ressaisir. Il était habitué aux réprimandes de Yakov, il savait que celles-ci tombaient beaucoup plus souvent que ses compliments. Mais il n'était pas habitué à son agressivité, à ses cris et ses reproches personnels qui lui minaient le moral. Il avait beau savoir que le comportement de Yakov n'était dû qu'aux problèmes qu'il rencontrait avec Lilia, ça ne l'empêchait pas de ressortir de chaque entraînement avec de plus en plus de doutes sur ses capacités et ses possibilités de carrière.

\- Eh… Ça va ? murmura quelqu'un en posant une main sur son épaule.

Victor cligna rapidement des yeux pour en faire disparaître les larmes qui avaient commencé à monter avant de relever la tête vers Boris.

\- Oui oui ça va aller ! assura-t-il.

\- Ça te dit d'aller boire un verre ? proposa l'aîné. Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de te changer les idées…

La proposition surprit Victor. Il s'était tellement habitué à la routine des entraînements, où les heures à la patinoire laissaient directement la place à celles qu'il passait seul chez lui, qu'il en avait presque oublié la possibilité de faire autre chose après ses séances. Et il devait reconnaître qu'il appréciait de plus en plus de passer du temps avec Boris. Parfois, il avait l'impression que seules la douceur et la patience qu'il lui réservait sur la glace arrivaient à lui faire supporter les réprimandes de Yakov.

\- Pourquoi pas, ouais !

Victor se changea rapidement et rejoignit Boris à l'entrée de la patinoire. Celui-ci l'entraîna vers un café proche du complexe, où ils s'assirent en terrasse. Victor ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur timide du soleil sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda un serveur qui s'était avancé près de leur table.

\- Un chocolat viennois, s'il vous plaît, annonça Victor.

L'espace d'une seconde, Victor aurait juré que le regard de Boris s'était assombri, comme s'il désapprouvait son choix, mais il passa également sa commande sur le ton aimable qu'il lui connaissait. Lorsque le serveur se fut éloigné, Boris esquissa un sourire :

\- Tu es conscient du sermon que tu prendrais si Yakov apprenait ça ?

Le coach russe obligeait ses élèves à se soumettre à un certain nombre de règles de vie plus ou moins contraignantes pour s'assurer que leur forme physique ne faiblisse pas, et le régime alimentaire en faisait partie. La plupart des boissons sucrées – ou en l'occurrence, couvertes de chantilly – figurait en premier sur sa liste d'aliments interdits. Bien sûr, si Yakov avait été présent, il n'aurait jamais osé faire ce choix là mais il réalisa soudainement qu'il avait complètement oublié que Boris était son assistant. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne l'avait plus vu que comme un ami.

\- J'ai… Oublié, tenta-t-il de se justifier. Tu vas le lui dire ?

\- Pourquoi je ferai ça ? s'étonna Boris. De toute façon, tu es assez grand pour gérer ton entraînement et ton alimentation seul. Et puis tu t'es regardé ? Tu es aussi épais qu'un cure-dents, tu peux bien te le permettre.

Victor esquissa un sourire amusé et soulagé et Boris reprit :

\- Tu peux arrêter de me voir comme un assistant coach en dehors de la patinoire, tu sais ? Je m'adapte aux règles de Yakov mais je suis loin d'être aussi psychorigide que lui !

\- Merci, rigola légèrement Victor. Je sais que je ne suis pas censé avoir le droit, c'est juste que…

\- Que tu en as marre de manger toujours la même chose et que, quand on n'a pas le moral, il n'y a rien de mieux que du sucre pour se remettre d'aplomb ? coupa Boris.

Victor parut étonné qu'il ait aussi bien deviné ce qu'il ressentait.

\- J'ai été patineur aussi, tu te souviens ? Quand j'ai pris la décision d'arrêter définitivement, la première chose que j'ai faite a été de dévorer une boite entière de chocolats. J'ai passé les deux jours suivants à être malade, mais ça en valait la peine !

Victor rigola en même temps que lui. Avant qu'il n'ait trouvé quelque chose à répondre, le serveur leur amena leurs boissons. Le jeune russe dévora avidement les premières cuillères de chantilly et savoura le goût sucré.

\- Ça va mieux ? sourit Boris.

\- Un peu. Merci. Tu… Tu sais pourquoi Yakov est autant sur les nerfs ? Je veux dire, un divorce n'est pas une partie de plaisir, mais de là à le mettre dans une fureur pareille en permanence…

\- Il n'a jamais été un modèle de patience, pour commencer, nuança Boris. Et Lilia n'est pas décidée à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Si j'ai bien compris, telle que la situation est partie, ça devrait déboucher sur un divorce assez classique, avec partage équitable des biens. Sauf que Lilia cherche à tout prix à trouver une faute conjugale que Yakov aurait faite et qui pourrait être avantageuse pour elle si c'est ce motif de séparation qui est retenu par les juges. Donc elle passe sa vie à lui chercher des noises pour tout. Elle a essayé de mettre en avant le fait qu'il n'était jamais là à cause des entraînements et des compétitions à l'étranger, son tempérament colérique, mais pour l'instant elle ne trouve rien de suffisamment grave et avéré pour faire valoir une faute de la part de Yakov.

\- C'est dégueulasse… murmura Victor.

\- Yakov n'est pas tout blanc non plus dans l'histoire, précisa Boris. Je crois que tu commences à comprendre de quoi il est capable quand il est en colère ? Je n'en reviens toujours pas des soufflantes qu'il peut passer, quand il le décide. Le temps que je ne passe pas à vous entraîner, je le passe à le retenir et à le calmer pour l'empêcher de vous incendier encore plus. Si je ne le retenais pas, la moitié des patineurs auraient déjà annoncé prendre leur retraite ou changer d'entraîneur tellement il les aurait poussés à bout. Alors je suppose que vivre au quotidien avec lui n'était pas qu'une partie de plaisir, et que Lilia est en droit de lui remettre dans la figure tout ce qu'elle a pu subir depuis qu'ils sont mariés…

Victor acquiesça lentement. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait mal digéré les dernières remontrances de Yakov, et que seul Boris l'avait aidé à les supporter. Malgré tout, il ne comprenait pas cette attitude que Yakov et Lilia avaient l'un envers l'autre.

\- Je trouve ça stupide, fit-il remarquer. Je veux dire, s'ils ne veulent plus se voir, ils iraient beaucoup plus vite à prendre sur eux pour s'asseoir deux heures et se mettre d'accord plutôt que de se disputer pendant des mois…

\- Que veux-tu… L'amour pousse parfois à faire des choses un peu bizarres. Surtout quand on n'accepte pas que la personne qu'on aime veuille nous quitter. Quand la fille avec qui je sortais est partie, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais sombrer. J'étais encore hospitalisé suite à ma crise d'épilepsie quand elle me l'a annoncé. Je suppose qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de me le dire dans une situation où on aurait été à égalité… En une journée, elle a emmené toutes les affaires qu'elle avait chez moi et est revenue me rendre mes clés. Mon boulot avec Yakov m'a bien aidé à me remettre sur pieds, c'est le fait d'avoir des gens à qui parler et des choses à penser qui m'a permis de tenir le coup.

\- Je suis désolé… murmura Victor. Elle ne t'a rien dit d'autre ? Pas d'autres explications sur la raison pour laquelle elle partait, à part le fait que tu aies eu une crise ?

\- Elle n'était pas du genre à s'encombrer de ces amabilités… Mais bref, c'est du passé et je vais beaucoup mieux sans elle. Et toi, tu as déjà eu quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

\- Non. Je me suis même jamais posé la question et… A moins de rencontrer quelqu'un de l'équipe, je vois mal comment une relation pourrait être possible…

\- Tu verras bien en temps voulu !

Tout en discutant, ils avaient fini leurs verres et le serveur était revenu pour les encaisser. Victor fouilla dans la poche de son manteau pour prendre son porte-monnaie mais Boris souffla :

\- Laisse.

Il déposa le montant des deux consommations devant lui et Victor rougit légèrement.

\- Merci mais… Enfin, t'es pas obligé…

\- Ça me fait plaisir.

* * *

 _ **(19 avril 2004, 13h26)**_

Allongé sur son canapé, Victor zappa une nouvelle fois et la télé afficha une émission aussi inintéressante que la précédente. Un jappement à ses pieds lui indiqua que Makkachin venait de lui ramener la balle qu'il lui avait lancée. Machinalement, il se pencha pour la rattraper et la renvoyer pendant que le chien repartait la chercher à toute allure. Il était censé être habitué à la solitude. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait toujours vécu entouré. Même avant que ses parents ne commencent à désapprouver ses choix, ceux-ci avaient été loin d'être aussi présents et aimants qu'il l'aurait voulu. Eva, sa grande sœur, lui avait donné toute l'affection et l'amour dont il avait eu besoin, mais elle ne pouvait pas être toujours disponible pour lui. Elle avait des études, des amis, une vie, et Victor refusait de la voir renoncer à tout ça pour lui. Il avait cru trouver un père de substitution en Yakov, mais son attitude explosive de ces derniers temps lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne devait pas en attendre autant que d'habitude. Les seules fois où son coach lui avait adressé la parole ces dernières semaines se résumaient par des réprimandes toujours plus sèches et plus violentes. Au final, les seuls moments qu'il appréciait étaient ceux en présence de Boris.

Tout au long de la semaine précédente, il avait passé de plus en plus de temps avec l'assistant coach, que ce soit pendant les entraînements ou en dehors. Et il réalisait petit à petit à quel point il adorait ça. Ses encouragements et sa patience compensaient l'agressivité de Yakov sur la patinoire, et les discussions qu'ils avaient en dehors faisaient passer son temps libre à une vitesse folle. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas ennuyé comme aujourd'hui, alors que cela avait été son quotidien depuis de trop nombreuses années.

Il hésita quelques secondes. D'un côté, il mourrait d'envie de retrouver Boris, de repartir dans une de ces longues conversations qu'ils avaient ensemble, d'entendre l'ancien patineur lui raconter des anecdotes toutes plus passionnantes les unes que les autres sur sa vie et sa carrière. De l'autre, il ne voulait pas l'étouffer. Il avait 15 ans et Boris en avait déjà 19, est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas se lasser de passer autant de temps avec quelqu'un d'aussi jeune ? Avoir envie de faire autre chose, voir d'autres gens ? Pourtant, Boris lui avait fait comprendre à plusieurs reprises à quel point il aimait autant que lui les moments qu'ils partageaient ensemble… Pour autant, il ne s'imaginait pas l'appeler ou lui envoyer un message uniquement pour lui demander de passer du temps tous les deux, Boris avait certainement beaucoup mieux à faire que de supporter un patineur qu'il supervisait déjà six jours par semaine.

D'un geste, il éteignit la télé et sortit son ordinateur portable, qu'il posa sur ses genoux. Il retrouva rapidement l'adresse du blog que Boris tenait, et où il affichait principalement des photos et articles en rapport avec le patinage ou les compétitions. Il parcourut les premières pages et laissa quelques commentaires sur certaines photos. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller voir les blogs d'autres patineurs que Boris avait référencés, son téléphone sonna pour annoncer l'arrivée d'un message.

\- _Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de laisser des commentaires sur le blog d'un ancien patineur ?_

Victor laissa échapper un petit rire. A l'évidence, Boris non plus ne devait pas avoir une journée de repos très palpitante.

- _Pas vraiment. Pourquoi, tu as mieux à proposer ?_

 _\- J'arrive._

La réponse surprit Victor. Boris débarquait chez lui uniquement parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il s'ennuyait ? Rapidement, il se leva et trouva d'autres vêtements que le pantalon de jogging qu'il mettait quand il restait chez lui. Boris frappa à sa porte au moment où il finissait d'arranger ses cheveux. Il ouvrit et fit face au blond qui lui adressait un large sourire. Victor balbutia :

\- Tu as fait vite… Je… Désolé, je voulais pas te déranger…

\- Tu ne me déranges jamais. Je m'ennuyais aussi. On peut aller au cinéma, pour voir le nouveau film d'Alexandre Sokourov, la séance est dans une demi-heure ? Et après, on pourra traîner dans le Jardin d'été du centre-ville, avant d'aller manger au Sedmoye Gost' juste à coté !

\- Je… Oui c'est parfait ! sourit Victor, soudainement emballé par le programme qu'il lui proposait. Juste… Il faudra quand même que je sorte Makkachin avant ce soir…

\- On ne va pas rentrer si tard que ça non plus, tu pourras t'occuper de lui après ! suggéra Boris. Allez, viens si on ne veut pas rater le début !

* * *

 _ **(26 avril 2004, 19h30)**_

Victor frissonna violemment en sortant du Palais des Glaces. Il avait commencé l'entraînement plus tard que d'habitude et n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de prendre un manteau en partant de chez lui. Il commençait à regretter amèrement ce choix quand Boris, qui marchait à côté de lui, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra légèrement contre lui pour le réchauffer tout en marchant. D'abord surpris, Victor se laissa rapidement aller à cette étreinte chaude et réconfortante. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu une telle marque d'affection ? Depuis combien de temps quelqu'un ne s'était-il pas préoccupé de lui autant que Boris l'avait fait depuis leur retour des mondiaux ?

Ils continuèrent à marcher comme ça, en silence. Victor avait beau adorer leurs conversations passionnées, il n'en aimait pas moins les moments, de plus en plus fréquents, où ils n'avaient rien besoin de dire. La simple présence de Boris à côté de lui était tout ce qu'il désirait et, à ce moment précis, il aurait été prêt à donner tout ce qu'il avait pour que ce trajet ne se termine jamais, pour qu'il reste éternellement blotti dans ses bras.

Malheureusement, ils arrivèrent assez vite – trop vite – devant son appartement. Il aurait bien eu envie de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui retarderait le moment où ils se sépareraient, mais ne trouva rien d'autre que :

\- Merci.

\- Je t'en prie.

L'espace d'une seconde, Victor réalisa à quel point Boris non plus ne semblait pas avoir envie de partir. Sa voix douce, son regard brûlant posé sur lui, la main qu'il avait gardée sur son épaule même après qu'ils aient fini de marcher, toute son attitude laissait entendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de repartir.

\- Tu veux rester chez moi ce soir ? proposa Victor.

Le regard de Boris s'éclaira, visiblement surpris et terriblement tenté par cette proposition, mais il murmura :

\- Je ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais…

\- Mais quoi ? s'étonna Victor.

Boris réfléchit quelques secondes avant de fixer à nouveau son regard dans les yeux du patineur.

\- Victor, vu nos âges, ça s'appelle ni plus ni moins du détournement de mineur.

Victor laissa échapper un léger rire, surpris et soulagé que ce point soit la seule chose qui retenait l'aîné.

\- Les seules personnes qui pourraient te chercher des ennuis sont mes parents, et ils se fichent complètement de moi. Je te jure que ça ne posera pas de problèmes. S'il te plaît… Reste.

En murmurant ce dernier mot, il se rapprocha encore plus de Boris, qui l'enlaça tendrement, le serrant contre lui. Il ne lui répondit pas – il n'en avait pas besoin. Son étreinte et la douceur de ses lèvres lorsqu'elles se posèrent sur le coin de sa bouche suffirent largement.

* * *

 _ **Avant de conclure, un petit mot sur Eva, la sœur de Victor. Ce n'est pas sa première apparition dans mes fics. Elle a tout un OS qui lui est consacré, Être digne d'elle, que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Même si certains événements changent radicalement entre cet OS et cette fic, vous pouvez considérer le premier tiers d'Être digne d'elle comme le headcanon entre Victor et elle (et leurs parents) sur lequel je me suis basée pour cette fic.**_

 ** _N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 ** _Avant de commencer, je tenais à revenir sur un point, soulevé dans une review et qui mérite en effet d'être explicité. Malgré toutes mes recherches pour que cette fic soit réaliste (dates et lieux des compétitions, etc), j'ai pris la décision de conserver l'univers de l'anime pour ce qui concerne l'homosexualité. Elle n'existe pas plus ici que dans l'anime, et le fait que Victor soit en couple avec un homme ne peut donc pas choquer en tant que tel. N'hésitez pas à me demander si vous avez d'autres interrogations sur le sujet ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je vous répondrais toujours avec plaisir :)_**

 ** _Sur ce... ENJOY !_**

* * *

 _ **(15 mai 2004, 18h32)**_

Boris se gara en bas de son immeuble et descendit de la voiture en même temps que Victor. Ils ne s'étaient quasiment plus quittés depuis que le jeune patineur lui avait demandé de rester avec lui, trois semaines auparavant. Peu après cette soirée, Yakov leur avait accordé à tous quinze jours de vacances pour décompresser avant d'attaquer les préparatifs de la saison suivante. Victor et Boris avaient profité de cette pause pour passer le maximum de temps ensemble, pour apprendre davantage à se connaître et, plus le temps passait, plus Victor se demandait comment il avait pu vivre auparavant sans quelqu'un d'aussi formidable et attentionné à ses côtés. La reprise de l'entraînement avait légèrement secoué cette période de calme et de bonheur, mais ils avaient pris l'habitude de se rendre tous les soirs chez l'un ou l'autre. Un peu avant de rentrer dans l'immeuble de Boris, une voix derrière eux les interpella :

\- Excusez-moi… Victor Nikiforov ?

Ils se retournèrent vers un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ou treize ans. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque Victor le regarda et il reprit :

\- J'y crois pas, c'est bien vous ! Je… Je peux avoir un autographe, s'il vous plaît ?

Victor fut tellement surpris qu'il ne sut pas comment réagir. Il était habitué à voir des fans le saluer ou lui demander une photo lors de ses compétitions ou dans les aéroports à leur retour. Cependant, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le reconnaissait et l'interpellait dans la rue. Constatant son silence, Boris prit les devants :

\- Bien sûr, il sera ravi de te signer un autographe ! N'est-ce pas Victor ?

\- Euh, oui oui, sourit-il en bafouillant. Bien sûr ! Tu as un crayon ?

Victor signa le papier qu'il lui tendait et le garçon le remercia vivement avant de s'éloigner. Une fois parti, ils rentrèrent dans l'immeuble et, en montant les escaliers, Boris souffla :

\- Tu vas devoir apprendre à soigner ta conduite en public.

\- Je… Je m'y attendais pas. J'ai pas l'impression d'être exceptionnel…Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je sois hyper à l'aise avec mes fans, cool, et tout ça, mais c'est pas le cas…

\- Tu es champion du monde à quinze ans et il n'y a pas un seul magazine de patinage qui ne parle pas de toi. Tu réussis à la perfection les quadruples boucle, boucle piqué et salchow, alors que personne n'avait jamais rêvé d'y parvenir. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Victor, tu es talentueux, surprenant… Tu penses vraiment que je me serai intéressé à toi si tu n'étais pas aussi génial ?

Victor laissa échapper un léger rire. Boris réfléchit quelques secondes et reprit :

\- Et pour ton comportement. Tu es à l'aise sur la glace, non ? Cette attitude cool et désinvolte, tu l'as quand tu patines…

\- C'est pas pareil. Je fais semblant. Je joue un rôle sur la piste, ce… C'est pas vraiment moi.

\- Alors continue quand des fans t'abordent ! Tu as le droit de jouer ce rôle de mec cool et ouvert en dehors de la piste, tu sais… Si ça peut t'aider à gérer ces moments avec tes fans…

Victor approuva lentement tout en réfléchissant à sa proposition. Faire semblant, jouer un rôle… Oui, l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise. Et cela lui paraissait beaucoup plus facile que de tenter tant bien que mal de rester naturel face à ses fans… Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et le patineur demanda :

\- Ça te dérange si je vais sous la douche tout de suite ?

\- Non, vas-y. Tu n'as même pas à me demander, tu sais, considère que tu es chez toi ici !

Victor sourit en s'éloignant vers la salle de bains. Il referma la porte derrière lui et resta immobile quelques secondes, son sourire toujours planté sur son visage. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Boris, il avait juste l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Sa présence, l'attention qu'il lui portait, ses encouragements, ses éloges de sa carrière avaient réussi à lui remonter le moral et à relancer sa motivation. Plus que jamais, il était déterminé à briller sur la glace, à patiner en mettant dans chacun de ses pas tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Boris, tout son désir de le rendre fier de lui, fier de ses résultats. Être à la hauteur de la considération que son petit-ami avait pour lui était devenu un objectif qu'il était bien déterminé à atteindre.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la douche. Pendant qu'il savourait l'eau chaude qui le débarrassait de toute la sueur accumulée dans la journée, il réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas encore parlé à Boris – à personne, en fait – de l'idée de programme qu'il avait eue pour sa nouvelle saison. Il devait encore la mûrir avant d'en parler, bien sûr, mais il en était persuadé, cette idée pouvait lui faire atteindre les sommets dont il rêvait. Elle pouvait marquer mémorablement son entrée chez les séniors. Son entrée dans l'histoire.

* * *

 _ **(21 mai 2004, 12h20)**_

Victor se laissa tomber sur une chaise et posa son plateau-repas devant lui. N'ayant ni le temps, ni l'envie de rentrer chez lui pour manger, il avait pris l'habitude, avec plusieurs membres de l'équipe, de manger à la cafétéria à côté de la patinoire. Les repas proposés étaient suffisamment variés pour respecter le régime imposé par Yakov, et cela leur permettait de gagner un temps de repos précieux. Boris le rejoignit quelques minutes après avec son propre plateau.

\- Tu avais l'air d'avoir la tête ailleurs, ce matin, fit-il remarquer.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Makkachin, avoua Victor. Il supporte mal de rester seul aussi souvent.

Le matin même, Victor était repassé par son appartement pour s'occuper de son chien et le faire sortir. Si, d'habitude, le caniche lui sautait dessus dès qu'il passait la porte, aujourd'hui, il l'avait trouvé complètement abattu. Couché dans son panier, il avait à peine levé les yeux vers lui en le voyant arriver et Victor avait rapidement compris que son chien ne supportait plus d'être laissé seul pendant des soirées entières.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour un chien ? s'étonna Boris, incrédule. Pourtant tu lui laisses de quoi boire et manger tous les soirs…

\- Il a besoin de plus que ça ! protesta Victor. Il était tout ce que j'avais avant de te rencontrer… Je m'en veux de l'abandonner.

\- Donc qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Arrêter de dormir chez moi ?

Boris paraissait clairement inquiet de sa réponse et Victor s'empressa de le rassurer :

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je… Je te jure que tu passeras toujours avant lui ! Mais… J'aimerais trouver une solution qui arrange tout le monde et je n'en vois pas…

Un sourire rassuré se dessina sur le visage de l'aîné, qui répondit :

\- Je vais essayer d'y réfléchir, alors. Il est hors de question que je laisse un chien me voler l'homme que j'aime !

Victor laissa échapper un petit rire soulagé.

* * *

 _ **(25 mai 2004, 19h58)**_

Makkachin aboya joyeusement quand un pigeon passa devant lui et Victor grimaça sous l'effort pour retenir sa laisse. Tendrement, Boris fit glisser ses doigts sur la main de Victor avant de lui prendre la laisse.

\- Donne-moi ça. Tu dois reposer tes épaules.

\- Merci, sourit-il, soulagé.

Plus le temps passait et plus Victor appréciait ces moments de tendresse avec Boris, ceux où il se préoccupait de lui, où il était aux petits soins pour lui. Plus que jamais, il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir ressenti cette sensation auparavant, cette sensation d'être aimé par quelqu'un qui se préoccupait véritablement de lui, de comment il allait. Ils passaient plus d'un soir sur deux chez Victor pour pouvoir s'occuper de Makkachin et Boris avait fini par reconnaître qu'il appréciait ces moments où ils se promenaient tous les soirs ensemble. Lentement, l'aîné reprit :

\- Tu sais, Victor… J'ai réfléchi à une solution pour nous simplifier la vie.

\- Ah oui ? Tu verrais comment on pourrait s'arranger ?

\- J'ai peut-être une idée…

Ils étaient en train de longer un parc quasiment désert. Boris s'engagea dans l'une des allées pour échapper au flot de passants sur le trottoir et, lorsqu'ils furent un peu plus isolés, celui-ci posa un genou à terre.

\- Victor Nikiforov, accepterais-tu que l'on emménage officiellement ensemble ?

Victor resta ébahi quelques secondes avant qu'un large sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas déjà pensé, lui-même n'avait trouvé que cette solution pour concilier ses obligations et son envie de passer le maximum de temps avec Boris. Il n'aurait juste pas pensé que cette idée un peu folle se concrétiserait. Ni que ce serait Boris qui le lui proposerait. Ni qu'il le ferait de manière aussi romantique. Incapable de prononcer un seul mot, il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête encore incrédule pendant que son sourire s'élargissait.

* * *

 _ **(2 juin 2004, 11h54)**_

Victor rejoignit le bord de la patinoire et interrogea Yakov du regard avec une pointe d'appréhension. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui paraissait être une éternité, son coach esquissa un sourire et le complimenta :

\- Ce n'était pas mal du tout. Ce sera tout pour ce matin, va te changer. Et… Repasse par mon bureau avant d'aller manger, s'il te plaît.

Victor fronça les sourcils. En général, être convoqué dans le bureau de Yakov ne présageait rien de bon mais l'air calme, presque inhabituel, de son coach lui laissait entendre qu'il ne comptait pas le réprimander. Il se dépêcha de se changer avant de revenir dans le bureau où Yakov l'attendait.

\- Ferme la porte derrière toi.

Victor s'exécuta et s'assit face à son coach avant de demander :

\- Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

\- De ton programme pour la saison prochaine. Tu ne me l'as toujours pas présenté, je n'ai même pas l'ombre d'un thème, et le Grand Prix reprend dans quatre mois !

\- Ah oui ! J'y ai réfléchi et j'ai même commencé à l'écrire ! s'empressa de préciser Victor. Je voulais juste attendre de le fignoler avant de te le montrer !

\- Fais déjà voir ton premier jet.

Victor fouilla un instant dans son sac de sport et en sortit une liasse de papiers qu'il lui tendit. Yakov les parcourut du regard et son regard se ferma en découvrant son thème.

\- L'amour ? Sérieusement ?

Victor s'était attendu à cette réaction et sa justification était prête.

\- Je voulais marquer mon entrée chez les séniors. Mon entrée chez les grands, si tu préfères. Tout le monde me voit comme un gamin à cause de ma carrure, et mes dernières chorégraphies avaient aussi des thèmes assez infantiles. Donc j'ai eu envie d'essayer de surprendre, de choquer avec un thème d'adulte pleinement assumé et maîtrisé. De faire comprendre à tout le monde que je n'étais définitivement plus un junior.

Yakov acquiesça avec un air faussement sceptique :

\- Bien sûr. Et donc, ce thème n'a rien à voir avec ta relation avec Boris ?

Victor rougit légèrement. Il aurait dû se douter que son coach ne tarderait pas à l'apprendre mais il aurait préféré repousser au maximum cette conversation. Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, il demanda prudemment :

\- Ça te pose un problème ?

\- Non, tant que ta carrière continue de passer avant ta relation. C'est le cas ?

\- Oui oui bien sûr ! s'empressa d'assurer Victor.

\- Dans ce cas, amuse-toi bien, et je te souhaite de rester longtemps avec lui avant de découvrir que l'amour est la pire connerie qui existe en ce monde.

Victor lutta pour retenir un léger rire. Vu ce que son coach subissait avec son divorce avec Lilia, il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne se serait jamais enthousiasmé pour lui, mais il était soulagé de voir qu'il ne le réprimandait pas pour autant.

\- Donc, ton thème. A priori, je n'ai pas d'objection. Et tes programmes ne me semblent pas mal sur le papier. Tu me les montres sur la glace demain matin ? Et on verra à ce moment là comment combler les trous qu'il te reste.

\- D'accord, merci !

* * *

 _ **(3 juin 2004, 7h23)**_

Victor servit les deux tasses de café sur la table et reposa la cafetière avant de s'asseoir à côté de Boris. Ils avaient continué à organiser leur emménagement ensemble et à en planifier les détails. C'était Victor qui avait fini par faire remarquer que le plus simple était que Boris déménage chez lui. Son appartement était payé par la fédération, ce qui leur épargnerait un loyer, mais aussi plus grand et plus proche de la patinoire que celui de Boris. Celui-ci avait rapidement convenu que c'était en effet le plus pratique et avait prévenu son propriétaire qu'il quitterait son propre logement d'ici une semaine. En attendant, ils continuaient à passer tout leur temps libre ensemble, chez Victor.

\- Au fait, demanda Boris, de quoi voulait te parler Yakov hier ?

\- De mon thème pour la saison prochaine.

\- Et c'est tout ? s'étonna l'aîné.

Victor hésita un moment avant de rajouter :

\- Il m'a aussi laissé entendre qu'il était au courant pour nous.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Victor aurait presque préféré ne pas avoir à lui en parler, mais il réalisait maintenant que c'était stupide. Non seulement il n'avait aucune raison de lui cacher quoi que ce soit, mais Boris travaillait avec Yakov, il aurait forcément fini par le savoir.

\- Ah ? Et il en a dit quoi ?

\- Il voulait s'assurer que ma carrière passerait avant nous…

En le disant, Victor comprit que c'était ce point là qu'il aurait préféré éviter de mentionner. Il ne pouvait pas le lui cacher, mais il savait que Boris était possessif. Il adorait cette possessivité, bien sûr, cette manière qu'il avait de lui faire comprendre qu'à ses yeux, rien n'était plus important que lui et le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, mais il avait presque honte de lui avouer que ça ne pourrait pas être réciproque. Boris sembla remarquer sa gêne et le rassura :

\- Si ce n'est que ça… Victor, je le savais dès que j'ai commencé à sortir avec toi, que ta carrière passerait en premier. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, tu es une star mondiale du patinage, et je tiens à ce que tu gardes cette gloire et ce titre le plus longtemps possible.

Victor esquissa un sourire rassuré. Il s'était habitué aux éloges et aux compliments de Boris sur sa carrière et avait arrêté d'en rougir. A présent, cela ranimait au contraire son esprit de compétition et le motivait plus que tout à remporter une par une toutes ses compétitions pour lui prouver qu'il était à la hauteur de l'image qu'il se faisait de lui.

Le téléphone portable de Victor annonça l'arrivée d'un SMS. Il s'en saisit et un pâle sourire s'étira sur son visage au fil de la lecture.

\- Qui c'est ? demanda Boris.

\- Eva, ma grande sœur. Je lui ai dit… Pour toi et moi. Elle a l'air contente pour nous. Et elle nous propose de venir nous aider à déménager ton appartement le week-end prochain.

\- On ira plus vite avec deux bras de plus, admit Boris. Et depuis le temps que tu me parles d'elle, j'ai bien envie de la rencontrer. A t'entendre, elle a l'air exceptionnelle comme fille !

\- Elle l'est, assura Victor.

* * *

 _ **(10 juin 2004, 15h53)**_

Boris déposa un carton dans l'entrée de l'appartement de Victor et déclara avec un large sourire soulagé :

\- Et voilà ! Mon appartement est rendu et le dernier carton est descendu ! On peut donc dire que nous habitons officiellement ensemble !

Ils avaient profité de leur journée de repos pour procéder au déménagement et Victor était soulagé que ça soit enfin fini. A côté d'eux, Eva s'effondra sur une chaise en soupirant d'épuisement. Ils avaient passé la journée à porter des cartons et déplacer des meubles dans les escaliers de leurs deux immeubles et aucun d'eux trois ne se sentait capable de faire encore un seul mouvement. Victor se motiva quand même à aller chercher trois verres pour les remplir d'eau avant de s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur. Il hasarda un regard vers elle. Ses longs cheveux blonds, soigneusement coiffés en une tresse serrée au début de la journée, s'échappaient à présent de sa coiffure et ne tenaient que par la sueur qui les recouvrait. Ses yeux bleu-vert en amande se fermaient de fatigue et de soulagement. Intérieurement, il se fit la remarque qu'il continuait à la trouver jolie, même dans cet état.

Plusieurs fois dans la journée, il avait vu ses yeux se plisser de désapprobation ou d'agacement face à Boris. Même si lui-même appréciait le sens de l'organisation militaire dont Boris pouvait faire preuve, il avait constaté qu'Eva avait souvent été agacée par ses ordres expéditifs sur la façon de faire un carton ou sur lequel déplacer en premier. Pour autant, elle n'avait pas fait de remarque particulière et tout s'était plutôt bien passé. Est-ce que, malgré tout, Eva n'avait pas apprécié son petit-ami ? Cette pensée l'attrista légèrement. Il n'aimait personne plus qu'Eva et Boris, comment pourrait-il gérer le fait qu'ils ne s'entendent pas ? Avant qu'il n'ait pu pousser sa réflexion, Eva déclara :

\- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je ne vais pas tarder… Les parents vont m'attendre pour manger.

\- Ils savent que tu as passé la journée avec moi ? s'inquiéta Victor.

\- Non. C'est à toi de leur annoncer que tu as un petit-ami, je ne vais pas cafter si tu ne le veux pas, expliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Merci, murmura Victor, profondément soulagé. Je te raccompagne en bas, ajouta-t-il en voyant sa sœur se lever.

Eva salua rapidement Boris avant de ressortir de l'appartement avec Victor. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Victor demanda :

\- Ça s'est bien passé avec Boris ? J'ai eu peur que vous vous disputiez, quelques fois…

\- Il a du caractère, admit Eva. Mais je peux le supporter. Ça se voit que tu l'aimes et qu'il te rend heureux. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Tu mérites d'être heureux Vitya, et ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui vais t'empêcher de l'être.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en rougissant légèrement. Pourquoi avait-il cru que les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus ne pourraient pas s'apprécier ? C'était évident qu'ils arriveraient à s'entendre si ça le rendait heureux.

\- Pour les parents… Tu crois qu'ils pourraient l'accepter ? Que j'ai un copain de quatre ans de plus que moi ? Ils ne vont pas nous poser de problèmes ?

Eva réfléchit quelques secondes avant de suggérer :

\- Ne leur dis pas pour l'instant. Je vais tâter le terrain et je te tiens au courant. Ils peuvent être suffisamment bornés quand ils l'ont décidé, je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent te chercher des noises.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il, visiblement soulagé. Merci infiniment Eva.

\- Je t'en prie. Je te dois bien ça.

Le visage de sa sœur s'était légèrement refermé et Victor savait à quoi elle pensait. Malgré tout l'amour et l'affection qu'elle lui avait toujours donné, il savait qu'Eva avait longtemps culpabilisé de voir ses parents la préférer et délaisser Victor. Les rares fois où elle avait abordé le sujet avec eux avaient été tellement explosives qu'elle avait rapidement laissé tomber l'affaire. Elle restait trop attachée à ses parents pour oser rester trop longtemps ou trop violemment en conflit contre eux, et Victor était un sujet de conflit. Le patineur savait bien que la position de sa sœur était suffisamment bancale et inconfortable pour elle, il refusait de lui en tenir rigueur. Lui-même souffrait bien assez de l'absence de considération de ses parents, il était hors de question que sa sœur se retrouve dans la même situation à cause de lui. Ils avaient atteint la voiture de la jeune femme et celle-ci se retourna vers lui.

\- A bientôt, souffla-t-elle. Fais attention à toi.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et Victor savoura cette étreinte qu'il adorait avant de la relâcher lentement.

\- Toi aussi.

Eva monta dans la voiture et Victor remonta rapidement dans son appartement. Il soupira de désespoir en observant tous les cartons posés dans le salon.

\- Il reste encore tout à déballer, fit-il remarquer à Boris. Tu ne vas pas garder toutes tes affaires dans des cartons…

\- Je pourrais le faire au fur et à mesure, c'est moins urgent… Mais tu as raison, il y a quand même quelque chose que je veux déballer !

Boris se rapprocha d'un carton et fouilla dedans avant de sortir un paquet enveloppé dans du papier cadeau légèrement froissé.

\- L'emballage a un peu souffert pendant le trajet mais… C'est pour toi !

\- Pour moi ? Merci mais… En quel honneur ? s'étonna Victor, gêné.

\- En l'honneur que je t'aime, et que tu m'accueilles chez toi, et que tu entres chez les séniors cette saison… Ça ne te suffit pas comme raisons ?

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé… murmura le jeune patineur.

S'il était intimidé avant d'ouvrir le paquet, ses joues s'empourprèrent violemment quand il découvrit ce qu'il contenait. Boris venait de lui offrir la paire de patins la plus magnifique qu'il ait jamais vue. Au premier coup d'œil, il sut qu'ils étaient d'excellente qualité et qu'ils affronteraient sans mal toutes ses futures compétitions. Mais surtout, leur lame dorée contrastait avec le noir profond des chaussures et brillait comme jamais.

\- C'était bien ce que tu voulais, non ? demanda Boris. Je t'ai vu plusieurs fois lorgner sur des patins à lame dorée sur Internet…

\- Je… bafouilla Victor. Oui, bien sûr, ils sont magnifiques ! Boris, c'est incroyable, je sais pas quoi dire tellement ils sont beaux mais… Enfin ça a dû te coûter une fortune ! Et puis je ne les garderai pas éternellement, je vais encore prendre une ou deux pointures avant de finir ma croissance… Je… Ça me gêne, je te jure, ils sont géniaux mais tu n'étais pas obligé !

\- Ça me fait plaisir, assura Boris. Et pour la taille, je t'en rachèterai d'autres quand ils seront trop petits ! Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de meilleur.

Peinant encore à contenir son émotion, Victor posa les patins avec toutes les précautions au monde avant de se redresser pour embrasser Boris. Tout en lui rendant son baiser, celui-ci l'enlaça tendrement et le serra contre lui, lui laissant comprendre à travers son étreinte à quel point il tenait à lui et à quel point il était prêt à tout pour lui.

* * *

 _ **(20 juin 2004, 21h59)**_

Victor bâilla longuement en s'affalant un peu plus dans son canapé. Les yeux fermés, il sentit le bras de Boris passer autour de ses épaules et l'attirer contre lui. Il se laissa faire, savourant la sensation de ses mains qui le caressaient doucement, de sa bouche qui déposait des baisers papillons sur sa nuque et sa clavicule. Il laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Il sentit Boris glisser un bras sous ses épaules et un autre sous ses genoux et le soulever comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il s'accrocha à lui en laissant échapper un petit rire et Boris l'emmena dans leur chambre, où il le rallongea délicatement sur le lit avant de s'allonger à côté de lui. Victor se retourna légèrement pour lui faire face et pouvoir passer ses bras autour du corps de son petit-ami, se nichant contre lui tout en le caressant.

Petit à petit, leurs gestes se firent plus fermes, plus assurés. Les mains de Boris glissèrent dans le dos du patineur et descendirent sous son pantalon qu'il descendit délicatement en même temps. Victor se figea subitement.

\- Eh, détends-toi, souffla amoureusement Boris.

L'aîné déposa de légers baisers dans le cou du patineur, qui profita de la sensation malgré l'angoisse qui l'envahissait de plus en plus. Il ne voulait pas aller aussi loin. Pas maintenant, pas aussi vite. Mais il s'imaginait encore moins l'avouer à Boris. Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et, contrairement à lui, son partenaire n'était pas un novice en la matière. Comment pouvait-il seulement envisager de le repousser alors qu'il attendait cela depuis déjà bien trop longtemps ? Comment réagirait-il s'il osait le faire ? Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il se vexe et le quitte, il tenait beaucoup trop à lui pour ça. Et en supposant qu'il l'accepte, cela lui laisserait un délai supplémentaire, mais de combien de temps ? Combien de fois le repousserait-il avant qu'il ne se lasse et ne parte avec quelqu'un d'autre de plus expérimenté, moins coincé ?

Victor referma les yeux. Il avait pris sa décision. Il ne voulait pas faire fuir Boris. Il se sentait incapable de se passer de sa présence, de ses étreintes et gestes réconfortants, de ses conversations passionnées… Peu importe ce que lui-même désirait – ou en l'occurrence, ce qu'il ne désirait pas. Boris parut capter son hésitation et murmura :

\- Victor… C'est ta première fois ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et Boris le fit basculer sur le dos, s'allongeant sur lui tout en continuant à le caresser et l'embrasser sur chaque parcelle de peau qui passait à sa portée.

\- Détends-toi, mon amour, murmura-t-il doucement, laisse-toi aller. Je te promets que je vais pas te faire mal.

Victor lutta contre l'envie de répondre que ce n'était pas le problème. Peu importe la façon dont cela se passait, il ne voulait juste pas aller aussi loin. Et encore moins si cela devait avoir des conséquences plus graves. Il essaya de camoufler l'angoisse dans sa voix en demandant :

\- Tu… Tu as des préservatifs ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Boris de sa voix toujours aussi douce.

Victor acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête. Il n'avait définitivement plus d'excuses. Hormis le fait qu'il n'avait pas envie. Déglutissant pour faire passer la boule désagréable qui se formait au niveau de sa gorge, il referma les yeux quand les doigts de Boris glissèrent sur ses hanches.

* * *

 _ **(21 juin 2004, 7h21)**_

Victor finissait de préparer le petit-déjeuner quand il sentit quelqu'un se coller contre son dos et passer ses bras autour de son torse en déposant une salve de baisers contre sa nuque. Il soupira légèrement de bien-être.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda Victor.

\- Après une soirée comme celle d'hier soir, je ne pouvais que bien dormir, répondit tendrement Boris.

Victor parut surpris de sa réponse et Boris capta son regard incertain. Il laissa une main douce passer sur la joue du patineur en murmurant :

\- Eh. C'est pas grave. C'était très bon quand même. On réessaiera une prochaine fois, je préfère ça plutôt que de te faire mal.

Victor acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur les chaises devant le petit-déjeuner et Victor s'empara de son bol de café, plongeant presque la tête dedans pour éviter de croiser le regard de Boris. Le malaise qu'il avait ressenti la veille s'était accentué et mélangé à la culpabilité de ne pas avoir été capable de donner à Boris ce dont il avait envie. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme si Boris paraissait lui en vouloir. Victor n'arrivait même pas à déterminer pourquoi il se sentait à présent aussi mal. Malgré son appréhension, les préliminaires s'étaient bien passés – principalement grâce à Boris qui avait guidé certains de ses gestes – mais, lorsqu'ils avaient essayé d'aller plus loin, Victor n'avait rien ressenti d'autre qu'une douleur à la limite du supportable. Il avait tenté de ne rien laisser voir pour faire plaisir à son compagnon mais, dès que celui-ci s'était mis à bouger, il avait été incapable de retenir un long gémissement plaintif. Boris s'était aussitôt retiré et, après l'avoir pris dans ses bras et lui avoir assuré qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, il lui avait prouvé qu'il existait d'autres moyens de prendre du plaisir ensemble. La suite avait été aussi bonne que possible et Victor n'avait plus rien ressenti d'autre que du plaisir. Boris avait tenu ses promesses, Victor ne pouvait même pas affirmer que ça avait été désagréable, loin de là.

Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait aimé ça. Mais pas au point de vouloir recommencer. Oui, c'était peut-être ça, le problème, cette boule dans la gorge qui n'avait pas disparu depuis la veille au soir et qui assombrissait son regard. Boris avait été doux, prévenant, attentionné… Mais Victor commençait à réaliser qu'il aurait peut-être préféré que son petit-ami prenne deux secondes, juste deux secondes, pour lui demander s'il en avait envie également.

L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda quelle pourrait être la réaction de Boris s'il osait lui en parler. Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver la réponse. Il imaginait sans peine son regard surpris, presque choqué, accompagné de sa phrase : _Mais tu ne m'as rien dit ?_ Ce qui n'était pas faux, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait essayé de le repousser ou de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas et que Boris l'avait ignoré. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de n'avoir pas deviné qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Il n'y avait qu'un seul responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, et c'était lui-même. C'est vrai, il avait eu peur que Boris se vexe, mais ça n'empêchait pas que, si vraiment il n'avait pas voulu, il aurait pu, il aurait dû le lui dire. Il soupira légèrement. Désormais, c'était fini. Et qui sait, peut-être que, la prochaine fois, il oserait lui demander de lui laisser encore un peu de temps avant de réessayer.

* * *

 ** _Une petite précision, qui est valable pour ce chapitre mais également pour toute la fic. Je rappelle que ce que je présente ici est le point de vue de Victor, très suggestif et donc parfois très erroné._ _Je reviendrai en détail sur tout ce qui se passe dans cette fic à la fin, mais n_ _'oubliez pas le prologue, je raconte ici ce que Victor lui-même raconte à Yuri, avec la façon dont lui-même a vécu les choses à l'époque. Un point de vue qui est donc parfois loin d'être véridique._**

 ** _N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	4. Chapitre 3

_Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! ENJOY !_

* * *

 _ **(1**_ _ **e**_ _ **juillet 2004, 18h36)**_

Victor sortit de la douche, déjà habillé, frottant ses cheveux encore humides avec une serviette. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval à l'aide du miroir des vestiaires. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à en sortir, Boris entra :

\- Tu es prêt ? Les gars vont nous attendre…

Après l'entraînement, Boris avait prévu de sortir boire un verre avec plusieurs de ses amis et avait insisté pour que Victor l'accompagne. Il avait été surpris par sa demande mais s'était laissé convaincre quand Boris lui avait expliqué à quel point il tenait à le leur présenter. Après tout, Boris faisait partie intégrante de sa vie désormais, il pouvait facilement comprendre qu'il ait envie de tout partager avec lui. Il enfila sa veste par-dessus son tee-shirt et annonça :

\- J'arrive !

Il hissa son sac de sport sur son épaule et suivit son petit-ami jusqu'à sa voiture. Il les conduisit rapidement jusqu'à un bar à quelques rues de la patinoire et, quand ils se garèrent, Boris grommela :

\- C'est bien ça, ils sont déjà là… On n'est franchement pas en avance…

Victor se demanda une seconde s'il devait voir un reproche dans sa réplique mais ne répondit rien. Ils descendirent de la voiture et rejoignirent un groupe de cinq hommes d'une vingtaine d'années déjà assis autour d'une table. Ils les saluèrent rapidement, Boris les présentant à Victor pendant que celui-ci luttait pour retenir chacun de leurs prénoms. Ils s'assirent à côté d'eux et l'un des amis de Boris demanda à Victor :

\- Alors c'est toi, la star dont Boris nous parle tout le temps ?

Victor rougit légèrement et se contenta de hausser les épaules :

\- Euh… Je suppose ?

Sa réponse les fit rire et Boris reprit :

\- C'est bien lui ! Victor Nikiforov, champion du monde de patinage et nouvel espoir de la Russie !

\- Waouh, impressionnant ! sourit l'un d'entre eux.

Victor était devenu cramoisi sous les compliments de Boris et bafouilla :

\- Pas tant que ça… Enfin… Je ne suis qu'un patineur pro parmi les autres, j'ai rien d'exceptionnel…

\- Ne dis pas ça ! coupa Boris. Je serai particulièrement déçu si tu ne remportais pas la médaille d'or de ton premier Grand Prix chez les séniors ! Je tiens à ce que mon homme soit le patineur le plus exceptionnel jamais connu !

Victor ne répondit rien. Boris avait beau l'encourager – à sa manière – ses attentes ne faisaient que renforcer la pression qu'il se mettait. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda même ce qu'il se passerait s'il n'arrivait pas à la hauteur des espoirs de Boris. Est-ce qu'il pourrait lui en vouloir ou même le quitter si sa carrière n'était pas aussi brillante qu'il l'annonçait ? Il pouvait comprendre cette envie d'évoquer sa gloire et sa carrière devant ses connaissances… Boris avait dû renoncer à tout ça pour des raisons de santé et il était normal qu'il place en lui tous les espoirs de réussite qu'il n'atteindrait jamais. En temps normal, ça ne le dérangeait pas, ça le flattait même. Il aimait cette impression d'être quelqu'un d'important, cette impression que personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait offrir à Boris ces rêves de gloire et de triomphe qu'il convoitait. Il y avait juste d'autres jours, d'autres soirs, surtout après des séances d'entraînement chargées ou des semaines dont il ressortait cassé de fatigue, où il avait cette impression désagréable mais passagère que Boris ne voyait en lui qu'un trophée à exposer au monde entier.

* * *

 _ **(20 juillet 2004, 11h50)**_

\- Ferme la porte, ordonna Yakov en voyant Victor entrer dans son bureau.

Il s'exécuta et fit face à son coach et Boris, assis côte à côte derrière le bureau.

\- Assieds-toi, souffla Yakov. On ne va pas te manger. Je voulais juste régler avec vous deux quelques… Détails. Pour l'organisation de la saison prochaine.

Victor fronça les sourcils. Des détails pour l'organisation ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Le visage de Boris s'était légèrement fermé et Victor eut l'impression que lui avait une idée de ce que voulait dire le coach.

\- Ta conférence de presse pour ton thème de la saison est dans deux semaines, et ce ne sera pas de trop pour la préparer.

\- Pourquoi il y aurait besoin de s'en occuper dès maintenant ? s'étonna Victor.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas choisi le thème le plus évident à justifier devant les journalistes. Leur première question sera de te demander pourquoi ce thème là en particulier et il faut que ta réponse soit prête.

\- Elle l'est déjà ! protesta Victor. Celle que je t'ai donnée quand tu me l'as demandé ne te convenait pas ?

\- A moi, si. Mais eux, ils ne s'en contenteront pas. Ils vont te cuisiner pour savoir si ce thème cache ou non une relation.

\- Pourquoi leur cacher, alors ? objecta Boris. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour rendre ça officiel ? Ils le sauront tôt ou tard !

Yakov soupira d'exaspération et se tourna vers Boris.

\- Tu connais le monde du patinage et les journaux à scandale mieux que personne. Tu imagines une seconde le scandale que provoquerait la relation d'un patineur de 15 ans avec un assistant coach majeur ? Cette révélation, alors que Victor est aussi jeune, il ne se passera plus un jour sans que vous soyez harcelés par des journalistes ou même des fans ! Et je ne parle même pas de la réaction de la fédération concernant l'image que cela donnera de Victor et de la Russie en général !

Victor baissa les yeux. Yakov avait parfaitement raison, il en était conscient. Même s'il ne changerait sa situation pour rien au monde, il devait reconnaître l'évidence : Il ne pourrait jamais officialiser sa relation avec Boris avant d'être majeur. Face à lui, Boris semblait bouillonner de colère et de frustration, mais son silence était la preuve que lui aussi savait que se cacher était la seule solution pour protéger leur vie privée.

\- Je pourrais au moins vous accompagner en compétition ? En tant qu'assistant ?

\- Je ne préfère pas, objecta Yakov. Déjà, j'ai toujours besoin de toi ici, il faut que quelqu'un garde le reste de l'équipe et assure les entraînements pendant mon absence. Et ta simple présence mettra la puce à l'oreille des journalistes, même sans aucune preuve ils n'hésiteront pas à lancer des rumeurs qui seront un peu trop proches de la vérité.

Boris soupira d'agacement, laissant clairement comprendre ce qu'il pensait de la décision du coach, et sortit du bureau sans rajouter un mot de plus.

* * *

 _ **(10 août 2004, 15h58)**_

\- Victor Nikiforov, quel est votre thème pour cette saison ?

Victor prit une légère inspiration. Il avait toujours eu horreur des conférences de presse, et encore plus quand celles-ci l'obligeaient à porter un costume cravate dans lequel il se sentait ridicule. Jusqu'à présent, il avait souvent réussi à convaincre Yakov de le laisser porter sa veste officielle de l'équipe russe, mais cette fois-ci, Boris s'était allié à son coach et leurs deux sermons sur l'image qu'il donnait de lui-même l'avaient achevé. Au moins, plus il répondrait rapidement à leurs questions, plus ce serait vite fini. Il s'avança vers le micro et répondit :

\- L'amour. Ce sera mon thème de cette année.

\- Pourquoi un tel thème ? Le dédiez-vous à quelqu'un ? Auriez-vous une autre annonce à nous faire ? demandèrent aussitôt les journalistes.

Victor se força à respirer lentement avant de répondre. Il n'aurait qu'une seule chance, et il préférait ne pas penser aux conséquences s'il la loupait.

\- Pourquoi un tel thème ? répéta-t-il. Parce que je veux marquer les esprits et les mémoires. On a trop souvent vu de bons patineurs gâcher leurs chorégraphies et leurs carrières parce qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans un thème qu'ils pensaient maîtriser. Ce n'est pas mon cas, ce ne sera jamais mon cas. Si ce choix vous surprend, alors c'est que c'était le bon. Je veux surprendre, je veux explorer des facettes de moi-même que personne ne soupçonnait, je veux me renouveler éternellement. J'ai donc choisi le thème de l'amour tout simplement parce que je n'ai jamais dansé une seule chorégraphie qui se rapprocherait un tant soit peu de ce que je vais produire cette saison. Quant à savoir si je la dédie à quelqu'un… Il y a beaucoup de personnes à qui je pourrais la dédier en fait, ma famille, mes amis, mes coéquipiers… Mais si vous tenez absolument à ce que ce thème soit lié à quelqu'un ou quelque chose, alors considérez qu'il fait écho à mon amour pour la glace. Que c'est ma décision de mener une longue carrière à laquelle je ne renoncerai pas de sitôt.

Les applaudissements nourris du public et des journalistes le rassurèrent légèrement. Oui, il avait réussi à les berner, à nier toute rumeur de relation amoureuse. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter des journalistes, c'était sûr et certain. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'assurer que sa réponse avait également convenu à Boris, qu'il n'aurait pas entendu à travers ses mots une volonté totale de le renier. Et c'était déjà beaucoup moins assuré.

* * *

 _ **(15 août 2004, 20h18)**_

\- Je suis rentré ! annonça Victor en claquant la porte.

\- Hmm.

Le peu d'enthousiasme dans la réponse de Boris interpella Victor. Il rejoignit le salon, où son petit-ami était affalé dans le canapé, les yeux rivés sur la télé.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Victor.

\- Oui. Et toi ? C'était bien ?

La voix de Boris avait quelque chose de bizarre, sans que Victor n'arrive exactement à déceler quoi. Comme de l'amertume ou de la rancœur, mais il n'avait à priori aucune raison d'en ressentir. Prudemment, il répondit :

\- C'était juste un verre avec les autres patineurs. Sympa mais rien d'exceptionnel. Je vais aller promener Makkachin, tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- Je l'ai déjà sorti, répondit Boris sur le même ton sec. Je ne savais pas pour combien de temps tu en aurais et si tu pourrais le faire toi-même.

\- Je t'avais dit que je ne rentrais pas tard… s'étonna Victor. Mais merci. Tu veux manger quoi ?

\- Je m'en fiche.

Victor hésita quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et de mettre rapidement plusieurs restes du frigo à chauffer. Il revint vers le salon et effleura l'épaule de Boris.

\- Boris… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y a rien.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux… Dis-moi, s'il te plaît. Tu ne voulais pas que je sorte avec les autres ? Pourquoi tu as refusé de venir avec nous, d'ailleurs ?

\- Ça ne m'intéressait pas. Je les supporte déjà toute la journée. Et pour le fait que tu y ailles, je t'ai dit de faire ce que tu voulais. Si tu penses pouvoir à la fois t'amuser et être en forme lors de tes entraînements, alors libre à toi.

Sa dernière remarque fit comprendre à Victor ce que Boris lui reprochait et il hasarda :

\- Ça ne changera pas grand-chose, tu sais. Je ne suis même pas rentré une heure plus tard que d'habitude. Surtout que la saison n'a pas encore commencé, ce ne sera bien sûr pas pareil pendant les compétitions. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant que j'y aille ?

\- Ça aurait changé quelque chose ? demanda Boris d'un ton sceptique. Tu es grand, tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu es censé savoir gérer ton entraînement et ta vie.

\- C'est ce que je fais, assura doucement Victor.

Il s'assit sur les genoux de Boris qui le laissa faire, son regard surpris mais attendri laissant comprendre qu'il appréciait son initiative. L'aîné l'enlaça légèrement et Victor reprit :

\- Ce n'était qu'un verre. Les autres sont partis dans un autre bar après mais je ne le sentais pas. Et puis, je t'avais dit que je ne rentrais pas tard.

Victor se fit la réflexion qu'il ne disait qu'une partie de la vérité. La proposition de ses coéquipiers de continuer la soirée dans un restaurant et plusieurs autres bars l'avait terriblement tentée, et seule la promesse qu'il avait faite à Boris de rentrer tôt l'avait convaincu de refuser. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de dissimuler la vérité à Boris, pourtant, à cet instant précis, il sentait qu'il faisait mieux de ne pas lui dire à quel point il avait trouvé leur proposition tentante. Sa dernière réplique acheva d'apaiser son petit-ami et celui-ci sourit :

\- C'est bien. Je le sais, que tu es responsable, mon amour, tu n'as pas besoin de me le répéter. C'était idiot de ma part de douter de ta conscience professionnelle.

 _Oui, c'était définitivement une bonne idée de lui cacher son envie de prolonger cette soirée,_ remarqua Victor. Préférant ne pas s'attarder sur ce terrain, il répondit :

\- C'est surtout que je savais que tu m'attendais. Je préfère largement passer du temps avec toi qu'avec eux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr ! affirma Victor. Tu en doutes encore ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te le prouver ?

Boris resta silencieux quelques secondes, paraissant réfléchir, mais son regard acheva de s'attendrir. Il raffermit son étreinte sur Victor et répondit doucement :

\- Rien. Rien de plus, en tout cas. Tu vas déjà me ramener la médaille d'or de la finale du Grand Prix pour me prouver ton amour et ton talent, et rien que ça, c'est extraordinaire. Tu n'as rien besoin de faire de plus.

* * *

 _ **(02 septembre 2004, 10h29)**_

Victor se rapprocha de la balustrade de la patinoire et, en ralentissant à peine, balança sa veste de survêtement en direction des gradins avant de revenir vers le centre de la piste. Ses cheveux détachés volaient derrière lui mais ils ne le gênaient pas, au contraire. Il avait toujours aimé patiner avec ses cheveux détachés, il savait que cette habitude faisait parler de lui et avait contribué à le rendre célèbre, et il ne les attachait que lorsqu'il sentait que les soupirs d'exaspération de Yakov devenaient trop insistants. Il reprit plus de vitesse et amorça un quadruple boucle piqué sur lequel il se réceptionna impeccablement. Sans ralentir, il partit dans une suite de cross-roll arrières avant d'enchaîner presque aussitôt sur un quadruple salchow. Il se réceptionna et tenta de repartir aussitôt sur un triple mais il savait déjà qu'il n'aurait pas assez d'élan. Il parvint à tourner une seule fois avant de retomber sur la glace. Il reprit un peu de vitesse et allait amorcer un saut de valse pour le transformer en pirouette allongée quand le regard de Yakov près de la balustrade l'interpella. Celui-ci avait croisé les bras, son regard fixe et impénétrable ne le lâchant pas. Il hésita une seconde avant de le rejoindre. Yakov parut surpris et, lorsqu'il fut face à lui, il se redressa :

\- Il ne fallait pas t'arrêter. C'était bien.

\- Même mes sauts ? Je suis toujours incapable de passer un quadruple sur une combinaison…

\- Si tes sauts avaient posé problème, je te l'aurais dit. Tes quadruples étaient très bien et c'est le principal. C'est déjà sensationnel de les réussir, personne n'aurait cru que c'était possible avant que tu ne le fasses. Tu réussiras bien à les passer tôt ou tard en combinaison. Pour l'instant, tes quads seuls suffisent amplement.

\- Tu crois ? Je veux dire, mes quads surprennent et font parler de moi, mais ça ne suffit pas à compenser au niveau des points. Les patineurs qui feront des combinaisons de deux ou trois triples rafleront plus de points techniques que moi avec un quadruple. Ça suffisait à me faire gagner jusqu'à présent mais… Ça ne durera pas chez les séniors.

\- Ça te fait partir avec un avantage non-négligeable, nuança Yakov, et ton interprétation peut faire la différence. Victor, qu'est-ce qui te fait peur, bon sang ? Tu le sais, que ton programme de cette année est le meilleur que tu n'aies jamais produit ?

\- Oui ! Oui, c'est pas le problème… soupira Victor. C'est juste que… Je veux vraiment gagner cette médaille d'or du Grand Prix pour ma première saison chez les séniors, mais je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Le niveau n'a rien à voir avec celui des juniors.

\- La seule différence, c'est qu'à présent tu vas devoir te battre et t'entraîner avec sérieux pour rester le numéro un, alors que tu y arrivais les mains dans les poches avant. Ça ne change rien au fait que tu fais partie des meilleurs. La finale n'est pas demain, tu auras tes deux étapes pour t'habituer au changement de catégorie et te faire une idée exacte du niveau de tes concurrents. Et pour réaliser que tu es capable de gagner. C'est normal d'angoisser devant un changement aussi important, mais je refuse de voir cette peur te paralyser. Détends-toi, souviens-toi que tu passes les yeux fermés des sauts uniques au monde, et concentre-toi sur ce que tu sais faire au lieu d'être obnubilé par ce que tu ne sais pas encore faire. D'accord ?

Victor prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce que Yakov venait de lui dire avant d'esquisser un pâle sourire apaisé.

\- D'accord.

* * *

 _ **(25 septembre 2004, 19h34)**_

Victor bâilla longuement et s'accouda au plan de travail, la tête retenue par sa main. Depuis le début septembre, l'entraînement était devenu plus intense, plus violent. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il en avait besoin, sa première étape du Grand Prix, la Skate Canada, était dans un mois et il passait chaque minute d'entraînement à perfectionner sa chorégraphie pour préparer son entrée chez les séniors. Est-ce qu'il était prêt ? Est-ce qu'il le serait dans un mois ? Il n'arrivait pas à en juger mais il l'espérait, profondément.

Yakov semblait satisfait, ce qui n'était déjà pas négligeable. Boris, lui, ne laissait pas voir s'il était content ou non de ses performances. Il continuait à raconter à qui voulait l'entendre que Victor serait le premier patineur à remporter l'or dès son premier Grand Prix chez les séniors et il l'aidait à se préparer à ses épreuves. Il sortait Makkachin matin et soir pour lui éviter d'avoir lui-même à le faire, le conduisait en voiture à la patinoire, et lui préparait même souvent ses repas. Victor savait qu'il aurait dû être soulagé et touché de toutes ces attentions. Pourtant… Pourtant, il trouvait cela de plus en plus étouffant. Il appréciait que son petit-ami se préoccupe autant de lui et de sa carrière, bien sûr mais… Il y avait des moments où il aurait aimé pouvoir se changer les idées, en promenant Makkachin, en marchant à pied jusqu'à la patinoire, en faisant toutes ces petites choses insignifiantes et parfois pénibles mais qui permettaient tout de même d'éclairer son quotidien.

La porte claqua et Victor releva la tête vers Boris, qui rentrait avec Makka.

\- Tu tombes bien, annonça Victor en jetant un œil au contenu des casseroles. Ça va être prêt.

\- Alors à table ! décréta Boris. Tu as l'air épuisé…

\- Un peu…

Victor éteignit les plaques de cuisson et prépara les assiettes, faisant attention à la façon dont il répartissait les ingrédients. Si la carrière de Victor le soumettait à un régime assez strict, Boris n'avait plus aucune obligation alimentaire à respecter et ils avaient pris l'habitude de préparer deux repas différents. Ils passèrent à table et Victor dévora rapidement son assiette de légumes. Il était autorisé à manger assez copieusement le matin et le midi pour avoir des forces à l'entraînement, c'était principalement sur les repas du soir qu'il avait le plus de restrictions. Lorsque son assiette fut finie, il se surprit à lorgner sur celle de Boris, encore à moitié remplie de pâtes. Celui-ci capta son regard et esquissa un sourire :

\- Vu la vitesse à laquelle tu manges, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu ne sois pas calé après avoir fini…

\- Je sais… murmura-t-il. Je… J'avais vraiment trop faim. Je vais voir si je trouve autre chose à manger.

Il s'apprêta à se lever mais Boris le rappela :

\- Hors de question ! Victor, je ne peux décemment pas te laisser t'empiffrer à un mois de la reprise de la saison !

Victor hésita à protester mais se ravisa. Boris avait parfaitement raison, il le savait. Yakov non plus ne l'aurait pas laissé faire d'écarts alors que les compétitions allaient reprendre, Boris ne faisait rien d'autre que lui rappeler les règles qu'il respectait depuis des années. Il sirota un verre d'eau pour tenter de remplir son estomac pendant que Boris finissait de manger et, lorsqu'ils eurent tout débarrassé, l'aîné déclara :

\- Allez, file au lit ! Tu dois être en forme pour demain !

D'un coup d'œil sur l'horloge, Victor constata qu'il lui restait encore plus de deux heures avant l'heure imposée par Yakov. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir – mais encore moins de s'opposer à Boris. Celui-ci sembla remarquer son hésitation et se rapprocha de lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

\- Si tu veux, je peux même venir t'aider à t'endormir.

La façon dont il l'enlaçait et le ton qu'il employait ne laissaient aucun doute sur ses intentions. Victor acquiesça légèrement tout en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il aimait faire l'amour avec lui. La frustration laissée par ses premières fois trop précipitées à son goût, ainsi que la douleur lorsqu'ils essayaient d'aller trop loin, s'étaient dissipées, ne lui laissant que le plaisir des moments qu'ils passaient ensemble dans leur chambre. Boris était toujours aussi tendre, attentionné, ses gestes étaient toujours précis et destinés à lui donner un maximum de plaisir. Une ou deux fois, Boris lui avait même avoué que le moment où il le sentait jouir contre lui pendant qu'il le prenait était de loin ce qu'il préférait lors de leurs rapports. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller sous les caresses de Boris qui parcourait son corps lentement mais avec assurance.

* * *

 ** _En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu ! N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de le savoir !_**


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Bonjour à tous ! Avant de commencer, une petite annonce. Ce chapitre marque l'arrivée dans la fic de la description des chorégraphies de Victor. Je tenais déjà à préciser que, pour l'écriture de ces chorégraphies, aucun mérite ne me revient, elles sont toutes signées par Saad Maia, que je remercie encore une fois pour son boulot sur cette fic.**_

 ** _Pour chaque chorégraphie, je précise dans le texte la musique qui l'accompagne. Si vous êtes intéressés pour écouter ces musiques en même temps que vous lisez les chorégraphies (voire le reste du chapitre), ou pour les (re)découvrir (Certaines sont très connues, d'autres beaucoup moins), j'ai créé une playlist Spotify qui recensera toutes ces musiques au fil de leur arrivée dans la fic. Son titre est "Enchaîner une étoile - Musiques" mais elle est difficilement trouvable via une recherche sur ce titre. Je vous donne donc ici la façon d'y accéder :_**

 ** _\- Si vous utilisez le logiciel Spotify, tapez ceci dans la barre de recherche et faites entrer, vous arriverez directement dessus : spotify:user:d48dv9ssbnw44zqzfdicdvs56:playlist:2dtYMBz8eob8ELdvnZ39Wg_**

 _ **\- Si vous utilisez le site Internet : op en. spo tify. co[m/ playlist/2dtYMBz8eob8ELdvnZ39Wg?si=Moqtg2syTLmY1574w-U5aw (sans les espaces, ni le [ de c[om)**_

 ** _Et dans les deux cas, vous pouvez vous y abonner pour la retrouver plus facilement les prochaines fois. C'est juste pour vous faciliter la vie si vous voulez la retrouver, je ne suis pas rémunérée au nombre d'abonnés ;)_**

 ** _Sur ce... ENJOY !_**

* * *

 _ **(27 octobre 2004, 15h20 – Heure de**_ _ **Halifax**_ _ **, Canada)**_

\- Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, place au patineur russe Victor Nikiforov !

Victor savoura la dernière pression amicale de Yakov sur son épaule avant de s'élancer vers la piste. Il effectua un tour tout en saluant la foule. Lorsqu'il passa devant les juges, il effectua un semblant de révérence, jambe droite pointée devant lui à la manière d'une danseuse avant de se mettre en place au centre de la piste. L'adrénaline et l'ambiance de la compétition avaient éclipsé toutes ses appréhensions, il n'avait à présent plus qu'une seule envie : effectuer ce programme court devant le monde entier. Les surprendre, les éblouir et leur donner envie de le voir patiner encore et encore. Quelques secondes après qu'il se soit immobilisé, le présentateur reprit :

\- Victor Nikiforov, sur la musique _Moonshadow_.

Les accords de guitare résonnèrent dans le complexe, et Victor ferma légèrement les yeux en s'élançant. Il avait choisi cette musique, enjouée et rythmée, pour entraîner le public avec lui et, rapidement, il les entendit taper des mains en rythme pendant qu'il effectuait sa première série de croisés. Patinant rapidement pour suivre l'air de la musique, il prit encore un peu plus d'élan pour réaliser un triple axel parfait. Il continua sa chorégraphie, agrémentant son enchaînement d'une série de twizzles, en se laissant porter par la musique et par l'histoire qu'elle racontait. Cette ombre de la lune qui le suivait partout et assombrissait ses journées, cette fatalité et cette peur de tout perdre du jour au lendemain. L'expression de son visage alors qu'il terminait sa suite de pas d'une fente arrière glissée exprimait sa lutte contre un destin qui ne lui laissait aucune chance. Jusqu'à cette rencontre qui avait éclipsé ses angoisses et redonné un sens à sa vie. Victor prit son élan pour un triple salchow double boucle piqué, le sourire aux lèvres.

Depuis qu'il avait choisi son thème, il était obligé de contrôler ses moindres faits et gestes pour garder sa relation cachée, pour ne pas laisser entendre aux journalistes la motivation réelle de son choix. Sur la glace, il n'avait plus de limite. Sur la glace, il pouvait ne penser qu'à Boris, n'adresser cette chorégraphie qu'à lui, lui faire comprendre, même à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de distance, à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point leur rencontre avait bouleversé sa vie. Après une pirouette complexe, ses gestes se fluidifièrent et il amorça une suite de pas légère, toute en retournements, l'allure guillerette et un sourire sur le visage pour marquer le bonheur dans lequel il nageait à présent, pour marquer le fait que l'amour avait éclipsé ses peurs et ses angoisses. Il conclut sa chorégraphie par un triple flip sur lequel il se réceptionna avec autant de souplesse que depuis le début de sa chorégraphie, déclenchant les applaudissements du public. Il s'immobilisa sur les dernières notes plus douces et apaisées que le reste de la musique et un silence de mort tomba dans le complexe pendant quelques secondes avant que les applaudissements ne reprennent de plus belle. Son sourire s'élargit devant leur réaction et le sourire satisfait de Yakov et il salua longuement la foule avant de sortir de la piste, les bras chargés de fleurs et de peluches qu'on lui avait lancées. Yakov attendit qu'il ait remis ses protège-lames pour lui dire :

\- Pour une première, ce n'était pas mal. Il y aura certains points de ta chorégraphie à retravailler, je suis sûr que tu peux te réceptionner de manière encore plus souple sur ton premier triple axel. Et n'oublie pas de sourire, ta chorégraphie est joyeuse et il y a eu plusieurs moments où tu paraissais trop concentré sur tes mouvements.

Victor approuva en essayant de retenir tout ce que son coach lui disait. Il savait que les réprimandes et commentaires de Yakov étaient justes et qu'il était forcé de les prendre en compte pour pouvoir s'améliorer par la suite. Ils rejoignirent ensemble l'espace presse et Victor enfila sa veste de survêtement tout en s'asseyant. A peine mise, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de décrocher, toutes les caméras étaient rivées sur lui. Il nota intérieurement de vérifier son téléphone plus tard et attendit les résultats. Il éclata de joie quand les notes annoncèrent qu'il était premier temporairement. Ce n'était pas fini, bien sûr, deux patineurs devaient encore passer et il lui restait son programme libre du lendemain, mais le sourire satisfait de Yakov lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait tout de même être fier de son programme et de sa performance.

Ils se levèrent pour rejoindre les vestiaires mais furent interceptés par des journalistes.

\- Victor ! Victor, un mot s'il vous plaît ? Êtes-vous satisfait de votre performance ? Dédiez-vous cette chorégraphie à quelqu'un en particulier ?

Il se retint de sourire. Yakov l'avait prévenu que les journalistes ne renonceraient pas à l'idée de trouver – voire d'inventer – une romance au patineur.

\- Je suis plutôt satisfait de ce premier programme de la saison, mais je peux encore l'améliorer. Je vous promets de travailler dessus d'ici la finale pour vous offrir la plus belle performance possible. Quant à savoir si je la dédie à quelqu'un… Je vous avais déjà dit en conférence de presse que non, mais puisque vous insistez, je peux vous l'avouer : Cette histoire d'évoluer dans l'ombre sans savoir de quoi notre avenir sera fait avant de rencontrer la personne qui donne un sens à notre vie me fait beaucoup penser à ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai commencé à m'entraîner avec Yakov. Donc si vraiment vous tenez à dire que mon thème de la saison a un lien avec quelqu'un, considérez que je dédie mes chorégraphies à mon coach adoré !

Le sourire éclatant de Victor ainsi que le clin d'œil qui ponctua sa réponse laissèrent clairement voir à quel point il plaisantait, et certains journalistes rigolèrent légèrement pendant que Yakov lui-même semblait désespéré par les paroles de son élève. L'avantage fut que les journalistes n'insistèrent pas et les laissèrent regagner les vestiaires. Pendant qu'ils traversaient un couloir un peu plus calme, Victor sentit à nouveau son téléphone vibrer et il le sortit. Boris l'appelait, et ce n'était pas la première fois, il avait plus d'une dizaine d'appels manqués. Une vague d'inquiétude le traversa. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait une crise d'épilepsie, ou avait un autre problème ? Il décrocha rapidement :

\- Allo ?

* * *

 _ **(1**_ _ **e**_ _ **novembre 2004, 17h35)**_

Victor descendit du minibus en même temps que le reste de l'équipe. Il les salua rapidement en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée avant de suivre Boris, qui était venu les chercher à l'aéroport. La tension entre eux était palpable et, si Victor avait espéré que les choses s'arrangeraient quand ils se reverraient, pour l'instant c'était plutôt mal parti. Son petit-ami lui avait à peine adressé un mot. Il le suivit en silence jusqu'à sa voiture pour qu'il les ramène dans leur appartement. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte fut refermée derrière eux que Victor murmura :

\- Je suppose que ça ne changera rien de m'excuser encore ?

Quand il avait fini par décrocher son téléphone, Boris l'avait longuement réprimandé pour n'avoir pas répondu plus tôt. Victor avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'il était sur la piste, puis accaparé par les journalistes, mais Boris n'avait pas paru juger cela comme des arguments recevables.

\- Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne chance avant ton passage ou te féliciter après, mais tu as mis des heures à décrocher… grommela finalement Boris.

\- Je suis désolé. Je… J'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir mon téléphone sur moi en compétition, c'est tout. Je vais faire un effort, je te promets.

\- Parce que ça te coûte des efforts de vouloir rester en contact avec moi ? demanda son petit-ami, visiblement vexé.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Boris… Je te jure que rien n'est plus important que toi à mes yeux ! Tu m'as vu danser sur la glace, tu m'as vu battre mes propres records sur mes notes d'interprétation ! Tu penses franchement que j'aurais atteint un tel niveau sans toi, sans penser à toi ? Je te jure que je ne pensais à personne d'autre, tu me manquais, j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu sois là pour me voir danser pour toi !

Ses explications radoucirent un peu l'aîné, qui sourit légèrement :

\- Je le sais. Je regardais la représentation en direct, tu étais magnifique.

\- C'est grâce à toi, sourit Victor. Il y a quelques mois… Tu disais que nos victoires sont un peu les tiennes aussi. C'est le cas, c'est complètement le cas pour celle-ci.

Victor ouvrit légèrement sa veste de survêtement pour pouvoir enlever la médaille d'or qu'il portait encore dessous. Il la lui tendit en souriant :

\- Elle est à toi. Je te promets que je te dédierais éternellement chaque seconde que je passerai sur la glace… Et en dehors. Désolé si mes vieux réflexes ont pris le dessus pendant la Skate Canada.

\- Donc j'ai ta promesse que je serai toujours plus important que n'importe quel journaliste ou n'importe quelle obligation ? sourit doucement Boris.

\- Tu l'as.

* * *

 _ **(20 novembre 2004, 19h34 – Heure de Paris, France)**_

\- Bravo, souffla Boris. C'était pas mal, digne d'une deuxième place. On sait tous les deux que tu peux faire mieux, mais au moins, tes adversaires ne le savent pas. Tu pourras mieux les surprendre en finale.

Allongé sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, Victor discutait avec Boris au téléphone. Le trophée de France venait de s'achever et il avait pu enfin retrouver le calme de sa chambre pour téléphoner à son petit-ami. Bien sûr, celui-ci l'avait appelé et lui avait envoyé des messages en continu depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Paris, mais, si Victor avait toujours trouvé le moyen de lui répondre – parfois en s'enfermant dans les toilettes du complexe – il ne savourait que maintenant le fait de pouvoir lui parler en toute tranquillité, sans personne pour le déranger.

\- Merci, murmura Victor. Tu n'es… Pas trop déçu ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Je n'ai pas réussi à rafler l'or cette fois-ci…

\- Ce n'est pas grave… répondit Boris. Tu as décroché ta qualification à la finale et c'est le plus important. Quand tu auras la médaille d'or de la finale autour du cou, plus personne ne se souviendra que tu n'as fini que deuxième à l'étape précédente…

Victor laissa échapper un petit rire mais ne sut pas quoi répondre. S'il appréciait les espoirs et les capacités que Boris voyait en lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il était doué, mais cela restait sa première année chez les séniors. D'autres concurrents étaient plus expérimentés, plus assurés que lui dans l'exécution de leurs sauts. Que penserait Boris s'il se plantait lors de la finale, s'il n'arrivait pas à lui ramener l'or ?

La sonnette de l'appartement qui résonna dans le téléphone lui donna une excuse pour changer de conversation.

\- Tu attends du monde ? demanda Victor.

\- Les gars passent me chercher, on va prendre l'apéro chez Alexeï et probablement sortir en boite après, expliqua Boris.

\- Cool, apprécia le patineur. Amuse-toi bien !

\- Merci. Je te laisse, bonne soirée !

\- A toi aussi.

Victor raccrocha et il reposa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet. Son ventre commençait à grogner et, alors qu'il réfléchissait entre descendre au restaurant de l'hôtel ou demander au room service de lui monter quelque chose, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir à Stéphane, un patineur suisse d'une vingtaine d'années contre qui il avait concouru.

\- Salut Victor ! Dis, avec les autres patineurs du trophée, on va se faire un restaurant et sûrement sortir dans un bar après… Ça te dit de venir avec nous ?

Le regard de Victor s'éclaira et il afficha un large sourire en répondant :

\- Oui, avec plaisir ! Mais… Je ne pourrais pas aller en bar après, ils me laisseront jamais rentrer ?

\- J'en connais un dans le coin qui n'est pas du tout regardant sur l'âge des clients. Et l'ambiance est sympa, il y a moyen de bien se changer les idées !

Victor hésita une fraction de seconde. Si Boris l'appelait et devinait au téléphone qu'il était en train de faire la fête, celui-ci le réprimanderait jusqu'à la fin de la saison. Son petit-ami s'appliquait à ce que rien ne vienne perturber son rythme d'entraînement et de sommeil et il ne tolérerait jamais de savoir qu'il était sorti jusqu'à une heure indéterminée de la nuit. Il s'apprêtait à décliner l'invitation quand un détail lui revint en mémoire. Boris lui avait dit qu'il sortait également. Ce n'était pas la première fois et il savait d'expérience que, lorsque Boris s'amusait avec ses amis, l'appeler ou même répondre à son téléphone était la dernière de ses priorités. Aucune chance que son compagnon ne l'appelle ce soir – et donc, qu'il sache quoi que ce soit de cette sortie.

\- Ça me va ! Laisse-moi le temps d'attraper mon manteau !

* * *

 _ **(22 novembre 2004, 8h35)**_

Victor bâilla et s'étira dans le siège de la voiture de Boris quand celui-ci se gara devant chez eux. La soirée avec les autres patineurs avait duré jusqu'à deux heures du matin et le peu de souvenirs qu'il en avait prouvait qu'il avait bu beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il avait ensuite enchaîné par le gala d'exhibition quelques heures après – heureusement que Stéphane lui avait conseillé de boire de l'eau avant de se coucher pour éviter d'avoir la gueule de bois au réveil. Il aurait pu s'en remettre avec une bonne nuit de sommeil mais avait dû se lever à quatre heures du matin pour reprendre l'avion et revenir à Saint-Pétersbourg. Au moins, maintenant, il était rentré et il avait hâte de pouvoir se glisser sous sa couette jusqu'à cet après-midi. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall et Victor se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

\- Tu vas où, là ?

Il se figea et Boris indiqua l'escalier d'un signe de tête. Ils le prenaient systématiquement, mais Victor ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Pourtant, l'air renfermé et furieux de Boris le dissuada de protester et il s'efforça de monter les marches une par une. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans leur appartement, Victor avait l'impression qu'il pourrait s'écrouler d'épuisement d'une seconde à l'autre. Ils refermèrent la porte et le patineur annonça timidement :

\- Je vais m'allonger un peu. Juste le temps de récupérer de la nuit.

\- Quelle nuit ? demanda sèchement Boris. Celle où tu as dû te lever pour prendre l'avion ou celle que tu as passée à traîner dans des bars parisiens ?

Victor le dévisagea en assimilant difficilement ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Est-ce que c'était juste une supposition ou est-ce qu'il le savait ? Mais comment ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait encore essayer de nier ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? tenta-t-il avec appréhension.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! ordonna Boris plus fermement. Tu t'attendais à quoi, que je n'en sache rien ou que je tolère que tu te conduises comme un pauvre crétin irresponsable ?

Ces derniers mots le choquèrent et il releva la tête pour protester :

\- Ne m'insulte p…

\- Que je ne t'insulte pas ? rugit Boris. Non mais tu me prends pour qui, pour un de tes fans qui serait en admiration devant toi peu importe ce que tu ferais ? Tu crois que toi, tu ne m'insultes pas en te comportant comme ça ? Tu t'exposes en public en train de boire et de faire la fête alors que tu es censé patiner, tu te saoules alors que tu as à peine seize ans, comment veux-tu que je le prenne, que le public le prenne ? Tu me fais honte ! Ce n'est pas seulement toi que tu as ridiculisé, c'est moi aussi et toute la Russie ! Tu nous représentes à l'international, tu ne peux pas te permettre de montrer l'image d'un gosse inconscient qui ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à sa petite personne !

Victor s'était senti pâlir au fur et à mesure des cris de Boris. Debout face à lui, il avait inconsciemment reculé jusqu'à être appuyé contre un mur. Chaque mot que son petit-ami avait prononcé résonnait violemment dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir fait quelque chose de particulièrement répréhensible mais Boris lui donnait une toute autre version de la soirée qu'il avait passée à Paris :

\- Boris… Tu te trompes complètement… Je me suis pas… Exposé ou ridiculisé ou… Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a dit mais…

\- Arrête de mentir ! On ne m'a rien dit, tout a été rendu public ! Les photos de ta soirée sont sur le blog du patineur suisse qui t'a embarqué ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte de la situation dans laquelle tu t'es mise ?! C'était leur seul objectif, de casser ta crédibilité, de te faire apparaître comme un gamin irresponsable qui n'a rien d'un patineur professionnel ! Eux ils sont talentueux, brillants, célèbres depuis des années ! Leur réputation n'est plus à faire ! Ils peuvent se permettre d'être vus en train de faire la fête, mais pas toi ! Toi, aux yeux du monde, tu restes un junior qui a eu de la chance ! Tu viens de briser toute l'image que les juges des compétitions pouvaient avoir de toi, ils commenceront chaque compétition avec une impression négative de toi !

Victor sentait ses yeux s'humidifier, autant à cause des cris de fureur de Boris que de ses insinuations. Est-ce que vraiment Stéphane lui avait proposé de les rejoindre juste pour le piéger ? Est-ce que vraiment, toutes ses victoires précédentes étaient dues à autre chose que du talent ? La voix tremblante, il demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je te dis ça parce que c'est la vérité et que tu refuses ostensiblement de la voir, Victor ! Il ne te manquait que quelques points pour battre ce patineur suisse, à ton avis, comment il aurait pu réagir en voyant sa place menacée par quelqu'un qui débarque tout juste ? Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas sérieusement cru que ce mec aurait eu la moindre envie de s'intéresser à toi et de passer du bon temps avec toi ? Tu n'es qu'un concurrent à ses yeux, rien de plus, et ils ne mettront pas longtemps à te détruire si tu ne les considères pas de la même façon !

Cette dernière allusion acheva de convaincre Victor. Comment avait-il pu penser que Stéphane lui proposait juste d'aller se détendre, en oubliant la rivalité entre eux ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide quant à ses motivations ? Il connaissait ces stratégies de pièges et de déstabilisation, il en avait souvent entendu parler dans certaines équipes d'autres pays. Il connaissait tout ça, et pourtant il était tombé dans le panneau la tête la première… Plusieurs larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues pendant que la culpabilité s'insinuait en lui et le faisait se sentir encore plus mal.

\- Boris je suis désolé… murmura-t-il. Je voulais pas… J'y ai juste pas pensé, c'était stupide, je suis tellement désolé… Je te jure que je ne recommencerai plus… S'il te plaît…

Le corps de Victor tremblait violemment et il avait arrêté de lutter pour retenir ses larmes. La culpabilité et le dégoût qu'il ressentait envers lui-même pour son comportement lui donnaient envie de disparaître, de faire n'importe quoi pour remonter dans le temps et ne pas sortir, ne pas obliger Boris à lui rappeler ces principes simples qu'il avait si rapidement oubliés. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Comment avait-il pu sérieusement préféré s'amuser plutôt que de penser à sa carrière et sa réputation ? Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi minable et méprisable. Il aurait eu envie de se jeter aux pieds de Boris pour le supplier de le pardonner mais, en même temps, il comprenait trop bien pourquoi son petit-ami lui en voulait. Lui-même n'aurait jamais fait une erreur aussi grossière quand il patinait, comment avait-il pu se faire avoir et le décevoir à ce point ? Il avait la tête qui tournait, il était épuisé, et les cris et les insultes de Boris résonnaient en boucle dans ses oreilles.

\- S'il te plaît… reprit-il plus lentement. Je ne le referai plus, je suis désolé…

Ses excuses et ses larmes qui inondaient à présent son visage parurent apaiser légèrement Boris. Celui-ci laissa sa main glisser sur sa joue pour essuyer les larmes qui y coulaient et reprit d'une voix plus calme :

\- Ça va. Calme-toi. J'ai ta promesse que ça ne se reproduira plus ? Que tu feras passer ta carrière avant tout et que tu ne te laisseras plus influencer ?

Victor acquiesça d'un vif hochement de tête et Boris conclut :

\- Alors on est d'accord. Viens-là.

Boris l'entraîna vers le canapé où ils s'assirent. L'aîné attira Victor contre lui, l'incitant à poser sa tête sur sa poitrine, pendant que celui-ci luttait pour ravaler ses larmes. Même maintenant que Boris avait arrêté de crier, il avait la tête qui tournait et se sentait brisé de fatigue. Mais il l'avait mérité. Il se mentirait à lui-même en disant qu'il avait accepté d'aller à cette soirée sans connaître les conséquences. Il savait que Boris ne l'aurait jamais toléré, il avait juste été suffisamment naïf pour ne pas comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles son petit-ami s'opposait à ce qu'il sorte tard la nuit. Comment avait-il pu sincèrement penser qu'il refusait qu'il s'amuse ? Boris avait été patineur avant lui, et il continuait à assister Yakov, il savait bien mieux que lui comment fonctionnaient le milieu et les juges. La honte de n'avoir pas pu penser à ça et la culpabilité d'avoir déçu son petit-ami à cause de son égoïsme et de son obstination se bousculaient dans sa tête et achevaient de l'assommer. Il se sentait sombrer dans le sommeil au fur et à mesure que Boris le câlinait pour le consoler, et il murmura d'une voix à moitié endormie :

\- Je suis désolé… Je t'aime…

\- C'est pas grave, mon amour, assura Boris d'une voix tendre en resserrant son étreinte sur lui.

Le ton doux de son petit-ami et l'assurance qu'il ne lui en voulait pas achevèrent de le calmer et ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'il ne puisse résister.

* * *

 _ **(3 décembre 2004, 18h01)**_

Victor frappa légèrement à la porte du bureau de Yakov.

\- Tu voulais me voir ?

\- Oui, entre, confirma Yakov. Assieds-toi.

Victor se laissa tomber sur la chaise devant son coach et garda le regard baissé, son corps légèrement tendu par l'appréhension. Depuis son altercation avec Boris, deux semaines auparavant, il avait tenté de se rendre invisible et irréprochable. Il s'entraînait plus dur que jamais pour la finale, il obéissait sans discuter à tous les ordres de Boris et de Yakov. Au moins, Boris ne s'était plus énervé contre lui. Il était redevenu l'homme tendre et attentionné dont il était tombé amoureux, ils passaient leurs soirées blottis l'un contre l'autre à discuter ou regarder la télé. Victor s'appliquait à ne pas le décevoir à nouveau. Il respectait sans broncher les restrictions alimentaires ou l'heure maximale pour se coucher imposées par son entraînement et il étouffait l'amertume et l'impression d'avoir arrêté de vivre que cela lui donnait. Est-ce qu'il avait malgré tout commis quelque chose de répréhensible ? Yakov ne lui avait fait aucune remarque sur la fête après le trophée de France, mais Victor se doutait que Boris avait dû l'en informer. Est-ce que c'était à ce sujet qu'il voulait le voir, est-ce qu'il n'avait juste pas pris le temps de le réprimander en bonne et due forme ? Yakov releva la tête vers lui.

\- Je voulais être sûr que tout allait bien pour toi. Tu as l'air d'avoir le moral dans les chaussettes depuis quelques jours et je ne tiens pas à ce que ça influence tes performances lors de la finale. Si quelque chose te tracasse, il faut que ça sorte.

Ses paroles surprirent Victor. Depuis plusieurs mois, il s'était habitué à voir Yakov obnubilé par les performances de ses patineurs ou énervé par ses disputes permanentes avec Lilia. Au final, il avait presque oublié le Yakov qu'il avait toujours connu auparavant, celui qui s'était plus préoccupé de lui que ses propres parents, celui qui se souciait autant de son mental que de ses performances. Mais malgré le bien que ça lui faisait de revoir son coach tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu auparavant, que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il savait ce qui le tracassait bien sûr. Il savait qu'il ne supportait plus de devoir manger et dormir à heures fixes, de devoir être enfermé en permanence dans son appartement ou à la patinoire, de devoir viser une médaille et un objectif inatteignables. Mais il savait déjà ce que son coach lui répondrait – Boris le lui disait assez souvent. Il savait qu'il lui expliquerait que c'était le prix d'une carrière de haut niveau, le prix des performances et des médailles, que s'il ne supportait plus tout ça alors il pouvait tout simplement arrêter le patinage. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui répète encore. Mais Yakov ne le lâcherait pas aussi facilement. Et il y avait bien un autre sujet qui le tracassait. Depuis l'explosion de colère de Boris, il s'appliquait à ne pas le décevoir dans son comportement et ses habitudes, et cela avait l'air de fonctionner. Mais Boris avait recommencé à affirmer à tout le monde – y compris à Victor – qu'il allait remporter l'or à la finale du Grand Prix. Victor lui-même l'espérait de toutes ses forces et il s'entraînait plus dur que jamais pour y arriver. Mais si ça ne suffisait pas ? Si son résultat le décevait et que son petit-ami recommençait à se demander pourquoi il s'encombrait d'un patineur incapable de remporter la première place d'une compétition ? Lentement, il demanda :

\- Tu penses vraiment que je suis capable de gagner l'or à la finale ?

Yakov grimaça légèrement et répondit lentement :

\- Tout est possible. Tu as du talent, c'est indéniable, et tu as déjà prouvé que tu savais surprendre. Mais… En finale, tu vas te retrouver face à des patineurs capables d'aligner plus de sauts et d'une plus grande difficulté que toi. Ce n'est pas une question de compétences ni de talent, juste d'âge. Ton interprétation peut faire la différence mais… Je ne veux pas que tu sois vexé si tu n'y arrives pas, tu m'entends ? Fais de ton mieux. Tu t'es déjà hissé parmi les six meilleurs patineurs au monde alors que tu as à peine 16 ans et, peu importe ce qui se passe à Pékin dans deux semaines, je suis déjà infiniment fier de toi.

Le compliment surprit Victor. Comment son coach pouvait-il être fier de lui après son comportement en France ? A l'évidence, Yakov sembla lire dans ses pensées.

\- Si je ne t'ai pas reparlé de ta sortie en France, c'est parce que je n'ai rien à en dire, Victor. A partir du moment où tu te présentes à tes compétitions et tes entraînements dans un état physique correct, je me fiche de savoir ce que tu fais de tes nuits.

\- Mais des photos sont sur Internet… objecta Victor. Ma réputation…

\- Tu as vu les photos en question ? demanda Yakov.

Victor secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas trouvé le courage d'aller les voir pour ressentir à nouveau la honte qu'il avait éprouvée devant les réprimandes de Boris.

\- Dans le genre compromettant, j'ai déjà vu bien pire, assura Yakov. Il y en a une où on te voit avec un verre dans la main, sur toutes les autres tu es juste en train de discuter avec d'autres patineurs. Je ne sais pas ce que Boris t'a fait croire, mais je te jure que tu n'as rien fait de particulièrement répréhensible ce soir là.

* * *

 _ **(10 décembre 2004, 20h05)**_

Victor ferma les yeux et savoura la sensation des doigts de Boris qui passaient dans ses cheveux en lui prodiguant des caresses tendres. Ils ne s'étaient plus disputés depuis son retour du trophée de France et Victor était soulagé que Boris lui ait pardonné son comportement. Ils venaient de finir de manger et s'étaient installés sur le canapé, où Victor s'était allongé pour poser la tête sur les genoux de son petit-ami pendant qu'ils regardaient la télé. Il aurait pu passer l'éternité ici, allongé contre lui à savourer sa présence à ses côtés.

Le téléphone de Victor annonça l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver le courage de se redresser, Boris l'attrapa et le consulta.

\- C'est Eva, annonça-t-il. Elle te demande si tu seras chez elle pour Noël et ton anniversaire.

Sa remarque surprit tellement Victor qu'il se redressa pour s'emparer du téléphone.

\- Ma sœur ? s'étonna-t-il J'avais entendu dire qu'elle invitait tout le monde chez elle pour Noël, mais je ne savais pas si elle voudrait m'inviter, vu les tensions avec mes parents.

Victor resta stoïque devant le message et Boris finit par demander :

\- Tu comptes lui dire quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, avoua-t-il. Ce n'est pas pour rien si je vois ma famille le moins possible… Eva est la seule qui ne me rabâche pas en permanence que je gâche ma vie à patiner. J'ai bien envie de la voir, ça fait super longtemps, mais… J'ai pas envie de voir tout le reste de la famille.

\- Tu lui proposeras de passer à la maison un autre jour, alors ! suggéra Boris. Et ça nous permettra de rester ensemble pour fêter Noël, ton anniversaire et ta médaille d'or !

Victor acquiesça d'un hochement de tête déterminé. Il doutait toujours autant de sa capacité à remporter cette première place. Mais Boris y tenait. Et lui-même tenait à faire plaisir à Boris, à ne plus jamais revoir son regard amer et déçu, ne plus jamais l'entendre lui dire qu'il s'était attendu à mieux de sa part. A cet instant précis, il en fut persuadé : Il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour pouvoir lui offrir cette médaille d'or.

* * *

 _ **(17 décembre 2004, 13h26 – Heure de Pékin, Chine)**_

Victor luttait pour ne pas trembler d'excitation et d'impatience. Il essayait de retenir les derniers conseils que Yakov lui soufflait à l'oreille. Il y était, enfin. La finale du Grand Prix. Son programme court s'était déroulé la veille et il avait été classé deuxième temporairement. Il pouvait le faire, il pouvait battre tous ses records sur son programme long et décrocher l'or pour son premier Grand Prix chez les séniors. Un frisson d'adrénaline le parcourut lorsque la voix au micro annonça :

\- Et maintenant mesdames et messieurs, place au patineur russe Victor Nikiforov !

Yakov se rapprocha de lui et murmura :

\- Tu peux le faire, Victor. Donne tout ce que tu as.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête déterminé et s'engagea sur la piste sous les cris et applaudissements du public. Le présentateur attendit qu'il soit immobilisé au milieu de la piste pour reprendre :

\- Victor Nikiforov, sur la musique _Everything I Do_.

Les notes de piano caractéristiques de sa musique résonnèrent et il laissa ses bras glisser le long de son corps pour marquer le début de sa chorégraphie. Elle était beaucoup plus lente que son programme court, plus sensuelle aussi, et il entama une suite fluide de courbes et de déliés pour retracer les gestes de l'amour. Il prit juste assez d'élan pour effectuer un quadruple boucle sur lequel il se réceptionna parfaitement et, après un léger pas russe agrémenté d'une gestuelle suave, pour se remettre dans l'axe, il accéléra ses mouvements pour aborder la suite de sa chorégraphie. Les yeux légèrement fermés, il se laissait porter par la musique et ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir. Quand il dansait sur ces accords, il n'était plus seul sur la glace, il imaginait presque Boris le rejoindre pour patiner avec lui, pour écrire avec lui cette déclaration d'amour inconditionnel et de don de soi qui les caractérisaient. Contrairement à son programme court, il avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, tels que Boris les adorait, pour qu'ils puissent voler derrière lui, renforcer son impression de légèreté angélique, donner à tout son public – mais surtout à Boris – cette vision d'un patineur qui planait littéralement sur la glace. Il accentua cette vision par une séquence de pas en serpentins, la clôturant par un roll arrière aux courbes marquées, tout en aisance, avant de reprendre de la vitesse pour amorcer un triple axel qui déclencha les applaudissements du public. Lentement, ses gestes ralentirent en même temps que la musique et il clôtura son programme par une pirouette cambrée symbolisant son envol aux côtés de celui avec lequel il espérait passer le reste de sa vie, avant de s'arrêter définitivement, son pied libre planté dans la glace et sa main gauche tendue vers le toit du complexe. Il resta immobile quelques instants avant que les hurlements d'enthousiasme du public ne succèdent aux notes de musique et un sourire satisfait s'étala sur son visage pendant qu'il saluait le public. Au bord de la patinoire, Yakov également paraissait content de sa prestation et, après être sorti de la piste, il passa un bras affectueux autour des épaules du patineur pendant qu'ils avançaient vers le _kiss and cry_. Une fois assis, Yakov murmura :

\- Victor… Tu peux être fier de toi, tu étais magnifique.

Victor savait qu'il aurait dû être touché par le compliment si rare de son coach. Mais la seule personne dont l'avis avait de l'importance à ses yeux n'était pas avec eux, et le silence de son téléphone portable lui laissa deviner qu'il attendait les résultats pour faire un commentaire. Ceux-ci furent annoncés quelques minutes plus tard :

\- Victor Nikiforov, 201,25 points au programme libre, pour un total de 299,3 ! Il se classe deuxième temporairement et est assuré d'être sur le podium !

La foule résonna en applaudissements et en cris enthousiastes. Même Yakov à côté de lui avait l'air agréablement surpris et très satisfait de ce résultat. Mais aucun d'eux ne comprenait ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Ce résultat avait pour lui un amer goût de défaite, de déception, d'échec. Il avait échoué. Il serait deuxième au mieux, troisième au pire, mais au final il se fichait de savoir laquelle de ces places serait la sienne définitivement. Une seule chose comptait. Il n'avait pas eu la médaille d'or.

Son téléphone était resté silencieux. C'était inhabituel, trop inhabituel. Suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'en pensait Boris. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il sortit son téléphone et composa un message en quelques secondes. Un seul message, un seul mot, même s'il savait qu'il ne serait pas suffisant. _Désolé._

* * *

 ** _En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu !_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	6. Chapitre 5

_Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _ENJOY !_

* * *

 _ **(20 décembre 2004, 13h54)**_

Victor avança près du minibus de l'équipe avec son chariot à bagages. Sa médaille de bronze se balançait encore autour de son cou – Yakov avait insisté pour qu'il la porte lors de son retour en Russie. L'accueil de ses fans et les demandes pour avoir une photo ou un autographe lui avaient parus stupides, dénués de sens. Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi enthousiastes à l'idée de le voir, de lui parler, de l'approcher ? Alors qu'il avait échoué si près du but. Deux places, cinq points, c'était tout ce qu'il lui manquait pour prouver son talent au monde entier et il avait lamentablement échoué. Yakov n'avait pas arrêté de le consoler, de lui assurer qu'il pouvait être fier de cette troisième place à son premier Grand Prix chez les séniors. Il n'avait même pas compris pourquoi il lui disait ça. Depuis quand Yakov réconfortait-il ses patineurs après leurs échecs ?

Le coffre du minibus était resté ouvert et il chargea lentement ses bagages à l'intérieur avant d'aller remettre son chariot à sa place et de monter dans le véhicule. Boris était assis au volant mais il n'osait pas croiser son regard. Quelques jours auparavant, il s'était juré qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour ne plus voir son regard déçu et réprobateur. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à le satisfaire ?

Il ne parla pas pendant le trajet du retour, laissant Boris et Yakov discuter entre eux. Ils atteignirent la patinoire rapidement et changèrent de véhicule pour monter dans la voiture de Boris. Celui-ci ne démarra même pas et demanda :

\- Tu comptes faire la tête encore longtemps ?

Victor releva les yeux vers lui et murmura doucement :

\- Tu dois m'en vouloir…

\- Je m'en remettrai. Tu te rattraperas sur les mondiaux.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil… fit remarquer amèrement Victor. Ce n'est pas le même niveau.

Même si le titre de champion du monde avait un certain prestige, beaucoup des patineurs présents lors de cette compétition n'atteignaient jamais le niveau nécessaire pour avoir une assignation au Grand Prix. Il ne voyait même pas quelle gloire il pourrait retirer à être meilleur que tous ces patineurs.

\- Ce sera toujours mieux que rien. Mais tu vas devoir te bouger et prendre ton entraînement avec un peu plus de sérieux, à l'avenir, le réprimanda Boris.

\- Je sais. Excuse-moi.

\- Ça va. Arrête au moins de tirer la tronche.

Boris démarra la voiture et ils rentrèrent rapidement dans leur appartement. Une fois arrivés, Boris reprit :

\- Au fait… Je ne serai pas là pour Noël, je vais rentrer à Torjok chez ma famille.

La remarque et le ton nonchalant sur lequel il l'avait lancée choquèrent Victor mais il ne réagit pas. Après tout, Boris lui avait bien dit qu'il comptait fêter sa médaille d'or avec lui en même temps que Noël et son anniversaire. Maintenant qu'il le disait, cela paraissait évident que l'idée ne l'intéressait plus si cette soirée devait être assombrie par le souvenir de sa défaite. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul. A cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir un câlin, un simple câlin pour le réconforter de son échec. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et Makkachin sauta sur ses genoux. Il savoura le contact de son chien, le serrant contre lui tout en le caressant doucement, et sortit son téléphone. Il répondit sobrement aux quelques personnes qui le félicitaient de sa troisième place – pourquoi le félicitaient-ils, d'ailleurs ? En parcourant les messages, Victor vit l'un d'entre eux, qui datait de quelques jours auparavant. Eva. Il n'avait jamais répondu au message de sa sœur lui proposant de passer Noël chez elle avec le reste de sa famille. Il n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de le sélectionner pour pouvoir y répondre.

* * *

 _ **(24 décembre 2004, 23h52)**_

Une cacophonie régnait autour de la longue table décorée au point qu'il était impossible d'entendre quiconque d'autre que son plus proche voisin. Au final, cette situation ne déplaisait pas tant que ça à Victor. Deux de ses oncles et tantes l'avaient brièvement félicité pour sa troisième place au Grand Prix, dont ils avaient entendu parler par une chaîne de télé sportive. Eva, elle, avait passé un long moment à lui détailler à quel point sa prestation était magnifique, qu'elle l'avait fait rêver, avant d'ajouter qu'elle était infiniment fière de lui. Ces réactions l'avaient d'abord surpris, au point qu'il avait ignoré les regards désapprobateurs de ses parents qui les avaient entendus discuter. Il avait finalement accepté les compliments sans protester, se faisant presque à l'idée que ce résultat n'était peut-être finalement pas si décevant que ça. Yakov le lui avait déjà assuré, mais c'était Yakov, il s'assurait toujours de ne rien dire qui pourrait zapper le moral de ses élèves. Il avait reçu des dizaines de messages de fans, mais ils n'avaient rien d'objectif. Mais sa famille ? Son oncle et sa tante qui avaient pris le temps de noter son classement et de s'en souvenir ? Sa sœur qui s'était répandue en compliments plus enthousiastes les uns que les autres après avoir pris le temps de regarder son passage ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que cela. Surplombant le vacarme ambiant, une autre de ses tantes demanda :

\- Et toi, Victor ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais obtenu un bon résultat à ta dernière compétition, mais les magazines sportifs ne nous disent pas ce que devient le reste de ta vie ! Où en es-tu de tes études ?

Un silence pesant tomba aussitôt sur la pièce. La moitié des personnes présentes ne connaissait pas la réponse et voulait l'entendre, l'autre moitié faisait peser sur lui un regard désapprobateur qui laissait comprendre que c'était justement la question à ne pas aborder. Il se ressaisit en pensant qu'il en avait vu d'autres. S'il était capable de donner les réponses qu'ils souhaitaient à des journalistes plus ou moins hystériques, sa propre famille ne devrait pas poser problème ? Lentement, il répondit :

\- J'ai fait une pause dans mes études, je me consacre à ma carrière de patineur.

\- Une carrière, tout de suite les grands mots ! lança aussitôt sa mère. Aie au moins le mérite d'appeler ton patinage par son nom : Un vulgaire passe-temps qui t'empêche de grandir !

Ce n'est pas ça qui va te rapporter un salaire convenable !

\- Mes compétitions me rapportent une somme d'argent non-négligeable et la fédération me paye mon appartement, expliqua-t-il patiemment. L'argent n'est franchement pas un problème…

Personne ne trouva quelque chose à objecter et sa tante préféra reprendre :

\- Il est indéniable que tu as l'air très doué dans ce que tu fais, mais… Tu ne comptes plus étudier du tout ? Trouver un métier, rencontrer l'amour, construire ta vie ?

\- Je ne ferai pas de patinage artistique toute ma vie, répondit-il patiemment. Quand je prendrai ma retraite, je pourrais reprendre des études… Et rencontrer quelqu'un.

Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à se décider de ne pas parler de Boris. Ce n'était bien sûr pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais ses parents passaient tellement leur temps à désapprouver chacun de ses choix qu'ils ne le rateraient probablement pas sur le sujet. Eva avait essayé d'aborder le sujet, comme promis, mais elle lui avait confirmé que ses parents risquaient de mal le prendre. Malgré le pincement au cœur que cela lui provoquait, il était forcé de le reconnaître : Il ne pourrait jamais officialiser sa relation tant qu'il ne serait pas majeur.

\- Parce que tu penses avoir tout ton temps ? s'exclama violemment son père. Tu crois que tu pourras te construire une vie alors que tu auras près de trente ans ? Si tu ne grandis pas tout de suite, tu ne le feras jamais, il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte !

\- Papa, s'il te plaît, murmura doucement Eva.

Le regard doux et légèrement suppliant qu'Eva lançait à son père, ainsi que sa main qui caressait celle de Victor d'un geste réconfortant sous la table, atténuèrent la tension et une de leurs cousines parvint à faire changer le sujet de conversation. Victor replongea le nez dans son assiette. Il avait beau savoir pourquoi il évitait au maximum les retrouvailles avec sa famille, celles-ci n'en étaient pas moins douloureuses et amères pour autant. Pendant qu'il tentait de retenir une larme d'amertume, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et le sortit en le cachant sous la table. Boris venait de lui envoyer un message.

 _Bon anniversaire mon amour. Je t'aime._

Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage et la bouffée d'amour qu'il ressentit masqua légèrement l'amertume qui lui minait le cœur. Il inspira doucement. Le repas était bientôt terminé, et dès demain il retrouverait son appartement et son petit-ami. A cet instant, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : que le temps passe le plus vite possible pour qu'il puisse retrouver les bras et la tendresse de la seule personne qui l'avait jamais aimé.

* * *

 _ **(28 décembre 2004, 12h25)**_

\- A la tienne, mon amour, sourit tendrement Boris en levant son verre.

Victor et lui trinquèrent rapidement et burent une gorgée de vin pétillant. Après le retour de Boris de Torjok, celui-ci avait proposé à Victor de l'emmener au restaurant pour fêter son anniversaire, même avec un peu de retard. Il n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant d'accepter, il avait trop envie de passer du temps avec son petit-ami.

\- J'ai hâte que tu rencontres mes parents ! affirma Boris. Je leur ai parlé de toi… Ils avaient l'air content pour nous et ils ont demandé s'ils pouvaient te rencontrer, un de ces jours.

\- Euh… Bientôt ? s'étonna Victor. Je veux dire, les compétitions vont reprendre et…

\- Non non, à la fin de la saison ! s'empressa de corriger Boris. Je leur ai dit que pour l'instant, ton entraînement était ta principale priorité ! Tu te sens prêt pour les nationaux ?

\- Il faut bien… Je me rends pas trop compte qu'ils sont dans moins d'une semaine, en fait.

\- Il va falloir t'y mettre, alors ! Victor, tu réalises que si tu échoues la semaine prochaine, ta saison est finie ? Pas de championnats d'Europe ni de mondiaux !

\- Je sais, je sais ! assura Victor. Excuse-moi, je me suis mal exprimé… J'ai… La tête ailleurs. Mes parents m'ont gonflé à Noël.

\- Pourquoi ?

Lentement, Victor commença à raconter l'ambiance de la soirée, les commentaires amers de ses parents, sa sœur qui avait essayé d'atténuer la tension sans pour autant prendre sa défense. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le regard de Boris était sévère et renfrogné. Victor se figea légèrement. Est-ce qu'il avait dit quelque chose qui lui avait déplu ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il timidement, en appréhendant à l'avance sa réponse.

Boris sembla remarquer son inquiétude et son visage se détendit. Il lui adressa un sourire tendre en murmurant :

\- Excuse-moi. Je… Ça m'énerve. Tu es le patineur le plus prodigieux de ta génération, tu vas devenir une légende, et eux ils sont incapables de le voir, ils te zappent le moral… Tu mérites mieux que ça, mon amour. Une vraie famille serait censée t'encourager et être fière de toi !

Victor fut surpris par les paroles de Boris. Son petit-ami venait de formuler ce qu'il ruminait depuis des années, ce qu'une petite voix au fond de sa tête s'acharnait à lui crier. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais réussi à discerner s'il s'agissait de la vérité ou juste d'égoïsme et de prétention. Mais si Boris le lui disait… Si une autre personne lui assurait que le tort était bien du côté de ses parents et non du sien…

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je veux dire… Ça va envenimer les choses si je leur dis ça comme ça…

\- Alors ne leur dis pas ! Ça fait seize ans qu'ils vivent avec toi, je pense qu'ils ont eu suffisamment de temps pour se rendre compte de ce que tu valais ! S'ils refusent toujours de le faire, tu n'y peux plus grand-chose.

\- Ça reste ma famille, objecta Victor. Je n'ai qu'eux…

\- Tu m'as, moi, assura tendrement Boris. Je refuse de te voir aussi triste, tu dois t'inquiéter pour ta carrière et notre couple, le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Boris tendit la main vers lui et laissa ses doigts glisser délicatement en une caresse sur sa joue. Victor ferma les yeux en savourant le geste de son petit-ami. La solution proposée par Boris semblait tellement simple, tellement tentante… Juste ne plus les voir, ne plus leur parler, refuser de leur donner d'autres occasions de lui zapper le moral… Cette proposition aurait pu être tentante, s'il n'y avait pas une ombre dans ce tableau.

\- Je ne vois déjà quasiment plus mes parents, et je suis d'accord que ça ne sert à rien de les voir si je dois avoir le moral dans les chaussettes après… Mais ça m'embête pour ma sœur. Elle n'est pas comme eux, loin de là…

\- Elle a pris ta défense, pendant le repas de Noël ?

\- Non mais… Enfin, elle a atténué la tension quand même…

\- Donc elle a choisi le camp de tes parents, conclut Boris. Tu sais… Je ne l'ai vue que pendant notre déménagement et à l'époque, je n'avais pas voulu aborder le sujet parce que je ne connaissais pas bien votre famille, votre histoire, mais… Vu ce que tu m'en dis, je trouve quand même l'attitude d'Eva super malsaine. Je veux dire… Elle sait que tes parents n'en ont rien à faire de toi, elle sait qu'ils te font souffrir et que si tu les avais écoutés, tu n'aurais jamais eu la moindre chance de devenir la star du patinage que tu es. Elle sait que leur attitude vis-à-vis de toi n'est pas la bonne, qu'elle est destructrice. Et elle prétend t'aimer et vouloir ton bonheur alors qu'elle ne fait rien contre ça ? Ça ne tient pas debout ! Soit elle t'aime et elle prend ta défense face à tes parents, et tant pis pour leur réaction, soit elle reste de leur côté, mais son jeu d'équilibriste instable entre les deux ne tient pas la route ! Je trouve ça un peu facile d'arguer qu'elle ne veut pas entrer en conflit avec eux pour justifier le fait qu'elle reste les bras croisés à les regarder te détruire et t'humilier pendant tout un repas ! C'est…

Boris parut hésiter, comme s'il cherchait ses mots – ou qu'il n'osait pas les prononcer.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda timidement Victor.

\- Je trouve que ça frôle l'hypocrisie, finit par ajouter lentement Boris. Peut-être que dans le passé elle a eu de la fierté ou je ne sais quoi d'autre à jouer ce rôle de grande sœur aimante et protectrice envers son petit frère, face à des parents méchants. Mais tous les jeux ont des limites et elle les a atteintes. Elle ne peut pas les désapprouver tout en restant leur petite fille chérie. Elle ne peut pas prétendre t'aimer, pas dans ces conditions, pas en restant les bras croisés devant ça.

Victor resta hésitant, réfléchissant aux paroles de Boris. D'un certain côté, il était profondément réconforté d'entendre Boris rejoindre son point de vue, lui assurer qu'il méritait mieux, que le problème venait bel et bien de sa famille et non de lui-même. D'un autre, il n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'il disait sur Eva. Sa sœur s'évertuait juste à protéger Victor des explosions de colère de parents qu'elle aimait trop pour entrer en conflit avec eux. Est-ce que vraiment, cette situation n'était pas crédible ? Est-ce que vraiment, il pouvait imposer à Eva de choisir l'un des deux camps et de couper les ponts avec l'autre ? Boris parut capter son hésitation et reprit :

\- Victor, si tu veux un exemple… Est-ce que tu penses que moi, je serai resté silencieux face à ça ? Est-ce que tu penses que moi, j'aurais toléré qu'on te parle de cette manière ?

\- Non mais…

\- Non, conclut Boris. Parce que je t'aime. Et que quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne supporte pas de le voir subir de telles choses sans intervenir. C'est aussi simple que ça. Tu mérites mille fois mieux que ça, tu mérites d'être aimé et tu ne peux pas te permettre de laisser des gens qui ne sont pas capables de le voir te détruire autant.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors ? Je me fiche de ne plus voir mes parents, mais Eva me manquera… Elle était tout ce que j'avais avant de te rencontrer… Je me fiche qu'elle soit incapable de renier nos parents pour prendre ma défense, je supporterais encore moins de ne plus la voir !

\- Tu peux toujours la voir sans tes parents, proposa Boris. Vous pouvez vous parler par téléphone, par mail, tu peux même lui proposer de passer à la maison de temps en temps. Je ne te demande pas de ne plus la voir, juste de te méfier. Tu mérites tout l'amour et l'attention au monde, Victor, et je refuse de te voir souffrir parce qu'elle te fera passer après vos parents.

Victor esquissa un pâle sourire soulagé devant la réponse de Boris et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête déterminé.

* * *

 _ **(4 janvier 2005, 14h52)**_

Victor n'arrivait pas à se défaire du sourire idiot plaqué sur son visage. Il était épuisé et peinait à marcher tellement il avait de courbatures, mais cela en avait valu la peine. Sa médaille d'or des nationaux se balançait autour de son cou – cette fois, Yakov n'avait pas eu besoin d'insister pour qu'il la garde à son retour de Moscou. Ils entrèrent dans la patinoire et plusieurs personnes que Victor ne connaissait que de vue le félicitèrent pour sa première place. Il avait décroché d'office sa qualification à toutes les prochaines compétitions, et ses assignations au Grand Prix suivant n'étaient plus qu'une formalité à confirmer lors des Mondiaux. Mais, plus que tout, ce résultat rendrait Boris fier de lui. Il ne voulait plus connaître son visage déçu et amer, son regard qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait dû le surestimer et qu'il ne serait jamais à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Boris avait pris ses valises pour l'aider à remonter dans leur appartement. Victor avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois qu'il était revenu de compétition en étant serein, en sachant que Boris ne le réprimanderait pas, que pour une fois, il ne l'avait pas déçu. Une fois rentrés, l'aîné souffla doucement :

\- Va t'asseoir, je t'apporte un verre.

Boris le rejoignit rapidement dans le canapé avec un verre de soda pour lui et un de jus de fruits pour Victor et il murmura doucement :

\- Tu vois, tu pouvais y arriver ! Il suffisait juste que tu t'entraînes suffisamment sérieusement !

Victor acquiesça d'un hochement de tête satisfait et répondit :

\- Tu avais raison. Je… Je me laissais beaucoup trop aller avant. Je te jure que c'est fini, que je continuerai à te ramener des médailles d'or.

\- Je le sais, sourit tendrement Boris. J'ai bien l'intention de passer le reste de ta carrière à embrasser tes médailles.

* * *

 _ **(10 janvier 2005, 20h36)**_

Victor ferma les yeux et s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément dans la baignoire remplie d'eau délicieusement chaude. Les championnats d'Europe étaient dans deux semaines et il avait redoublé l'intensité de son entraînement. Épuisé par sa séance de la journée, il s'était fait couler un bain pour essayer de relâcher la tension dans ses muscles et décompresser. Un claquement lui indiqua que Boris venait de rentrer de promenade avec Makkachin et, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit.

\- Ne t'endors pas, tu pourrais te noyer.

\- Je dormais pas, murmura-t-il doucement.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour voir son petit-ami se pencher vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Les gars me proposent de sortir, reprit Boris.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, il savait pertinemment ce que cela sous-entendait. Victor ne pouvait pas se permettre de sortir pendant la saison, il était hors de question qu'il l'accompagne alors que les championnats d'Europe et du monde se rapprochaient à grands pas. D'habitude, voir Boris sortir seul le laissait un peu amer et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui envier cette vie sans contraintes ni obligations - mais sans gloire ni médailles non plus. Cependant, ce soir, l'annonce de son petit-ami le laissa presque indifférent.

\- Amuse-toi bien, murmura Victor. J'allais pas traîner à aller me coucher de toute façon. Je suis claqué.

\- T'es un amour, répondit tendrement Boris. Je t'ai préparé à manger, ton assiette est dans le micro-ondes.

\- Merci.

Boris l'embrassa délicatement avant de sortir de la salle de bains et Victor entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer quelques minutes plus tard. Il savoura encore un peu le calme et l'eau du bain avant que celle-ci ne devienne vraiment trop froide. Il sortit et se sécha rapidement avant de revenir dans le salon en pyjama. Il fit chauffer son repas et se laissa tomber dans son canapé avec son assiette.

Tout en mangeant, il réfléchissait. La tendresse, l'affection et les petits gestes attentionnés que Boris avaient envers lui le touchaient. Plusieurs fois, il s'était fait la réflexion qu'il serait incapable de vivre sans lui, sans ses encouragements à se surpasser sur la glace. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il ne supportait pas les autres moments, ceux où Boris devenait plus froid, plus colérique, où ses répliques devenaient plus piquantes. Il s'était trop attaché au Boris tendre et affectueux pour supporter ses périodes plus sombres.

D'un autre côté, Victor ne devait qu'à lui-même ses périodes plus sombres. Il en avait eu la preuve ces dernières semaines. Lorsqu'il s'acharnait à l'entraînement, lorsqu'il remportait avec brio la médaille d'or de ses compétitions, Boris restait celui qu'il avait toujours connu et dont il était tombé amoureux. C'était lorsqu'il se relâchait, lorsqu'il négligeait les règles de conduite dictées par Yakov, lorsqu'il sortait jusqu'au milieu de la nuit sans s'inquiéter des conséquences pour son image, que Boris avait besoin de le rappeler à l'ordre. Il pouvait également le comprendre. Boris était plus âgé, plus sérieux, il pouvait largement concevoir que son propre comportement l'exaspère de temps en temps. Plusieurs fois, il s'était même demandé comment son petit-ami arrivait à supporter quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Il avait osé lui poser la question un jour et celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'il était tellement mature qu'il avait vite fait d'oublier son âge. Pas étonnant qu'il soit déçu lorsqu'il se comportait comme un véritable gamin.

Son regard se reposa sur l'assiette désormais vide. Il serra légèrement les poings de détermination. Peu importait le temps qu'il devrait passer à l'entraînement, les sacrifices qu'il devrait faire… Il ne donnerait plus jamais à Boris l'occasion d'être déçu par son comportement ou ses résultats, il s'en faisait la promesse.

* * *

 _ **(29 janvier 2005, 21h46, Heure de Turin, Italie)**_

\- Victor ! appelèrent les journalistes. Victor, félicitations pour votre médaille d'or ! Vous pouvez nous accorder un mot ?

Victor se retourna vers les reporters, un large sourire dessiné sur son visage. Les championnats d'Europe venaient de se terminer par sa victoire et il avait purement l'impression de planer. Depuis qu'il avait pris la décision de ne plus commettre un seul écart dans son entraînement, il s'était plusieurs fois demandé si cela en valait la peine, si vraiment ces sacrifices paieraient et lui permettraient d'accéder à la plus haute marche du podium. Il avait aujourd'hui sa réponse : Oui. Oui, ces privations et cet acharnement avaient payé et fait de lui le meilleur patineur européen. Oui, ça en avait valu la peine et c'était bel et bien le prix de la réussite. L'époque où il concourrait chez les juniors et raflait des médailles sans trop d'efforts était définitivement terminée, il devrait se consacrer corps et âme à sa carrière s'il voulait continuer à briller. Et si ça devait lui permettre de revivre des instants de triomphe comme celui d'aujourd'hui, alors il était prêt à continuer jusqu'à la fin de sa carrière.

Il répondit rapidement aux questions des journalistes en plaquant sur son visage son habituel sourire commercial. Il continuait à appliquer le conseil que Boris lui avait donné plusieurs mois auparavant : Faire semblant. Malgré l'appréhension et la peur de mal se comporter, ou de dire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû, il parvint à faire semblant d'être à l'aise, à laisser même échapper quelques plaisanteries et à rigoler avec eux. D'un certain côté, il était soulagé que ce soit Boris qui lui ait donné ce conseil qui fonctionnait plutôt bien. Depuis sa sortie au trophée de France, Boris regardait d'un œil méfiant toutes les personnes avec qui il pouvait discuter. Cependant, il avait toujours accepté qu'il parle avec ce naturel et cette décontraction aux journalistes ou à ses fans, et savoir qu'il ne le réprimanderait pas pour ça l'aidait à se sentir un peu plus à l'aise.

Les journalistes s'éloignèrent et il rejoignit rapidement Yakov. Les championnats se clôturaient sur le bal de fin de compétition et son coach lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il était hors de question que le vainqueur ne s'y présente pas.

\- Champagne ? proposa son coach en prenant lui-même une coupe.

Sa proposition le surprit et il balbutia :

\- Je… Je suis pas censé avoir le droit de boire…

\- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir interdit de fêter tes victoires avec un ou deux verres, fit remarquer Yakov. Je t'ai déjà dit que tant que ton comportement et tes résultats étaient irréprochables, je me fichais du reste. Prends-là, l'incita-t-il en lui tendant une coupe. Tu l'as méritée.

Victor saisit la coupe mais ne la but pas pour autant. Ses yeux parcoururent la salle d'un air anxieux et Yakov reprit :

\- Quoi ?

Le patineur hésita quelques secondes avant de poser le verre sur le buffet à côté de lui.

\- Boris n'acceptera jamais que je boive ce soir, finit-il par soupirer.

\- Boris n'est pas là, rétorqua Yakov du tac au tac.

\- Il le saura ! protesta Victor. Il y a des photographes, des journalistes… Tu as vu comment ça a fini la dernière fois !

\- J'ai surtout vu qu'il a évoqué ta carrière pour justifier des réprimandes qui n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec ça. C'est avec lui que tu dois avoir cette conversation, pas avec moi mais… S'il refuse que tu boives et que tu décompresses de temps en temps, alors il ferait mieux de te le dire franchement plutôt que d'inventer des prétextes qui ne tiennent pas la route.

Victor resta silencieux, choqué par les insinuations de Yakov. Celui-ci reprit plus doucement :

\- Victor… Je sais que je n'ai pas été très présent à l'époque où tu as commencé à sortir avec Boris et je peux comprendre que tu aies eu besoin d'aller chercher un peu d'affection là où tu as pu. Mais… Je le connais depuis un petit moment. Suffisamment pour te demander de faire attention avec lui. Son comportement me fait peur, la façon dont il t'exhibe comme un trophée me fait peur. Plus les choses avancent et plus j'ai l'impression qu'il te voit uniquement comme un objet qu'il posséderait et dont il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut.

Victor baissa les yeux. Il considéra pendant une seconde ce que venait de dire Yakov avant que ses souvenirs ne reviennent l'assaillir. Boris qui fêtait son anniversaire avec lui au restaurant, Boris qui lui préparait ses repas et sortait Makkachin pour lui matin et soir, Boris qui l'enlaçait et le câlinait le soir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Lentement, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Tu te trompes, murmura-t-il en relevant les yeux vers Yakov.

\- J'espère. Sincèrement.

* * *

 ** _J'offre un cookie à celles et ceux qui trouvent de quelle petite perle du patinage vient la réplique reprise par Victor : "Je ne vais pas faire du patinage artistique toute ma vie, non ? Après, je pourrais commencer à vivre."_**

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	7. Chapitre 6

_Et un nouveau chapitre !_

 _Comme dit dans le chapitre 4, les musiques citées sont disponibles dans ma playlist Spotify "Enchaîner une étoile - Musiques". N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous n'arrivez pas à y accéder._

 _Oh, et je remercie vivement **Aya31** pour ses reviews ! Je ne peux pas répondre par MP aux reviews anonymes, mais je voulais quand même que tu saches que tes reviews me font infiniment plaisir !_

 _ENJOY !_

* * *

 _ **(5 février 2005, 20h58)**_

Avachi dans le canapé, Victor regardait la télé en savourant la présence de Boris à côté de lui. Celui-ci gardait un bras passé autour de ses épaules, le câlinant doucement. Alors que le patineur allait changer de chaîne, Boris décréta :

\- Allez, au lit !

Victor hésita un instant. D'habitude, Boris n'avait pas besoin de lui rappeler qu'il avait besoin de son quota de sommeil, l'entraînement l'épuisait trop pour cela. Mais la pression de la succession de compétitions était retombée. Après avoir enchaîné la finale du Grand Prix, ses nationaux et les euros en l'espace d'un mois et demi, il avait à présent plusieurs semaines de délai avant les championnats du monde, qui clôtureraient la saison. Même s'il savait que cette date arriverait avec une vitesse folle, pour l'instant, il voulait juste se donner une soirée ou deux de décompression avant de recommencer à laisser les règles plus strictes les unes que les autres dicter sa vie.

\- Je suis pas fatigué, protesta-t-il, je vais mettre des heures à m'endormir…

\- Au moins ça te reposera. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de te laisser aller, je pensais que tu l'avais compris !

La réprimande lui provoqua un pincement au cœur. Comment espérait-il rendre son petit-ami heureux et fier de lui s'il était incapable de tenir plus d'un mois les résolutions qu'il prenait ? Boris avait parfaitement raison, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de relâcher cette pression qu'il s'imposait, c'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'il se plante aux mondiaux.

\- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il en se redressant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, mon amour, assura Boris avec la voix tendre qu'il lui connaissait mieux. Bonne nuit.

* * *

 _ **(15 février 2005, 13h54)**_

Accoudé à la balustrade de la patinoire, Victor observait Yakov entraîner les juniors. Il avait lui-même encore une demi-heure de pause avant de reprendre son propre entraînement mais ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il avait fini de manger et ne rentrait jamais chez lui pendant ses pauses. Il en profitait donc pour assister à l'entraînement des juniors, à qui Yakov apprenait à faire une pirouette cambrée.

\- Non, Adrian ! s'exclama Yakov. Ton dos n'est pas encore assez en arrière !

\- Mais je peux pas plus ! protesta le junior.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu peux ! Recommence !

Le dénommé Adrian refit sa pirouette sous le regard inquisiteur de Yakov et Victor en profita pour l'observer. Avant même qu'il l'ait finie, il sut qu'elle ne satisferait pas Yakov, mais l'angle de vue qu'il avait lui permit d'identifier le problème. Il enfila rapidement ses patins et, pendant que Yakov réprimandait à nouveau Adrian, il les rejoignit sur la glace.

\- Yakov, tu permets ? demanda-t-il.

Suite au hochement de tête de son coach, il se retourna vers le junior et expliqua :

\- Le problème vient de ton regard. Si tu te concentres à essayer de cambrer ton dos, tu auras toujours un blocage. Quand ta tête part en arrière, ton regard doit suivre. Regarde le plafond, concentre-toi sur lui et fais comme si tu voulais t'en rapprocher. Ta silhouette paraîtra plus allongée et naturelle.

Le junior parut sceptique mais, face à l'air assuré de Victor, finit par acquiescer et recommencer sa pirouette. Avant même qu'il ne se soit à nouveau immobilisé devant eux, Yakov s'exclama :

\- Voilà, c'était déjà beaucoup mieux ! Tu as compris ?

\- Oui… Je crois. Merci, rajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Victor.

\- Je t'en prie.

Victor s'éloigna, laissant Yakov continuer l'entraînement. Alors qu'il revenait vers le bord de la piste, il vit Boris l'y attendre. Son regard sévère et désapprobateur était rivé sur lui et Victor se sentit pâlir. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit avant même qu'il n'ait rejoint la balustrade et, une fois devant Boris, celui-ci demanda :

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ?

\- Je filais un coup de main à Yakov… murmura Victor. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?

\- C'est que tu trouves les choses trop faciles depuis tes victoires aux nationaux et à l'euro ? lança sèchement Boris. Tu te sens obligé d'aider des concurrents à s'améliorer ?

Sa remarque surprit Victor et il protesta :

\- Mais ce n'est pas un concurrent… C'est un junior ! On n'est pas dans la même catégorie…

\- Ce gosse n'aura pas dix ans toute sa vie, Victor ! s'exclama Boris. Dans cinq ans il te rejoindra en compétition ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre de l'aider à devenir meilleur !

Victor baissa les yeux, plongé dans ses pensées, et Boris sembla remarquer qu'il n'était qu'à moitié convaincu par son argument.

\- Si tu penses que je dis des conneries, avoue-le franchement ! rajouta-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! assura Victor précipitamment. Mais… Ça reste un patineur russe. Même quand on concourra ensemble, on restera dans la même équipe. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir aider l'équipe russe en général à progresser ?

\- Ta stupidité te perdra, Victor… grommela Boris. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi gentil et naïf que toi, il faudrait que tu grandisses un peu ! Lui, il n'hésitera pas à te battre pour t'éclipser des podiums, il se fichera du prestige de son pays ! Et ce serait bien que tu te bouges pour faire pareil ! Ce sont tes victoires, qui comptent, pas celles d'autres patineurs de ta nationalité !

Victor resta silencieux, digérant difficilement les paroles de l'assistant coach.

\- Donc qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda-t-il lentement. Arrêter de parler aux autres patineurs de l'équipe ?

\- Et te concentrer sur tes propres performances, confirma Boris. C'est déjà bien que tu comprennes.

Victor réfléchit quelques secondes avant de murmurer :

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais… Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, je te jure, mais… Ça m'étouffe. Toi tu as tes amis, moi mes seuls amis sont des patineurs ! Je ne m'imagine pas ne plus avoir aucune relation sociale, je vais péter un plomb…

\- Tu m'as, moi, rappela Boris sur un ton légèrement plus doux. Je sais ce que c'est, j'ai vécu ça aussi. Mais… C'est le prix de la victoire, c'est tout. Tu vas devenir le meilleur patineur de tous les temps, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être gentil avec les autres. Tu le dis toi-même, tu ne passeras pas ta vie à patiner. Quand tout ça sera fini, tu pourras te permettre d'avoir des amis, de sortir… Mais pas avant. Pas tant que tu as des médailles à remporter.

Boris laissa sa main glisser sur la joue du patineur dans un geste affectueux et réconfortant, et Victor acquiesça lentement en savourant son geste.

* * *

 _ **(25 février 2005, 20h15)**_

\- J'y vais ! annonça Boris.

\- Hmm.

Le peu d'enthousiasme de Victor l'interpella et, au lieu de sortir pour rejoindre ses amis, il se rapprocha de lui. Le patineur était assis sur le canapé, caressant Makkachin qui s'était blotti contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lança Boris.

\- Rien. Je… Je t'envie, c'est tout.

\- Quoi, c'est de sortir qui te manque ?

\- Sortir, voir des gens, avoir une vie, souffla Victor.

\- Si ce n'est que ça… Ta saison se termine dans un mois, tu auras plus de six mois avant la reprise des compétitions ! On sortira ensemble à ce moment-là !

La proposition surprit Victor qui redressa la tête vers lui.

\- Ça ne te dérangerait pas ? Que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Si tu n'as pas de compétition, non ! assura Boris. On verra en temps voulu.

Victor acquiesça, réconforté par la promesse de son petit-ami. Il laissa Boris l'embrasser doucement et murmura :

\- Amuse-toi bien.

\- Merci. Bonne nuit. Ne te couche pas trop tard.

Victor confirma et Boris sortit de l'appartement, le laissant seul avec Makkachin. Le patineur s'étira en bâillant et, après avoir déposé une dernière caresse sur le dos de son chien, il se redressa. Il n'était pas fatigué et son appartement avait bien besoin d'un coup de ménage. Il entreprit de débarrasser les tables, rangeant ou jetant ce qui traînait. Une heure après, son salon et son coin cuisine étaient impeccables et il était satisfait et épuisé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à descendre jeter sa poubelle pleine avant de pouvoir aller se coucher. Il ferma rapidement le sac poubelle et le saisit pour le descendre en bas de l'immeuble. La porte de son appartement était fermée à clé. Il fronça les sourcils. Boris avait dû machinalement fermer en sortant… Il se retourna vers le panneau où il accrochait généralement ses clés. Vide. Bizarre… Pourtant il ne les posait jamais nulle part ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu en faire ?

Il vérifia tout son salon mais il venait de le nettoyer de fond en comble et était persuadé de ne pas les avoir vues. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, fouillant dans ses souvenirs pour retrouver ce qu'il en avait fait. Une image lui revint soudainement. Boris qui lui recommandait de ne pas se coucher tard avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, d'attraper un trousseau sur le panneau et de sortir.

Il déglutit difficilement, cette image devenant de plus en plus claire dans son esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de doute. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle son petit-ami avait fait cela, mais il en était certain : Boris l'avait enfermé en emmenant toutes leurs clés.

* * *

 _ **(26 février 2005, 7h34)**_

Un silence de mort régnait dans la cuisine où ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Le nez plongé dans son bol de café, Victor n'adressait pas un seul regard à Boris et celui-ci finit par soupirer, excédé :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Victor ne répondit rien. Il aurait voulu nier qu'il y avait le moindre problème mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas crédible.

\- Oh, je te parle ! s'écria Boris plus sèchement.

Son agressivité le surprit et lui fit relever la tête vers lui. Puisque, à l'évidence, il ne pouvait plus éviter une confrontation avec lui, autant aborder le sujet.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as enfermé hier soir ?

\- Pourquoi je t'ai enfermé ? répéta Boris, l'air de ne pas comprendre. J'ai fermé à clé derrière moi, comme d'habitude…

\- En emmenant mes clés. Et les tiennes. Je pouvais même plus sortir.

Boris parut réfléchir à son affirmation avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Mes clés étaient dans ma poche, j'ai dû prendre celles sur le panneau par réflexe sans remarquer que c'était les tiennes. J'ai pas fait exprès, OK ? De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le droit d'avoir une vie en dehors de la patinoire !

Sa réflexion choqua Victor. Il avait beau avoir totalement raison, la façon dont il l'avait dit lui laissait un désagréable pincement au cœur. Avant qu'il n'ait trouvé quoi que ce soit à répondre, Boris avait repris :

\- Tu aurais fait quoi, si tu avais pu sortir ? Tu serais allé rejoindre des amis ? D'autres patineurs qui auraient à nouveau pu t'utiliser pour progresser ?

\- Non mais…

\- Alors où est le problème ? Pourquoi tu me fais une telle scène si c'est pour finalement me dire que ça n'a rien changé ? Tu es vraiment trop susceptible, j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de te vexer et de prendre la mouche pour des trucs aussi stupides ! C'est franchement usant à force !

Victor acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en replongeant dans son bol de café. Le pincement au cœur qu'il avait ressenti s'était transformé en véritable malaise et dégoût de lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se vexe autant ? Qu'il s'inquiète à ce point des intentions de Boris ? Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une porte fermée, alors qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas de raisons de sortir… Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il provoque ainsi une scène, à peine quelques minutes après s'être levé, en sachant que cela lui plomberait le moral pour le reste de la journée ? En sachant que Boris se vexerait – qui ne se vexerait pas, dans une telle situation ? – et qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'autre que la lassitude de son petit-ami à vivre avec lui ? Luttant violemment pour retenir une larme qui lui montait au coin de l'œil, il murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

\- Excuse-moi.

* * *

 _ **(4 mars 2005, 9h25)**_

Yakov fronça les sourcils en observant Victor réaliser sa chorégraphie sur la glace. Malgré ses jambes légèrement tremblantes sur certains de ses sauts, ses mouvements étaient quasiment irréprochables. A côté de lui, Yakov entendit Boris soupirer :

\- Il se laisse aller… Il ne peut pas se présenter comme ça aux mondiaux !

En soi, son assistant n'avait pas tort. Si Victor patinait comme ça dans deux semaines, sa note d'interprétation serait lamentable. Victor paraissait usé, épuisé. Son teint pâle, ses cernes, son regard anxieux qui se relevait vers eux avec inquiétude… Tout en lui hurlait qu'il était à bout de forces et sa chorégraphie n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec le sentiment d'amour qui lui donnait l'impression de voler littéralement sur la glace au début de la saison.

\- Il est épuisé, nota Yakov. Vous êtes sortis hier soir ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je l'ai même obligé à se coucher encore plus tôt que d'habitude…

Yakov réfléchit quelques secondes à la réponse de Boris.

\- Tu pourrais me rendre un service ? Je devais passer voir le fournisseur de vêtements de sports, pour les vestes officielles de l'équipe de la saison prochaine. Je lui ai préparé le nombre et les tailles qu'il nous faut, c'est sur mon bureau. Tu peux les lui amener ? Je te donne l'adresse.

Boris prit la commande et toutes les informations dont il avait besoin et partit du complexe au moment où Victor finissait sa chorégraphie. Yakov lui fit signe de le rejoindre. D'un geste, il lui indiqua de le suivre dans son bureau et, une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, il demanda :

\- Tu as l'air angoissé, fit-il remarquer. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Victor baissa les yeux. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne cacherait pas son état à son coach éternellement. Il était épuisé et dormir n'y changeait absolument rien. Depuis plusieurs jours, depuis son altercation avec Boris à propos de la porte fermée à clé, en fait, il passait ses journées sur le qui-vive. Chacune de ses actions, chacune de ses paroles, était dictée par une seule question : Qu'en penserait Boris ? Il n'avait pas renoncé à sa résolution prise quelques mois plus tôt, il était toujours décidé à tout faire pour le satisfaire et le rendre fier de lui. Mais il n'y arrivait plus. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, c'était toujours mal, pas assez, et Boris ne manquait pas de lui faire remarquer sa déception. Combien de temps s'écoulerait encore avant que son petit-ami n'en ait marre et décide purement et simplement de partir pour quelqu'un de mieux que lui ? L'angoisse de perdre Boris le dévorait et l'empêchait de remettre dans ses chorégraphies le même sentiment d'amour que d'habitude. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop, il lui suffisait de fixer son regard dans les yeux gris clair de l'aîné pour s'en rendre compte. Tant pis si cette relation le dévorait à petit feu et obnubilait toutes ses pensées, tant pis s'ils avaient des moments moins agréables que d'autres, il ne voulait pas vivre sans lui. Il devait s'améliorer, absolument, devenir celui que Boris espérait, le contenter encore et encore, ne plus jamais lui donner cette impression de perdre son temps avec lui.

\- Y a rien, murmura-t-il en réponse. Excuse-moi, je vais me ressaisir.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? nota Yakov.

Victor resta silencieux. Il était forcé de le reconnaître, ces derniers temps, il ne cessait de décevoir tous ceux qu'il croisait, et s'excuser était devenu un réflexe, le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour atténuer la tension. Le seul moyen pour diminuer légèrement le sentiment de culpabilité et d'incompétence qui le rongeait jour après jour. Yakov n'insista pas :

\- Tu sais quoi ? Rentre chez toi. Tu n'es pas en état de patiner, tu vas juste t'épuiser inutilement. Rentre, sors prendre l'air, va voir du monde, joue avec ton chien, fais ce que tu veux tant que ça te permet de te changer les idées. Et reviens en forme demain. OK ?

D'abord surpris par l'ordre de son coach, Victor finit par acquiescer légèrement. A l'évidence, il n'avait pas fini de décevoir si même Yakov ne le jugeait plus capable de s'entraîner… Yakov le laissa sortir pour récupérer ses affaires dans les vestiaires mais, avant de passer la porte de son bureau, il le rappela :

\- Oh, et Victor !

Le patineur se retourna vers lui en l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Quitte à être seul aujourd'hui et à avoir du temps pour toi… Profite-en pour réfléchir. Et pour te demander à cause de qui tu te sens aussi déprimé.

Victor se contenta d'acquiescer avant de sortir. Il ramassa rapidement ses affaires et partit du complexe. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas fait ce trajet à pied, Boris l'emmenait en voiture tous les jours à présent. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien ce que sous-entendait l'allusion de Yakov. Est-ce que c'était vraiment à cause de Boris s'il se sentait aussi aplati, aussi déprimé ? Peut-être. Enfin, oui, c'était certain qu'il n'aurait rien ressenti de tout ça s'il n'avait jamais été en couple. Seulement, c'était plus compliqué que ça.

Pour Yakov, la solution était simple, partir et abandonner l'autre, tout simplement – il ne s'en était pas privé avec Lilia. Mais la différence entre Yakov et lui, c'est que lui, il restait follement amoureux de son compagnon. Et que lui, il n'avait rien d'autre. Rien ni personne. S'il voulait penser à sa carrière en priorité, alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des amis à voir le soir, de fréquenter des patineurs et concurrents, de passer du temps chez sa famille qui lui minait le moral. Il n'avait que Boris dans sa vie et il refusait de renoncer à lui. La solitude et l'amertume des règles imposées par sa carrière le dévoraient trop pour qu'il puisse supporter de le perdre lui aussi.

Il rentra chez lui et s'effondra sur son canapé. Makkachin sauta aussitôt sur ses genoux et Victor l'enlaça, plongeant le visage contre les poils du chien. La présence de Makka avait quelque chose de réconfortante. Il l'avait adopté deux ans auparavant pour essayer de combler sa solitude, et pourtant, même maintenant qu'il était en couple, son caniche avait toujours le même effet, celui de le faire se sentir moins seul. Il resta longuement serré contre lui avant de se redresser et de tendre la main vers son ordinateur portable. En parcourant les différents sites qu'il aimait fréquenter, un lien l'attira. Le blog de Stéphane. Il n'était pas allé dessus depuis que Boris lui avait révélé que des photos de lui s'y trouvaient. Il n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de cliquer sur le lien et de trouver les photos correspondantes.

Pour une personne ordinaire, ces photos n'avaient rien de compromettantes, il ne faisait que discuter avec des gens ou boire une bière. Mais pour un sportif professionnel, il comprenait qu'elles n'étaient pas franchement glorieuses. S'amuser dans un bar et boire de l'alcool en plein milieu d'une compétition, c'était même un miracle que la fédération russe de patinage ne lui ait pas cherché d'ennuis à ce propos. La seule chose qu'il aimait, au final, c'était son visage. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec la tête pâle et cernée qu'il voyait en ce moment dans le miroir, il semblait plus reposé, plus enjoué… Plus heureux. L'espace d'une seconde, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir plonger dans ces photos et revivre encore une fois cette soirée.

Il ne le pourrait plus avant la fin de sa carrière, bien sûr, pourtant il en mourrait d'envie. La phrase qu'il se répétait tout le temps dans ces moments-là lui revint en tête. _Je ne vais pas faire du patinage artistique toute ma vie, je pourrais voir après._ C'était vrai, mais combien de temps encore patinerait-il ? Il venait juste d'avoir 16 ans, il n'était qu'au début de sa carrière… Beaucoup de patineurs ne s'étaient pas arrêtés avant d'avoir 27 ou 28 ans… A cet instant, il se sentit absolument incapable de continuer plus de dix ans comme ça. Il voulait patiner, il voulait avoir une longue carrière remplie de compétitions, de médailles, de voyages… Mais il ne voulait plus ressentir cette sensation d'étouffement permanent, cette impossibilité de faire quoi que ce soit s'il voulait continuer à obtenir de bons résultats.

Il secoua brusquement la tête. Ça ne servait à rien de ruminer tout ça. Et Yakov lui avait dit de se changer les idées. C'était peut-être le meilleur conseil possible, après tout. Qu'avait dit son coach, exactement ? _Sors prendre l'air._ Impossible, il était rentré pour se reposer, il n'allait pas se fatiguer encore plus à sortir… _Va voir du monde._ Qui ? Boris travaillait encore jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Il envisagea l'idée de téléphoner à Eva, voire de lui proposer de passer si elle était disponible. Il n'avait plus reparlé à sa sœur depuis le repas de Noël chez ses parents et elle lui manquait, terriblement. Mais ce souvenir précis l'en dissuada. La dernière fois qu'il avait affronté sa famille, il en était ressorti dévasté et Boris avait eu toutes les peines du monde à lui remonter le moral et à l'aider à aller mieux. Malgré toute l'affection qu'il avait pour sa sœur, il ne pouvait pas nier que Boris avait eu raison sur un point, elle ne l'avait pas défendu face à ses parents. Peu importe toutes les qualités qu'elle avait et qu'il adorait, il réalisait qu'elle avait aussi des défauts, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de ressentir à nouveau cette amertume qui l'avait dévoré après Noël. _Joue avec ton chien._ Ça oui, il pouvait le faire, c'était déjà ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il voulait se vider la tête. Il dispensa encore une ou deux caresses à Makkachin, toujours lové contre lui, avant d'inciter le chien à se lever en même temps que lui pour aller chercher ses jouets.

* * *

 _ **(18 mars 2005, 15h06)**_

Victor s'efforça de respirer lentement pendant que Yakov lui prodiguait ses derniers conseils. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, l'ambiance de la compétition aux championnats du monde ne l'avait pas aidé à laisser de côté ses émotions et les éternelles questions qu'il se posait sur lui-même. La compétition se tenait cette année à Moscou, et Boris avait profité de l'occasion pour venir l'encourager. Si sa présence lors des déplacements à l'étranger aurait pu attirer les soupçons, il n'avait eu cette fois aucun mal à obtenir une place de spectateur pour assister au championnat depuis les gradins. Victor avait au départ pensé que sa présence l'aiderait, qu'il pourrait enfin remettre dans sa chorégraphie le sentiment d'amour inconditionnel qu'il ressentait au début de la saison en sachant que son petit-ami était là. Il avait tort. L'angoisse de le décevoir était beaucoup plus oppressante et paralysante en sachant qu'il se trouvait dans les tribunes.

Cela s'était un peu trop bien vu la veille, lors de son programme court. S'il n'avait réalisé aucune erreur technique, son interprétation était restée trop troublée, trop hésitante, ses angoisses et ses doutes l'empêchant de remettre dans ses pas le même sentiment d'amour que d'habitude. Il avait été classé quinzième et devait se ressaisir lors du libre. Il savait que l'or était devenu inaccessible. Il en avait discuté avec Yakov, qui lui avait assuré que l'important était qu'il finisse dans les douze premiers pour garder ses deux assignations au Grand Prix. De retour à son hôtel, à l'abri des caméras, il avait pu parler un peu avec Boris qui n'avait pas caché son amertume et son agacement de le voir échouer cette chorégraphie qui lui avait été dédiée. Yakov avait coupé court à ses reproches et avait ordonné à Victor de rentrer dans sa chambre et de se reposer pour le programme libre du lendemain. Boris et lui ne dormaient pas ensemble pour éviter d'attirer les soupçons des journalistes, et Victor avait pu réfléchir à son sermon pendant la nuit. Il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il avait encore moyen de le surprendre. Boris n'attendait plus aucun exploit de sa part, peut-être qu'une remontée jusqu'à la troisième place du podium lui ferait plaisir quand même ?

Son nom fut annoncé et, après un signe de tête encourageant de Yakov, il s'élança sur la piste et s'immobilisa au milieu. Sa musique commença rapidement et ses bras se déployèrent dans cette chorégraphie lente et sensuelle qu'il réalisait depuis un an. Les paroles résonnaient dans sa tête en même temps que dans le complexe. _Everything I do, I do it for you._ Il n'avait jamais eu aucun mal à fournir une interprétation remarquable sur ce morceau, il lui suffisait de penser à Boris et aux moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. Pourquoi c'était devenu aussi dur, aussi douloureux ? La voix amère de Boris après son programme court lui revint en mémoire. Sa déception, son ton vexé, il imaginait même son regard inquisiteur et lourd de reproches qu'il détestait voir – et qu'il se détestait de provoquer.

Il prit de la vitesse et amorça son quadruple salchow. Il se réceptionna aisément et les applaudissements du public lui confirmèrent qu'il était réussi. Pourquoi avait-il malgré tout cette impression d'échouer lamentablement ? Il patinait de manière automatique, il connaissait par cœur cette chorégraphie, sa prestation technique n'était pas le problème. Mais il n'arrivait plus à remettre dans ces gestes le sentiment d'amour inconditionnel qu'il y mettait d'habitude et, si le public ne le remarquait pas, le jury ne se laisserait pas berner, il le savait. Il ne dansait plus le programme de quelqu'un de follement amoureux et prêt à n'importe quoi pour passer le reste de sa vie aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait, il n'était qu'un imposteur, quelqu'un qui dansait une chorégraphie à laquelle il ne comprenait rien, qui essayait vainement de reproduire les mouvements de quelqu'un d'heureux, sans pouvoir cacher qu'il ne l'était lui-même pas. Dans un ultime effort de volonté, il tenta de se souvenir des conseils de Yakov sur son interprétation. _N'oublie pas de sourire._ Il essaya mais n'y parvint pas, il sentait que son sourire était faux et forcé et il n'insista pas.

Il se concentra sur ses mouvements. Tant pis s'il était incapable de faire une interprétation convenable, il devait assurer la note technique. Focalisant ses dernières forces là-dessus, il réalisa un sans-faute et parvint même à transformer son triple boucle piqué en deuxième partie en un quadruple pour rafler quelques points supplémentaires. Contre toute attente, les applaudissements du public saluèrent la fin de sa prestation. Ils étaient beaucoup moins nourris et enthousiastes que d'habitude, même eux ne s'étaient pas laissés berner. Il salua rapidement avant de rejoindre Yakov, au bord de la piste. Celui-ci le regardait avec un air fermé et légèrement déçu mais, à sa grande surprise, il ne l'incendia pas de reproches quand il arriva à côté de lui. Son coach resta silencieux et effleura légèrement son épaule dans un geste réconfortant. Victor garda les yeux fixés au sol en murmurant :

\- Excuse-moi.

Yakov ne répondit rien, son regard lourd de reproches parlait suffisamment. En s'asseyant dans le _kiss and cry_ , il commença à lui détailler ses erreurs :

\- Tes sauts étaient bons, mais tu manquais de légèreté sur tes patins. Tes bras et tes jambes étaient beaucoup trop crispés pour danser sur le même rythme que la musique. Ah, et tes pirouettes…

Le coach s'interrompit quand les résultats de Victor furent annoncés. Il savait déjà qu'il s'était planté mais le score total ainsi que le classement temporaire qui s'affichèrent lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Il était huitième. Temporairement, il y avait encore plusieurs patineurs qui devaient passer après lui. Il plongea la tête dans ses mains de désespoir en essayant de retenir l'amertume qui l'envahissait vicieusement. La main de Yakov se reposa sur son épaule. A sa grande surprise, elle était plus douce que d'habitude et son coach murmura d'une voix calme :

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, Victor. Tu as besoin d'être au minimum douzième pour garder tes deux assignations au prochain Grand Prix, et les concurrents qui suivent n'ont pas le niveau pour te rattraper. Ils ont fait mieux que toi au court par chance ou à cause de ton plantage, mais ils ne rattraperont pas le niveau technique de ton libre. Beaucoup d'entre eux ne peuvent pas rivaliser avec tes deux quadruples, tu as pris trop d'avance. Tu perdras une place, peut-être deux, mais tu resteras dans le top douze. Je comprends que tu sois déçu mais ça ne changera rien à ta prochaine saison et c'est le principal. Tu vas pouvoir rapidement rebondir et revenir dans la course.

Victor acquiesça légèrement et se laissa entraîner par son coach qui l'emmena loin de l'espace presse. Ils atteignirent un couloir desservant plusieurs vestiaires et Yakov demanda :

\- Je dois retourner avec Georgi, ça va bientôt être son tour. Ça va aller ?

\- Oui oui, sourit doucement Victor. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Yakov s'éloigna et Victor entra dans le vestiaire où il avait laissé ses affaires. Malgré les sacs et vêtements entreposés pêle-mêle sur les bancs, celui-ci était désert et Victor se laissa tomber à côté de son propre sac. Le silence, uniquement brisé par les rumeurs lointaines des haut-parleurs, était à la fois oppressant et reposant. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rester éternellement ici à se demander pourquoi il s'était planté, à espérer que c'était un cauchemar et qu'il se réveillerait le matin même en réalisant que la compétition n'avait pas encore commencé. La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit et Victor releva la tête pour voir Boris entrer et refermer derrière lui. L'espace d'une seconde, Victor se prit à espérer que son petit-ami allait le réconforter suite à son échec. Une seconde seulement, car le regard glacial de Boris lui indiquait clairement ce qu'il pensait de sa prestation.

\- Désolé… murmura Victor. Je… Je te jure que je voulais faire mieux mais…

\- Tu voulais faire mieux ? répéta Boris d'un ton calme mais glacial. J'espère bien. Même en le faisant exprès tu aurais eu du mal à faire pire…

\- Je peux t'expliquer…

\- M'expliquer quoi ? Pourquoi tu es trop minable pour réussir une chorégraphie ? Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à montrer une image déplorable de toi depuis que tu es arrivé chez les séniors ?

Victor ne parvint pas à supporter le regard sévère et réprobateur de son petit-ami et il rebaissa les yeux pendant que ceux-ci se remplissaient de larmes.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Arrête de dire ça, je sais que tu es bien plus doué pour t'excuser que pour tirer des leçons de tes échecs.

\- Quelles leçons tu voudrais que je tire ? demanda Victor d'un ton amer. La saison est finie, désormais, et…

\- Et donc tu vas pouvoir recommencer à te comporter n'importe comment pendant six mois ? demanda Boris. C'est ce que tu es en train de me dire ? Détrompe-toi, si tu tiens à revenir dans la course tu vas devoir arrêter de n'en faire qu'à ta tête ! Tu crois que ceux qui ont remporté les médailles vont passer six mois à faire la fête ? Il serait temps que tu grandisses un peu et que tu te conduises comme un vrai patineur professionnel ! Les Jeux Olympiques sont dans un an, tu penses sérieusement que la fédération acceptera que tu y représentes la Russie si tu continues à te planter comme ça ?

Victor avait gardé la tête baissée et ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes au fur et à mesure que les commentaires de Boris s'insinuaient dans son esprit. La culpabilité qu'il avait ressentie à l'annonce de ses résultats était décuplée par la déception et les reproches de Boris et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir une deuxième chance, pour pouvoir refaire cette compétition et ce programme libre et cette fois les réussir. Une première larme roula sur sa joue quand il murmura :

\- Je le sais. Je sais que j'ai été nul. Que je l'ai toujours été. Je te jure que je vais tout faire pour me rattraper.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt. Et je dis ça pour toi, moi je me fiche un peu de tes résultats et de ta carrière, mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais être le meilleur ? Alors il va falloir que tu t'actives sérieusement pour ça. Et que tu fasses mieux que des promesses et des excuses.

Boris fit volte-face et ressortit du vestiaire sans un mot de plus. Le silence revint, toujours aussi oppressant et Victor ramena ses genoux contre lui pour tenter de maîtriser ses tremblements et ses larmes. Il avait beau savoir qu'il avait été lamentable sur toute la durée de la compétition, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que quelqu'un reste avec lui et le réconforte, pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un câlin de quelques secondes. Mais il ne les méritait pas. Il avait déçu Yakov, déçu Boris, déçu chaque personne qu'il avait jamais croisée dans sa vie. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de ses genoux pendant que ses sanglots redoublaient.

Une sonnerie de téléphone résonna dans le vestiaire. Victor s'en saisit rapidement, habitué à répondre rapidement quand Boris l'appelait :

\- Allo ?

\- Victor ? Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda une voix féminine.

Il ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde à identifier la voix d'Eva. D'abord surpris, il réalisa ensuite qu'il était stupide de penser que c'était Boris qui l'appelait – il n'aurait eu qu'à revenir dans le vestiaire. Il n'avait plus parlé à Eva depuis le repas de Noël chez ses parents, qui l'avait laissé trop amer pour qu'il ait envie de la recontacter. Mais à présent, il réalisait à quel point le simple fait d'entendre sa voix le réconfortait légèrement.

\- Non non, tu me déranges pas. Comment tu vas ?

\- Moi ça va. Mais toi ? Je viens de regarder ton passage aux mondiaux et… Enfin, je voulais être sûre que tout allait bien pour toi ?

L'inquiétude palpable dans sa voix et son intérêt pour sa compétition ne pouvaient pas contraster plus avec le sermon glacial que Boris venait de lui passer. Il était touché par l'initiative de sa sœur et la bouffée de reconnaissance qu'il en ressentit acheva de provoquer en lui un trop-plein d'émotions qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter seul, qu'il avait besoin de faire sortir. Sans même savoir pourquoi, ses larmes recommencèrent à couler abondamment et il ne put retenir un autre sanglot quand il répondit :

\- Non, ça va pas…

* * *

 ** _J'ai... Possiblement eu un gros moment de "En fait j'aime pas ce chapitre" en le relisant. J'aime surtout pas le découpage en plus petits chapitres que j'ai fait, malgré la difficulté de faire autrement. J'espère que vous l'aurez tout de même apprécié plus que moi._**

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Toutes mes excuses pour poster aussi tard, je viens juste à l'instant d'avoir un gros reveal "M******rde, on est jeudi ! Mon chapitre !". Je ne vous retarde pas plus longtemps encore :p**_

 _ **ENJOY !**_

* * *

 _ **(20 avril 2005, 6h43)**_

Victor ferma les yeux et savoura le moment où Boris s'effondra sur lui, essoufflé. Instinctivement, son visage se blottit contre celui de son petit-ami en espérant que ce moment ne finirait jamais. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu une telle étreinte avec lui ? Bien sûr, ils avaient souvent et récemment fait l'amour, mais cette tendresse, cette affection, ces caresses que Boris lui dispensait en reprenant son souffle, il avait l'impression que cela remontait à une éternité. A près d'un mois. Un mois qu'il avait échoué aux mondiaux, un mois qu'il voyait la déception sur le visage de Boris, un mois qu'il espérait pouvoir trouver un moyen de ramener le Boris qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait.

Depuis un mois, seuls leurs moments d'intimité avaient permis à Victor de tenir le coup. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Boris le serrait dans ses bras, l'embrassait, lui montrait dans son regard et dans ses gestes à quel point il l'aimait. Puis, après avoir atteint l'orgasme ensemble, il se relevait rapidement pour aller se doucher, pendant que le sentiment de solitude et d'abandon qui habitait continuellement Victor revenait de plus belle.

Après son échec aux mondiaux, Victor avait passé près d'une demi-heure au téléphone avec Eva. Sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir, les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de sa bouche pour raconter à sa sœur tout ce qui l'avait trop souvent travaillé. Ses échecs en compétition, l'insatisfaction de Boris, ses restrictions qui l'étouffaient mais qui étaient nécessaires s'il voulait espérer gagner, ses efforts toujours plus conséquents mais qui ne suffisaient jamais, les reproches de Boris devant ses échecs, son moral et ses espoirs qui tombaient en chute libre depuis son entrée chez les séniors… Eva l'avait écouté patiemment avant de souffler de sa voix toujours douce que Boris n'avait pas à lui imposer ça. Qu'il aurait dû être le premier à le réconforter, qu'il devrait l'aider à progresser et à supporter ses règles de vie, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le dénigrer à ce point à cause d'un échec. Victor avait protesté qu'elle ne comprenait pas, qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Que Boris était l'assistant de son coach et qu'il était normal qu'il exige toujours de meilleurs résultats. Qu'il n'était pas toujours comme ça et que tout se passait bien quand il gagnait, ou qu'il faisait au moins les efforts nécessaires pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Qu'il l'aimait trop pour vouloir prendre le risque de le décevoir. Eva avait accepté ses arguments et avait conclu la conversation en lui faisant promettre de la rappeler si quoi que ce soit n'allait pas. Il le lui avait promis, mais il ne l'avait pas rappelée. Il savait déjà quoi faire pour que la situation s'arrange et il y œuvrait depuis maintenant un mois.

Victor connaissait suffisamment son petit-ami pour savoir qu'il se méfiait encore de son comportement. Dès leur retour des mondiaux, Victor avait repris l'entraînement pour la saison suivante, refusant d'office le mois de repos que Yakov lui avait proposé. Il ne sortait plus à part pour s'entraîner, limitait son alimentation à des portions de légumes qui le laissaient affamé mais qui lui assuraient de ne pas grossir, ne se couchait jamais après 21 heures. Il savait que son comportement satisfaisait Boris, qu'il lui apportait la confirmation qu'il avait compris la leçon, mais son petit-ami avait continué à scruter avec suspicion chacun de ses gestes. Boris n'avait même plus reparlé de sa proposition de présenter Victor à ses parents à la fin de la saison, mais Victor comprenait aisément cette décision. Après son échec aux mondiaux et à la veille d'une saison olympique, il avait besoin de s'entraîner plus intensément que jamais. Cette rencontre devrait attendre un moment où il pourrait véritablement se reposer sur ses lauriers pendant un ou deux jours. Et même s'il se refusait à l'avouer, une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, peut-être, Boris ne l'en trouvait plus digne.

Mais, depuis quelques jours, il sentait que la tension entre eux retombait. Boris semblait satisfait de constater les efforts qu'il faisait pour s'entraîner plus intensément que jamais, ses yeux recommençaient à briller de la fierté et de l'amour que Victor y lisait habituellement. Et aujourd'hui, au lieu de partir rapidement se doucher comme il en avait pris l'habitude, Boris était resté allongé sur lui, appuyé sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser, et parsemait sa clavicule de baisers légers. Victor savoura son étreinte en la lui rendant et se nicha un peu plus dans ses bras. Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils passèrent comme ça, immobiles, serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps encore couverts de sueurs. Ce ne fut que lorsque leur deuxième réveil sonna que Victor soupira :

\- Il faut qu'on y aille. On va être en retard.

Boris acquiesça légèrement et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se redresser et de partir vers la salle de bains. Ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes après dans la cuisine, tous les deux douchés et habillés, assis devant une tasse de café brûlant. Boris laissa ses doigts filer sur la joue de Victor et demanda :

\- Tout va bien ?

Victor hésita quelques secondes, mais le ton doux et encourageant de Boris le fit céder :

\- Tu m'en veux encore ? Pour ma défaite aux mondiaux ?

\- Je vais m'en remettre, répondit Boris sur un ton hésitant. J'avais mis trop d'espoirs en toi, je pensais vraiment que tu serais capable d'assurer l'or dans toutes tes compétitions, c'est tout. Mais c'est fini. Inquiète-toi pour ta saison prochaine, désormais.

Victor acquiesça et baissa les yeux. La saison prochaine. Boris lui donnait une seconde chance de se racheter à ses yeux, il ne voulait pas la rater. Il devait trouver un thème sensationnel, choquant, surprenant, un thème et des chorégraphies qui l'emmèneraient vers la première marche de chacun de ses podiums. Boris se leva et vint se placer derrière lui, entourant son torse de ses bras, et se rapprocha de son oreille :

\- Mon amour. Je crois toujours autant en toi. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. Je serai toujours là.

* * *

 _ **(15 mai 2005, 20h34)**_

Victor ferma les yeux en sentant un courant d'air frais lui frapper le visage. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pu se promener le soir avec Makkachin qui trottait joyeusement à côté de lui ? Il préférait ne pas compter. Bien sûr, il en était reconnaissant envers Boris de le soulager de cette corvée pour qu'il puisse se reposer et se consacrer à son entraînement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le critiquer pour ça… Seulement, il réalisait à présent à quel point ça lui avait manqué. Boris devait sortir en soirée avec ses amis ce soir et, ayant fini de travailler plus tard, Victor lui avait proposé de sortir Makka pendant qu'il se préparait. Boris avait semblé hésiter mais avait finalement accepté. Après tout, la saison venait juste de s'achever, il n'avait plus de compétition avant cinq mois. Vérifiant l'heure, il fit demi-tour et commença à revenir vers son appartement. Boris lui avait précisé qu'il l'attendrait avant de partir et il ne voulait pas le mettre en retard.

Un éclair de regrets le traversa au moment où il passa la porte du hall de l'immeuble. Il aurait voulu rester dehors, profiter encore un peu de la soirée et de la nuit, profiter de l'air frais. Une idée lui vint soudainement. Et si… Il remonta rapidement les escaliers et arriva à son appartement. Boris finissait tout juste de se préparer.

\- Ah, tu es là, nota-t-il. Je vais pas traîner…

\- Boris ?

Victor attendit que les yeux de son compagnon le fixent en attendant la suite pour reprendre :

\- Je peux venir avec toi ?

Boris resta stupéfait quelques instants, comme s'il refusait d'admettre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Lentement, Victor reprit :

\- Tu avais dit qu'on pourrait sortir ensemble, à la fin de la saison… Et je connais tes amis, on s'est déjà vus une ou deux fois…

\- Je t'ai dit que tu pourrais sortir la nuit ? Ça, ça m'étonnerait, jamais je ne t'ai dit ça ! souffla Boris en haussant les sourcils d'étonnement. Et je ne préfère pas que tu sortes.

Victor resta stupéfait. Il avait encore le souvenir très clair de Boris lui affirmant qu'ils sortiraient ensemble. Est-ce que son petit-ami l'avait oublié, ou est-ce que sa propre mémoire lui jouait des tours ? Il décida de ne pas s'attarder là-dessus.

\- Pourquoi ? insista-t-il. Je n'ai plus de compétitions avant des mois !

\- Mais tu as toujours des entraînements, et vu tes résultats aux mondiaux, tu as sérieusement besoin d'y être en forme. Si tu veux assurer ta qualification et tes résultats aux Jeux Olympiques l'hiver prochain, tu vas devoir sérieusement t'accrocher.

Sa réplique le scotcha et provoqua une sensation désagréable au niveau de sa poitrine. Boris avait totalement raison, il devrait s'entraîner plus dur que jamais pour faire mieux que cette onzième place aux mondiaux. Mais cela n'empêchait pas l'allusion à son échec de le blesser, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Pourtant, il l'avait digéré depuis longtemps, pourquoi était-ce aussi douloureux d'entendre Boris le lui rappeler ? Celui-ci parut remarquer qu'il l'avait blessé et son visage se radoucit.

\- Eh, murmura-t-il doucement en lui caressant la joue. Je sais que c'est dur, j'ai vécu ça aussi. Je sais à quel point c'est difficile de sacrifier sa vie pour sa carrière, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me permets de sortir maintenant que c'est fini pour moi. J'essaie de ne pas rentrer tard, d'accord ?

Victor aurait été à deux doigts de le supplier de rester avec lui, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne plus se retrouver seul dans cet appartement trop grand. Mais la dernière réplique de Boris lui laissait comprendre qu'il était inutile de le lui demander. Lentement, en cherchant une autre solution sans en trouver, il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Boris l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

\- A tout à l'heure, mon amour.

* * *

 _ **(18 juin 2005, 12h20)**_

Victor déposa son plateau sur une petite table de la cafétéria et attendit que Boris le rejoigne. Un peu plus loin, sur une longue table, une douzaine de patineurs de l'équipe mangeaient ensemble, leurs conversations et leurs rires résonnant dans toute la salle. Il y a longtemps, il mangeait avec eux. Avant que Boris ne lui explique que chaque personne à cette table utilisait cette occasion pour guetter les moindres aveux de faiblesse des autres et en profiter en compétition. Il le comprenait, bien sûr, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait finalement accepté de céder à sa demande de manger à part avec lui. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer et de les envier. L'un de ces patineurs avait fini devant lui aux championnats du monde. Est-ce qu'il avait abusé des conseils des autres pour progresser ou est-ce que vraiment, leurs conversations n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec l'entraînement ? Il n'avait jamais osé poser la question à Yakov – après tout, Boris était son assistant et leurs conseils allaient souvent dans le même sens.

Boris le rejoignit et s'assit en face de lui. Avant de commencer à manger, il lui demanda :

\- J'ai trouvé ça hier au pied de ton bureau, à la maison. C'est quoi ?

Victor prit la feuille qu'il lui tendait et la parcourut du regard. Lors de la soirée où Boris avait refusé qu'il l'accompagne dehors, il avait finalement passé plusieurs heures sur Internet à naviguer et écouter de la musique. Plusieurs d'entre elles l'avaient interpellé, il n'avait eu qu'à fermer les yeux pour s'imaginer danser dessus. Il s'était aussitôt emparé de cette feuille pour la noircir de mouvements de chorégraphie et de détails sur son thème. Il n'avait juste pas encore osé l'aborder avec Boris. Il haussa les épaules :

\- C'est écrit. Mon thème et mes chorégraphies pour cette saison.

\- La solitude ? Comme thème ? répéta Boris. Tu n'as rien trouvé de plus déprimant ?

\- Je dois surprendre. Je ne peux pas me présenter avec des chorégraphies copiées de ce que j'ai fait à la saison précédente.

\- Je dois y voir un message ? demanda l'aîné.

Victor haussa les sourcils de surprise. Il ne s'était pas demandé d'où venait cette inspiration soudaine. Oui, il s'était senti seul le soir où il avait travaillé sur ces chorégraphies, mais ce n'était que passager… Boris avait été froid et réprobateur avec lui pendant plus d'un mois après les mondiaux, mais maintenant tout allait mieux : Son petit-ami lui avait pardonné son échec et son manque de sérieux, et il était satisfait de le voir s'entraîner d'arrache-pied et se refuser le moindre écart dans son mode de vie. Tant qu'il continuait à se comporter en sportif professionnel et non plus comme le gamin irresponsable qu'il avait été à la saison dernière, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il le déçoive à nouveau…

\- Non. C'est juste… Un thème. Je suis tombé sur une musique triste sur Internet et ça m'a donné cette idée, ça changera de l'année dernière. C'est tout.

* * *

 _ **(1e juillet 2005, 19h26)**_

\- Et celle-là ? Elle est connue en Russie, ça devrait plaire au public ! Avec un thème comme la romance ou la passion, ça irait bien !

Victor et Boris avaient réussi à aborder plus calmement la question de son thème. Boris n'était décidément pas convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée, et il avait spontanément proposé d'aider Victor à trouver autre chose. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur leur lit, la tête du patineur posée sur la poitrine de son petit-ami qui avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils avaient chacun un écouteur dans l'oreille et écoutaient ensemble les musiques que Boris proposait.

\- Une valse ? s'étonna Victor. J'ai jamais su en danser dans les galas de fin de compétition, alors sur la glace… On n'aura pas assez de quatre mois d'entraînement pour être prêts…

\- Bon, quelque chose de moins technique alors… Celle-ci ? Elle est plus dynamique, mais avec ton endurance et ta jeunesse, tu pourrais faire un truc assez explosif ! Autant en profiter tant que tu en as la force…

\- Bof…

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas ? demanda Boris. Quel style tu préférerais ?

\- Ce… C'est pas une question de style, avoua Victor en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur le lit. C'est vraiment une question de thème. Tout ce que tu me proposes a du potentiel mais… Ça m'inspire pas autant que ce que j'avais trouvé, c'est tout ! C'est bien et prometteur, mais je le sens moins que ce thème de la solitude. Excuse-moi… rajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Ça va. Bon, on va prendre le problème différemment. Si tu as trouvé que les musiques étaient quand même prometteuses, alors on va les noter. On va se faire une liste de thèmes, avec la musique des programmes pour chacun. Y compris avec ton idée. Et on demandera à Yakov ce qu'il en pense demain, quel programme il sent le mieux ? Il sera plus neutre que nous et certainement plus expérimenté sur la question.

\- OK ! approuva Victor.

* * *

 _ **(25 juillet 2005, 10h18)**_

\- Bon, ta chorégraphie te permettra d'aller loin, c'est une évidence, résuma Yakov. Mais je voulais te voir pour discuter avec toi des éléments techniques. Est-ce que tu te sens capable de faire tes sauts en deuxième partie ?

\- Pas tous, avoua Victor. Un ou deux triples combinés avec des doubles boucles piqués peut-être, mais pas plus. Je perds trop de forces dans les jambes pour arriver à me réceptionner.

\- OK. Donc un saut en deuxième partie. Tu te sens capable de faire combien de quadruples, et lesquels ?

\- Deux, ça devrait passer sans problèmes. Trois peut-être, il faudrait que j'essaye à l'entraînement. Boucle piqué et salchow principalement. Je…

Victor hésita et Yakov l'encouragea :

\- Oui ?

\- J'essaierai bien de caser un quadruple flip.

\- Un quadruple flip ? répéta Yakov. Ce serait… Sensationnel. Personne ne l'a encore jamais réussi en compétition. Ni même tenté.

\- C'est pour ça que j'aimerais le faire. Mais… Si tu penses que je n'en serai pas capable à la reprise de la saison, ce n'est pas grave. Je resterai sur les boucles et salchow et je travaillerai le flip à mes heures perdues. Je peux pas me permettre de me planter une deuxième fois.

Yakov réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'approuver :

\- On peut essayer. Personne ne l'a jamais fait, mais si quelqu'un est capable de le réussir, c'est toi. Et en fonction de tes premiers résultats, on verra si on insiste ou si on reste sur ceux que tu maîtrises déjà.

Yakov nota ses dernières remarques et reprit :

\- OK. Je te laisse retourner à ta séance de musculation, je vais voir comment arranger tes sauts sur ta chorégraphie ce matin, et on teste ça cet après-midi pour ton entraînement sur la glace. Ça te va ? Tu as des questions ?

Victor hésita quelques secondes.

\- C'est pas en lien avec les sauts mais… Est-ce que je peux savoir… Sur la liste de thèmes et de musiques que Boris t'avait donnée… Pourquoi tu as choisi celui-là ? Pourquoi pas un autre ?

A leur grande surprise, Yakov n'avait eu besoin que de quelques minutes de débats et d'explications avec Boris pour choisir le thème que Victor avait proposé, celui de la solitude. Son compagnon était ressorti assez vexé de son bureau, mais sa proposition initiale de se plier à la décision du coach l'avait empêché de revenir sur la question.

\- Parce que c'était le tien. Je me trompe ?

L'air surpris et incrédule de Victor lui confirma sa suggestion et il reprit :

\- Tous les autres avaient la signature de Boris. Quand il patinait, il n'a jamais su surprendre, il avait toujours ce genre de thèmes qui ne variaient que très peu d'une saison à l'autre. Ce que toi tu proposes, c'est différent, innovant… Surprenant. Et c'était le seul dont Boris ne voulait pas entendre parler, ça m'a confirmé que c'était le tien. Pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas, d'ailleurs ?

\- Il… Il le prenait pour lui. Il croyait que c'était un message que je voulais lui faire passer, ou ce que je ressentais vis-à-vis de lui…

\- Et il avait tort ? demanda aussitôt Yakov.

Victor mit quelques secondes à répondre, surpris par la question de son coach. Depuis sa conversation avec Boris, il avait tout de même réfléchi à cette question, essayé de trouver pourquoi il avait eu cette idée-là et pas une autre.

\- Disons… C'est ce que j'ai ressenti le temps d'une soirée. C'était pas grand-chose. C'est pas comme ça tout le temps. Et ça ne change rien au fait que je pense vraiment que ce thème peut surprendre.

\- Et c'est comment, le reste du temps ? Tu te sens comment ? Angoissé ? Anxieux ? Fatigué de faire attention à chaque mot et chaque geste pour ne pas le décevoir et l'énerver à nouveau ?

Victor resta bouche bée. Yakov n'aurait pas pu décrire avec des mots plus exacts tout ce qu'il ressentait depuis son retour des mondiaux – non, depuis plus longtemps, en fait.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda-t-il lentement.

\- J'ai une ex-femme vindicative qui cherche depuis plus d'un an à me faire payer notre divorce en faisant croire à un juge qu'elle a subi des violences conjugales, expliqua Yakov avec lassitude, ça m'a fait me renseigner sur le sujet. Suffisamment pour en reconnaître quand j'en vois.

\- Des violences conjugales ? répéta Victor, incrédule. Ça n'a rien à voir ! Boris n'a jamais levé la main sur moi, il ne le fera jamais !

\- Il n'y a pas que les coups qui blessent. Victor, je sais que je ne devrais pas m'en mêler mais… Il est en train de te tuer. Et j'ai sincèrement peur que tu t'en rendes compte trop tard.

Victor baissa les yeux, plongé dans ses pensées. Est-ce que vraiment Boris était responsable de tout ce qu'il ressentait ces derniers temps ? Non, bien sûr que non. Boris voulait le voir gagner mais lui aussi tenait à ces victoires, après tout. Avec ou sans lui, son échec aux mondiaux lui aurait miné le moral de la même façon, il aurait même eu plus de mal à s'en remettre sans la tendresse et l'affection qu'il lui avait données une fois le choc passé. Boris lui imposait des horaires stricts pour se coucher et des restrictions alimentaires difficiles à tenir, mais pas plus que Yakov lui-même… Tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait pour lui, pour le voir gagner, pour l'aider à atteindre ses objectifs et ses rêves… Il secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Tu peux pas comprendre, murmura-t-il doucement. C'est… Pas ce que tu crois.

\- Réfléchis-y quand même, à l'occasion, conseilla Yakov.

* * *

 _ **(02 août 2005, 15h41)**_

Du coin de l'œil, Yakov aperçut Boris qui le rejoignait à côté de la piste mais le coach ne lâcha pas Victor du regard. Celui-ci venait de faire plusieurs triples flip et se lança dans un quadruple boucle sur lequel il se réceptionna sans soucis.

\- OK, approuva Yakov. Tu me le tentes, ce quadruple flip ?

Victor acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et il reprit de la vitesse en ligne droite. Arrivé devant Yakov, il pivota sur sa lame et planta son autre pied dans la glace pour se propulser vers le haut. Il tourna trois fois mais retomba sur la glace au moment où il amorçait son quatrième tour. Le déséquilibre provoqué par le mouvement de rotation le fit déraper sur le côté et il parvint juste à se protéger de ses bras avant de chuter lourdement.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Yakov.

\- Oui oui ! assura Victor en se relevant. Je m'attendais pas à le réussir du premier coup.

\- Il te manquait de la vitesse et de l'élan, tu dois t'élever beaucoup plus haut pour avoir le temps de tourner quatre fois. Et pour l'instant, concentre-toi sur ta réception. C'était prévisible que tu chuterais les premières fois mais tu ne le passeras pas en compétition tant que tu ne seras pas sûr de ne pas chuter dessus.

\- OK.

\- Allez, refais-le moi avec plus de vitesse !

Victor s'exécuta et refit le saut. Il ne parvint à tourner qu'à peine plus de trois tours mais, cette fois, il parvint à se réceptionner sans chuter – mais en trébuchant légèrement tout de même.

\- J'étais encore pas assez rapide ? supposa Victor.

Ce fut Boris qui répondit :

\- Ta vitesse n'était pas si mal, mais tu n'es pas monté assez haut. Tu as toujours eu ce réflexe de transformer ta vitesse en longueur plus qu'en hauteur dans tes sauts. Ça rend tes triples assez épatants, mais ça ne te suffira pas pour faire des quadruples aussi techniques.

Yakov ne rajouta rien et Victor savait que cela sous-entendait qu'il était d'accord avec Boris. Voyant celui-ci réfléchir, Yakov finit tout de même par demander :

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- On est d'accords qu'il n'arrivera pas à faire de quadruples flip tant qu'il n'aura pas solutionné le problème de la hauteur de ses sauts ?

\- Oui, et ?

\- Alors changeons de stratégie !

Boris s'avança sur la glace et rejoignit Victor en lui expliquant :

\- Essaie juste de me faire des sauts écartés. Tu tournes et tu piques comme le début du flip, tu sautes mais tu ne tournes pas. Et fais-les le plus haut possible.

Victor acquiesça. Il était forcé de constater que l'idée de Boris était bonne. Faire des quadruples était épuisant, il n'aurait jamais tenu longtemps à s'entraîner à les refaire continuellement. Cette technique lui permettrait de travailler chaque défaut de ses sauts un par un sans pour autant se vider de son énergie en quelques minutes. Il répéta ses sauts écartés plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Boris approuve :

\- Voilà ! Ce que tu viens de faire, là, c'est cette hauteur là qu'il faut pour un quad ! Réessaye, maintenant !

Victor refit un tour de piste pour détendre ses jambes avant d'accélérer à nouveau et de sauter. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas tourné assez lorsque sa lame dérapa sur la glace et qu'il chuta. Il resta allongé quelques secondes sur la surface glacée, épuisé, la respiration haletante.

\- Ça va ? demanda la voix de Boris au-dessus de lui.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et son petit-ami l'aida à se relever. Yakov les avait rejoints, inquiété par la chute de Victor, et déclara :

\- C'était quand même mieux.

\- J'ai pas tourné quatre fois…

\- Tu avais plus de trois tours et demi. Personne ne t'a demandé d'y arriver du premier coup, Victor. Tu as le temps de le perfectionner. Même si tu ne l'as pas pour cette saison, tu as d'autres atouts dans ta poche.

Le regard de Yakov brilla de certitude et de détermination quand il affirma :

\- Tu vas y arriver. Tu vas devenir le premier à passer ce saut en compétition.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	9. Chapitre 8

_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis un peu en retard pour cause de vacances, mais je tenais à vous offrir ce chapitre en cadeau de Noël !_

 _ **Aya** , merci pour ton message et tes reviews régulières, passe également de bonnes fêtes :)_

 _Sur ce... ENJOY !_

* * *

 _ **(10 août 2005, 21h46)**_

Victor esquissa un sourire amusé pendant que les autres personnes présentes éclataient de rire à la blague que Boris venait de faire. Il était en week-end et Boris avait accepté qu'il en profite pour venir avec lui à une des soirées avec ses amis. Il les avait déjà rencontrés et Alexeï, son ami chez qui ils s'étaient réunis, avait accepté sans problèmes qu'il se joigne à eux. D'habitude, il avait toujours considéré les grands week-ends comme une perte de temps qui l'empêchait de perfectionner ses programmes pour la saison à venir mais, pour une fois, il trouvait cela infiniment reposant. Beaucoup moins de contraintes horaires, beaucoup moins de pression et d'exigences de résultats de la part de Boris, donc beaucoup moins de prises de tête. Il aurait presque souhaité que ce moment dure éternellement.

\- Et donc, reprit Dmitry, tu en es où avec la secrétaire de la boite à côté de la tienne ? Julia, c'est bien ça ?

\- On doit se revoir dans deux jours, confirma Alexeï. Si tout se passe bien, on sortira ensemble avant la fin de la semaine !

\- Ou alors elle te fera le même coup qu'Evgenia l'année dernière ! lança Boris.

Un nouvel éclat de rire traversa la pièce pendant qu'Alexeï se renfrognait. Victor porta lentement sa bière à sa bouche. Malgré le fait que tous les amis de Boris l'avaient accueilli avec plaisir, il ne pouvait que constater à quel point il n'était pas proche d'eux. Ils avaient leurs propres histoires, leur propre passé ensemble que chacun connaissait par cœur… Il aurait bien questionné Boris sur les anecdotes en question mais celui-ci n'accordait pas d'importance à lui, plongé dans la conversation, et il ne voulait pas le déranger et l'obliger à tout lui expliquer. L'un d'eux – Maxim, s'il se souvenait bien – remarqua le silence de Victor et demanda :

\- Et toi, Victor, tu en es où depuis la dernière fois ? Tu patines toujours ?

\- Oui. Enfin là je suis en week-end, mais l'entraînement reprend lundi.

\- Cool ! confirma Dmitry. C'est quand même la classe de connaître un patineur professionnel aussi doué que toi, j'ai remarqué pas mal de journaux qui parlaient de toi comme le futur espoir de la Russie ! Ce n'est pas trop flippant ?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver quelque chose à répondre, Boris l'interrompit :

\- Les types de ton journal ont dû s'emballer, Victor est encore loin d'être si doué que ça. Il passe sa vie à s'entraîner et arrive quand même à se planter aux championnats du monde. Rien à voir avec d'autres qui ont de bons résultats en ne faisant presque rien.

Un silence gêné parcourut la pièce pendant une seconde, personne ne sachant comment réagir. Ce fut finalement Alexeï qui reprit la conversation :

\- Tu veux dire, comme toi quand tu patinais, Boris ? Tu t'entraînais pas mal aussi ! Même en se connaissant avant, on s'était presque perdus de vue avant que tu n'arrêtes ta carrière !

\- C'était un choix personnel. J'étais bon mais je voulais être le meilleur, c'est tout. Victor passe sa vie à se battre rien que pour rester dans la course… Un peu comme toi avec Julia ! rajouta Boris avec un clin d'œil.

Un éclat de rire ponctua sa remarque et la conversation revint sur les connaissances du groupe d'amis.

* * *

 _ **(1**_ _ **e**_ _ **septembre 2005, 6h55)**_

\- Tu es déjà habillé ? s'étonna Boris.

\- Oui, je… Je pensais sortir Makkachin moi-même, ce matin, expliqua Victor.

\- Et tu t'es levé une demi-heure plus tôt pour ça ? s'exclama Boris. Victor, ce n'est pas parce que c'est l'été que tu dois te croire en vacances ! Tu dois dormir suffisamment pour assurer ton entraînement ! La Skate America est dans deux mois, tu ne peux pas te laisser aller maintenant !

\- Ce n'est qu'une sortie, il y en a pour dix minutes ! protesta Victor. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec Makka, c'est tout…

Boris se renfrogna mais finit par accepter, lui-même n'étant pas encore douché. Ils prendraient trop de retard à l'entraînement s'ils devaient attendre qu'il se lave pour sortir le caniche. Victor ne se fit pas prier et attacha rapidement la laisse au collier de Makkachin avant de sortir de l'appartement. Il faisait déjà relativement clair, l'automne n'étant pas assez avancé pour plonger les matinées dans la nuit noire. Il rejoignit rapidement un parc près de chez lui et savoura l'odeur humide de la rosée et des feuilles mortes. Depuis quelques temps, seuls les moments passés avec Makkachin avaient un peu de saveur à ses yeux. Bien sûr, il aimait toujours autant les instants de tendresse avec Boris, mais lorsque son aîné recommençait à lui faire des reproches, à se montrer déçu par son comportement, il se réfugiait avec son chien pour jouer, se promener, rester blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé… Des fois, il avait l'impression que seul Makkachin arrivait à lui faire garder la tête hors de l'eau, à ne plus se sentir démoralisé ou dégoûté de lui-même suite à un énième reproche de son petit-ami.

Dans ces moments là, il avait l'impression de n'avoir plus que Makka dans sa vie. Le fait qu'il n'y avait plus qu'avec Boris qu'il avait des conversations – excepté Yakov – était devenu une évidence depuis quelques temps, mais lorsque son petit-ami se renfrognait, la solitude recommençait à le dévorer. Peu importe le nombre de gens autour de lui, dans la rue ou à la patinoire, il avait juste cette sensation de n'avoir plus personne sur qui compter, plus personne qui lui donnerait envie d'avancer et de se surpasser sur la glace.

Il avait plusieurs fois réfléchi à ce que Yakov lui avait dit. Un jour où les reproches de Boris avaient été particulièrement virulents, il avait même eu le courage de se réfugier dans sa chambre avec son ordinateur portable. Tout en guettant l'ouverture de la porte, il avait ouvert une fenêtre de navigation privée et lancé une recherche sur les violences conjugales. Ce qu'il avait trouvé l'avait d'abord choqué, puis rassuré. Il avait beau savoir ce que c'était, cette succession d'images de personnes violentées, avec des yeux au beurre noir ou d'énormes hématomes sur la mâchoire, ces chiffres de personnes handicapées à vie ou mortes sous les coups de leur conjoint, tout ce qu'il avait trouvé lui avait confirmé que ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ce qu'il vivait. Pendant le reste de la soirée, il s'était même senti coupable d'avoir pu penser ça. Comment avait-il pu estimer souffrir autant que ces personnes qui finissaient à l'hôpital près d'un soir par semaine ? Comment avait-il pu comparer son histoire aux leurs ?

Il était revenu devant leur immeuble, il devrait se dépêcher de prendre son petit-déjeuner pour ne pas être en retard à l'entraînement. Il entra dans l'appartement et entendit aussitôt :

\- Ça y est, tu as enfin retrouvé le chemin de la maison ?

Il connaissait cette phrase, c'était celle qu'il lui disait à chaque fois qu'il jugeait qu'il s'était absenté trop longtemps. Quasiment à chaque fois qu'il sortait seul, en fait. Il baissa les yeux et regretta de ne pas avoir pu rester plus longtemps dehors, savourer plus longtemps la proximité réconfortante de son chien.

\- Excuse-moi, se contenta-t-il de répondre en baissant les yeux.

* * *

 _ **(26 septembre 2005, 09h42)**_

Yakov grimaça légèrement quand Victor chuta sur son quadruple flip. Toujours pas assez de tours, toujours le même déséquilibre à l'atterrissage.

\- La réception est la même que sur les autres types de sauts, tu sais ? demanda Yakov. Tes jambes doivent être plus souples si tu veux espérer rester sur tes pieds.

\- Je sais… murmura Victor. Je contracte trop pour arriver à tourner suffisamment et ça me gêne pour atterrir. Pardon.

\- C'est pas grave. Je vais voir Georgi, entraîne-toi sur des triples en attendant. C'est une question d'automatisme, tu dois retrouver tes réflexes habituels sur tes réceptions.

Victor acquiesça et le coach s'éloigna vers Georgi. Victor inspira profondément avant d'exécuter un triple flip. Il resta debout mais trébucha légèrement en retombant et cet échec acheva de le désespérer. Il espérait être capable de réaliser cet exploit pour la reprise de la saison, pourtant, plus celle-ci se rapprochait et plus il considérait l'idée qu'il n'en était tout simplement pas capable. Que ce saut n'était juste pas à sa portée, qu'il n'était pas assez doué pour le réaliser. Les regards sévères et déçus que Boris posait sur lui lorsqu'il s'entraînait renforçaient cette impression, et il en venait parfois à se demander pourquoi Yakov l'autorisait à s'acharner aussi inutilement. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il envisageait l'idée d'abandonner, un sursaut de rage le saisissait et il savait qu'il ne supporterait juste pas de s'arrêter sur cette difficulté. Qu'il n'avait encore jamais abandonné et qu'il ne voulait pas commencer maintenant, pas alors qu'il était aussi proche d'un tel exploit susceptible de révolutionner le monde du patinage. Il se rapprocha de la barrière et s'empara de sa bouteille d'eau, buvant lentement quelques gorgées. La matinée venait juste de commencer et la fatigue lui contractait déjà douloureusement les jambes. Il s'étira quelques secondes avant de revenir sur la piste et de refaire un triple flip. Mieux. Après deux autres tout aussi réussis, il prit davantage de vitesse et réalisa un quadruple. Alors que tout son corps se crispait pour tourner le plus possible, le choc de la glace sous sa lame remonta violemment dans sa jambe et le fit chuter une seconde avant qu'une vague de douleur ne vibre violemment dans son genou droit. Il ne parvint pas à retenir un cri et, deux secondes après, il sentit la main de Yakov se poser sur son épaule.

\- Ne bouge pas. Tu t'es fait mal où ?

\- Au genou. Le droit, souffla-t-il entre ses dents. Ça va aller je crois.

Il bascula précautionneusement sur le dos et, aidé par Yakov, plia et déplia lentement sa jambe. Il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir le genou en miettes mais ni le mouvement, ni la main de Yakov posée sur son articulation, n'accentuait la douleur. Le léger soupir de soulagement de Yakov confirma son impression et son coach souffla :

\- Viens. Ne pose pas ton pied par terre.

Georgi les avait rejoints et Yakov et lui aidèrent Victor à se relever et à rejoindre le bord de la piste, où il s'assit sur un banc. A nouveau, il étendit précautionneusement sa jambe devant lui pendant que Georgi lui enlevait ses patins.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que tu aies quelque chose de cassé pour que tu arrives à la bouger comme ça, commenta Yakov, mais la journée est finie pour toi. Et… Je préfère que tu arrêtes de travailler le quad flip pour l'instant.

\- Mais je peux pas ! protesta Victor. La saison reprend dans un mois, il me faut ce saut !

\- Il te faut ton corps en un seul morceau, rétorqua Yakov. Tu t'épuises à essayer de le passer, mais je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est loin d'être ton seul avantage ! Tes autres quadruples sont déjà sensationnels.

\- Plusieurs autres patineurs les passent à l'entraînement.

\- On en passe un par programme, Victor, fit remarquer Georgi. C'est vrai que ces figures sont en train de se banaliser, mais pour toi, c'est banal depuis des années. Tu en feras toujours plus que nous tous. Ne fous pas tes chances en l'air en te blessant.

Les paroles de Georgi le surprirent. Ils avaient beau s'entendre plutôt bien depuis toujours, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il soit fairplay au point de lui conseiller de maximiser ses chances pour la saison. Il acquiesça lentement, réconforté par cet élan de sollicitude, et finit par soupirer :

\- OK, merci. Et… Je suis désolé, Yakov.

* * *

 _ **(5 octobre 2005, 11h56)**_

Boris entra dans le bureau de Yakov.

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Oui. De Victor.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? s'inquiéta Boris. Tu ne le sens pas prêt pour la Skate América ?

\- Physiquement, si, il est prêt, répondit Yakov. Mais il refuse de le reconnaître. Son programme libre comporte un nombre impressionnant de composantes, dont trois quadruples, deux combinaisons et trois triples flips. S'il les réussit en compétition, il n'aura aucun mal à battre le record du monde de la note technique – voire du score total, rien que ses trois quadruples ce sera du jamais vu. Mais il se plaignait que ce n'était pas assez. Il culpabilise de n'avoir pas osé tenter un quadruple flip parce qu'il chute encore parfois dessus, ou d'avoir mis la plupart de ces sauts en première partie, et non en seconde où il aurait eu un bonus de points.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je me demandais qui lui avait mis cette idée en tête ? Qui lui avait dit que la meilleure performance technique jamais vue dans cette équipe restait quelque chose de relativement médiocre ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était médiocre, nuança Boris. J'ai dit qu'il serait capable de mieux s'il daignait s'activer un peu.

\- S'activer un peu ? répéta Yakov en criant. Tu l'as seulement vu s'entraîner ? Je n'ai jamais vu un gosse qui vivait uniquement pour sa carrière autant que lui ! Il passe sa vie à se surpasser et n'a pas besoin que quelqu'un vienne lui plomber le moral à deux semaines de la reprise de la saison ! Il n'a que 16 ans et si tu continues à lui mettre une telle pression, c'est inévitable qu'il finira par s'effondrer ! C'est déjà ce qui s'est passé aux mondiaux l'année dernière !

\- Tu me tiens sérieusement pour responsable de son échec ? s'écria Boris sur le même ton. Je ne peux même pas venir avec vous en compétition parce que tu l'as refusé, comment je pourrais y être pour quoi que ce soit ?

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot avec moi, Boris ! Je suis nettement moins aveugle que lui ! Tu crois que je n'entends pas tes reproches aussi injustes que dégradants, que je ne le vois pas se précipiter pour te répondre au téléphone par peur des réprimandes qu'il aura sinon ? Il est en train de se détruire, tu es en train de le détruire !

Boris resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je refuse de répondre à de telles conneries. Si tu permets, pendant que tu es en train d'inventer des excuses débiles à tes patineurs qui échouent en compétition, je retourne préparer leur entraînement de l'après-midi.

Il quitta le bureau sans un mot de plus, ni un seul regard pour Yakov.

* * *

 _ **(22 octobre 2005, 17h34, Heure d'Atlantic City, États-Unis)**_

\- Victor Nikiforov, sur la musique _Nocturne in E-Flat Major_.

Victor commença à patiner lentement lorsque les premières notes de piano retentirent. Les yeux mi-clos, il n'avait besoin que de se replonger dans la solitude et l'amertume qu'il avait trop ressenties ces dernières semaines. Chacun de ses gestes, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, faisait ressentir clairement cette solitude qui l'envahissait, même la patinoire paraissait trop grande pour lui tout seul aux yeux du public qui le regardait. Un silence angoissant accueilli son premier quadruple boucle à la réception parfaite. Personne n'osait briser l'atmosphère de tristesse et de fragilité que la musique, les lumières et surtout sa danse avaient fait tomber sur la piste, comme si le moindre souffle, le moindre bruit, pouvait venir briser l'instant, comme si le danseur éthéré qui évoluait sur la piste pouvait disparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Les secondes, puis les minutes s'égrenèrent en silence, tandis que les mouvements fluides du jeune homme continuaient à créer cet environnement quasi mystique autour de sa danse. Tout en courbes, ses boucles et ses suites de pas s'enchaînaient à merveilles avec ses composantes à la difficulté manifeste.

Suivant le rythme de la musique, les mouvements de Victor s'accélérèrent sur sa deuxième partie et il parvint à réaliser un triple flip, malgré ses jambes qui tremblèrent violemment sur la réception. La fatigue commençait doucement à se lire sur ses traits. C'était de toute façon son dernier saut et il put se concentrer sur ses autres composantes, terminant sur une pirouette cambrée impeccable qui fit clairement ressortir son emprisonnement dans cette solitude qui le dévorait. La musique ralentit à nouveau et il se laissa lentement glisser sur le sol pendant que les dernières notes résonnaient.

Un silence de mort resta dans le complexe avant que les lumières ne se rallument et que la salle n'explose en applaudissements. Victor se releva rapidement et salua le public avant d'aller retrouver Yakov, dont le sourire satisfait laissait clairement deviner son impression sur sa chorégraphie.

* * *

 _ **(25 octobre 2005, 11h42)**_

Des hurlements hystériques résonnèrent lorsque Victor passa les portes de l'aéroport. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait finalement obtenu que la deuxième place à la Skate America, de nombreux fans avaient malgré tout apprécié sa chorégraphie et sa performance. Il afficha un sourire aux personnes venues le féliciter et commença à signer des autographes au fur et à mesure qu'on le lui demandait. Pourtant, quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un – attira son regard. Boris se trouvait devant le parking de l'aéroport, légèrement en retrait du groupe de fans. Pourquoi était-il venu ici, il les attendait généralement à la voiture ? Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait de passer autant de temps avec ses fans, de leur parler, de prendre des photos avec eux ? Boris n'aimait pas qu'il passe trop de temps avec d'autres personnes que lui, est-ce qu'il était venu s'assurer qu'il ne traînerait pas trop ? Le teint pâle et préoccupé de Boris acheva de le convaincre que quelque chose n'allait pas, et que ce n'était pas en lien avec son comportement actuel. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il délaissa ses fans malgré les réclamations de ceux qu'il avait ignorés et le rejoignit.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Yakov les avait rejoints et son regard semblait poser la même question à Boris.

\- Victor, je… Je suis tellement désolé… murmura-t-il d'un ton défait. Je n'ai rien voulu te dire hier, ça t'aurait plombé le moral pour le libre, mais… Makkachin s'est enfui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je le promenais hier matin, je faisais pas attention… Un chat est passé devant lui et il s'est jeté en avant pour le rattraper, sa laisse m'a échappé des mains… J'ai pas réussi à le rattraper. J'ai fait des tours entiers du quartier depuis mais il y a rien à faire, je le retrouve pas… Je suis tellement désolé…

Le teint de Victor était devenu de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure que Boris lui racontait ce qui s'était passé. S'obligeant à garder son sang-froid, il murmura :

\- C'est pas de ta faute… Je… On va le chercher encore. On peut y aller dès maintenant ?

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la voiture malgré la sensation de Victor d'avoir perdu toutes ses forces, toute son énergie.

* * *

 _ **(28 octobre 2005, 16h52)**_

\- Victor, Boris, dans mon bureau ! ordonna sèchement Yakov.

Victor venait juste d'enlever ses patins pour sa pause. L'ordre ne le surprenait pas plus que ça, il était évident qu'il était loin d'avoir toute sa tête. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Makkachin avait disparu. Trois jours qu'il passait tout son temps libre dans la voiture de Boris, qui tournait en rond dans le quartier au ralenti pendant qu'il guettait chaque centimètre carré de trottoir en espérant apercevoir une touffe de poils couleur caramel. Trois jours que son appartement lui paraissait horriblement vide, froid, lugubre. Où était Makkachin ? Était-il seulement encore vivant ? Bien sûr qu'il était vivant, il devait y croire, absolument. Parfois, il se faisait la remarque que retrouver son corps écrasé ou mort de froid serait préférable à cette attente et ces incertitudes insoutenables. Il espéra que Yakov n'en aurait pas pour trop longtemps et que cela ne retarderait pas le moment où ils pourraient se remettre à la recherche du caniche. Boris ferma la porte et ils s'assirent face au coach qui reprit :

\- Je vous ai convoqués parce que je m'inquiète pour les résultats de Victor.

\- Je suis désolé ! s'écria-t-il. J'ai pas toute ma tête en ce moment, tu sais pourquoi, je te jure que ça ira mieux dès que j'aurais retrouvé Makka et…

Yakov leva la main pour l'interrompre et reprit :

\- Tu n'étais pas au courant pour Makkachin à la Skate America et pourtant, comme Boris te l'a fait remarquer, tu n'as fini que deuxième. Ton programme a pourtant le potentiel de battre plusieurs records.

\- Le problème vient de son comportement, coupa Boris. Il ne s'entraîne pas assez dur, n'est pas assez sérieux dans son rythme de vie, on a déjà eu cette discussion là !

Victor baissa les yeux mais eut juste envie de disparaître sous terre quand Yakov reprit :

\- Je suis d'accord. C'est pour cela que je souhaiterais que Victor vienne habiter chez moi jusqu'à la fin de la saison.

\- QUOI ?

Les deux cris simultanés résonnèrent dans le bureau et Yakov reprit :

\- Je pense que tu arriveras mieux à t'immerger dans l'ambiance de l'entraînement si tu restes avec moi.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine ! protesta violemment Boris. Je peux le surveiller et l'obliger à se tenir à carreau !

\- Ça fait un an et demi que vous vivez ensemble et tu es le premier à être déçu de ses résultats, fit remarquer Yakov. Il est temps que quelqu'un prenne les choses en main. Victor, tu comptes devenir l'un des meilleurs patineurs au monde, oui ou non ? Tu veux avoir une chance de te qualifier et de remporter les Jeux Olympiques ?

Victor sentit son cœur se serrer. Yakov lui demandait ni plus ni moins de choisir entre Boris et sa carrière. Et il ne voulait renoncer à aucun des deux. Lentement, il tenta de trouver un compromis.

\- Jusqu'à la fin de la saison, ça fait beaucoup… Je peux pas rester jusqu'à la fin du trophée NHK ? Ça ne fera que quelques semaines et ça permettra de me remettre sur les rails…

\- Jusqu'à la fin du Grand Prix, trancha Yakov.

Victor interrogea Boris du regard, signe que ce compromis lui conviendrait éventuellement. Son compagnon avait gardé son caractère renfrogné et ses yeux lançaient de violents éclairs. Victor souffla :

\- Boris… Ça ne change rien. On se verra toujours autant à la patinoire, on mangera toujours ensemble à midi… Je te jure que ça ne changera rien entre nous ! S'il te plaît… Si c'est le seul moyen pour que je puisse te ramener les médailles dont tu rêves et te les offrir, alors ça vaut peut-être le coup… Le Grand Prix termine dans six semaines, ce ne sera pas long…

Les regards insistants de Victor et Yakov firent sentir à Boris qu'il était en nette infériorité. L'espace d'un instant, Victor se demanda quelle serait sa réaction – et ce qu'il devrait en déduire. Est-ce qu'il refuserait en bloc et prouverait qu'il ne tenait pas à ce que Victor réussisse ? Est-ce qu'il tenterait de négocier un autre accord alors que Yakov venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'accepterait rien d'autre ? Lentement, l'assistant-coach finit par grommeler :

\- Ta carrière passe avant notre relation, c'était convenu depuis le début. Débrouille-toi pour que ce soit efficace et que tu reviennes vite.

\- C'est promis ! assura Victor.

* * *

 _ **(28 octobre 2005, 19h20)**_

Victor finissait de remplir ses valises de toutes les affaires dont il aurait besoin pour les prochaines semaines. A côté de lui, Boris faisait de même. Son compagnon n'avait pas eu le cœur à rester seul dans ce qui était initialement l'appartement de Victor, et son ami Alexeï avait accepté de l'héberger pendant le temps de leur séparation. Victor acheva de fermer la dernière valise et jeta un œil attristé aux affaires de Makkachin. Il avait hésité à les prendre au cas où le caniche réapparaîtrait pendant qu'il serait chez Yakov, mais leur présence était trop douloureuse. Il repasserait les chercher si son chien revenait. Un SMS de Yakov l'informa qu'il l'attendait en bas de chez lui.

\- Yakov est là… fit-il remarquer tristement.

Si Boris semblait avoir du mal à digérer la décision, il n'en tenait visiblement pas Victor pour responsable. Il passerait un moment à en vouloir à Yakov, mais Victor espérait que son petit-ami digérerait mieux la situation quand il réaliserait que ça ne changerait rien à leur relation.

\- OK, répondit-il. J'ai pas encore fini mes affaires, je te rends tes clés demain à l'entraînement ?

Victor acquiesça et se rapprocha de lui. Il l'embrassa longuement et Boris lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Ne cherche pas trop les ennuis avec Yakov, sourit Boris, il sera beaucoup moins patient que moi.

\- Je sais. A demain. Je t'aime.

Victor traîna ses valises dans l'escalier de l'immeuble et atteignit rapidement la voiture de Yakov, qui l'aida à les monter dans le coffre. Le trajet fut silencieux, presque pesant. Heureusement, il ne dura pas longtemps, Yakov n'habitait qu'à quelques rues de chez lui. Ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement et, une seconde après que Victor y soit entré, un aboiement joyeux résonna avant que son champ de vision ne soit obscurci par une tâche couleur caramel qui lui avait sauté dessus. Victor sursauta violemment et resta bouche bée devant le chien qu'il avait rattrapé par réflexe.

\- Makkachin ?! s'exclama-t-il. Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il avait posé la question en regardant Yakov d'un air incrédule. Son coach lui désigna le canapé et, une fois tous les deux assis, reprit :

\- Je l'ai retrouvé hier soir. Il était attaché par sa laisse à un arbre dans un coin un peu isolé d'un parc et le papier avec tes coordonnées dans son collier avait disparu. Il ne s'est pas échappé, Victor. Boris l'a abandonné.

Victor réfléchit rapidement à une autre explication mais un détail le choqua. Boris avait toujours insisté pour qu'ils le cherchent en voiture, refusant catégoriquement de sortir à pied. Pourquoi ? A part pour éviter qu'ils n'entrent à l'intérieur des parcs et jardins publics ?

\- Mais… Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? murmura-t-il, incrédule.

\- Pour te punir de n'avoir fini _que_ deuxième à la Skate America… Parce qu'il ne supportait pas de te voir passer quelques minutes par jour avec ton chien plutôt qu'avec lui… Pour qu'il n'y ait plus personne d'autre que lui dans ta vie… Va savoir. J'ai renoncé à comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête, c'est un génie de la manipulation, tu dois commencer à t'en rendre compte, maintenant...

Victor était loin d'être d'accord avec ce que disait Yakov. Il devait forcément y avoir une autre explication – mais laquelle ? Il ne la chercha pas. Un autre doute l'avait saisi.

\- C'était pas à cause de mes résultats que tu voulais que je vienne habiter avec toi ?

Yakov confirma en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Son regard s'attrista légèrement mais parut plus déterminé que jamais quand il répondit :

\- Il fallait que quelqu'un t'arraches de là.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _Passez tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !_**


	10. Chapitre 9

_Bonjour et bonne année à tous !_

 _Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Comme d'habitude, les musiques citées dans ce chapitre sont disponibles sur ma playlist Spotify "Enchaîner une étoile - Musiques". N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous n'arrivez pas à y accéder._

 _Sur ce... ENJOY !_

* * *

 _ **(1e novembre 2005, 6h45)**_

Victor enfonça violemment le bouton de son réveil lorsque la sonnerie devint trop stridente. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir aussi bien dormi depuis une éternité. La couette délicieusement douce et épaisse était remontée jusqu'au milieu de son visage, il était étendu en travers du lit et il sentait la présence de Makkachin blotti contre lui. Il tendit la main pour allumer la lampe de chevet et cligna lentement des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière. La chambre que Yakov lui avait préparée était sobre mais assez grande et confortable, suffisamment pour qu'il s'y sente à l'aise. S'il avait lui-même pensé qu'il ne supporterait pas la séparation avec Boris, il devait reconnaître que c'était moins dur que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ils se voyaient toujours à la patinoire et discutaient souvent le soir par téléphone. Vérifiant l'heure, Victor se força à sortir du lit et se dépêcha d'aller se doucher pendant que Yakov n'était pas encore levé. Il sortit de la salle de bains en finissant d'attacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval et tomba sur Yakov.

\- Bien dormi ? s'inquiéta son coach.

\- A merveille, avoua le patineur. Je… Je peux aller sortir Makkachin rapidement, s'il te plaît ?

Son coach le regarda d'un air dubitatif, comme s'il refusait de comprendre sa question.

\- Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas, hein ! s'empressa de préciser Victor. C'est juste que…

\- Victor, coupa Yakov. Pourquoi tu me demandes l'autorisation ? Pourquoi je t'interdirais de sortir promener ton chien ?

Victor baissa les yeux. Boris avait toujours eu horreur qu'il parte seul pour promener Makkachin, au point de lui-même s'occuper de sortir le chien matin et soir. Maintenant que Yakov le lui disait, c'était même plutôt évident que son coach ne le ferait pas – et donc, qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution que de s'en occuper lui-même.

\- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il. Je… J'y vais.

\- Bien. Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de t'excuser pour tout et n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas Boris.

Victor ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la dernière allusion de son coach. Il enfila rapidement son manteau et sortit avec Makkachin à ses côtés.

* * *

 _ **(10 novembre 2005, 12h43)**_

Boris posa son plateau sur la table et s'assit face à Victor.

\- Alors ? Comment ça se passe ? Yakov ne t'en fait pas trop baver ?

\- Non… Non, ça va, répondit simplement Victor.

\- Cool. Je suis sûr que tu vas vite t'améliorer et que tu seras rapidement de retour à la maison.

\- Je suis sûr aussi, confirma Victor.

Boris sembla remarquer ses réponses évasives et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Victor hésita un instant. Il savait pertinemment que la discussion qu'ils allaient avoir finirait en dispute, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir supporter l'ambiance pesante que cela mettrait entre eux. Il finit par se souvenir qu'il ne vivait plus avec lui. Peu importe s'ils se prenaient la tête, ils se quitteraient le soir même dès la fin de l'entraînement.

\- Yakov a retrouvé Makkachin.

\- J'en ai entendu parler. Je suis rassuré. Je m'en serais éternellement voulu s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

\- Il a dit qu'il l'avait retrouvé attaché. Comme si… Comme s'il avait été abandonné.

Boris écarquilla des yeux incrédules quelques secondes avant de s'écrier :

\- Il pense que je l'ai abandonné ? Mais… Bon sang, il est pas bien ! Je tiens à ce chien presque autant que toi ! Je le promène tous les jours depuis un an et demi !

\- Alors pourquoi il était attaché ? Sans son papier avec mes coordonnées ?

\- Mais je n'en sais rien ! protesta Boris. Quelqu'un a dû l'attacher pour éviter qu'il provoque un accident sur la route ! Et je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait tes coordonnées dans son collier ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'avais pas vérifié qu'il y était ? Il a peut-être dû tomber il y a des mois !

Victor resta silencieux. Il était forcé de reconnaître que les suggestions de Boris tenaient la route. Cela faisait beaucoup de coïncidences, bien sûr, mais ça restait possible. Boris reprit :

\- Victor… Je ne sais pas à quel jeu joue Yakov mais je voudrais que tu fasses attention. Plus ça va et plus j'ai l'impression qu'il t'a demandé d'habiter chez lui uniquement pour t'éloigner de moi. Je peux comprendre qu'il pense que notre relation entrave ta carrière, mais… Depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble, toi tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas ! S'il te plaît… On est tous les deux plus forts que ça. Promets-moi de faire attention à ce qu'il te dira sur moi.

Victor acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Les paroles de Yakov lui restaient en tête. _Il fallait que quelqu'un t'arraches de là._ Comment faire la part des choses ? Comment deviner qui, de Boris ou de Yakov, essayait de le manipuler ?

\- OK, finit-il par murmurer. Je te promets d'y réfléchir.

* * *

 _ **(19 novembre 2005, 19h35)**_

Victor esquissa un pâle sourire en voyant Makkachin courir vers un groupe de pigeons en aboyant joyeusement. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment mais les réverbères éclairaient suffisamment les rues de Saint-Pétersbourg pour y voir comme en plein jour. Tout en marchant et gardant un œil sur son chien, il réfléchissait. Les paroles de Boris lui étaient restées en tête. Qui le manipulait ? Qui essayait de l'éloigner de l'autre ? Il aurait eu besoin d'un conseil, d'un œil extérieur, mais qui ? Il ne connaissait personne d'autre qui pourrait l'aider à y voir clair… Quoi que… Si, en fait, il y avait bien une personne. Quelqu'un à qui il avait toujours demandé en cas de doute, quelqu'un qui avait toujours pris soin de lui. Mais cela faisait plus de six mois qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé, qu'il n'avait même pas donné signe de vie. Si ça se trouve, elle avait même changé de numéro de téléphone ? Mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Peu importe ce qu'elle lui répondrait, il réalisait que rien que le fait d'entendre sa voix lui ferait plaisir. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc, vérifia que Makkachin s'asseyait à ses pieds et sortit son téléphone. Il trouva rapidement son numéro et lança l'appel, qui fut décroché au bout de deux sonneries.

\- Allo ?

\- Eva ? Salut, c'est Victor. Désolé de te dérang…

\- Vitya ! s'exclama sa sœur. Comment tu vas ? Ça me fait super plaisir de t'entendre ! Félicitations pour ta deuxième place aux États-Unis au fait, j'ai suivi les résultats ! Tu vas mieux que la dernière fois ?

La réaction de sa sœur lui arracha un sourire. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il plus adressé la parole depuis les derniers mondiaux ? Peu importe les réflexions du reste de sa famille, Eva avait toujours été là pour lui… Ils échangèrent des banalités, racontant chacun leur vie pendant un bon moment, avant que Victor n'ose demander :

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander un conseil ?

\- Bien sûr ! Dis-moi !

Il lui raconta la situation. Boris, Yakov, les insinuations de Yakov, les réponses choquées de Boris, sa confusion la plus totale sur qui il devait croire, sur ce qu'il devait faire. Quand il eut terminé, Eva reprit lentement :

\- Victor… Je ne peux pas juger sans connaître moi-même les personnes en question, sans avoir observé la situation de l'extérieur. Je ne connais pas ton coach. Boris je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois et même si j'étais assez furieuse contre lui quand tu m'as parlé de son engueulade après tes mondiaux, je ne pense pas que ce soit suffisant pour pouvoir le cerner. Mais… Il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'interpelle, dans ton histoire. C'est évident que l'un d'eux cherche à te manipuler. Mais je n'arrive pas à voir pourquoi ? L'un comme l'autre, on ne met pas autant d'efforts à changer la vie de quelqu'un sans avoir une bonne raison de le faire. Alors… Peut-être que si tu te demandais lequel des deux a le plus à gagner à te faire aller dans son sens, tu aurais ta réponse ?

\- Je… J'avais pas vu la question sous cet angle, avoua Victor.

\- Alors réfléchis-y, conseilla Eva d'un ton doux. J'espère que tu trouveras ta réponse. Je vais devoir te laisser. N'hésite pas à rappeler s'il y a quoi que ce soit, j'espère qu'on se reparlera avant Noël prochain !

\- J'espère aussi, sourit Victor. Merci infiniment.

\- Je t'en prie. A bientôt, fais attention à toi.

Ils raccrochèrent et Victor souffla doucement. Parler à sa sœur lui avait fait un bien fou, et il devait reconnaître que son conseil était probablement le meilleur. _Trouve qui a à gagner dans cette histoire._ Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, il réalisa avec effroi qu'il était plus de 20 heures. Son rythme de vie de l'entraînement lui imposait d'être couché dès 21 heures et il n'avait pas encore mangé. Étouffant un juron, il fourra son téléphone dans sa poche et repartit rapidement vers l'appartement de Yakov en s'assurant que Makkachin le suivait. L'horloge affichait 20h30 lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de son coach, légèrement essoufflé. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire en le voyant :

\- Tu ne te fatigues pas assez à l'entraînement, tu te sens obligé de courir en plus le soir ?

\- Désolé… souffla-t-il en reprenant sa respiration. J'avais… Pas fait attention… A l'heure…

Yakov fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, l'heure ? Il est à peine 20h30… Je commençais à me demander si je t'attendais ou pas pour manger mais il n'est pas si tard non plus…

\- Mais… Je dois être couché à 21 heures… Pour l'entraînement…

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Yakov. Victor, tu te couches sérieusement aussi tôt tous les soirs parce que tu t'y sens obligé ? Je pensais juste que tu étais fatigué…

Victor dévisagea Yakov, complètement déboussolé.

\- Tes règles d'entraînement… reprit-il.

\- Imposent un minimum de huit heures de sommeil par nuit. Pas plus, précisa lentement Yakov. Tu te lèves tous les matins à sept heures. Je sais bien que tu as arrêté tes études mais tu devrais quand même réussir à faire le calcul ?

Victor resta silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées. Yakov lui indiqua le canapé d'un signe et lui amena un verre de jus de fruits. Il le remercia rapidement sans cesser de réfléchir. Cette règle des huit heures minimum, il la connaissait, il l'appliquait avant de vivre avec Boris et veillait donc à ne pas se coucher après 23 heures. Comment avait-il pu se tromper autant ? Un souvenir lui revint en tête. Sa sortie à Paris avec Stéphane et les autres patineurs du trophée de France. L'explosion de colère de Boris qui lui reprochait son comportement, son manque de sérieux dans son entraînement. La promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même de ne plus le décevoir et de respecter scrupuleusement toutes ses règles, qu'elles soient justes ou non. Son esprit qui s'était progressivement habitué à se coucher à 21 heures au nom des règles d'entraînement au point d'oublier qu'elle venait de Boris et non de Yakov.

\- Comment j'ai pu me laisser avoir comme ça ? murmura-t-il.

\- Tu avais une confiance aveugle en lui et il en a profité. Tu es presque trop discipliné, ça ne t'es pas même pas venu à l'esprit que les conseils d'un assistant coach pouvaient ne pas être les bons.

Victor ne répondit rien. Il continuait à réfléchir. Comment y voir clair ? Comment être sûr que la version que Yakov lui présentait était la bonne ? Les paroles d'Eva lui revinrent en tête. _Demande-toi pourquoi ils font ça et qui a quelque chose à y gagner._ Yakov n'aurait bien sûr pas un avis neutre, mais sa réponse lui permettrait peut-être d'y voir clair – que ce soit dans le jeu de Boris ou dans le sien.

\- Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Quel intérêt il aurait à m'obliger à me coucher plus tôt que prévu ? C'est… Stupide !

\- Il peut y avoir beaucoup de raisons… commença Yakov lentement. Boris est un maniaque du contrôle, il se servait peut-être de ça pour s'assurer que tu le respectais toujours autant.

\- Peut-être…

* * *

 _ **(25 novembre 2005, 18h49)**_

Victor amorça un virage plus serré que d'habitude tout en restant parfaitement en équilibre sur ses lames et parvint à dépasser Georgi qui étouffa un grognement de frustration.

\- Attends voir, souffla celui-ci derrière lui.

Le dernier cours des plus jeunes élèves de Yakov s'était terminé vingt minutes plus tôt et le coach devait encore remplir de la paperasse avant de rentrer. Georgi avait été obligé de traîner à la patinoire suite à une histoire de clé de son appartement confiée à ses parents, et Victor attendait que Yakov soit prêt à partir pour rentrer avec lui. Ils avaient décidé de tuer l'ennui en s'amusant sur la glace, profitant des délimitations et plots encore présents suite au cours des juniors. Après les avoir stratégiquement posés sur la glace, ils avaient improvisé une course consistant à faire un tour de piste tout en évitant les obstacles. Victor slaloma aisément entre les plots mais, du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Georgi les franchir tous d'un seul saut de géant et chercher à le talonner. Aussitôt, il accéléra en protestant :

\- C'est de la triche !

\- On a dit éviter les obstacles, on a rien dit sur la façon de le faire ! rappela Georgi.

Celui-ci repassa devant Victor mais, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant une crosse de hockey qu'ils avaient positionnée à un mètre de hauteur à l'aide de plots, Georgi bifurqua rapidement pour l'éviter tandis que Victor fondait en une fente, son corps cambré à l'extrême, pour passer dessous. Il reprit l'avantage et, quelques mètres avant la ligne d'arrivée, il s'élança en un triple axel tout en longueur qui le fit atterrir de l'autre côté de la ligne rouge.

\- Gagné ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Et c'est moi qui trichait ? s'exclama Georgi, essoufflé. Comment tu as fait cette fente ?

\- Question d'habitude, affirma Victor. Tu veux que je te montre ?

Victor l'exécuta à nouveau devant lui et Georgi fronça les sourcils :

\- Comment tu cambres ton corps autant ?

\- C'est de la souplesse, ça se travaille. Toi, comment tu parcoures une telle distance sur un seul saut de géant ?

\- C'est de l'élan, ça se travaille, répondit Georgi avec un clin d'œil.

Victor s'apprêtait à répondre quand une voix les interrompit :

\- VICTOR ! GEORGI ! Vous vous êtes inscrits dans la catégorie de patinage de vitesse pour les JO ? Je vous avais demandé de ranger ces plots, pas d'en sortir deux fois plus pour faire une course d'obstacles !

Les deux patineurs pâlirent instantanément et s'empressèrent de ramasser tous les objets qui traînaient encore sur la glace. Une minute plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent au bord de la piste, devant leur coach, qui soupira :

\- Vous seriez déjà champions du monde si vous mettiez le même enthousiasme à travailler vos quadruples. Allez, Victor, on y va. Georgi, ça va aller ?

Georgi jeta un œil à l'horloge et acquiesça :

\- Oui, mes parents doivent être rentrés désormais.

Le regard de Victor avait également suivi l'horloge. 19 heures. L'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda ce qu'il aurait fait au même moment s'il n'avait pas habité avec Yakov. Il aurait probablement été chez lui, en train de préparer à manger pendant que Boris aurait sorti Makkachin seul. Au nom de son entraînement, du sérieux de ses conditions de vie, de son besoin de se reposer pour être en forme pour le lendemain. Pourtant, il venait de passer la demi-heure la plus épuisante de la journée, mais également celle qui l'avait le plus remotivé. S'entraîner à faire des figures complexes plusieurs heures par jour lui faisait souvent oublier qu'à la base, il aimait patiner et qu'il aimait s'amuser sur la glace. Pendant qu'il remettait ses chaussures et essuyait les lames de ses patins, son regard se reposa sur la piste désormais vide. Quand aurait-il pour la prochaine fois une telle occasion de s'amuser et de patiner en toute détente, sans entraînement, sans contrainte, juste pour se défouler et rigoler avec d'autres patineurs ? Tant qu'il habiterait avec Yakov, autant qu'il voudrait, il n'était pas rare qu'il doive l'attendre le soir. Tant qu'il vivrait avec Boris, qui exigeait qu'il rentre chez eux dès la fin de son entraînement, probablement pas avant un long moment.

* * *

 _ **(2 décembre 2005, 14h38 – Heure de Kadoma, Japon)**_

Victor étouffa un bâillement. Le décalage horaire l'avait plus perturbé qu'il ne le pensait et il n'avait pas réussi à dormir pour sa première nuit à Tokyo, pour le trophée NHK du Japon. Sa deuxième étape du Grand Prix, celle qui confirmerait – ou non – sa présence à la finale. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. Son téléphone sonna et il parvint à s'isoler dans un couloir désert du complexe pour décrocher.

\- Salut Boris ! Comment ça va ?

\- Et toi ? demanda son compagnon. Tout se passe bien ?

\- Oui oui, j'allais pas tarder à rejoindre Yakov pour attendre mon tour au bord de la patinoire.

\- OK. N'oublie pas de soigner ta présentation et ton interprétation. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre, si tu échoues maintenant le Grand Prix est fini pour toi !

\- Je le sais… murmura lentement Victor. Je vais faire de mon mieux, je te le promets !

\- Tu dis toujours ça et tu finis toujours par te planter ! Ne me déçois pas, je compte sur toi !

Victor acquiesça sans broncher à toutes ses recommandations avant de parvenir à raccrocher. Après s'être assuré que la conversation était terminée, il lâcha un soupir de lassitude. Combien de fois Boris allait-il l'appeler, combien de fois allait-il lui rappeler qu'il ne le verrait que comme un patineur raté et fainéant s'il échouait ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il avait longuement ressassé les paroles de sa sœur et avait commencé à y trouver quelques réponses. Il avait d'abord pensé que Yakov tenait à lui, qu'il voulait s'assurer que rien ne le détournerait de sa carrière – pas même son petit-ami. Après tout, il restait un des espoirs les plus prometteurs de la Russie et Yakov retirait une certaine gloire à être son entraîneur, pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille pas laisser Boris s'immiscer dans sa carrière.

Mais, après y avoir réfléchi, il s'était rendu compte que cet argument sonnait faux. Oui, Yakov était fier de lui… Mais pas au point de le retenir. Il restait surtout et avant tout l'entraîneur de dizaines de patineurs plus talentueux les uns que les autres. Il n'était pas le premier à avoir atteint des sommets mondiaux et il ne serait pas le dernier. Si Victor échouait ou même s'il décidait d'arrêter complètement le patinage, alors Yakov ouvrirait à nouveau des sélections aux patineurs de tout le pays pour trouver celui qui sera la prochaine étoile de la Russie. Et il se consacrerait à l'entraînement de ce futur champion du monde de la même façon qu'il s'était consacré à celui de Victor auparavant, ni plus ni moins.

Non, décidément, Victor ne voyait pas quel intérêt Yakov aurait pu avoir à briser sa relation avec Boris. Sauf… Sauf si tout ce qu'il affirmait depuis le début était vrai. Sauf s'il pensait sincèrement que Boris lui-même était en train de saborder son moral et son envie de continuer. Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Il n'avait pas trouvé de « pourquoi » à Yakov, pourrait-il en trouver un à Boris ?

\- Victor ! appela Yakov depuis le bout du couloir. Tu es prêt ? Ça va être à toi dans quelques minutes !

Retrouvant soudainement ses esprits, Victor acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et rejoignit son coach. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ses problèmes personnels l'envahir pendant la compétition. Ils atteignirent rapidement le bord de la piste et Victor ferma les yeux, tentant de se replonger dans l'ambiance de son thème. La solitude. Si ce sentiment n'avait pas été dur à ressentir et reproduire lors de la Skate America, cela lui paraissait plus dur aujourd'hui. Il ne ressentait plus cette solitude omniprésente et dévorante depuis qu'il habitait chez Yakov, qu'ils prenaient deux repas sur trois ensemble, qu'ils passaient des soirées à discuter de sa carrière et de patinage en général. Il ne pourrait pas patiner dans ces conditions, il devait se concentrer.

Les applaudissements qui résonnèrent lui firent comprendre que la chorégraphie du patineur précédent était terminée. Il focalisa son attention sur la glace et s'élança dessus quand son nom fut appelé. Il salua la foule et les juges avant de s'immobiliser au centre.

\- Victor Nikiforov, sur la musique _Les jours tristes_ , tirée du film _Le fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain_.

Les premières notes d'accordéon résonnèrent et aidèrent Victor à se concentrer. Il n'eut finalement pas de mal à retrouver le sentiment qui l'avait habité lors de la Skate America. En fait, il lui suffisait de penser aux moments où il vivait avec Boris pour se replonger dans l'ambiance de sa chorégraphie et danser de manière lente et sensuelle ce combat de la vie de tous les jours. Les spirales lentes qu'il dessina retracèrent cette lassitude et cette difficulté et, prenant de plus en plus de vitesse, il effectua un triple axel sur lequel il se réceptionna de manière tout aussi fluide. Combien de fois n'avait-il juste pas eu l'envie de se lever, envie d'abandonner le combat, d'abandonner sa carrière en espérant que cela ferait retomber la pression et les conflits entre Boris et lui ? De twizzles en boucles, les bras tantôt au-dessus de sa tête, tantôt de part et d'autre comme s'il était pris dans les mailles d'un filet duquel il tentait de s'échapper, en vain. D'une combinaison triple boucle double boucle piqué, il venait renforcer cette impression, évoluant sur la glace tout en retournements comme à la recherche d'une échappatoire. D'une poussée bien ancrée, il amorça une arabesque en carre, qu'il transforma en une pirouette allongée, puis assise, de plus en plus petite, image d'un monde devenu trop étroit pour lui. Combien de fois avait-il juste eu envie d'arrêter de se battre ? Ses mouvements ralentirent et il se laissa glisser vers le sol pour matérialiser cet abandon avant que la musique ne reprenne de plus belle et qu'il se relève subitement pour marquer sa volonté de se battre. Triple lutz triple boucle piqué, pratiquement sans élan, sa combinaison la plus dure à ce jour. Rester fort, continuer, malgré tout, malgré tous, malgré cette solitude dévorante. Tant pis s'il devrait être seul, tant pis s'il ne pouvait compter sur personne, si tous les gens autour de lui tentaient de l'attirer vers le bas, il continuerait à avancer seul mais déterminé. Cette impression se matérialisait dans sa suite de pas, tout en piqués, d'une complexité qu'il n'avait alors encore jamais atteinte, le visage tendu à la fois par la concentration et l'émotion. Ses mouvements devenaient moins fluides, plus marqués, plus significatifs de cette résignation et de cette volonté de continuer malgré sa solitude. Il s'immobilisa au centre de la patinoire en même temps que les dernières notes de musique, les bras levés en signe de nouveau départ, de nouvel envol sans personne autour de lui.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements secoua le complexe et il salua longuement le public avant de rejoindre Yakov au bord de la piste. Pendant qu'ils attendaient les résultats, le téléphone de Victor sonna. Boris l'appelait à nouveau. Il retint de justesse un soupir d'exaspération – après tout, il était filmé. Il ne décrocha pas mais envoya aussitôt un message : _Je suis encore dans le kiss and cry, je te rappelle dès que je peux._ Il savait pertinemment que cette explication ne contenterait pas son compagnon, qu'il subirait une réprimande pour ne pas l'avoir fait passer en priorité dès qu'il le rappellerait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il aurait voulu rester assis ici à attendre ses résultats éternellement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas envie de décrocher au téléphone.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	11. Chapitre 10

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Deux petites choses avant de commencer : La première, c'est que je suis très consciente de poster ce chapitre alors que je n'ai pas fini de répondre à mes reviews des précédents, et je m'en excuse très platement. Je fais tout mon possible pour répondre à ceux qui attendent encore un message de ma part dès demain. Et j'en profite pour vous remercier cent fois, à la fois pour vos reviews adorables et votre soutien._

 _La deuxième : J'ai créé une autre fic, qui sera en fait un recueil d'OS directement liés à "Enchaîner une étoile". Il n'a pour l'instant qu'un seul OS (même si un deuxième est prêt sur mon disque dur et n'attend qu'une relecture), mais il sera alimenté au fur et à mesure des Nuits du FoF, qui consistent à écrire un OS en une heure sur un thème donné. Le titre de ce recueil est "In Pede Serpentarii" et il me permettra de décharger au fur et à mesure des thèmes et de l'inspiration tout ce que j'aurais à dire sur ce sujet et cette fic sans avoir trouvé la place de le mettre ici. Si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas à passer. Si vous voulez plus d'infos sur "D'où sort ce titre ?" ou "C'est quoi les Nuits du FoF ?", n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP_

 _Sur ce... ENJOY !_

* * *

 _ **(7 décembre 2005, 12h13)**_

Victor avança vers la petite table de la cafétéria que Boris et lui occupaient habituellement avant d'hésiter. Boris n'était pas là aujourd'hui, il était en congé. D'habitude, il ne réfléchissait pas une seule seconde à ce qu'il devait faire et mangeait seul à sa place habituelle. Mais un coup d'œil vers la table des autres patineurs lui confirma qu'il mourrait d'envie d'aller avec eux. Les recommandations de Boris lui revinrent en tête. Ce n'était pas par plaisir que Boris insistait pour manger seul avec lui, c'était pour le protéger de leur influence et de leurs pièges. Chaque patineur ici souhaitait sa défaite, selon lui, et il devait reconnaître que cet argument était crédible. Mais si c'était le cas… Pourquoi chacun d'entre eux, autour de cette table, avaient-ils un palmarès assez impressionnant ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas tous été écrasés par le plus manipulateur d'entre eux ?

\- Victor ! Viens avec nous si tu veux ! l'appela Irina, l'une des patineuses du groupe.

Sa proposition acheva de le convaincre et il se laissa tomber sur une chaise vide à côté d'eux.

\- On ne te voit pas souvent ici ! fit remarquer un autre patineur.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il. En général, je mange plutôt avec Boris… expliqua-t-il, légèrement honteux.

\- On a remarqué que ton copain s'acharne à te garder sous son aile. Dis-lui de te laisser respirer un peu, de temps en temps !

Sa remarque surprit Victor qui ne trouva rien à répondre. Pourquoi tout le monde trouvait que Boris l'isolait autant ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il le gardait enfermé en permanence… Un souvenir lui revint soudainement en tête. L'air choqué de Yakov quand il lui avait demandé l'autorisation de sortir Makkachin et sa réponse : _Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Bien sûr que tu peux sortir ton chien !_ Mais chez Boris, il ne le pouvait pas. Chez Boris, il ne pouvait pas sortir de chez lui si ce n'était pas pour patiner. Est-ce que vraiment, c'était ce que son petit-ami essayait de faire ? Est-ce que vraiment, sa seule intention était de le garder enfermé ?

* * *

 _ **(7 décembre 2005, 22h10)**_

Victor bâilla en se retournant dans son lit. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la discussion qu'il avait eue le midi même avec Irina continuait de le travailler. Il s'était habitué à vivre chez Yakov et à ne voir Boris que lors de ses entraînements. Mais, maintenant qu'il avait passé une journée entière à la patinoire sans que son petit-ami n'y soit aussi, il réalisait à quel point cette situation le troublait. L'absence totale de Boris avait beau avoir quelque chose de reposant lors de ses soirées, elle lui laissait tout de même un sentiment amer. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il restait amoureux de lui, attaché à lui, et qu'il lui avait manqué pendant cette journée. Pourtant, quand il s'imaginait une autre soirée qu'il aurait passée avec son compagnon, il réalisait que sa situation actuelle était largement plus enviable. Il avait promené Makkachin lui-même en profitant du paysage de la ville endormie sous la neige au lieu de rester seul à attendre que Boris revienne de cette promenade, il avait discuté longuement avec Yakov de son entraînement et de l'actualité du patinage au lieu d'être obligé de se coucher dès 21 heures au nom du respect de ses règles de vie, il s'était couché en étant fatigué mais apaisé au lieu de tourner dans son lit pendant des heures en étant assailli par ses doutes et ses angoisses sur ses performances.

Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant que depuis les deux dernières années, pourtant, plus les soirées chez Yakov passaient et plus une évidence se dessinait dans son esprit : Boris lui manquait. Pas le Boris qui lui imposait des règles de vie strictes et des critiques de ses performances. Le Boris qui l'aimait, qui l'encourageait, qui était fier de lui et avec qui il était heureux de passer chaque seconde de son temps libre. Comment les différencier ? Il se rendait bien compte que Boris ne devait pas avoir ce caractère renfermé et ses sautes d'humeur sans raison. Son propre comportement pouvait-il être à l'origine de tout ça ? La plupart de leurs disputes avaient eu lieu à cause de ses résultats ou de son sérieux lors des compétitions. A l'époque, Victor avait trouvé ses exigences intenables, invivables. Mais lui non plus n'allait pas bien. Lui aussi était épuisé par le stress des compétitions, par ses angoisses sur ses capacités à passer des quadruples flip, par la fatigue des entraînements. A présent qu'il allait mieux, qu'il était plus apaisé, moins anxieux, est-ce que leur couple aurait une chance de repartir sur des bases saines ? De tout recommencer depuis le début en conservant juste cet amour fou et ces moments de bonheur qu'ils avaient connus au début de leur relation ?

Peut-être. Peu importe, pour l'instant. Quelle que soit sa décision, il ne pourrait pas l'appliquer avant encore trois semaines, à la fin du Grand Prix. Ça lui laissait largement le temps de faire le point, et de se demander dans quelles conditions son retour avec Boris pourrait avoir lieu.

* * *

 _ **(9 décembre 2005, 20h25)**_

Victor termina rapidement son assiette. S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé entre Boris et Yakov, c'était bien l'équilibre alimentaire imposé. Yakov lui avait préparé une simple poêlée de légumes, comme pour la plupart de ses dîners. En soi, cela ne dérangeait pas tant que ça le patineur – il y avait très peu d'aliments qu'il n'aimait franchement pas – mais il supportait de moins en moins la sensation de faim et de frustration qu'il ressentait systématiquement à la fin du repas. Son assiette étant finie, il tenta de combler sa faim avec un verre d'eau qui eut pour seul effet de faire bruyamment réagir son estomac. Yakov leva la tête vers lui :

\- Ressers-toi si tu as encore faim, il en reste…

La proposition le tentait, terriblement, mais il utilisa les mots que Boris employait souvent pour répondre :

\- Je peux pas me permettre de m'empiffrer à quelques jours de la finale, en plein milieu de saison…

\- T'empiffrer ? répéta Yakov. De poêlée de légumes ? Il faudrait que tu en manges un sacré paquet pour que ça te fasse grossir. Selon le compte-rendu de ta visite médicale de début de saison, tu as même pas mal maigri ces derniers temps… Et tu as à peine 17 ans, ta croissance n'est pas tout à fait finie ! Mange si tu as faim !

Victor hésita quelques secondes qui suffirent à Yakov.

\- Victor… reprit-il lentement. Ne me dis pas que Boris t'a aussi fait croire que tu gagnerais mieux tes compétitions en étant anorexique ?

\- Pas anorexique, protesta-t-il. Mais… Enfin je dois quand même surveiller ce que je mange…

\- Ce que tu manges mais aussi ce dont tu as besoin, expliqua patiemment Yakov. Tu ne seras pas au meilleur de ta forme si tu sors de chaque repas en ayant encore faim.

Victor acquiesça en baissant la tête et Yakov se chargea lui-même de remplir à nouveau son assiette. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête et ne put s'empêcher de reposer la question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis maintenant un mois.

\- Pourquoi il fait ça ? Si tout ce qu'il me dit de faire n'a rien à voir avec le patinage… Alors pourquoi il fait ça ?

\- Je me suis également posé la question depuis la dernière fois que tu as demandé, avoua Yakov. Je suis loin d'être psychologue ou même comportementaliste, mais… Je me demande si son objectif final n'est pas de te faire arrêter. De briser ta carrière.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Victor. Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Boris fait tout pour que je gagne, toutes nos disputes sont en rapport avec mes résultats ! Il aime me voir gagner !

\- Il aime t'exhiber comme un trophée qui lui appartiendrait, nuança Yakov. Mais tes compétitions impliquent de renoncer au peu de contrôle qu'il n'a pas encore sur toi. Passer tes journées à la patinoire, partir dans d'autres pays pour tes compétitions… Tout ça te donne encore une certaine liberté. Et vu la façon dont il t'isole et veut t'avoir pour lui... Je me demande s'il ne voudrait pas t'obliger à y renoncer.

\- C'est stupide, pourquoi il ferait ça s'il aime s'afficher auprès de moi comme un athlète national ?

\- Tu es déjà champion du monde junior, champion de Russie et d'Europe sénior et, à l'exception des mondiaux, tu es arrivé sur le podium de toutes tes autres compétitions. Ça peut lui suffire à clamer qu'il vit avec une star du patinage. Il aime t'avoir rien que pour lui, Victor, que la légende vivante que tu es ne vive que pour lui faire plaisir… Et il est prêt à tout pour ça.

* * *

 _ **(11 décembre 2005, 18h49)**_

Le serveur déposa un café devant Boris et une orange pressée devant Victor. Ils payèrent chacun leur consommation et remercièrent le serveur. Après l'entraînement, Boris avait proposé à Victor d'aller boire un verre ensemble et il n'avait vu aucune raison de refuser. Après tout, malgré tous ses doutes, toutes ses incertitudes, Boris restait son petit-ami. Et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était plus fou amoureux de lui. Il lui suffisait de poser son regard sur lui, sur ses cheveux blonds cendrés qui encadraient son visage, sur ses lèvres qu'il savait douces, sur ses yeux gris clair pétillants d'affection, pour avoir envie d'oublier tout ce à quoi il avait pensé ces derniers temps. Pour oublier la liberté et la joie de vivre qu'il avait retrouvées auprès de Yakov et qu'il espérait ne plus jamais devoir quitter.

\- Yakov m'a dit qu'il te donnait beaucoup de laisser-aller dans ton comportement, nota Boris. J'espère que ça ne va pas influencer tes résultats lors de la finale ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! protesta Victor. C'est même… Enfin, ça ne va rien changer, je te jure.

L'espace d'un instant, il s'était apprêté à dire qu'il se sentait en bien meilleure forme depuis qu'il était chez Yakov. Qu'il se sentait plus reposé, plus énergique à l'entraînement, qu'il avait de plus en plus envie de se surpasser sur la glace. Mais il commençait à connaître son petit-ami et il devinait à l'avance la scène qu'il allait lui faire s'il le lui avouait.

\- Je préfère ça. Il a peut-être été un bon entraîneur il y a quelques années mais il va de moins en moins bien. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout ce laisser-aller, tu ne dois vivre que pour la glace ! Comment veux-tu être en forme si tu te promènes des heures le soir avec ton chien ou si tu te gaves à chaque repas ?

Victor ne prit pas la peine de protester que c'était justement ce qui lui permettait de se sentir mieux. L'espace d'un instant, il crut même discerner dans ses paroles la preuve de ce que Yakov lui martelait : il n'était pas censé vivre uniquement pour la glace, c'était trop destructeur. Et Boris le savait. Boris savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à s'effondrer s'il ne faisait rien d'autre que de patiner – c'était même ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Pourtant, c'est toi qui a proposé qu'on se voit ce soir, fit-il remarquer. Ça ne te dérange pas que je sorte après l'entraînement ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! trancha aussitôt Boris. C'est le seul moyen pour qu'on se voit ! Quand tout ça sera fini, on pourra à nouveau passer des soirées ensemble à la maison !

 _Donc,_ pensa Victor, _je ne dois pas sortir, pas m'amuser, rien faire d'autre que patiner… Sauf si c'est pour toi. Sauf si ça te permet de m'avoir à tes côtés_. Les paroles d'Eva lui revinrent en mémoire. Trouve qui a le plus à gagner. Oui, cette fois il en était persuadé. Il avait trouvé.

* * *

 _ **(12 décembre 2005, 07h12)**_

Victor ferma les yeux de bien-être lorsque l'eau brûlante coula sur ses cheveux et son visage. Sa discussion avec Boris la veille au soir l'avait assaillie toute la nuit, l'empêchant de se reposer, et la douche chaude avait au moins le mérite de l'aider à émerger. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il aimait Boris, qu'il restait fou amoureux de lui et qu'il ne désirait rien d'autre que pouvoir recommencer à vivre avec lui dans les meilleures conditions. Mais leur discussion avait instauré un doute en lui. Peu importe les raisons du comportement de son petit-ami, il refusait de subir continuellement ses sautes d'humeur et ses critiques permanentes. Depuis qu'il était chez Yakov, il s'était persuadé que son propre mal-être à l'époque avait contribué à envenimer leur relation, pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en douter. Boris ne serait jamais satisfait de son comportement, de ses habitudes de vie, il ne lui permettrait jamais de connaître chaque soir ces instants de repos et de sérénité qu'il vivait chez Yakov. Et ce n'était pas de sa propre faute. Yakov était son entraîneur depuis des années, il l'avait emmené au plus haut niveau, et les restrictions qu'il lui imposait n'avaient rien à voir avec celles de Boris. Oui, ces dernières semaines avaient au moins eu le mérite de le déculpabiliser : Il n'était pas en tort dans les problèmes qui l'opposaient à son petit-ami. Alors que dire ? Que faire ? Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la raison pour laquelle Boris s'énervait contre lui de cette façon, celle qui expliquait pourquoi il pouvait être un jour l'homme tendre dont il était tombé amoureux, et le lendemain celui qui l'insultait en lui hurlant dessus à cause de ses résultats ou de son comportement.

Un soupir désespéré mais résigné s'échappa de ses lèvres. Sa dernière entrevue avec Boris avait au moins eu l'avantage de le convaincre. Tant pis pour ses sentiments pour lui, tant pis pour cette vie heureuse qu'ils auraient pu avoir sans tous les coups de colères et les sautes d'humeur de son petit-ami. Il refusait de retomber dans l'angoisse et les doutes qui l'assaillaient avant de venir vivre avec Yakov. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de revenir vivre avec Boris pour voir cette situation recommencer.

* * *

 _ **(13 décembre 2005, 7h26)**_

\- Tu as l'air anxieux, s'étonna Yakov. Mal dormi ?

Victor n'avait pas tiré un mot du petit-déjeuner, gardant soigneusement la tête plongée dans son bol de café.

\- C'est pas ça, murmura-t-il en reposant son bol. C'est juste que… Demain, on part à Tokyo pour la finale.

\- Et alors ? Ça te rend nerveux ?

\- Pas la finale. Après. On avait convenu que je ne resterai ici que jusqu'à la fin du Grand Prix.

\- Tu tiens tant que ça à passer plus de temps avec un entraîneur ronchon et surprotecteur ?

Sa remarque arracha un léger rire à Victor qui répondit :

\- Ne m'en veux pas, mais… Non. Ce n'est pas le fait de partir de chez toi qui me dérange.

\- C'est de revenir avec Boris ? devina son coach.

Victor acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Yakov reprit lentement :

\- Victor… Tu n'es pas obligé de vivre avec lui si tu n'en as juste plus envie. Aucune rupture n'est agréable et facile à gérer… Mais si tu es sincèrement convaincu que tu seras mieux sans lui, alors tu dois le faire.

Yakov avait raison, Victor savait très bien qu'il serait obligé d'en passer par là. Mais comment le lui annoncer ? Quand ? Dans quelles conditions ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Ces questions le harcelaient trop et il savait qu'il aurait besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. Plus de temps qu'il n'en avait actuellement.

\- Je verrais après la finale, déclara-t-il. Pour l'instant, l'objectif, c'est la médaille d'or à Tokyo. Je… Je verrais ce que je dirais à Boris après.

Yakov se contenta d'approuver et Victor reprit :

\- Yakov… J'ai jamais pensé à te remercier. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Avant que je rencontre Boris et maintenant. Je… Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru, d'avoir été aussi aveugle… Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux à son sujet.

\- Je t'en prie, répondit calmement le coach. Je te l'ai dit quand je t'ai ramené ici, il fallait que quelqu'un t'arraches de là.

* * *

 _ **(16 décembre 2005, 14h52 – Heure de Tokyo, Japon)**_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonna dans la patinoire de Tokyo et Victor afficha un sourire resplendissant en saluant la foule encore et encore. C'était le meilleur programme court qu'il avait jamais produit, il en était persuadé. L'énergie qu'il avait retrouvée en vivant près de Yakov lui avait permis de se surpasser, de réaliser un sans-faute irréprochable. Il sortit de la patinoire et Yakov posa une main sur son épaule d'un air satisfait.

\- Tu étais parfait, le complimenta-t-il. Allons voir ta note.

Victor avait été le dernier patineur à passer son programme court, il saurait aussitôt quel serait son classement provisoire. Les minutes passées à fixer l'écran lui parurent interminables et, lorsque les résultats s'affichèrent enfin, il eut besoin de la confirmation au micro pour y croire :

\- Victor Nikiforov, 113,25 points ! Il se hisse en haut du classement provisoire et bat le record du monde du programme court !

Victor hurla de joie en même temps que Yakov et serra violemment son coach dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il avait tout donné, mais de là à battre un record du monde ? De là à gagner plus de 15 points d'avance sur les autres concurrents et à quasiment s'assurer la victoire après le libre ? C'était plus qu'inespéré, c'était juste un rêve éveillé. Il savoura pendant quelques secondes les légères tapes que Yakov lui donnait dans le dos pour le féliciter avant de réussir à relâcher son étreinte.

\- Merci… murmura-t-il.

\- Tu me remercieras quand tu auras la médaille d'or autour du cou ! lança Yakov. Pour l'instant, tu es attendu !

Une foule de journalistes les attendaient un peu plus loin et Victor afficha un sourire resplendissant tandis qu'il les rejoignait, accompagné par Yakov.

\- Victor ! Victor, quelle est votre réaction ? Aviez-vous anticipé de battre un record du monde ? Que ressentez-vous à présent ? Considérez-vous que vous avez dores et déjà remporté le Grand Prix ?

Il commença à répondre à toutes les questions dans l'ordre. Oui, il était fou de joie. Non, il n'avait pas osé croire à ce record du monde. Non, le Grand Prix n'était pas fini mais il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait sur le programme libre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre à une énième question, le téléphone de Yakov sonna et, tout en écoutant la question du journaliste, il garda une oreille sur ce que Yakov disait à son interlocuteur :

\- Boris Dorokhov ? C'est mon assistant… Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Yakov pâlissait à vue d'œil et il s'éloigna rapidement de la foule.

\- Excusez-moi. Je reviens tout de suite, précisa Victor aux journalistes.

Il rattrapa rapidement son coach malgré les appels des reporters et se rapprocha de Yakov, qui venait de raccrocher. Celui-ci semblait défait, décomposé.

\- Yakov ! rugit-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui c'était ?

Yakov déglutit lentement avant d'entraîner Victor dans un vestiaire minuscule où ils étaient assurés que personne ne les entendrait. Une fois assis sur un banc, le coach répondit :

\- C'était l'hôpital de Saint-Pétersbourg. Boris… Boris a fait une grave crise d'épilepsie ce matin. Très grave. Il a convulsé pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'évanouir. Si Alexeï n'avait pas été avec lui pour prévenir les secours aussitôt, il y serait probablement resté. Il est tiré d'affaire et ne devrait pas avoir de séquelles mais ils vont le garder plusieurs jours en observation pour en être sûrs.

Victor ferma les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trembler d'horreur et d'inquiétude. Après le rêve de son record du monde, cette annonce avait l'effet d'une véritable douche glacée. Il n'eut à réfléchir que quelques secondes.

\- Je vais rentrer.

\- Victor… Le programme libre…

\- Tant pis. Je préfère déclarer forfait plutôt qu'il lui arrive autre chose.

\- Il est à l'hôpital, en sécurité !

\- Ça ne change rien. Je… J'aurais dû être là. Il était censé vivre avec moi, j'aurais dû être avec lui… Si Alexeï n'avait pas été là… C'est trop grave, je serais de toute façon incapable de me concentrer pour patiner. Je… Désolé, Yakov. Le Grand Prix est fini pour moi.

* * *

 _ **(17 décembre 2005, 10h00)**_

Victor franchit les portes de l'hôpital à la seconde où celles-ci s'ouvrirent pour les visites. Il avait pris l'avion dès la veille, après le coup de téléphone mais avait atterri trop tard pour aller aussitôt voir Boris. Alexeï lui avait envoyé le numéro de sa chambre par SMS et il se dirigea directement vers les ascenseurs. Il atteignit rapidement la chambre indiquée et frappa légèrement avant d'entrer. Boris était allongé dans le lit, visiblement endormi. Il était plus pâle que jamais et une perfusion branchée dans son bras délivrait un liquide transparent au goutte à goutte. Il s'effondra sur une chaise à côté de lui, légèrement rassuré en le voyant dormir profondément.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et il s'écarta légèrement pour laisser passer un médecin qui venait vérifier l'état de Boris. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de son compagnon, le docteur demanda :

\- Vous êtes un proche de monsieur Dorokhov ?

\- C'est mon petit-ami.

\- Oh. Vous avez dû avoir une belle frayeur… Enfin, il est tiré d'affaire et il récupère. Il va passer aujourd'hui les scanners qui confirmeront qu'il ne gardera aucune séquelle.

Victor acquiesça légèrement. Lentement, le médecin reprit :

\- Il y a autre chose dont je dois vous parler… J'ai eu la confirmation de ses analyses sanguines hier soir. Il n'y avait aucune trace de ses antiépileptiques dans son sang. Ça faisait des jours, peut-être des semaines, qu'il ne les prenait plus. Est-ce que vous étiez au courant ? Vous avez une idée de pourquoi il aurait pu arrêter de prendre son traitement ?

\- Hein ? s'exclama Victor. Je… Non ! Il m'en a jamais parlé, je…

\- Un psychologue va passer le voir et en discuter avec lui, le rassura le docteur. Mais je vous invite à également avoir cette discussion avec lui. Nous ne pouvons rien faire contre ses crises s'il refuse de se soigner et nous devons savoir ce qui s'est passé pour nous assurer que ça ne se reproduira pas, vous comprenez ?

\- Bien sûr, approuva Victor. Je… Merci.

\- Je vous en prie. Je repasserai le voir dans l'après-midi.

Le médecin ressortit et Victor se rassit à côté de Boris. Pourquoi avait-il arrêté de prendre son traitement ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? L'aîné se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard et parut surpris mais soulagé en le voyant.

\- Vic…

\- Boris ! Comment tu te sens ?

Victor s'assura que son petit-ami allait bien avant de reprendre, ses yeux embués de larmes :

\- Boris… Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu as besoin de tes médicaments, tu le sais, pourquoi tu as arrêté de les prendre ?

Le regard de Boris restait baissé, son petit-ami semblait chercher ses mots, et il finit par avouer lentement :

\- Je… J'avais peur de te perdre…

\- Quoi ? demanda Victor en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu ne m'aimais plus, tu m'en voulais… Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça, mes médicaments fonctionnent mais c'est eux qui provoquent toutes mes sautes d'humeur, tous mes coups de colère… Les médecins m'ont toujours dit que ce genre d'effets secondaires était le prix à payer mais… Je voyais bien que tu ne me supportais plus comme ça, que tu voulais partir… Tu aurais eu totalement raison, je me dégoûte moi-même de tout l'effet que ces saletés peuvent avoir mais… J'ai eu trop peur de te perdre… Alors je me suis dit que si je les arrêtais… Si je me débarrassais de tous ces effets secondaires qui nous pourrissent la vie à tous les deux… Peut-être que tu arriverais à me pardonner et à m'aimer encore… Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur ou t'obliger à rentrer, je voulais pas faire de crise mais… Je t'aime et j'avais trop peur que tu partes…

Victor sentit quelque chose s'effondrer en lui au fur et à mesure des explications de Boris. Pourquoi avait-il été trop égoïste, trop centré sur lui-même pour comprendre que Boris était le premier à souffrir des effets secondaires induits par ses médicaments ? Comment avait-il pu penser une seule seconde que Boris ne l'aimait pas ou qu'il le manipulait ? C'était tellement évident maintenant qu'il le disait… Ces coups de colère tranchaient bien trop avec le caractère du Boris qu'il avait rencontré et aimé, il aurait dû le voir, il aurait dû le comprendre… Au lieu de ça, il avait voulu l'abandonner en fermant complètement les yeux sur ce que Boris vivait et ressentait… D'un geste, Victor se jeta violemment contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras sans réussir à contenir ses sanglots.

\- Boris… Je suis tellement désolé ! Je… J'aurais dû rester avec toi… C'est de ma faute, c'est entièrement de ma faute… J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre quand je l'ai appris… C'est fini, je te jure que c'est fini ! Le Grand Prix est fini, je vais partir de chez Yakov ! Je t'aime, j'ai eu tellement peur… Tu n'as pas à arrêter tes médicaments pour moi, je t'aime comme tu es ! Je suis tellement désolé… Tout est fini maintenant, on va recommencer à vivre ensemble, tout va recommencer comme avant, je te le promets !

Boris lui rendit lentement son étreinte, se blottissant dans ses bras, et murmura à son oreille :

\- J'espère bien.

* * *

 _ **Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **Promis, je rattrape dès demain mon horrible retard dans mes réponses !**_


	12. Chapitre 11

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je vous remercie encore une fois énormément de toutes vos reviews, ça me touche franchement et je m'excuse d'avoir autant tardé pour y répondre. J'essaierai de ne plus avoir plus d'une semaine de retard, comme ça a été le cas, à l'avenir._

 _Je vous laisse profiter de la suite. ENJOY !_

* * *

 _ **(22 décembre 2005, 11h34)**_

Victor et Boris entrèrent dans leur appartement. Les médecins avaient finalement laissé Boris sortir de l'hôpital avec une multitude de recommandations et l'assurance qu'il prendrait à nouveau correctement son traitement. Boris avisa Makkachin dans son panier et esquissa un sourire :

\- Salut toi ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu m'avais fait une belle frayeur !

Boris s'accroupit pour caresser le chien pendant que Victor commençait à préparer à manger. Du coin de l'œil, le patineur guettait la réaction de Makkachin. S'il laissait Boris le caresser, il ne réagissait pas non plus, refusant de jouer avec lui. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce que c'était une preuve que Boris l'avait bel et bien abandonné ? En même temps, si la version de Boris était vraie, alors Makka s'était précipité pour suivre un chat avant de se retrouver seul et d'être attaché par quelqu'un d'autre… Dans les deux cas, le caniche avait dû vivre ce qui lui était arrivé comme un abandon. Il aurait certainement réagi plus violemment si Boris l'avait lui-même attaché à cet arbre ? Mais Makkachin n'avait jamais été particulièrement violent non plus… Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées sans fin et se concentra sur le repas qu'il préparait.

\- Tu n'oublies pas de prendre tes médicaments ! rappela-t-il à Boris.

\- Je sais, ça va… Tu n'as pas besoin de me surprotéger…

\- Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour toi, répondit Victor d'un ton amer. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir refaire une crise et en mourir devant moi.

\- Je ne vais pas en mourir, Victor… soupira l'aîné.

Victor lui adressa un regard sceptique et Boris reprit :

\- J'ai fait des dizaines de crises aussi violentes avant de trouver un traitement qui marchait. Je m'en suis toujours tiré. Les personnes qui meurent de leurs crises doivent être des gens plus fragiles, ou qui font des crises plus graves… Crois-moi, il en faut plus pour me passer dessus !

Victor soupira d'exaspération mais ne répondit rien. Il finit rapidement de préparer à manger et ils se laissèrent tomber devant leurs assiettes. Le repas resta relativement silencieux, uniquement ponctué par les bruits des couverts. Lorsqu'il eut fini son assiette, Victor avisa le reste dans la poêle. Il tendit la main pour se resservir mais il croisa le regard désapprobateur de Boris. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de demander :

\- Je… Je peux en reprendre ? C'est que des légumes…

\- Fais ce que tu veux, grommela Boris en se renfrognant encore un peu plus.

Malgré sa réponse, l'air renfermé de son petit-ami lui laissait clairement comprendre ce qu'il en pensait. Il pourrait bien sûr tenter d'argumenter, de lui ressortir les explications de Yakov sur toutes les règles de vie qu'il respectait… Mais Boris semblait relativement de bonne humeur, et maintenant qu'il avait compris à quel point ses médicaments pouvaient déclencher ses coups de colère, il préférait ne pas essayer de l'énerver. Il aurait tort d'affirmer qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre ses sautes d'humeur, que c'était le prix à payer pour soigner son épilepsie. Il savait pertinemment que Boris pouvait être tendre, attentionné et fier de lui quand il soignait son comportement et ne faisait rien qu'il désapprouvait. S'il continuait, il n'y avait pas forcément de raison qu'il s'énerve autant qu'avant leur séparation… Lentement, il se resservit un verre d'eau pour tenter de calmer les grognements de son estomac.

* * *

 _ **(25 décembre 2005, 21h42)**_

Victor servit du champagne dans chacun des verres sur la table basse. Boris ne se sentait pas encore capable de conduire jusqu'à Torjok pour voir sa famille, et Victor n'avait personne d'autre qu'Eva et lui avec qui fêter Noël et son anniversaire. Ils avaient finalement décidé de rester ensemble et Boris avait proposé d'inviter certains de ses amis, ainsi qu'Eva, pour fêter l'occasion. Victor avait rapidement accepté. Même s'il n'était pas aussi proche des amis de Boris que son compagnon, ça ne l'empêchait pas de les apprécier. Il était trop heureux de revoir sa sœur après près d'un an de séparation et il devait reconnaître que cette soirée avait le mérite de changer du quotidien.

Eva prit deux des coupes servies et en tendit une à Victor, à côté d'elle. Celui-ci s'apprêta à la prendre mais il stoppa son geste en lançant un regard interrogateur à Boris. Celui-ci donna son accord d'un léger hochement de tête et Victor prit le verre qu'Eva lui tendait. A l'évidence, son anniversaire était une occasion suffisante pour s'accorder un verre d'alcool.

\- Sérieusement Victor ? Tu te sens obligé de demander l'autorisation de ton mec pour boire ? s'étonna Dmitry.

Eva lança à Dmitry un regard entendu et soulagé. A l'évidence, la question lui avait également brûlé les lèvres.

\- Le mec en question reste l'assistant de son coach, répondit calmement Boris. Victor sait qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de faire n'importe quoi s'il veut gagner. N'est-ce pas ?

Sa question surprit Victor mais il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

\- Tu as l'air bien parti, pourtant ! fit remarquer Alexeï. Battre un record du monde, ce n'est pas rien !

\- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas rien ! confirma Boris à côté de lui. Mon homme est sur le point de devenir le patineur le plus prodigieux jamais connu ! Et la saison n'est pas finie, il reste encore les championnats de Russie, d'Europe et du monde ! Et je ne parle même pas des Jeux Olympiques… On n'aura bientôt plus assez d'une étagère entière pour exposer toutes ses médailles !

Victor replongea le nez dans son verre. Il avait beau avoir compris que Boris aimait rappeler ses exploits à tout le monde, la sensation passagère de n'être aimé que pour ses victoires n'en était pas moins désagréable. Il savoura le goût du champagne et se prit à espérer que Boris le laisserait boire suffisamment pour qu'il ne garde aucun souvenir de la soirée.

\- Pourquoi tu tires cette tête, mon amour ? reprit Boris. Souris un peu !

\- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il. J'ai juste… Pas envie de parler de patinage, c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi ? Victor, tu vas devoir t'habituer au fait que tu es une légende ! Tu veux qu'on énumère tous tes titres et tous tes records ?

\- Je crois qu'il vient de te dire qu'il ne veut pas en parler, intervint Eva d'un ton sec. Si tu tiens à lui dire qu'il est un patineur exceptionnel, fais-le plutôt quand il échoue en compétition pour lui remonter le moral.

Sa remarque figea Boris de stupeur et il affronta Eva du regard un moment avant de soupirer :

\- Comme tu veux… C'est de famille, d'être aussi susceptible, apparemment…

Eva sembla sur le point de répondre quelque chose mais se ravisa et Victor laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. La dernière chose dont il avait envie était bien de voir sa sœur et Boris se prendre la tête le jour de son anniversaire. Heureusement, voyant qu'elle ne répliquait pas, Alexei en profita pour poser une question à Boris en changeant le sujet de conversation.

La soirée passa finalement vite, trop vite au goût de Victor. Il n'y avait plus eu de sujets de conflits, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir parlé aussi longtemps et avec autant d'enthousiasme avec sa sœur depuis une éternité, et les bouteilles de champagne s'étaient vidées au fur et à mesure qu'il avait senti sa tête tourner de plus en plus. L'horloge affichait deux heures du matin quand les amis de Boris commencèrent à partir et, bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'Eva avec eux. Pendant que Victor fermait les yeux pour essayer de calmer l'impression que l'appartement tournait à une vitesse folle autour de lui, elle esquissa un sourire :

\- Je n'aurais pas pensé être là pour ta première cuite, Vitya…

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, ce n'est pas sa première, répondit Boris.

Sa remarque traversa le brouillard épais que le champagne avait mis en place dans sa tête et les souvenirs de sa remontrance après le trophée de France de l'an dernier refirent violemment surface. Une bouffée d'appréhension l'envahit et il murmura :

\- Désolé… Je…

Boris parut surpris par ses excuses et son air se radoucit.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, mon amour. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu boives quand je suis là pour te surveiller.

Eva avait froncé les sourcils en entendant leur échange et elle parut hésiter quelques secondes avant de souffler :

\- Je vais devoir rentrer aussi…

\- Je n'ai pas vu ta voiture en bas, commenta Boris. Tu es garée loin ?

\- A quelques rues d'ici, il n'y avait pas de place plus près quand je suis arrivée.

\- Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ta voiture, proposa Boris. Ce n'est pas prudent pour une demoiselle de marcher seule la nuit.

Eva parut surprise mais, après une demi-seconde de réflexion, acquiesça :

\- Volontiers, merci.

\- Je peux te raccompagner aussi… balbutia Victor.

Il tenta de se lever du canapé mais le décor se remit aussitôt à tourner autour de lui et Eva l'aida doucement à se rasseoir en souriant :

\- Reste au chaud, Vitya, tu ne peux même plus mettre un pied devant l'autre… Bois un grand verre d'eau et va te coucher.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant de souffler :

\- A bientôt frangin. Fais attention à toi.

\- Merci d'être venue, sourit Victor. A bientôt.

Il regarda sa sœur et Boris sortir de l'appartement avant de se relever difficilement et de tituber jusqu'à son lit, sur lequel il s'effondra.

* * *

 _ **(26 décembre 2005, 09h29)**_

Victor avait l'impression qu'un marteau tambourinait sa tête en s'appliquant à empêcher ses idées de se mettre en place. Lentement, les souvenirs revinrent dans son esprit. Sa soirée d'anniversaire, les bouteilles de champagne, la présence d'Eva… Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa difficilement dans le lit. Son mal de tête empira et il fut soulagé de se souvenir qu'il ne patinait pas aujourd'hui. Il aurait été incapable de faire un seul tour de piste sans tomber ou vomir dessus, et il n'était pas sûr que ces éventualités plaisent à Yakov. Il se traîna lentement jusqu'au salon, où Boris regardait la télé. En le voyant arriver, celui-ci se leva sans un mot et lui apporta un verre d'eau et un comprimé contre le mal de tête.

\- Prends-les, insista-t-il.

Il obéit et, malgré la préoccupation visible de Boris à son égard, il pouvait sentir que celui-ci était plus froid, plus renfermé que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir trop bu la veille ? Pourtant, il se souvenait – enfin il croyait se souvenir – qu'il lui avait dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas… Il attendit que le médicament atténue son mal de tête pour lui demander :

\- Boris… Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je suis désolé pour hier soir, j'ai trop bu et…

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je t'ai dit que je me fichais que tu prennes des cuites tant que c'est avec moi. C'est… Victor. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à ta sœur à propos de moi ?

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Hier soir, expliqua Boris. Quand je l'ai raccompagnée jusqu'à sa voiture, elle m'a… Elle paraissait énervée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'appréciait pas la façon dont je te traitais… Qu'il n'était pas normal que je refuse que tu boives de l'alcool en pleine compétition ou que je te sermonne quand tu te plantes… Je lui ai expliqué que c'était le principe d'un assistant-coach, mais elle s'est emballée… Elle m'a reproché de t'avoir engueulé après ton plantage aux mondiaux ou de t'intimider, elle m'a dit que tu avais peur de moi en permanence… Elle m'a clairement dit que j'aurais affaire à elle si j'essayais de te faire du mal ! Elle semblait persuadée que je te frappais !

\- Hein ? s'écria Victor. Mais… Je lui ai jamais rien dit de tel ! Je… Boris, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas d'où elle a sorti tout ça mais…

Boris leva une main pour l'arrêter :

\- Elle m'a dit que tu l'avais eue au téléphone après ton plantage aux mondiaux et que tu lui avais dit que je t'avais passé un savon. Tu as sûrement dû t'emballer sous le coup de l'émotion, et elle, elle a mal interprété ce que tu as dit. C'est probablement aussi simple que ça. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir été effondré à ce moment-là, mais tu vas devoir faire attention à ce que tu dis. N'importe quel journaliste qui t'aurait entendu dans ce vestiaire aurait compris qu'on était ensemble, et aucun de nous deux ne veut de ce genre de scandale. En l'occurrence c'était ta sœur, donc c'est moins grave mais… Victor, vraiment, fais attention à ne pas parler de notre couple à l'extérieur, tu m'entends ?

Victor acquiesça vivement. Boris avait raison, sa carrière aurait pu être arrêtée net par le poids médiatique si quelqu'un l'avait entendu parler à Eva ce jour-là.

\- Oui, je suis désolé…

\- C'est pas grave. Fais attention, c'est tout. Viens-là.

Boris l'attira contre lui et Victor savoura son étreinte. Les baisers qu'il déposa dans son cou le firent frissonner et la tension en lui retomba. Quelques mois auparavant, Boris l'aurait littéralement incendié sur place pour une telle erreur. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, sa voix était restée douce pendant qu'il lui expliquait ce qu'il lui reprochait, ils avaient pu s'expliquer calmement et il ne lui en voulait pas. Le Boris d'avant n'aurait jamais agi comme ça. L'espace d'une seconde, Victor caressa l'espoir que tout soit enfin fini. Que la peur que lui-même s'en aille, couplée à la pause de son traitement, avaient atténué ses accès de colère et qu'il pourrait peut-être demeurer éternellement l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux un an et demi plus tôt.

* * *

 _ **(28 décembre 2005, 13h53)**_

\- Assieds-toi, ordonna Yakov sans relever la tête vers lui.

Victor se laissa glisser silencieusement sur la chaise, face au bureau de son coach. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, vêtu d'un costume-cravate, était assis à côté de Yakov. Victor le connaissait de visage pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois venir s'entretenir avec Yakov, mais il ne lui avait jamais parlé directement. Que venait-il faire ici ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le loisir d'être présentés, je suis Nikolaï Gorski. Je travaille à la fédération russe de patinage artistique et je suis cette année le président de la commission en charge du choix de la délégation russe des Jeux Olympiques.

Victor resta silencieux mais une vague glacée se répandait déjà dans ses veines. Ce représentant ne serait certainement pas venu en personne pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il difficilement.

\- En effet, nous en avons un. Je dois vous avouer que plusieurs membres de la commission n'ont pas du tout apprécié votre abandon précipité du Grand Prix ISU, surtout après votre record au programme court. Je ne doute pas que cette décision était due à un motif qui vous tenait à cœur, cependant… Vous devez comprendre qu'en tant que sportif de haut niveau, vous représentez la Russie à l'international. Vous défendez son honneur et, par conséquent, vous portez atteinte à l'image de notre pays et de notre sport en disparaissant des compétitions sur un coup de tête.

Victor avait l'impression que la vague glacée qui parcourait ses veines était remontée dans sa gorge pour y former une boule opaque qui l'empêchait de déglutir et le gênait pour respirer.

\- Je n'ai pas… Disparu des compétitions, argumenta-t-il. C'était mon premier abandon depuis le début de ma carrière, je n'ai même jamais été trop blessé pour concourir… Je comprends que j'ai pu décevoir la commission de sélection pour les JO, mais les nationaux sont dans une semaine, et les euros dans un mois. Laissez-moi me rattraper, je vous prouverai ce que je vaux !

\- Oh mais personne ne doute de votre talent, précisa rapidement Gorski. C'est votre comportement qui est ici en question. Vous avez abandonné une compétition car vous ne pouviez pas attendre deux jours pour des raisons personnelles, et les JO durent deux semaines. Je suis désolé. Nous en avons déjà longuement débattu et nous refusons de prendre le risque que vous discréditiez à nouveau l'image de notre pays et de notre sport.

La boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait à présent totalement de respirer. Il aurait été prêt à le supplier, à pleurer, à faire toutes les promesses au monde pour convaincre ce type de changer d'avis et de le laisser participer aux Jeux. Il l'aurait peut-être fait, s'il n'avait pas été trop conscient que plus rien ne les ferait désormais changer d'avis. Cherchant désespérément une solution, son regard se tourna vers Yakov. Son regard était sombre, fermé, réprobateur. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas d'aide de son coach. Ils n'avaient plus discuté ensemble depuis son départ du Grand Prix mais il se doutait que Yakov lui en voulait d'avoir abandonné. Après tous les efforts de son coach pour l'arracher aux coups de colère de Boris, il se doutait qu'il ne devait pas être fou de joie de le voir revenir avec lui.

\- Je suis désolé… se contenta-t-il de murmurer. Je vais me rattraper, je vous le jure.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, monsieur Nikiforov, répondit Gorski sur un ton un peu plus doux. Vous êtes jeune, votre carrière n'a aucune raison d'être finie dans quatre ans. Prouvez-nous que vous pouvez être aussi sérieux que vous êtes talentueux. Et nous serons fiers et heureux de vous compter parmi notre délégation aux Jeux Olympiques de Vancouver en 2010.

Il se leva et serra brièvement la main de Yakov et de Victor avant de ressortir du bureau. Victor n'osa pas bouger, trop sonné par la nouvelle, et son regard interrogea celui de Yakov. Celui-ci grommela :

\- J'espère que tu es fier de toi. Et ne viens pas pleurnicher que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. Il va finalement réussir à briser ta carrière plus vite que prévu.

\- Ce n'est pas… commença Victor.

\- Tais-toi ! ordonna violemment Yakov. Hors de ma vue !

* * *

 _ **(28 décembre 2005, 20h07)**_

\- Tu viens manger ? l'appela Boris.

\- Hmm.

Tout au long de la journée, l'entraînement l'avait empêché de repenser à l'annonce de la décision de la fédération. Il avait refoulé cette nouvelle dans un coin de sa tête et s'était concentré un peu plus assidûment que d'habitude sur ses mouvements pour éviter d'y songer. Mais à présent qu'il était rentré chez lui et que l'épuisement le clouait au canapé, il réalisait subitement toute la portée de cette annonce : Il ne participera pas aux Jeux Olympiques de Turin. Il avait toutes les chances de remporter la plus grande médaille du monde sportif, et il l'avait ratée à cause de son abandon sur un coup de tête. Non, pas à cause de son abandon. Rien ne serait arrivé s'il avait compris plus tôt la raison des coups de colère de Boris, s'il n'avait pas voulu le quitter, s'il avait un peu mieux caché à Yakov sa détresse face à sa relation avec lui. Il aurait été prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour pouvoir revenir en arrière, tout recommencer comme s'il n'était pas parti chez Yakov, comme si Boris n'avait pas eu de crise d'épilepsie, comme s'il avait encore une chance de participer aux Jeux Olympiques. Mais ce n'était plus possible. Il n'y avait plus rien qu'il puisse encore faire pour changer les choses et il en était beaucoup trop conscient. Une larme roula sur sa joue et, lorsqu'il tenta de reprendre sa respiration, seul un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Boris s'asseoir à côté de lui et l'attirer dans ses bras.

\- Calme-toi, mon amour, murmura-t-il doucement. Calme-toi.

\- Je suis tellement désolé… murmura-t-il en tentant de ravaler ses larmes. Je voulais tellement y participer, je voulais tellement te ramener cette médaille…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Victor, assura doucement Boris.

\- Bien sûr que si…

\- Non, affirma plus fermement Boris. Victor, regarde-moi.

Boris posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Victor et l'incita à relever la tête vers lui. La simple vision du regard tendre, attristé mais attentionné de Boris parvint à le calmer légèrement et l'aîné reprit d'un ton doux :

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Yakov t'a laissé le choix entre habiter chez lui ou arrêter de patiner. Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il t'a embrouillé au point de te faire penser que tous tes problèmes venaient de moi ou de notre relation, et c'est encore moins de ta faute s'il a demandé à la commission de te dégager de la liste des participants aux JO pour te punir d'être revenu ! Tu n'y pouvais rien, tu m'entends ?

Victor avait gardé son regard choqué plongé dans celui de Boris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda-t-il lentement. C'est… Yakov n'a rien à voir avec la décision de la commission…

\- Tu penses sérieusement qu'ils auraient pu décider aussi catégoriquement de t'éliminer après un aussi bon début de saison ? Ce n'est pas rare de voir des patineurs se blesser et rater le Grand Prix et leurs nationaux, et ça n'a jamais empêché les fédérations de les laisser aller aux Jeux ! Tu es le meilleur patineur de ta génération, ils n'auraient pas pris cette décision sans l'intervention de quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Mais… Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? balbutia Victor.

\- Yakov est un crétin. C'est un très bon coach mais ça lui monte à la tête. Il pense pouvoir contrôler chaque détail de ta vie. Ce n'est pas nouveau qu'il n'a jamais trop apprécié notre relation, et il s'imagine que je t'empêche de t'entraîner aussi sérieusement que tu en aurais besoin. Il voulait juste briser notre couple, il a failli réussir, et il te punit d'être revenu avec moi. C'est aussi simple que ça. Mais… Tu es plus fort que ça, mon amour. On est plus forts que ça.

Victor hésita quelques secondes mais un pâle sourire finit par se dessiner entre ses larmes devant l'air amoureux et attentionné de Boris. Son petit-ami tendit sa main vers lui et enlaça ses doigts aux siens avant de l'inciter à se blottir plus confortablement contre lui.

\- Je comprends que tu sois déçu, reprit doucement Boris, mais il y aura d'autres compétitions. Et je ne prendrais plus le risque de voir Yakov te faire échouer ou disqualifier. Je vais insister auprès de lui pour pouvoir venir avec toi en compétition à partir de maintenant. Comme ça on restera ensemble et je serai sûr qu'il n'essaiera pas de te manipuler comme il l'a fait le mois dernier.

Le sourire de Victor devint légèrement plus déterminé. Il ne savait pas quoi déduire des derniers événements et du comportement de Yakov, mais il savait à quoi s'en tenir avec Boris. Peu importe les intentions de son coach, tout serait plus simple si Boris était à ses côtés en compétition. Il en était persuadé : Il venait de toucher le fond de cette période de doutes et d'échecs, mais c'était terminé. Il allait se ressaisir. Remporter les nationaux, les Euros et les mondiaux. Et prouver à sa fédération qu'ils avaient eu tort d'écouter Yakov et de le priver de sa chance de ramener la médaille d'or des Jeux Olympiques en Russie.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je rappelle que toutes les musiques citées dans ce chapitre sont disponibles sur la playlist Spotify "Enchaîner une étoile - Musiques". N'hésitez pas à passer faire un tour si ça vous intéresse !**_

 _ **Sur ce... ENJOY !**_

* * *

 _ **(2 janvier 2006, 14h35)**_

Les flashs des appareils photos crépitaient autour d'eux, chaque journaliste cherchant à en savoir plus sur le rôle de Boris. Ils étaient à Moscou pour les championnats de Russie, avec la plupart des patineurs de l'équipe de Yakov. Victor ne savait pas comment Boris avait convaincu Yakov de les accompagner, mais le coach avait finalement accepté et pris toutes les précautions pour dissimuler aux caméras la relation entre son assistant et Victor. Les nationaux réunissaient toute l'équipe de Yakov, qui avait juste présenté Boris comme son assistant, personne ne pourrait soupçonner qu'il était là pour accompagner un patineur en particulier. Boris avait bien avancé le fait qu'ils pourraient révéler leur relation maintenant que Victor venait d'avoir 17 ans, mais Yakov voulait se préserver de tout scandale et ses consignes avaient été claires : aucun indice visible avant que Victor ne soit majeur. Dans un an, donc. Yakov avait même insisté pour que Victor et Boris aient deux chambres séparées à l'hôtel, au cas où un journaliste plus assidu que les autres aurait voulu fouiller de ce côté-là. Oui, Victor en était persuadé : tout était parfait. Rien ne pourrait mettre la puce à l'oreille des journalistes.

\- Victor ! Victor, nous ne vous avons plus revu depuis votre abandon à la finale du Grand Prix ! Vous étiez pourtant grand favori, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Un de mes proches avait fait une c… Un malaise, corrigea-t-il précipitamment. Il était hospitalisé et ma place était à ses côtés. C'est tout. Je tiens à présenter mes excuses à tous ceux qui croyaient en moi. Je tâcherai de ne plus vous décevoir à l'avenir.

Victor sentait son sang tambouriner dans sa tempe. Un peu plus et il avouait que le proche en question avait fait une crise d'épilepsie. Boris était connu pour avoir arrêté sa carrière à cause de ça, n'importe qui aurait fait le rapprochement en quelques minutes. Heureusement, les journalistes ne lui posèrent pas d'autre question et se détournèrent vers Boris.

\- Boris Dorokhov, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir dans le milieu de la compétition ! Que nous vaut ce grand retour ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais quitté, en fait, répondit Boris. J'ai continué à travailler avec Yakov mais je restais dans l'ombre. Pour des raisons qui nous concernent, nous avons finalement réalisé que les patineurs seraient mieux encadrés avec deux coachs à leurs côtés, c'est tout. J'ai donc dû sortir de l'ombre de Yakov pour escorter à présent nos patineurs lors de leurs compétitions.

Oui, c'était décidément une bonne chose que Boris les ait accompagnés pour la première fois à une compétition regroupant la totalité de l'équipe de Yakov. Georgi serait également avec eux aux championnats d'Europe et aux mondiaux, avec un peu de chance, les journalistes ne remarqueraient pas – ou pas avant un bon moment – que Boris viendrait seulement aux compétitions auxquelles lui-même participerait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Victor était au bord de la piste, attendant son tour pour passer. Yakov n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis leur arrivée ici – non, depuis son abandon du Grand Prix. Le coach s'était contenté de le surveiller pendant ses entraînements, le réprimandant à la moindre erreur sur ses figures, et son regard lourd d'attentes lui laissait comprendre qu'il ne tolérerait pas qu'il se plante.

\- Eh, murmura doucement Boris à son oreille. Ne stresse pas. Tu es le meilleur, prouve-le nous !

Victor acquiesça légèrement. Boris avait raison, après son record du monde à la finale du Grand Prix, ce programme lui apparaissait comme une formalité. Entre l'agressivité de Yakov à son égard et l'annulation de sa participation aux Jeux Olympiques, cette tristesse et cette solitude l'habitaient continuellement, même Boris peinait à lui redonner le sourire et lui donner envie d'avancer. Il devrait réussir sans trop de peine à se replonger dans l'ambiance de son programme.

Son nom fut appelé et il s'engagea sur la glace, saluant machinalement le public. Il n'arrivait même plus à sourire pour leur faire plaisir. Il s'immobilisa rapidement et la musique _Les jours tristes_ commença à résonner dans tout le complexe. Comme prévu, il n'eut pas de mal à se replonger dans l'ambiance de sa chorégraphie. Il dansait lentement et en rythme avec les notes d'accordéon, enchaînant de larges spirales et boucles au fil des accords. La difficulté de s'en sortir, la difficulté d'avancer envers et contre tout. Mais, contrairement à la finale du Grand Prix, il n'avait plus envie de se battre. Sa chorégraphie racontait une toute autre histoire, une histoire de tristesse, d'abandon d'un combat trop dur, d'un adversaire trop féroce et impossible à battre. La complexité de ses sauts représentait la difficulté de ce combat et son triple axel déclencha un tonnerre d'applaudissements dans le public. Ses épaules suivaient les mouvements de ses jambes au rythme de ses changements de carre, comme si son corps était désormais totalement dépourvu de volonté, ses yeux mi-clos laissaient clairement voir l'abandon de ce combat et sa pirouette cambrée finale fit ressortir l'étendue de sa lassitude. Lorsque les dernières notes résonnèrent et qu'il s'immobilisa au milieu de la piste, l'ambiance dans le complexe resta lourde et pesante, il pouvait même voir certaines personnes du public essuyer une larme rapide, comme si sa propre tristesse les avait contaminés.

* * *

 _ **(10 janvier 2006, 19h53)**_

\- Tu viens Makka ? demanda Boris.

Il tenta de lui mettre sa laisse mais Makkachin recula subitement et se tapit comme il le pouvait dans un coin du salon. Boris soupira :

\- Victor ? Viens mettre sa laisse à ton chien !

Victor le rejoignit dans le salon. Il avait beau savoir qu'ils avaient cette discussion quasiment deux fois par jour, il ne supportait pas de voir Makkachin aussi terrorisé. Et lui aussi restait anxieux à l'idée que Boris recommence à sortir son chien.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas le promener ? protesta-t-il. J'en aurais pour dix minutes et ça le rassurerait !

\- Ça fait deux semaines que je le promène matin et soir et ce crétin a encore peur de se balader avec moi ! Il me paraissait intelligent, comme chien, pourtant !

\- Il s'est perdu et a été traumatisé ! objecta Victor.

Il avait finalement décidé de croire les explications de Boris quant à la disparition de son chien et avait accepté que Boris recommence à le sortir matin et soir. Il faisait suffisamment confiance à son petit-ami pour savoir que celui-ci était désormais beaucoup plus attentif et qu'il ne laisserait pas son chien s'échapper une deuxième fois. Pourtant, forcer Makkachin à partir en promenade avec lui lui pinçait toujours autant le cœur. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une autre solution – qui n'impliquerait pas d'insister pour qu'il le sorte lui-même.

\- Ça ne change rien, répondit Boris. Tu dois te reposer pour l'Euro et je te promets de faire attention. Mets-lui cette laisse !

Victor soupira et se rapprocha de Makkachin, le caressant doucement pour le rassurer pendant qu'il attachait la laisse à son collier.

\- Merci.

Makka grogna légèrement quand Boris l'entraîna vers la sortie mais finit par le suivre. La porte se referma et Victor soupira de lassitude. Même si Boris ne s'était pas énervé contre lui depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, Victor sentait la tension en lui devenir palpable. Est-ce que c'était juste parce que ses médicaments, qu'il reprenait régulièrement depuis plusieurs semaines, recommençaient à provoquer leurs effets secondaires ? Ou y avait-il autre chose ? Boris pourrait-il recommencer à s'énerver contre lui s'il s'évertuait à respecter toutes ses règles d'entraînement à la lettre, à lui ramener toutes les médailles qu'il convoiterait, à ne plus le décevoir comme il le faisait depuis près de deux ans ? Non. Il en avait la certitude, tous les coups de colère de son petit-ami étaient venus de son propre comportement. Il en avait déjà eu la preuve à de maintes reprises, tant qu'il se comportait comme un patineur professionnel digne de ce nom était censé le faire, Boris pouvait être attentionné et fier de lui. C'était à lui de soigner son comportement et son entraînement, de rester le patineur talentueux et sûr de lui dont il était tombé amoureux et avec qui il était heureux de vivre.

Plusieurs fois, les accusations d'Eva à l'encontre de Boris lui revenaient en tête. Il n'avait bien sûr pas assisté directement à leur altercation, mais Boris lui en avait dit suffisamment. Eva l'avait accusé de briser Victor, d'être abusif, de le frapper. D'où sortait-elle cela ? Boris ne lèverait absolument jamais la main sur lui, alors pourquoi en avait-elle semblé persuadée ? Pourquoi avait-elle lancé ce genre d'accusations ? Est-ce qu'elle avait des doutes et qu'elle avait voulu tester sa réaction ? A quoi jouait-elle, quelle idée avait-elle derrière la tête ? Plus il essayait de comprendre, moins il y parvenait. Il ne réfléchit que quelques secondes. Il ne pourrait pas avoir de réponses à ses questions sans la principale concernée. Il sortit son téléphone et eut une hésitation. Il ne voulait pas régler ça par téléphone, il n'y avait qu'en l'ayant face à lui qu'ils pourraient tirer les choses au clair. Il pianota un SMS :

\- _Coucou, comment tu vas ? Ça te dirait de passer à la maison un de ces soirs ?_

La réponse ne prit que quelques secondes à arriver.

\- _Ça va et toi ? Pourquoi pas, mais je préférerais te voir seul. Il y a un soir où Boris n'est pas là ? Ou on peut se voir pour prendre un café après tes entraînements, si tu préfères ?_

Victor fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi refusait-elle de voir Boris ? Peu importe la raison, cela ne faciliterait pas leur rencontre :

\- _On est encore en pleine saison, je peux pas me permettre de sortir après les entraînements. Et je peux difficilement mettre Boris à la porte…_

Il faisait suffisamment confiance à sa sœur pour capter l'ironie de sa dernière remarque et celle-ci se contenta de répondre :

\- _OK, on trouvera bien un moment. Fais-moi signe quand c'est possible pour toi._

Victor resta dubitatif devant sa dernière réplique. Plusieurs semaines s'écouleraient probablement avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de la voir seul. Il passait parfois des mois sans voir sa sœur, ni même lui parler, pourtant, cette fois-ci, l'idée de devoir attendre aussi longtemps l'attristait. Pourquoi refusait-elle de voir Boris ? Comment pourrait-il avoir une idée de ce qu'elle lui reprochait s'ils ne pouvaient pas se revoir rapidement ? Il aurait eu envie de tirer cette situation au clair le plus rapidement possible et pourtant, il ne voyait pas de solution pour le faire.

La porte d'entrée claqua, indiquant le retour de Boris et Makkachin. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

\- Ça a été ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

A l'évidence, Makka s'était calmé et il ne bougea pas quand Boris lui enleva sa laisse.

\- Fraîchement. Il gèle dehors !

Boris se rapprocha de lui et Victor le prit dans ses bras pour le réchauffer. Son compagnon déposa une multitude de baisers glacés sur son épaule avant de le retourner pour l'enserrer derrière lui et caresser son torse. Victor ferma les yeux et savoura la sensation de ses mains qui glissaient sur son corps et descendaient progressivement vers ses hanches. Il se laissa faire quand Boris le poussa doucement mais fermement vers le canapé, où il s'assit sur lui pour entreprendre de lui enlever son tee-shirt. Victor avait gardé les yeux mi-clos et profitait au maximum de la chaleur et de l'excitation qui l'envahissaient lentement. Ces moments étaient probablement ce qui lui avait le plus manqué lorsqu'il était chez Yakov. Mais c'était fini. Il était revenu avec Boris, et, pendant que son petit-ami laissait ses doigts glisser aux endroits exacts qui le faisaient frissonner, Victor eut la certitude qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il aimait Boris. Il ne voulait pas le quitter. Il ne voulait pas vivre sans lui.

* * *

 _ **(13 janvier 2006, 12h39)**_

Victor attendit que le couple à quelques mètres de lui se lève de la table pour s'y asseoir avec son plateau. La cafétéria était particulièrement bondée aujourd'hui et il avait presque renoncé à l'espoir de trouver une table vide quand il avait vu que celle-ci était sur le point de se libérer. Même si Boris était en repos aujourd'hui, il avait renoncé à l'envie d'aller s'asseoir avec les autres patineurs. Les championnats d'Europe commençaient dans une semaine et plusieurs d'entre eux y participaient, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de discuter avec des concurrents qui pourraient tenter de lui dérober des conseils. Il avait à peine planté sa fourchette dans son assiette que la voix de Yakov demanda :

\- Je peux ?

Victor acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, malgré l'angoisse générée par la proximité de son coach. Depuis l'annonce de son exclusion des Jeux Olympiques, il n'avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole à Yakov. Celui-ci se montrait plus dur et intransigeant que jamais dans ses entraînements et Victor avait plusieurs fois eu l'impression qu'il ne cherchait qu'à lui faire payer son abandon du Grand Prix. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux mais Yakov finit par le rompre en désignant d'un signe de tête l'assiette de Victor :

\- C'est tout ce que tu manges ?

Le ton de sa voix ne contenait ni étonnement, ni inquiétude, rien d'autre que de l'agressivité et Victor fut brusquement tenté de l'ignorer et de ne rien répondre. Mais il savait que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la tension entre eux – et elle était déjà largement assez insupportable comme ça.

\- Ça me suffira. Je vais pas me gaver à une semaine des euros.

\- Continue comme ça et la seule chose que tu feras lors des euros, c'est un malaise hypoglycémique au milieu de la piste.

Yakov avait grommelé cette phrase mais elle interpella Victor. Il releva subitement les yeux vers son coach. L'espace d'une seconde, il eut la vision très nette de lui-même qui s'effondrait sur la piste au milieu de son programme. La musique qui s'arrêtait pendant que les organisateurs demandaient une équipe médicale, sa disqualification pure et simple de la compétition. Après son abandon du Grand Prix, impossible que sa fédération lui pardonne ça. Mais la rancœur accumulée contre son coach était trop grande pour qu'il se contente d'appliquer son conseil. Yakov restait la personne à cause de qui il ne participerait pas aux JO.

\- Arrête de faire comme si tu t'inquiétais pour mes résultats ou ma carrière, souffla Victor d'un ton amer.

\- Si je ne m'inquiétais pas pour ta carrière, elle serait finie depuis les nationaux, répondit aussitôt Yakov.

Cette fois, Victor ne parvint pas à cacher la surprise sur son visage. De quoi parlait-il ? Yakov parut saisir son incompréhension et renchérit :

\- Quoi ? Ton petit-ami n'a pas pris la peine de te dire pourquoi j'ai accepté qu'il nous accompagne en compétition ? Il m'a laissé le choix entre ça ou t'interdire de patiner. Si j'avais refusé, il t'aurait fait une autre crise de colère dont il a le secret pour t'obliger à choisir entre ta carrière ou lui. Tu aurais préféré cette option-là ? Tu aurais préféré que je le renvoie chez toi pour t'imposer ça ?

Le choc agrandit les yeux de Victor. La voix de Boris lui revint en mémoire : _Yakov est un crétin. Il n'a jamais apprécié notre relation et il te punit d'être revenu avec moi._ Il ne pouvait pas nier que Yakov ne s'y serait pas pris autrement s'il avait voulu semer le doute dans son esprit. Pourquoi Yakov inventerait-il ça ? Ce n'était pas un secret qu'il avait toujours préféré que Boris reste entraîner les autres patineurs pendant les compétitions. Il s'était lui-même demandé comment son petit-ami avait fini par convaincre Yakov de le laisser l'accompagner.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? finit par demander Victor. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Yakov ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- Ce que je veux, c'est éviter que tu foutes ta carrière et ta vie en l'air par amour d'un type qui ne le mérite pas. Mais si tu t'obstines à vouloir le faire, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. J'ai suffisamment galéré à t'aider à te sortir de là, mais je ne peux pas t'aider si tu t'obstines à replonger. Je ne peux pas te protéger contre ta propre stupidité Victor !

L'insulte toucha le patineur de plein fouet. Il subissait suffisamment la colère de Yakov sur la piste – rien ne l'obligeait à la subir également sur ses temps de pause. Sans dire un mot de plus, il saisit son plateau à peine entamé et quitta la table.

* * *

 _ **(15 janvier 2006, 9h36 – Heure de Lyon, France)**_

\- 1305, 1306… Voilà, c'est celles-là ! déclara Yakov.

Ils venaient d'arriver à Lyon pour les championnats d'Europe et ils avaient encore le temps de s'installer à l'hôtel avant l'entraînement du matin. Yakov, Victor, Boris et Georgi avaient leurs chambres respectives côte à côte. Victor entra dans la sienne, la première des quatre. Ses bagages avaient déjà été amenés et l'attendaient au pied de son lit. Il allait lancer un « A tout à l'heure » aux trois autres russes mais Boris le stoppa :

\- Attends ! Donne-moi ta carte d'accès à ta chambre.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Victor.

\- Je veux être sûr que tu ne t'amuseras pas à ressortir pour t'amuser. Tu pourras toujours ouvrir de l'intérieur pour demander quelque chose au room service, mais tu ne rentreras pas si tu es sorti. Simple précaution.

Derrière Boris, Yakov s'était renfrogné et paraissait énervé par l'ordre de Boris, mais Victor se doutait qu'il n'interviendrait pas – il était même soulagé qu'il ne le fasse pas. Georgi avait l'air choqué et son regard teinté d'inquiétude restait fixé sur Victor. Ils étaient tous au courant de la sortie de Victor l'année précédente au trophée de France mais Boris semblait être le seul à estimer cette escapade comme suffisamment grave pour mériter de l'enfermer.

Lentement, il remit sa carte à Boris et referma la porte de sa chambre. Quelques minutes après, il reconnut le pas lourd de Yakov passer dans le couloir. Il l'entendit s'immobiliser devant sa porte et s'attendit à ce qu'il frappe, mais son coach finit par s'éloigner. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était bien d'une énième remontrance sur les concessions qu'il acceptait de faire dans sa relation. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise qu'il était injuste de l'enfermer dans une chambre d'hôtel pour une erreur qu'il avait faite plus d'un an auparavant et qu'il s'appliquait depuis à ne plus reproduire. Il en avait suffisamment conscience comme ça. Seule la présence de Yakov et de Georgi à côté d'eux l'avait dissuadé d'argumenter pour convaincre Boris de lui laisser sa carte. Les répliques furieuses et les remontrances de Boris étaient déjà suffisamment tombées en public et il savait qu'il détestait plus que tout affronter les regards gênés ou inquiets des autres patineurs autour de lui. Pas besoin d'en rajouter. Il aurait eu envie d'appeler Boris pour lui demander de revenir en parler, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de déclencher une nouvelle dispute. Son attitude était une preuve suffisante que ses médicaments recommençaient à influencer son comportement et ses réflexions à son égard, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Il devait essayer de lui faire plaisir, de ne pas l'énerver, de l'aider à rester l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux. Et faire taire ses doutes, cette voix au fond de lui – qui ressemblait étonnamment à celle de Yakov – qui lui hurlait qu'il n'avait pas mérité d'être enfermé dans cette chambre.

* * *

 _ **(20 janvier 2006, 14h32 – Heure de Lyon, France)**_

\- Victor Nikiforov, sur _Nocturne in E-Flat Major_.

Ses mouvements commencèrent lentement, aussi lentement que les notes de piano. Il avança doucement sur la glace dans une suite fluide de courbes retraçant sa marche sans fin au travers de sa solitude. Chaque note, tout comme chacun de ses mouvements, pointait le doute et la confusion qui l'envahissaient. Il était perdu au milieu d'un océan noir, perdu et seul. Les voix de Boris et de Yakov étaient bien là pour l'attirer vers la sortie, mais il se sentait incapable de savoir s'il devait ou non les suivre, incapable de savoir quoi penser, qui croire. Est-ce qu'il aurait un jour une chance d'y voir clair, de se sortir de cette situation ? De retrouver le prestige et la gloire qui avaient été les siens à la fin de sa carrière chez les juniors, de retrouver l'estime de sa fédération, de son coach, de son petit-ami ?

Le claquement sec sur la glace après son quadruple salchow résonna comme dans un immense espace désert et acheva de geler le cœur du public. La solitude s'était abattue sur tout le complexe et il était perdu au milieu, sur une piste trop grande pour lui tout seul. Il aurait eu besoin de quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui le conseillerait, l'aiderait, l'apprécierait, quelqu'un qui l'entraînerait vers la sortie et l'aiderait à remonter la pente. Mais il n'avait personne. Il était seul, et il savait pertinemment que c'était cette solitude qui continuerait de le faire plonger éternellement. Pourquoi Boris n'était pas là ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le satisfaire, pas à lui donner cette envie de s'intéresser à lui et de lui venir en aide ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit systématiquement rejeté par toutes les personnes qu'il avait jamais croisées ? Pourrait-il un jour trouver en lui l'aide et le soutien qu'il espérait, qu'il attendait, dont il avait besoin ? Ou resterait-il éternellement trop médiocre, trop égoïste ou insignifiant pour rendre son petit-ami fier de lui ?

Alors que sa deuxième partie commençait sur des notes de plus en plus sombres, il trouva sa réponse : Non. Il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir, pas tant qu'il serait seul. Et il le serait éternellement. Ce n'était pas l'histoire de quelques mois, c'était toute une vie que cette situation durerait. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en repensant à ces années pour lesquelles il était condamné et son triple axel acheva de marquer la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Il avait encore les yeux embués lorsqu'il se laissa glisser au sol pour marquer la fin de ce combat, son échec contre cette tristesse et cette solitude qui avaient finalement réussi à le dévorer et le détruire tandis que les trilles résonnaient dans le complexe silencieux. Il resta quelques secondes par terre, à attendre la fin de la musique. Puis les applaudissements résonnèrent autour de lui et il eut l'impression de revenir brusquement dans son propre corps. Encore sonné, il se força à ravaler ses larmes. Pas sûr que sa note d'interprétation soit si bonne que ça si quelqu'un se doutait qu'il n'avait fait que patiner ce qu'il ressentait continuellement jour après jour.

* * *

 _ **(21 janvier 2006, 18h54 – Heure de Lyon, France)**_

Victor entra sur la piste en même temps qu'un patineur italien et un suisse sous les applaudissements du public. Ils montèrent chacun sur leur marche du podium respective, Victor grimpant rapidement sur la plus haute place. Son interprétation avait fonctionné et son programme libre l'avait propulsé aisément au sommet du classement. A cet instant, il parvenait presque à ne plus penser à ses doutes, sa solitude et à la tristesse qu'il en ressentait, il n'y avait plus que les projecteurs braqués sur lui et la foule qui hurlait son prénom – et bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça. Cette ambiance parvint à lui arracher un pâle sourire. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas souri ? Il préférait ne pas se poser la question.

Il s'immobilisa lorsque l'hymne russe résonna dans le complexe. C'était lui qui avait fait résonner cette musique, uniquement lui, personne d'autre n'aurait pu le faire. Son sourire s'élargit légèrement. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il se persuadait que rien ne lui permettrait de supporter un peu mieux sa situation actuelle, que rien ne lui donnerait envie de remonter la pente. Mais c'était faux. L'adrénaline de la victoire le pouvait. Quand l'hymne de son pays résonnait alors qu'il se tenait sur la plus haute marche du podium, il oubliait tout. Il n'y avait plus que sa victoire et sa gloire, il adorait ça et il avait envie de donner n'importe quoi, de s'entraîner sans compter et sans relâche, pour pouvoir à nouveau vivre des moments comme celui-ci. Oui, il pourrait peut-être tenir. Tant qu'il continuerait à remporter ses compétitions, à être admiré par les foules, il pourrait supporter le reste. Et, à ce moment précis, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : Ne jamais s'arrêter. Il pourrait supporter la solitude, les doutes et l'angoisse qui l'envahissaient dans sa vie privée si c'était des années qu'il passait à patiner et à gagner. Tant pis s'il n'avait plus de vie en dehors de la patinoire, tant pis s'il ne trouverait jamais personne qui l'aiderait à se sentir mieux, à y voir clair sur sa situation, à oublier ses doutes et son désespoir et à le motiver à aller de l'avant. Tant que dans sa vie professionnelle, il continuait à patiner et à gagner, il pouvait le supporter.

De nouveaux applaudissements retentirent à la fin de l'hymne national de la Russie et il savoura pendant un moment qu'il espérait interminable les flashs des appareils photos. Malheureusement, cet instant se termina trop rapidement à son goût et il quitta le podium en même temps que les autres médaillés. Ils patinèrent rapidement vers le bord de la piste et, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les vestiaires, une voix au-dessus de lui l'interpella :

\- Félicitations Victor !

Il releva la tête vers la personne qui lui parlait. C'était un adolescent, un patineur à en juger par la présence d'un entraîneur à côté de lui. Il se souvenait l'avoir vu dans la compétition mais n'avait retenu ni sa chorégraphie, ni son classement. Vu son air infantile accentué par ses cheveux blonds bouclés, il devait avoir 15 ans et avoir rejoint les séniors cette année. Mais, ce qui interpella surtout Victor, ce fut son regard. Le garçon le dévorait d'un regard vert pétillant de vie, de joie, d'innocence et d'admiration. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu quelqu'un le regarder comme ça ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu lui-même un regard aussi pétillant, aussi vivant ? La vie et l'enthousiasme qui l'habitaient l'intriguaient et, pendant une fraction de seconde, il eut l'impression de se revoir lui-même à quinze ans – avant qu'il ne commence sa succession d'échecs en compétition. Il eut une fraction de seconde d'hésitation. Il n'était pas censé discuter avec des concurrents… Mais ce gosse n'était pas un concurrent, pas en ce moment. Il était dans le public et l'avait interpellé comme n'importe quel fan. Boris lui avait souvent dit qu'il pouvait discuter avec ses fans. Et il avait terriblement envie d'en savoir plus sur ce gamin.

\- Et tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il.

Le regard du garçon s'alluma encore plus, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que Victor l'ignore. L'émotion dans sa voix était palpable quand il répondit :

\- Christophe Giacometti.

* * *

 _ **Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**_


	14. Chapitre 13

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _ENJOY !_

* * *

 _ **(1**_ _ **e**_ _ **février 2006, 15h34)**_

\- _Christophe Giacometti._

Depuis la fin des championnats d'Europe, cette rencontre tournait en boucle dans son esprit, inlassablement. Pourquoi Victor n'arrivait-il pas à se défaire de ce souvenir ? Pourquoi Chris et cette aura étrange qui émanait de lui l'avaient-ils autant captivé ? Il était en repos aujourd'hui et n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Makkachin dormait profondément et Boris pianotait sur son téléphone. Il s'assit face à son ordinateur portable. Quelques recherches lui donnèrent rapidement accès à ce qu'il voulait : Chris avait un nombre incalculable de blogs de fans, mais il en avait également un officiel qu'il gérait lui-même. Il y postait pas mal de photos de ses compétitions, des complexes où il patinait, et Victor fut surpris d'y trouver un nombre considérable d'articles assez élogieux sur lui-même. En plus d'être un concurrent, Chris était fan de lui ? Cette révélation le mit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il savait comment se comporter vis-à-vis de ses fans, il savait comment se comporter vis-à-vis des autres patineurs qu'il affrontait, mais quelqu'un qui était les deux en même temps ?

Il continua à naviguer sur son blog. Chris avait également posté les vidéos de ses précédentes chorégraphies, jusqu'à celles de cette saison. Il dénicha rapidement ses écouteurs et les lança. Quand il était junior, les chorégraphies de Chris débordaient d'innocence et de légèreté, de bonheur, d'insouciance. Sa dernière prestation chez les séniors n'était pas si différente que ça. Ses gestes étaient un peu plus affirmés et calculés, mais l'impression globale qui en ressortait était que Chris était une véritable petite fleur des Alpes. Cependant, Victor fut interpellé par les deux quadruples boucle piqué qui débutaient son programme long. Il était conscient qu'il était désormais loin de l'époque où il était le seul patineur au monde à réussir des quadruples, mais la plupart des patineurs semblaient mobiliser toute leur énergie et leur concentration pour en passer un. L'aisance et la confiance avec lesquelles Chris avait réussi ses deux sauts coup sur coup était une preuve de son talent, de sa technique – et du fait qu'il avait le potentiel pour le talonner de près dans les futures compétitions.

Il sentit ses écouteurs disparaître de ses oreilles et la voix de Boris remplaça la musique :

\- Tu fais quoi ? C'est qui ce type ?

\- Un patineur suisse, expliqua-t-il. Je l'ai croisé à l'Euro et on va à nouveau s'affronter aux mondiaux. Je voulais voir de quoi il retournait.

\- Si tu t'inquiètes d'être battu par un gosse de 15 ans qui débarque tout juste chez les séniors, c'est que tu es décidément beaucoup moins doué qu'avant !

Victor ne réagit même pas au reproche à peine voilé, même si ses piques continuelles continuaient de lui provoquer un pincement au cœur, encore plus désagréable après avoir espéré que tout s'arrangerait. Pourtant, depuis le début des championnats d'Europe, quand Boris l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre, la même question revenait en boucle dans sa tête : Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Les médicaments pouvaient provoquer ses sautes d'humeur ou ses coups de colère, mais il avait de plus en plus de doutes face à des remarques aussi calculées. Parfois, quand il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait encore essayer de faire pour éviter ses reproches et lui faire plaisir, il réalisait que toutes ses remarques ou explosions étaient en rapport avec ses résultats en compétition. Dans ces cas là, il imaginait une autre vie, une vie qu'ils pourraient avoir quand il aura arrêté de patiner. Plus de compétitions, plus de pression, plus de sujets de discorde, juste des journées comme celles-ci, enfermé dans son appartement avec lui.

Boris s'éloigna vers leur chambre et Victor reporta son attention sur l'écran. Il ne pouvait pas nier que Chris était captivant. D'un clic, il se connecta avec son propre compte sur la plateforme de blogs et écrivit rapidement un commentaire sous la dernière vidéo du suisse :

\- _Impressionnant. J'ai hâte de t'affronter lors des mondiaux, ça promet !_

* * *

 _ **(10 février 2006, 19h20)**_

La porte de l'appartement claqua quand Boris sortit avec Makkachin pour le promener. Après s'être assuré que son compagnon ne remontait pas, Victor s'installa devant son ordinateur et ouvrit aussitôt MSN. Suite à son commentaire sur le blog de Chris, celui-ci lui avait répondu quasiment aussitôt, enthousiasmé que Victor ait pris le temps d'aller voir ses vidéos et de les commenter. Ils avaient longuement discuté par messages interposés avant que Victor ne propose au suisse de lui passer directement son adresse de messagerie instantanée. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas discuter longuement, ils ne disposaient que des quelques minutes matin et soir pendant lesquelles Boris sortait Makka pour discuter. Son compagnon le réprimandait longuement s'il adressait la parole à un patineur de son équipe, alors un concurrent d'une autre nationalité, il n'osait même pas imaginer. Il se souvenait bien sûr des mises en garde de Boris sur le fait qu'aucun patineur ne lui adresserait la parole sans volonté cachée de le manipuler pour le surpasser à compétition suivante. Mais avec Chris, ce n'était pas pareil. Même à travers un écran, ses conversations étaient tellement désinvoltes, naturelles, désintéressées, qu'il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde comment elle pourrait le mener à lui dérober des conseils sur la façon de le battre.

Chris était déjà connecté et lança la conversation avant même que Victor n'ait pu la démarrer lui-même. Sans qu'il ne sache exactement comment, ils trouvaient toujours de multiples sujets de conversation. Au départ, ils avaient pas mal parlé de la carrière de Chris et de son ressenti après son arrivée chez les séniors. A présent, les sujets pouvaient varier des différences d'entraînement entre la Suisse et la Russie, du temps qu'il faisait ou du harcèlement permanent des journalistes.

Mais cette fois, il y avait un autre sujet que Victor tenait à aborder en premier.

- _Désolé de t'avoir laissé en plan aussi brusquement ce matin… J'avais pas fait attention à l'heure._

En réalité, il n'avait surtout pas fait attention aux pas dans le couloir et avait juste eu le temps de claquer l'écran de son ordinateur portable avant que Boris ne le voie.

\- _Oh ne t'inquiète pas. Une star comme toi, je trouve déjà assez exceptionnel que tu aies vingt minutes par jour à m'accorder !_

Un sourire triste éclaira le visage de Victor. S'il connaissait les raisons pour lesquelles il ne pouvait pas lui parler plus…

 _\- Ça me fait plaisir, crois-moi. Alors, quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ?_

\- _Je me posais une question… À ton avis, est-ce que les juges des compétitions se laisseraient soudoyer par un kilo de chocolat suisse ?_

Victor éclata de rire devant son écran.

 _\- Eux, non, mais moi ça me tente bien !_

 _\- Viens à Zurich, je te ferais goûter les meilleurs chocolats au monde !_

Le regard de Victor s'éclaira une seconde avant qu'il ne revienne à la réalité. Boris ne l'autoriserait jamais à prendre des vacances à l'étranger…

 _\- Ce serait avec plaisir mais je doute que ce soit possible avant la fin de ma carrière._

 _\- Les entraîneurs Russes sont aussi psychorigides qu'on le raconte ?_

Pas les entraîneurs, leurs assistants, pensa-t-il.

 _\- Tu n'imagines même pas._

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, et Victor fut soulagé lorsque la conversation dévia sur d'autres sujets sur lesquels il n'avait pas besoin de mentir ouvertement. Ce sentiment le mettait mal à l'aise : Il connaissait à peine Chris, et pourtant, il s'efforçait de dissimuler la vérité dès que le sujet se rapprochait de son quotidien ou de sa vie privée. D'un certain côté, il était tout à fait capable de se l'expliquer : Chris ne connaissait ni sa vie, ni sa situation, ni sa relation, et lui dire simplement que son petit-ami ne voulait pas qu'il discute avec d'autres patineurs serait trop réducteur pour que Chris puisse le comprendre. Pourtant, ce malaise devant cette réalité le forçait à s'interroger. Pourquoi était-il incapable d'évoquer sa relation sans avoir honte de ce qu'il aurait à en dire ? Pourquoi tous ces faits, toutes ces exigences de Boris qui lui paraissaient justifiées au vu du passé de leur relation, étaient-elles si dures à présenter par écrit à quelqu'un d'extérieur ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage. Victor entendit le bruit lointain de la porte de l'immeuble qui se refermait. Il tendit l'oreille et des bruits de pattes précipités dans les escaliers lui confirmèrent l'arrivée imminente de Boris avec Makkachin.

 _\- Je dois te laisser. À demain ?_

 _\- Sans faute !_

Victor referma MSN et ouvrit une page Internet deux secondes avant que Boris ne revienne. Remarquant qu'il portait encore des vêtements de survêtement, il lui demanda directement :

\- Tu n'es pas encore douché ?

\- Non. J'y vais, excuse-moi.

\- Attends. Je viens avec toi.

Victor hésita une fraction de seconde. Il savait très bien que Boris ne viendrait pas uniquement pour se laver. Il avait beau adorer les moments intimes avec lui, à cet instant il se sentait trop épuisé pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit dans une salle de bains.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir dans le lit plutôt ? négocia-t-il. J'ai des courbatures dans les jambes…

\- Tu n'as pas de courbatures dans la bouche ? Ni dans les mains, vu le temps que tu passes sur ton ordinateur.

Sa réflexion le scotcha. Il n'avait pas pensé que Boris remarquerait qu'il passait plus de temps sur Internet qu'avant. Et vu sa réflexion, désormais, le seul moyen d'atténuer la tension à ce sujet était de lui faire plaisir.

* * *

 _ **(20 février 2006, 07h32)**_

Victor étouffa un grognement en voyant la barre de chargement de son navigateur Internet stagner. Impossible de se connecter depuis ce matin. Il n'avait pas pu aller sur MSN pour discuter avec Chris pendant que Boris promenait Makkachin et même ses emails étaient inaccessibles. Il entendit Boris sortir de la douche et demanda :

\- Tu arrivais à te connecter à Internet, hier soir ? J'arrive pas à aller voir mes mails…

\- Je t'ai coupé l'accès, répondit simplement Boris. Tu y passais beaucoup trop de temps, ça te déconcentrait pour les mondiaux. Je te reconnecterai ton ordi à la fin de la saison.

Victor s'immobilisa quelques secondes, digérant l'information, avant de se retourner lentement vers son petit-ami.

\- Je veux juste regarder mes mails… protesta-t-il. J'en ai pour deux minutes… Et quand je suis sur Internet, c'est pour l'entraînement, pour vérifier mon planning ou… Ou voir le niveau de mes concurrents.

Il connaissait suffisamment bien Boris pour savoir qu'il avait dû mal prendre le fait qu'il regarde des vidéos de Chris l'autre jour. Est-ce que c'était l'unique raison de cette coupure ? Ou y avait-il autre chose ? Il ne s'était jamais méfié, mais une simple consultation de son historique MSN lui aurait révélé ses discussions avec Chris.

\- Si tu veux vérifier quelque chose en rapport avec ton entraînement, tu me demandes et je te laisserais mon ordinateur pour que tu regardes ce que tu veux. Mais j'en ai assez que tu te jettes sur MSN dès que j'ai le dos tourné.

Le message était on ne peut plus clair. Impossible que ce soit du hasard ou qu'il ait eu des soupçons d'une autre façon, Victor s'assurait toujours que Boris était sorti quand il discutait avec Chris.

\- Je peux au moins savoir qui est ce patineur suisse à qui tu parles sans arrêt ? reprit Boris. Ce n'est quand même pas le gosse de quinze ans que tu vas affronter aux mondiaux ?

La surprise éclaira le regard de Victor. Celui-ci réfléchit à toute vitesse. Chris utilisait un pseudonyme sur MSN, même son adresse mail ne donnait aucune indication sur son identité. Ils avaient bien sûr parlé du fait qu'il patinait à Zurich, mais il était absolument persuadé qu'aucune autre information ne pouvait se déduire de leurs conversations.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je ne vais pas discuter avec des concurrents ! protesta-t-il en utilisant la surprise créée par la question de Boris. C'est un ami d'enfance, il a déménagé à Zurich il y a quelques années. Mais il ne fait que des compétitions locales, il n'a même jamais concouru à ses nationaux.

\- Je préfère ça, grommela Boris.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu rajouter autre chose, le téléphone de Victor annonça l'arrivée d'un SMS. Boris s'en empara d'un geste et consulta le message.

\- C'est ma sœur ? supposa Victor.

\- Oui. Elle refuse encore de passer nous voir, c'est étonnant…

Victor capta sans difficulté le ton ironique sur lequel il avait prononcé ces deux derniers mots et baissa les yeux. Il finit par murmurer :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a… Je comprends que ça l'embête de venir si vous vous êtes disputés la dernière fois, mais elle refuse même de téléphoner… Et quand je l'appelle, elle se contente de me demander quand est-ce qu'on peut se voir seuls.

\- On ne s'est pas disputés, nuança Boris, c'est elle qui s'est fait des films et a inventé toute cette histoire. Et elle le sait. Si on se retrouve face à face, tu devras choisir entre deux versions des faits complètement différentes et elle sait laquelle des deux sera la plus crédible. Alors qu'en restant à distance, elle peut encore essayer de te faire douter. On en a déjà parlé, je t'avais dit que son comportement devient de plus en plus louche. Si elle n'aime pas le fait qu'on sorte ensemble, elle n'a qu'à le dire ouvertement plutôt que d'essayer de t'embobiner avec des accusations foireuses.

Victor baissa les yeux en réfléchissant aux propos de Boris. Il connaissait suffisamment bien sa sœur pour refuser de croire qu'elle tentait de le manipuler ou de lui mentir, pourtant, il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Pourquoi refusait-elle de venir le voir désormais ? De lui parler au moins au téléphone ?

\- Allez, lança Boris en le coupant dans ses réflexions, dépêche-toi de te préparer, on va être en retard à l'entraînement.

* * *

 _ **(25 février 2006, 13h57)**_

Victor glissa la tête par la porte entrebâillée du bureau de Yakov. Celui-ci n'était pas là, il était parti à Turin avec les patineurs sélectionnés pour les Jeux Olympiques. Boris assurait les entraînements en son absence, mais il s'était également absenté pour emmener à la couturière le costume abîmé d'une junior. Il hésita tout de même quelques secondes. Que ce soit Boris ou Yakov, ils l'incendieraient l'un comme l'autre s'ils apprenaient qu'il s'était introduit ici sans permission. Un coup d'œil sur le complexe désert autour de lui acheva de le convaincre. Tous les autres patineurs devaient encore manger et il avait encore au moins vingt minutes avant le retour de Boris. Il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion comme celle-ci.

Il se faufila rapidement devant l'ordinateur du coach, que Boris avait laissé allumé. Depuis que Boris lui avait coupé son accès à Internet, les conversations avec Chris lui manquaient, cruellement. Il n'y avait pas fait attention sur le coup, mais ces dix minutes de discussion avec lui étaient devenues de véritables bouffées d'oxygène, les seuls moments qui lui permettaient d'oublier un peu la pression que Boris lui mettait sur les épaules. Il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de parler à Eva depuis son anniversaire, sa sœur refusant toujours obstinément de venir le voir si Boris devait être présent. Chris était la seule personne avec qui il pouvait encore avoir des conversations qui lui changeaient les idées. Il ne discutait régulièrement avec le suisse que depuis quelques semaines mais malgré cela, il lui manquait déjà terriblement. Et, plus que tout, il s'en voulait. Il avait arrêté de se connecter du jour au lendemain, sans avoir eu l'occasion de donner une explication à Chris. Est-ce que le patineur allait lui en vouloir ? Est-ce qu'il refuserait ses excuses, est-ce qu'il pensait qu'il s'était simplement lassé de discuter avec lui ? Dans tous les cas, il refusait de le laisser plus longtemps sans explication.

Victor ouvrit rapidement ses emails. Comme il s'y était attendu, Chris lui avait envoyé un ou deux messages s'étonnant, puis s'inquiétant de son silence. Ne sachant pas pour combien de temps Boris était encore absent, il lui répondit en se contentant de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait plus Internet chez lui. Inutile d'en dire plus, Chris supposerait une panne lambda…

Le claquement de la porte reliant les vestiaires à la piste résonna. Victor se déconnecta rapidement, et effaça en un clic l'historique de navigation avant de se glisser hors du bureau. Il rejoignit en quelques foulées son casier et se laissa tomber sur un banc avec ses patins au moment où un groupe de patineurs revenait de la cafétéria. Boris revint également quelques minutes après et, au moment où il s'engageait sur la glace, Victor capta son regard suspicieux. Suspicieux, mais pas réprobateur. Il avait appris à deviner l'état d'esprit de son petit-ami à son visage ou son intonation de voix. Même s'il n'avait plus eu de gros coup de colère depuis son retour du Grand Prix, la tension dans chaque mot et chaque geste de son compagnon restait palpable, de plus en plus présente et obsédante. Est-ce qu'il arriverait à se comporter suffisamment bien pour l'apaiser et le convaincre de ne plus se mettre en colère ? Il commença sa routine d'échauffement mais fut interrompu par un appel furieux :

\- VICTOR !

Il se retourna vers Boris qui l'attendait devant la sortie de la piste. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge et il lutta violemment contre l'envie de rester au milieu de la glace, hors d'atteinte de son petit-ami. Mais il savait que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Il le rejoignit lentement et l'interrogea du regard. Malgré le cri énervé de Boris quelques secondes avant, ce dernier lui demanda d'une voix calme mais suspicieuse :

\- C'est toi qui a utilisé l'ordinateur de Yakov ?

\- Quoi ?

La surprise provoquée par sa question eut au moins le mérite d'être sincère. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Il avait effacé l'historique de navigation, s'était déconnecté de sa plateforme de mail, avait tout refermé…

\- L'ordinateur n'était pas en veille, quelqu'un l'a utilisé récemment. Qu'est-ce que tu as été faire dessus ?

Avant que Victor ne puisse trouver quelque chose à répondre, une voix l'interrompit :

\- Détends-toi, Boris. C'est moi qui ai utilisé l'ordi.

Ils se retournèrent en même temps vers Georgi qui reprit :

\- Je savais que Yakov gardait les vidéos de nos passages et je voulais revoir ce que j'avais fait comme erreur pour planter mon triple salchow aux derniers Euros. Je sais que j'aurais dû te demander l'autorisation mais t'étais pas là et je voulais profiter de la pause de midi pour revoir ça. C'est tout.

Malgré l'assurance de Georgi pendant qu'il mentait ouvertement à Boris, Victor sentait son souffle se geler dans sa poitrine. Une quinzaine de patineurs étaient présents autour d'eux, et Georgi était revenu du déjeuner en même temps que les autres. N'importe lequel d'entre eux aurait pu assurer à Boris que Victor était le seul à avoir pu utiliser cet ordinateur. Mais Boris ne les interrogea pas, et aucun d'entre eux ne semblait surpris des propos de Georgi. Lentement, Boris finit par grommeler :

\- Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un SMS pour me demander l'autorisation. Ça vaut pour tout le monde, précisa-t-il en balayant les patineurs du regard, personne n'entre dans ce bureau sans l'accord de Yakov ou le mien quand il n'est pas là, c'est clair ?

Devant l'approbation générale, il reprit :

\- Allez, vous avez vos plannings d'entraînement pour l'après-midi. Ne traînez pas.

Ils se dispersèrent rapidement et, pendant que Victor reprenait sa routine d'échauffement, il parvint à adresser discrètement à Georgi un regard rempli de reconnaissance.

* * *

 _ **(2 mars 2006, 21h49)**_

Victor se retourna dans son lit. Il était habitué à ne pas réussir à s'endormir aussitôt que Boris lui ordonnait de se coucher mais c'était toujours aussi désagréable. Ce soir, les derniers reproches de Boris l'assaillaient dès qu'il fermait les yeux et il savait qu'il mettrait des heures à réussir à s'endormir. Il avait beau connaître son petit-ami, savoir qu'il redeviendrait l'homme qu'il aimait dès qu'il aurait trouvé un moyen d'apaiser cette tension qui montait entre eux, ses réflexions n'en restaient pas moins amères. Il s'était habitué aux reproches faits dans l'intimité de leur appartement, mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire à ceux qu'il recevait en public. Que ce soit à Lyon où Boris l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre devant Yakov et Georgi, la scène pour l'ordinateur une semaine auparavant au milieu de tous les autres patineurs, ou ses réprimandes aujourd'hui pour avoir commencé son échauffement en retard, toutes ces scènes avaient réveillé en lui une insupportable sensation d'écrasement dans le bas de son ventre. Les reproches qui tombaient et les regards d'autres personnes autour de lui achevaient de lui donner envie de disparaître et le rendaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Désirant se changer les idées, il avait encore une fois proposé à sa sœur de passer chez lui. Elle avait encore une fois refusé. Elle avait beau préciser à chaque fois que seule la présence de Boris la dérangeait, Victor n'en ressentait pas moins de plus en plus d'amertume. Pourquoi refusait-elle en bloc de voir son petit-ami ? Qu'avait-elle contre lui ? Avait-elle peur d'être confrontée aux accusations de Boris par rapport à leur discussion, quand elle l'avait soupçonné de frapper Victor ? D'un autre côté, au vu de la tension qui remontait avec l'arrivée des mondiaux, Victor était presque soulagé qu'elle ne veuille pas venir. Sa sœur lui manquait, terriblement, mais il préférait encore qu'elle soit absente plutôt qu'elle assiste à une réprimande que Boris pourrait lui faire. Malgré tout, l'amertume de voir sa sœur refuser en bloc de venir les voir continuer à le dévorer. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Qu'avait-il dit pour la décevoir ? Est-ce qu'elle lui en avait voulu d'avoir trop bu le soir de son anniversaire ? Avait-il dit quelque chose dont il ne se souvenait plus à cause de l'alcool ?

Il se retourna encore une fois dans le lit. Impossible de s'endormir, d'autant plus qu'il commençait à avoir soif. Repoussant sa couette, il se leva et revint dans le salon, les yeux plissés pour s'habituer à la luminosité. Boris était assis devant son propre ordinateur. Malgré la lumière qui l'éblouissait, Victor eut le temps de voir sur son écran une photo de Yakov avec une femme qu'il ne pensait pas connaître. En l'entendant, Boris revint sur l'écran de son bureau en un clic et se retourna vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu dois dormir pour être en forme…

\- Je sais, j'avais juste soif. Tu faisais quoi ?

\- Rien qui t'intéresse, crois-moi, répondit doucement Boris en se levant.

Victor n'insista pas et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se servit un verre d'eau. Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment en l'avalant – il avait toujours aussi faim dès qu'il sortait de table – et il en but deux autres pour atténuer la douleur de son estomac.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda sèchement Boris.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu tires la tronche depuis ce matin. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives encore ?

\- Rien.

\- Ne te fiche pas de moi, dis-moi !

Son ordre sec lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il n'échapperait de toute façon pas à un conflit, peu importe à quel point il appréhendait ce qu'il avait à dire à Boris. Lentement, il murmura :

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais… Éviter de me faire des réflexions en public, s'il te plaît ?

Le regard de Boris se fronça et Victor reprit rapidement :

\- Je te demande pas de ne rien me dire du tout ! Je comprends que je mérite parfois des réprimandes, mais… Pas en public, s'il te plaît. On passe suffisamment de temps ensemble pour qu'on puisse en parler plus tard, non ? J'aime pas quand d'autres personnes assistent à ça.

Boris sembla réfléchir quelques secondes à sa proposition puis finit par acquiescer lentement :

\- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir… Mais même sans ça, tu ne cacheras pas éternellement le fait que tu es incapable de te comporter comme on est en droit de l'attendre d'un patineur de ton niveau, tu sais ?

Victor encaissa la remarque avec un pincement au cœur mais se contenta de répondre :

\- Je sais. C'est pas le problème. Je sais que je te déçois et je te promets que je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive plus. Je… J'essaye, je te jure. Je suis désolé.

\- Ça va. Allez, retourne te coucher, tu dois être en forme pour demain. Je ne vais pas tarder à te rejoindre.

* * *

 _ **(10 mars 2006, 15h24)**_

\- Recommence ! Plus souple sur tes jambes !

Victor reprit de la vitesse et exécuta à nouveau un double flip en s'efforçant d'amortir le plus possible sa réception.

\- C'était mieux, admit Yakov. Tu me le refais sur un quadruple ?

Victor acquiesça mais, avant qu'il n'ait repris de l'élan, un homme en costume-cravate débarqua à côté de la piste. Il ne le connaissait pas mais Yakov pâlit en le voyant et lui lança :

\- Fais une pause, on reprend après !

Il se précipita vers l'homme en costume et ils échangèrent quelques phrases pendant lesquelles Yakov sembla se décomposer. Constatant l'attention de tous les patineurs rivée sur eux, le coach entraîna l'homme dans son bureau dont il claqua la porte. Les membres de l'équipe s'étaient regroupés pour discuter et l'un d'eux interpella Victor :

\- Tu sais qui c'est, ce type ?

\- Aucune idée, avoua-t-il. Vous ne le connaissez pas non plus ?

\- Je l'ai déjà vu une ou deux fois ici, mais je n'ai jamais su qui il était.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent en discuter davantage, une voix les interrompit :

\- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ! Yakov vous a dit quoi travailler, non ?

Ils s'apprêtèrent à se séparer sous la surveillance de Boris mais Victor demanda :

\- Boris ! Tu sais qui c'est, toi, ce type ?

\- C'est l'avocat de Yakov, il gère son divorce avec Lilia, expliqua-t-il rapidement. Autant vous dire qu'ils risquent d'en avoir pour un moment. Alors au boulot, tout le monde !

Les patineurs échangèrent un regard inquiet. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'entendaient plus parler de Lilia, et l'humeur de leur coach leur laissait penser que cette histoire était réglée. Ils savaient que le divorce n'était pas prononcé officiellement mais ils pensaient au moins qu'ils avaient fini par s'entendre sur les termes de leur séparation. Et à en juger par les cris de rage indignés de Yakov qui s'échappaient de son bureau, rien n'était moins sûr.

* * *

 _ **(15 mars 2006, 10h37)**_

Victor croisa Georgi dans le couloir menant au bureau de Yakov.

\- Toi aussi, il a demandé à te voir ? s'étonna Georgi.

Victor acquiesça et répondit :

\- Pour qu'on soit convoqués tous les deux, je suppose que c'est à propos des mondiaux… Mais c'est dans une semaine, il ne va pas nous faire modifier des éléments de nos chorés maintenant ?

\- Je n'en sais rien…

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le bureau de leur coach, où Yakov et Boris étaient déjà en pleine discussion. Yakov leur fit signe d'entrer et de s'asseoir et annonça d'une voix grave :

\- Je vous ai convoqués à propos des mondiaux. On a… J'ai un gros problème.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Victor.

Avant que Yakov n'ait pu répondre, Victor aperçut sur son bureau une photo qui l'interpella. Elle était à moitié cachée par d'autres documents mais il aurait pu jurer que c'était celle qu'il avait vue sur l'ordinateur de Boris quelques jours plus tôt. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec le problème de Yakov ? Celui-ci lui donna rapidement sa réponse :

\- J'ignore comment, mais ma charmante ex-femme a mis la main sur des photos de moi avec une représentante de la fédération de patinage. Rien de grave, si ce n'est que son avocat lui a soufflé l'idée de sortir ces photos de leur contexte pour faire croire que je la trompais et donc obtenir un divorce pour faute. Je devrais pouvoir dissiper le malentendu sans trop de mal mais… Je suis convoqué à ce sujet au tribunal des affaires familiales le 23 mars.

\- Le 23 ? s'exclama Georgi. Mais c'est…

\- C'est en plein milieu des mondiaux, confirma Yakov. C'est pour cela que je vous ai convoqués. Cette merde va chambouler tout notre emploi du temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? s'inquiéta Victor. On ne va pas pouvoir y aller ? Sinon on devrait pouvoir s'entraîner seuls là-bas…

Yakov soupira.

\- J'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens, expliqua-t-il. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire l'aller-retour juste pour le tribunal, mais rien ne nous garantit que cette audience suffira. Mon avocat va certainement vouloir me voir juste après en fonction de ce que ça aura donné, peu importe le résultat, l'un de nous deux fera appel et cela prendra encore du temps… Je vous jure que je continue à y réfléchir et que, si je trouve une autre solution, je n'hésiterai pas à la mettre en œuvre. Mais… En attendant, vous serez coachés par Boris lors des mondiaux.

Georgi approuva d'un hochement de tête mais ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un regard inquiet à Victor. Yakov, lui, ne l'avait pas regardé. Il se doutait que son coach n'avait pas eu trop de mal à prendre la décision de le laisser seul avec Boris, il lui en voulait toujours d'être revenu avec lui après sa crise d'épilepsie. Mais, à cet instant, il aurait juste été prêt à supplier Yakov de trouver une autre solution. De venir avec eux pour limiter la pression que Boris lui mettrait, pour tenter d'atténuer la tension et l'énervement qu'il sentait de plus en plus chez son compagnon. Mais non. Ils seraient seuls avec lui, Yakov resterait à l'autre bout du monde. Ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose d'autre, il acquiesça en déglutissant difficilement.

* * *

 _ **(18 mars 2006, 05h28)**_

Victor bâilla ostensiblement tout en démêlant ses cheveux. Ils avaient dû mettre le réveil à cinq heures du matin afin de prendre l'avion qui les emmènerait à Calgary pour les championnats du monde. Même en comptant le décalage horaire, ils passeraient une bonne partie de la journée dans l'avion et arriveraient au Canada dans la soirée. Victor se demandait encore si c'était une bonne chose de ne pas s'entraîner pour cette première journée sous la coupe de Boris quand celui-ci fit irruption dans la salle de bains.

\- Tu es prêt ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Il faut qu'on soit partis dans cinq minutes !

\- C'est bon. Je range ma trousse de toilette dans ma valise et je suis prêt à partir.

Compte-tenu de l'heure à laquelle ils devaient partir, ils avaient confié Makkachin à la voisine qui s'occupait de lui en leur absence dès la veille au soir. L'espace d'une seconde, Victor s'était fait la réflexion qu'avoir Boris à ses côtés en compétition lui apporterait au moins la sérénité de savoir qu'il n'arriverait rien à son chien pendant ce temps-là. Ils n'avaient plus abordé le sujet depuis la fois où Boris l'avait soit disant perdu et, même s'il n'y avait plus eu d'incident depuis, il appréhendait toujours autant de le voir le sortir deux fois par jour.

Victor se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et traîna ses valises dans l'entrée. Boris l'aida à les descendre dans l'immeuble et ils montèrent rapidement dans la voiture de son petit-ami qui s'engagea dans les rues désertes de Saint-Pétersbourg. Victor releva les yeux vers Boris. La tension restait palpable entre eux, mais l'absence de reproches depuis un ou deux jours lui laissait penser que Boris était d'assez bonne humeur. Suffisamment pour qu'il puisse se permettre de lui poser une question qui pouvait fâcher. Depuis quelques temps, Victor avait pris cette habitude d'aborder les sujets délicats en voiture – il savait que Boris avait trop de self-control pour s'énerver alors qu'il conduisait, et cela lui laissait le temps de digérer la conversation.

\- Boris… Tu as quelque chose à voir avec l'histoire du divorce de Yakov ? Cette photo sur ton ordinateur l'autre jour… Tu l'as envoyée à Lilia ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça, répondit simplement Boris sans détourner son regard de la route. Yakov n'est pas le type le plus discret au monde, il y a des tas de façon de récupérer cette photo.

Victor resta silencieux, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de la réponse de Boris. Celui-ci finit par reprendre :

\- Mais si c'est ce que tu veux savoir… C'est en effet moi qui lui ai proposé de vous coacher pendant les mondiaux et je me suis assuré qu'il ne voit pas d'autre solution. Son laxisme commence à franchement m'exaspérer. Alors je te conseille d'être au niveau pour cette compétition, je serai beaucoup moins gentil que lui. Il est temps que tu sois coaché par quelqu'un qui ne t'autorisera pas à échouer.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	15. Chapitre 14

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !_

 _ENJOY !_

* * *

 _ **(21 mars 2006, 10h14 – Heure de Calgary, Canada)**_

Victor réalisa lentement les principaux mouvements de sa chorégraphie pour finir de s'échauffer. Les mondiaux commençaient le lendemain et c'était sa dernière journée d'entraînement, aux côtés des autres patineurs de la compétition. Quelques-uns d'entre eux étaient déjà là mais la plupart commençaient tout juste à arriver, Boris avait insisté pour qu'ils se lèvent et occupent la glace avant tout le monde. Alors que Victor achevait son mouvement et s'apprêtait à revenir vers Boris, des cheveux blonds attirèrent son regard. Chris venait d'arriver pour l'entraînement et s'avançait vers lui. Victor ne put retenir un sourire en le voyant et, quand le suisse fut à côté de lui, celui-ci le salua :

\- Salut Victor !

Chris avait à nouveau ce regard pétillant de joie et d'innocence qui l'avait tant captivé aux championnats d'Europe. Le suisse semblait lutter pour ne pas trembler d'excitation à l'idée de parler aussi naturellement à son idole et Victor lui rendit son sourire :

\- Salut ! Écoute, je suis désolé pour mon silence radio, j'avais plus Internet chez moi et…

\- VICTOR ! rugit Boris depuis le bord de la piste. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu n'es pas là pour bavarder !

Victor sursauta sous la violence des cris de son petit-ami. Plusieurs autres patineurs s'étaient retournés et Chris semblait choqué du ton employé par Boris. Victor ressentit à nouveau cette envie de disparaître pour ne plus subir leurs regards inquiets. A nouveau, ce malaise était accentué par le fait que Boris s'était exprimé en anglais de façon à ce que chaque personne autour d'eux comprenne ce qu'il lui reprochait.

\- Excuse-moi, murmura Victor avant de s'éloigner.

Il rejoignit Boris près de la balustrade et celui-ci reprit :

\- Non mais tu te crois où ? Je te demande de battre tes concurrents, pas de sympathiser avec eux ! Je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol de ton laisser-aller !

Il baissa la tête et encaissa sans broncher les réprimandes de Boris avant de murmurer :

\- Excuse-moi. Ça se reproduira plus.

\- Je préfère ça. Bon, tu me répètes ton quadruple salchow, c'est le principal avantage de ta choré je veux qu'il soit parfait ! Si tu n'es pas encore capable de passer un quadruple flip, tu as intérêt à ce que tes autres quadruples obtiennent tous un GoE +3 pour compenser le manque à gagner.

* * *

 _ **(21 mars 2006, 18h52 – Heure de Calgary, Canada)**_

Victor tira la chasse d'eau et sortit des toilettes en traînant les pieds plus qu'en marchant. L'entraînement sous la coupe de Boris lui avait laissé de douloureuses courbatures et il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elles se seraient dissipées d'ici son programme court, le lendemain. Alors qu'il finissait de se laver les mains, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Chris. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le matin même, où la remontrance de Boris les avait empêchés de se parler, et Chris n'avait plus cherché à lui adresser la parole depuis. Victor eut une seconde d'hésitation. Il entendait déjà le savon qu'il prendrait si Boris apprenait qu'ils avaient finalement discuté ensemble.

\- Salut, murmura doucement Chris. Désolé pour ce matin, je voulais pas que tu te fasses engueuler par ton coach à cause de moi.

Victor hasarda un regard autour d'eux. Les portes ouvertes de toutes les cabines de toilettes prouvaient qu'ils étaient seuls. Malgré l'appréhension qui lui comprimait la poitrine, il fut forcé de reconnaître qu'il était impossible que Boris en sache quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est pas de ta faute. Je… C'est moi qui suis désolé. Pour tout. J'appréciais franchement de discuter avec toi aussi souvent, je te jure.

\- Tu n'y peux pas grand-chose… fit remarquer Chris. Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Ça peut aller.

Chris sembla remarquer l'air morose de Victor et reprit :

\- Tu as l'air à plat… Ça va aller pour demain ?

\- Oui. Enfin j'espère. On verra bien ! Et toi ? Tu te sens prêt ?

\- J'ai un peu la trouille, je suppose que ça ira mieux une fois sur la glace. Tiens, je sais ce qu'il nous faut !

Chris laissa tomber à ses pieds son sac à dos et fouilla dedans avant de sortir une tablette de chocolat.

\- J'en ai toujours en stock pour les coups de blues, y a rien de mieux pour se remonter le moral ! Et tu m'avais dit que tu aimais ça… Tu en veux ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Chris cassa la tablette et lui en tendit une barre. Victor le remercia vivement et, après avoir jeté un nouveau coup d'œil anxieux autour de lui, croqua dedans. Il ferma les yeux de plaisir sous la sensation du chocolat noir qui fondait sous sa langue et murmura :

\- Je crois ne jamais avoir goûté quelque chose d'aussi bon… Merci beaucoup !

\- Je t'en prie ! C'est trop dommage que tu ne puisses pas passer à Zurich, je t'aurais emmené au magasin de l'usine Lindt, il est gigantesque ! Bon, par contre, je n'en ai pas assez pour soudoyer les juges…

Victor éclata de rire en se souvenant de leur conversation à ce sujet et Chris reprit :

\- Au fait ! Si tu n'as plus Internet… Tu as peut-être un numéro de téléphone si tu veux discuter plus souvent ?

Victor se figea. Il ne pourrait pas envoyer trois SMS, et encore moins passer un coup de fil, sans que Boris ne lui arrache son téléphone pour vérifier l'identité de son correspondant. Mais que pouvait-il dire pour justifier son refus ?

\- Je… C'est pas que je veux pas, je te jure, ce serait avec plaisir ! Nos conversations me manquent, affreusement, mais…

\- C'est la réaction de ton coach, qui te fait peur ? devina Chris. On peut discuter uniquement le soir, si tu veux ! Il ne vit pas avec toi pour vérifier ce que tu fais à tout moment ?

A cet instant, Victor aurait donné cher pour pouvoir disparaître dans un trou de souris. Il était devenu assez habile pour dissimuler la vérité ou changer de sujet de conversation, mais il était toujours incapable de mentir ouvertement quand son interlocuteur se rapprochait trop de la vérité. Et de toute façon, c'était trop tard, son silence gêné et ses joues rouges avaient déjà donné une réponse claire à Chris. Embarrassé, le suisse reprit :

\- Ah. Désolé. Je… Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

\- Bientôt deux ans.

\- Ah, c'est assez sérieux donc ! conclut Chris. Je suis désolé, je voulais pas provoquer de dispute avec ton petit-ami. Pour que vous soyez ensemble depuis tout ce temps, je suppose qu'il a plein d'autres qualités !

\- Oui ! Oui, bien sûr, confirma Victor avec un léger sourire.

Il jeta un œil sur sa montre. Ça faisait bientôt dix minutes qu'il était ici. Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour que Boris soupçonne quelque chose et vienne voir ce qu'il faisait. Mais il n'avait pas envie de partir, il aurait voulu continuer à discuter encore pendant des heures avec le suisse. Sa gentillesse, ses sourires gênés, ses conversations désinvoltes que personne d'autre n'avait jamais avec lui, tout en lui l'attirait et lui donnait envie de parler toute la nuit avec ce type. Chris parut comprendre son embarras et sourit :

\- Je te retarde pas. On aura plein d'autres occasions de se croiser, je suis sûr. On se revoit au programme court ?

\- Oui, on se revoit au court, confirma-t-il avec un sourire soulagé. A bientôt ! Et… Merci pour le chocolat.

\- Je t'en prie ! J'essaierai de t'en ramener à chaque compétition !

Ils se séparèrent rapidement et Victor rejoignit Boris à l'entrée du complexe. Son regard lourd et suspicieux lui laissa comprendre qu'il s'était absenté trop longtemps et il se contenta de baisser les yeux. Il attendit une réflexion, une réprimande, ou même des cris de colère, mais ils ne vinrent pas et Victor soupira intérieurement de soulagement : Boris n'avait réellement pas deviné qu'il avait discuté avec un concurrent ou mangé du chocolat.

* * *

 _ **(23 mars 2006, 13h38 – Heure de Calgary, Canada)**_

Victor s'efforçait de respirer lentement tout en regardant Chris exécuter son programme libre. Il était doué, c'était indéniable. Son style laissait clairement voir toute l'innocence et la gentillesse incarnée par l'adolescent, et sa chorégraphie était juste captivante, magnifique à observer. Mais Victor ne réussissait pas à se concentrer pleinement dessus. Il était trop obsédé par sa propre présentation, juste après celle de Chris. En temps normal, il aurait pu se permettre d'arrêter d'y penser pour se concentrer sur autre chose - ça ne servait de toute façon à rien de s'en inquiéter quelques secondes avant d'entrer en piste. Mais, cette fois-ci, tout était différent. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas Yakov qui était derrière lui à lui murmurer ses derniers conseils, c'était Boris. Et sa voix lui faisait prendre conscience de toute la gravité de la situation.

\- Tu ne peux pas te permettre de te planter, tu m'entends ? lui susurrait son petit-ami. Tu t'es déjà loupé aux mondiaux de l'an dernier, tu ne peux pas échouer une deuxième fois ! Ta réputation ne s'en remettra jamais ! Jusqu'à maintenant, tu t'en sortais parce que tu étais le seul patineur au monde à réussir des quadruples, mais ce temps est fini ! Beaucoup de patineurs vont le tenter, tu dois rester celui qui en réussira le plus et qui les réalisera le mieux ! C'est ton seul avantage, accroche-toi pour le garder, ne le laisse pas filer bêtement !

Il se contentait d'acquiescer de vagues hochements de tête. Il savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre, il l'avait su dès que Yakov lui avait annoncé que Boris serait son seul et unique coach à cette compétition. Son programme court lui avait fait obtenir un score moyen, relativement en-dessous de ce qu'il avait obtenu au Grand Prix et il avait été classé cinquième. Pas assez pour être assuré de remporter l'or, suffisamment pour pouvoir continuer à y croire. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater son programme libre, c'était sa seule et unique chance de remporter l'or, même si l'entreprise s'avérait difficile. C'était sa seule chance d'offrir cette médaille qui manquait à son palmarès à Boris, et éviter les habituelles scènes et prises de tête qui suivaient chacune de ses défaites. L'avantage de son classement était que ses concurrents les plus dangereux étaient passés avant lui. Il avait pu noter intérieurement leur score technique et ainsi savoir quel niveau il devrait atteindre à tout prix.

De vigoureux applaudissements le tirèrent de ses pensées. Chris venait de conclure son programme sur un sans-faute et saluait longuement le public avec son sourire enfantin qui le rendait si captivant. Victor inspira longuement. Il ne lui restait désormais plus que quelques secondes. Chris sortit de la piste en portant dans ses bras l'une des peluches qu'on lui avait jetée et, au moment où il passa à côté de Victor, souffla :

\- Bonne chance !

Il lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête dont Chris se contenta. Désormais, ils savaient tous les deux que Boris n'aurait pas toléré qu'il lui réponde de manière plus enthousiaste.

\- Allez, fonce ! souffla Boris.

Victor s'engagea sur la patinoire et salua rapidement la foule avant de se placer au centre de la piste.

\- Victor Nikiforov, sur _Nocturne in E-Flat Major_.

Les accords résonnèrent dans le complexe et Victor commença sa chorégraphie. Il la répétait et la travaillait depuis près d'un an, son corps était désormais capable de la reproduire mécaniquement, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de se concentrer dessus. Et, en l'occurrence, cela l'arrangeait, il pouvait se permettre de penser exclusivement au score qu'il allait réaliser. Le premier du classement temporaire avec remporté un score technique de 78,25 points. Son programme lui permettait d'en atteindre 76, en supposant qu'il obtienne un GoE+3 sur chacun de ses sauts. Ce n'était pas assez. Mais que pouvait-il faire pour se rattraper ? Il exécuta un quadruple salchow parfait et retomba souplement sur ses jambes. Les applaudissements qui retentirent l'aidèrent à se convaincre qu'il l'avait réussi. 10.5 points de marqués, donc. Et s'il refaisait un quadruple boucle en deuxième partie ? Le bonus de points le fera dépasser aisément le premier du classement. Mais est-ce qu'il aurait la force et l'endurance de le réussir aussi tard dans sa chorégraphie ? Il décrivit des courbes en tâchant d'y mettre un maximum d'aisance. D'habitude, il effectuait ces mouvements sans même y penser, juste en se laissant porter par la glace et sa musique. Mais d'habitude, Yakov était là. Alors qu'il prenait de l'élan pour réaliser une pirouette assise sautée, son visage se crispa sous la concentration en effectuant les quatre tours réglementaires. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer des points à cause d'un tour absent. Il avait à présent minimum 23 points, donc, et le triple salchow qu'il s'apprêtait à exécuter le ferait monter à 27. Plus sa chorégraphie avançait, plus il désespérait d'atteindre l'objectif des 79 points. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il devrait déplacer des sauts en deuxième partie, absolument. Et elle commençait à l'instant. Il réussit un triple axel suivi d'un triple boucle piqué et un pâle sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il pouvait le faire, il devait le faire. Il réquisitionna toutes les forces qu'il lui restait pour continuer sa chorégraphie en soignant ses composantes au maximum. Il n'était pas si fatigué que ça, malgré ses jambes qui commençaient à trembler légèrement sur ses réceptions. Peut-être qu'il pourrait modifier encore un dernier saut, un triple ou un quadruple ? Si cela lui permettait de rafler une dizaine de points en plus, ça valait peut-être le coup d'essayer… Sa chorégraphie lui permettait de faire un flip, sur une ligne droite un peu avant la fin de sa musique. Est-ce que… Oui, c'était ça, sa dernière et unique chance de rafler l'or. Ce quadruple flip qu'il essayait depuis des mois de réussir parfaitement. Le passer maintenant en toute fin de chorégraphie serait du jamais-vu, quelque chose d'aussi exceptionnel que ce à quoi il avait habitué le public à la fin de sa période chez les juniors. Il devait le tenter. Il devait le réussir. Ses jambes fatiguaient mais il s'obligea à respirer lentement pour réunir ses forces et reprendre de la vitesse. Il amorça son saut mais sut tout de suite qu'il n'aurait pas assez d'élan pour faire un quadruple. Il parvint à tourner trois fois sur lui-même en réquisitionnant toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait et, alors qu'il tentait de se réceptionner, ses jambes dérapèrent violemment sous lui. Il ignora le choc violent de la glace contre son front et se redressa rapidement pour achever son mouvement. Il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de s'effondrer sur la glace, incapable de faire encore un seul geste. Pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle, les yeux fermés, il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Il ne savait pas s'il était parvenu à rafler suffisamment de points mais sa dernière chute lui soufflait que non. Lentement, il se releva et salua le public avant de quitter la piste.

Le regard de Boris était sévère mais pas spécialement déçu. Victor osa l'interroger du regard en le rejoignant et son petit-ami posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu vas avoir plus de points que prévu sur la note technique, mais ton interprétation était lamentable. Il n'y avait aucune tristesse, aucune solitude dans ta danse, tu étais juste obnubilé par tes composantes et ça se voyait.

Victor baissa les yeux. Il avait tellement eu peur de décevoir Boris qu'il avait oublié de se laisser porter par sa musique, de laisser le sentiment de tristesse et d'abandon qui l'envahissait habituellement dicter ses gestes et ses expressions.

\- Désolé. Je… J'ai perdu mes moyens. Je me suis tant planté que ça, à ton avis ?

\- On va voir. Ton dernier triple flip n'était pas mal, malgré ta chute, ça devrait limiter la casse. Allez, viens.

Victor sentait que la main de Boris sur son épaule était tendue et il comprit rapidement qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir planté ce dernier passage de la saison. Il garda les yeux baissés dans le _kiss and cry_ et releva à peine la tête lorsque les présentateurs annoncèrent :

\- Victor Nikiforov, 193,75 points ! Il se classe troisième temporairement !

Victor analysa le détail de sa note. Il avait effectivement battu son record sur son score technique, mais son interprétation l'avait complètement plombé. Troisième temporairement, et il y avait encore quatre concurrents qui devraient passer, dont le champion du monde en titre. Impossible qu'il conserve sa place sur le podium.

La main de Boris crispée sur son épaule lui soufflait que son petit-ami aussi en était arrivé à la même conclusion. Il releva la tête vers lui.

\- Excuse-moi. Je… Désolé, je voulais pas me planter.

Il tenta de bouger son épaule toujours emprisonnée sous sa poigne et Boris le relâcha précautionneusement.

\- C'est trop tard pour avoir des regrets, de toute façon.

Boris semblait fulminer de rage mais il ne rajouta rien. Ils se relevèrent et partirent vers l'espace presse où des journalistes les attendaient.

\- Victor ! Victor, êtes-vous satisfait de ce résultat ? Ou regrettez-vous votre note d'interprétation ? Que s'est-il passé par rapport à l'Euro où vous aviez pourtant brillé ? Quelles leçons allez-vous tirer de cette compétition ?

Avant qu'il n'ait trouvé quelque chose à répondre, Boris s'avança vers eux et les journalistes tournèrent aussitôt leurs micros et caméras dans sa direction.

\- Il est clair que Victor va devoir tirer des leçons de cet échec. De tous ses échecs successifs, en fait. Les médias s'obstinent à le présenter comme un patineur prodigieux et cela lui fait penser qu'il peut se reposer sur ses lauriers. Mais c'est faux. Ses quadruples l'ont rendu célèbre il y a quelques années, mais il refuse de reconnaître que ce sont désormais des figures relativement banales, que chaque patineur réussit à présent, et que ça ne lui suffit à l'évidence plus pour rester dans la course. Il n'a aujourd'hui plus rien de talentueux mais il continue de le croire, et son arrogance le perdra. Nous sommes forcés de reconnaître qu'il est loin de faire le poids dans des rencontres comme le Grand Prix ou les mondiaux. Je pense que si Victor avait l'honnêteté de le reconnaître, d'admettre qu'il ne sera plus jamais un patineur de talent s'il continue à s'estimer heureux de quelques victoires locales, alors il comprendrait que la seule solution qui s'impose à lui est d'annoncer sa retraite maintenant, tant que sa réputation n'a pas encore trop souffert de son incompétence et de son acharnement inutile.

Un silence sourd tomba autour d'eux. Victor voyait les lèvres des journalistes bouger avec fébrilité, il discernait presque la musique du patineur suivant, mais il n'entendait plus rien. Rien d'autre que le message de Boris, cette bombe qu'il venait d'envoyer et qui se répétait en boucle dans ses oreilles, qui était déjà diffusée aux quatre coins du monde. Boris ne venait pas simplement de l'humilier devant des millions de spectateurs, il l'avait également obligé publiquement à prendre sa retraite.

* * *

 _ **(25 mars 2006, 21h58 – Heure de Calgary, Canada)**_

Victor entra dans la salle de réception accompagné de Boris. Il aurait préféré éviter cette soirée de fin de compétition, mais Yakov l'avait convaincu d'y aller. Il avait eu son coach au téléphone le soir même, après que ce dernier ait entendu le discours de Boris aux journalistes. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Yakov n'avait pas paru énervé contre lui. La colère dans sa voix était palpable mais elle semblait essentiellement dirigée contre Boris. Au contraire, quand son coach lui avait soufflé tous les conseils dont il avait besoin pour rattraper la situation, sa voix avait presque été aussi douce que celle qu'il avait eue à son égard quand il avait vécu chez lui.

Il jeta un regard à son téléphone avant de le ranger dans sa poche. Depuis l'interview – non, depuis la fin de son programme libre – il s'était attendu à ce qu'Eva lui téléphone. Sa sœur avait toujours été là pour lui, elle l'avait toujours appelé après ses plantages pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et le réconforter. En supposant qu'elle n'ait pas pu assister aux directs des mondiaux, cette interview était en train de faire la une des journaux sportifs et d'Internet, il était impossible qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Alors pourquoi son téléphone restait-il aussi silencieux ? Pourquoi Yakov avait-il été la seule personne à se préoccuper de lui après l'humiliation publique de Boris ? Pourquoi Eva refusait-elle de lui adresser la parole et se renfermait-elle dans une attitude qui oscillait entre la fuite et l'indifférence ?

Tous les journalistes se précipitèrent vers lui à son arrivée, l'arrachant brutalement à ses pensées.

\- Victor ! Vous aviez refusé de vous exprimer hier suite à l'annonce de monsieur Dorokhov sur votre retraite et vos capacités à remporter de nouvelles victoires. Voudriez-vous nous dire quelque chose à présent ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, chassa Eva de ses préoccupations actuelles et inspira lentement. Il savait ce qu'il devait dire, Yakov le lui avait suffisamment répété. Mais il savait aussi que Boris n'apprécierait pas ce qu'il allait dire et il devait trouver un moyen d'atténuer la tension.

\- Je voudrais préciser que l'annonce de Boris Dorokhov n'avait rien d'officiel ni de définitif. Malgré le profond respect que j'ai pour lui, il n'est pas mon coach. Je ne dis pas que je ne prendrais pas ma retraite à cette saison. Je ne dis pas que j'ai plus de talent ou de compétences que ce qu'il prétend. Je dis que la seule personne qui est capable de juger de mon niveau, et avec laquelle je dois m'entretenir au sujet de la suite de ma carrière, c'est Yakov Feltsman. Je dois en discuter avec lui de vive voix, et je prendrais ma décision à ce moment-là. Vous en serez de toute façon informés très rapidement. Merci.

Il s'écarta des journalistes sans leur accorder un regard et se rapprocha du buffet. Il sentait la présence de Boris à côté de lui mais n'osait pas relever la tête vers lui.

\- Le profond respect que tu as pour moi, répéta lentement Boris. Tu sais mettre les formes pour me faire passer pour un idiot incompétent.

\- Toi aussi.

Sa réponse était sortie naturellement, sans qu'il ne prenne le temps d'y réfléchir, et il regretta aussitôt de l'avoir prononcée. Malgré le choc de l'annonce de Boris et les regrets de sa défaite à la compétition, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à son petit-ami. Il lui avait pourtant dit à quel point il n'aimait pas les humiliations publiques, pourquoi avait-il dit ça devant toutes ces caméras ? Ils n'auraient eu besoin que de quelques minutes pour trouver un vestiaire vide où il aurait pu l'incendier en bonne et due forme, pourquoi s'était-il senti obligé de lui infliger ça ? Victor s'appuya nonchalamment contre un mur. Ils étaient légèrement séparés du reste des patineurs, la musique et la rumeur des conversations empêchaient quiconque d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient et Boris ordonna de sa voix froide :

\- Regarde-moi quand tu me parles.

Victor leva les yeux vers le regard gris et froid de son petit-ami. Supporter son regard sur lui était insupportable et il lutta vivement pour ne pas rebaisser la tête. Lentement, il tenta de se justifier.

\- Yakov m'a appelé hier. Il semblait… Furieux de ton annonce. Et il m'a demandé de botter en touche. Je n'ai fait que répéter ses mots.

\- Ne te cherche pas d'excuses. Tu n'as donc vraiment pas compris la leçon ? Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi. Yakov est un crétin aveugle et toi tu es trop borné et imbu de toi-même pour reconnaître que tu es devenu un patineur pitoyable et incapable de gagner quoi que ce soit. Je peux comprendre que tu sois attaché à ta gloire et ta célébrité, et je n'ai fait qu'essayer de la préserver ! Tu veux que le monde se souvienne de toi comment, comme d'un patineur prodigieux qui a rapidement arrêté sa carrière, ou comme d'un raté qui s'est acharné pendant des années à essayer de rattraper les échecs qu'il enchaînait ?

\- Désormais, ils se souviendront de moi comme du mec qui a été humilié publiquement par l'assistant de son coach.

\- Ne me rejette pas la faute ! s'écria Boris. C'est toi qui t'es planté, n'essaie pas de dire que tu ne l'avais pas mérité ! C'est toi qui es ridicule et qui t'obstines à croire que tu es encore capable de faire quelque chose sans décevoir chaque personne qui s'approche de toi !

Les insultes et reproches de Boris s'insinuaient dans sa tête, se répétant en boucle, et lui comprimaient la poitrine. Il sentit ses yeux le brûler. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer en public, il y avait trop de monde, trop de journalistes. Il se détourna et fit un pas pour s'éloigner.

\- Tu vas où ? rugit Boris.

\- Aux toilettes. Si tu permets.

Boris hésita quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de souffler lentement :

\- Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement, un jour, tu seras bien obligé de reconnaître que tu n'es qu'un petit minable égocentrique.

Victor ne répondit pas et accéléra le pas pendant que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. La première d'entre elles coulait sur sa joue quand il atteignit la salle de bains et, avant d'avoir pu se diriger vers une cabine, il s'effondra dans un coin de la pièce sur le carrelage blanc et éclata en sanglots. Toute la pression, toute la fatigue mentale, tous les reproches et les insultes qu'il subissait quotidiennement l'envahissaient et explosaient à ce moment-là. Il ne voulait pas y retourner, il ne voulait affronter à nouveau ni Boris, ni les journalistes, ni les autres patineurs, il aurait juste voulu rester éternellement ici, prostré sur le sol à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement le fasse tomber dans un grand trou noir. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir tout oublier, pour pouvoir juste s'endormir à jamais et ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus entendre Boris, ne plus le voir, ne plus sentir ses mains se poser sur lui. Il luttait pour reprendre sa respiration entre chaque sanglot, trop dévoré de chagrin et de solitude, et sentait la fatigue commencer à lui faire tourner la tête.

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta en dévisageant à travers ses larmes la personne devant lui. Chris. Il jeta un regard inquiet vers l'entrée des toilettes mais Chris le rassura :

\- J'ai bloqué la porte. Personne d'autre n'entrera.

Victor fut envahi d'une bouffée de reconnaissance et le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Chris sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le lui tendit, lui permettant d'essuyer ses larmes pendant qu'il reprenait doucement sa respiration.

\- Je suis désolé, reprit Chris, je n'ai pas de chocolat sur moi. Ça t'aurait fait du bien.

Sa réflexion arracha un pâle sourire à Victor et il murmura :

\- Excuse-moi. Je… Tu n'es pas censé voir ton idole dans cet état là.

\- Ne m'en veux pas, mais ça fait déjà plusieurs conversations MSN que je ne te vois plus comme mon idole, Victor. Tu es mille fois plus que ça.

Chris s'assit à côté de lui et, comme pour confirmer ses dires, passa un bras autour de son épaule dans une étreinte réconfortante. Victor ne résista que quelques secondes avant de céder à son étreinte et de laisser sa tête s'appuyer contre l'épaule du suisse. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu une telle étreinte, un tel câlin pour le réconforter juste parce qu'il en avait besoin ? Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants pendant que les larmes du russe refluaient lentement. Chris finit par reprendre :

\- Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas en parler, mais… C'est toujours comme ça ? Avec ton copain ? Ça fait deux ans qu'il t'insulte comme ça ?

Victor s'apprêta à nier mais ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. A cet instant, il se sentait incapable de décrire le Boris dont il était tombé amoureux, celui qui le faisait rêver, qui le faisait prendre confiance en lui. Seules ses insultes résonnaient en boucle dans ses oreilles. Mais, même s'il était actuellement incapable de s'en souvenir, il savait qu'il y avait d'autres moments. Ceux où Boris le câlinait, l'encourageait, ceux où il s'attachait trop à son affection et sa tendresse pour vouloir le quitter et donner à nouveau à son petit-ami l'envie d'arrêter de prendre ses médicaments pour le garder près de lui.

\- Pas toujours, nuança-t-il.

Victor s'était attendu à ce que Chris insiste mais celui-ci sembla se contenter de sa réponse. Après un bref moment de silence, le suisse reprit :

\- Il avait tort, tu sais. Pendant l'interview. Tu n'as rien d'un patineur raté, tu es toujours aussi exceptionnel. Tu es doué, Victor, terriblement doué.

\- Je te remercie mais… Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies un point de vue particulièrement neutre.

\- Lui non plus. Et je suis pas le seul à le dire. Tu as fait un tour sur Internet depuis son interview ? Dans chaque pays du monde, tu as au moins une centaine de tes fans qui promettent de le tuer sur le champ s'il croise leur route.

Victor se surprit pendant quelques secondes à se demander s'il appréciait ou non cette idée. Il finit par soupirer :

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance, désormais. Si je ne prends pas ma retraite maintenant, les journaux m'achèveront à ma prochaine défaite. Autant arrêter le carnage tout de suite.

\- Tu devrais y réfléchir, conseilla Chris. Ce serait dommage de tout arrêter sur un coup de tête. Et je suis sûr que tu es encore capable de vivre plein de moments de gloire comme celui des Euros !

La phrase de Chris raviva des souvenirs dans sa mémoire. Les projecteurs, sa médaille d'or, l'hymne russe qui résonnait pour lui. Sa poitrine se serra. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour pouvoir revivre à nouveau cet instant là…

\- On verra bien. Yakov a raison, je dois en parler avec lui.

\- Et tu dois aussi te changer les idées ! décréta Chris. Ça te dit de faire un tour dehors ? On devrait pouvoir s'éclipser discrètement par une issue de secours…

\- Boris ne voudra jamais. Et il le saura, rajouta-t-il en prévision de la réaction du suisse. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Il s'attendit à ce que le suisse proteste qu'il n'avait pas à se laisser faire mais celui-ci haussa les épaules.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais on va bien devoir bouger quand même. C'est les seules toilettes du complexe, ça va vite se remarquer que la porte est fermée de l'intérieur.

\- Moi je suis bien ici, protesta Victor. Et je commence à me dire que c'est le seul endroit où on peut se parler tranquillement.

\- C'est vrai que je ne serai pas contre une conversation ailleurs que dans des toilettes. On trouvera bien une occasion !

\- Quand ça ? demanda Victor d'un ton sceptique. On ne se reverra plus avant la prochaine saison, dans six mois. Minimum.

\- Ça ne nous empêche pas de rester en contact.

\- Comment ? Tu as compris ce qui se passait, non ? Il n'aime pas que je passe du temps avec d'autres personnes que lui…

Chris réfléchit quelques secondes et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

\- Tu te sens d'attaque pour ressortir d'ici ? Quitte à revenir un peu plus tard ?

Ses larmes avaient désormais complètement disparu et la proposition de continuer cette conversation plus tard acheva de le convaincre. Chris avait raison, ils ne pourraient pas rester éternellement ici.

\- Ça devrait le faire, avoua Victor.

\- Alors rejoins-moi au buffet, devant les coupes de champagne, dans une vingtaine de minutes !

Victor hésita mais l'air déterminé et assuré de Chris acheva de le convaincre. Chris sauta sur ses pieds et aida Victor à se relever. Après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard lui demandant de lui faire confiance, le suisse débloqua la porte et disparut dans le complexe.

Victor traîna lentement les pieds jusqu'à Boris, qui discutait avec une femme inconnue. En le voyant le rejoindre, celui-ci l'invectiva :

\- Tu y as mis le temps ! Cette dame est reporter sportive pour un blog russe, elle demandait si tu lui accorderais une interview après notre retour à Saint-Pétersbourg.

Victor se força à afficher un sourire commercial.

\- Pourquoi pas. Mais je doute que Yakov me laisse faire sans être à mes côtés…

\- Ce sera parfait, je serais ravie de vous interroger tous les deux en même temps ! répondit aussitôt la journaliste.

Ils discutèrent ensemble encore un moment et, quand Victor remarqua sur sa montre que les vingt minutes demandées par Chris étaient atteintes, il annonça :

\- Je vais chercher à boire. Je vous ramène quelque chose ?

Ils refusèrent et reprirent leur conversation pendant que Victor s'éloignait. Il s'approcha du buffet où s'étalaient les coupes de champagne et fit semblant d'attendre que les personnes devant lui soient servies. Il jetait des regards nerveux autour de lui mais ne voyait pas Chris. Est-ce qu'il avait été retardé ? Est-ce qu'il lui avait posé un lapin ? Avant d'avoir pu se poser la question plus longuement, quelqu'un effleura discrètement son bras. Victor tourna à peine les yeux vers Chris pendant que celui-ci laissait tomber un objet assez lourd dans la poche de son pantalon. Fronçant les sourcils, Victor y glissa la main et reconnut la forme d'un téléphone portable. Il le sortit de quelques centimètres. Le modèle était tout récent et il était flambant neuf, signe que Chris venait de l'acheter. Avant qu'il n'ait pu poser d'autres questions, Chris souffla à son oreille :

\- Arrange-toi pour qu'il ne le trouve pas. Et on restera en contact aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

* * *

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	16. Chapitre 15

_Et voilà le chapitre suivant ! Encore un gros gros merci à toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews, vous êtes adorables et chacun de vos messages me donne un grand sourire sur les lèvres !_

 _ENJOY !_

* * *

 _ **(1**_ _ **e**_ _ **avril 2006, 13h36)**_

Boris se gara sur le parking du Palais des Glaces, et Victor et Georgi descendirent de la voiture quelques secondes avant lui. Ils venaient juste de revenir des mondiaux dans une ambiance plutôt pesante. Entre la quatrième place de Victor et la dixième de Georgi, ils ne pouvaient pas nier que ces mondiaux étaient un échec, du début à la fin. Si Georgi n'avait pas l'air de regretter quoi que ce soit, Victor osait à peine croiser le regard de Boris. L'ambiance entre eux était restée tendue depuis le bal de fin de compétition, même si son petit-ami avait arrêté de l'insulter dans chacune de ses phrases.

Ils franchirent la porte d'entrée de la patinoire et n'eurent même pas le temps de rejoindre la piste. Yakov arriva vers eux et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs de fureur quand ils se posèrent sur Boris.

\- Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite, souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Boris préféra ne pas protester et il suivit le coach pendant que Georgi demandait à Victor :

\- Je suppose qu'on n'a plus qu'à s'occuper comme on peut en attendant notre tour de se faire engueuler ?

\- Probablement, répondit Victor en haussant les épaules.

Ils rejoignirent les vestiaires et Victor tira de la poche intérieure de son manteau le téléphone offert par Chris. Il avait longuement réfléchi à la façon dont il pourrait le cacher de Boris tout en y ayant accès souvent et il avait conclu que l'endroit le plus sûr était son casier, à la patinoire. Il ne pouvait pas le ramener chez lui sans que son petit-ami le trouve, et il pourrait profiter de ses pauses et des absences temporaires de Boris pour envoyer des messages à Chris. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que celui-ci lui ait acheté un téléphone, juste comme ça, juste parce qu'il avait dit qu'il voudrait pouvoir lui parler plus souvent. Bien sûr, il devrait se débrouiller pour acheter discrètement des cartes prépayées pour son forfait mais il était persuadé que Georgi accepterait de s'en charger pour lui si Boris le surveillait de trop près.

Les quelques jours passés avec Chris avaient eu l'air d'un rêve éveillé. Alors que Boris l'humiliait publiquement, celui qui avait d'abord été un fan l'avait vu s'effondrer et était resté avec lui. Il l'avait soutenu, protégé, réconforté. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça, justement ? La voix de Chris résonna à nouveau dans ses oreilles « _Ne m'en veux pas, mais je ne te vois plus comme mon idole. Tu es mille fois plus que ça. »_. Est-ce que c'était pour ça que Chris était resté avec lui ? Est-ce que, pour la première fois depuis le début de sa carrière, quelqu'un avait arrêté de le voir comme un patineur et l'avait juste regardé comme un ami ?

Il referma son casier et sortit son vrai téléphone de sa poche. Celui-ci était resté obstinément silencieux. Victor avait eu beau le redémarrer, avoir demandé à Boris de l'appeler pour vérifier qu'il avait du réseau, il était forcé de reconnaître l'évidence : Eva ne l'avait pas appelé. Elle se fichait de son classement aux mondiaux, n'avait peut-être même pas vu la compétition. Cette perspective aurait pu lui apporter le réconfort qu'elle ait échappé à l'humiliation que Boris lui avait infligée devant les caméras, mais il était impossible qu'elle n'en ait pas entendu parler autrement. Il n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de taper un SMS :

\- _Coucou. Tout va bien pour toi ?_

Il hésita à rajouter autre chose, mais le claquement d'une porte le convainquit de l'envoyer tel quel. Il se retourna vers Boris qui sortait du bureau de Yakov, l'air furieux et renfermé. Il lança à Victor :

\- Je repasse te chercher ce soir !

Avant que Victor n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, son petit-ami disparut vers la sortie du complexe. Où allait-il ? Yakov lui avait-il donné quelque chose à faire à l'extérieur ?

\- Victor ! appela son coach. A toi !

Déglutissant difficilement, Victor rejoignit le bureau et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Yakov paraissait également en colère mais, en même temps, plutôt soulagé. Le coach finit par soupirer :

\- Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas des milliers de façon de te l'annoncer. J'ai renvoyé Boris.

\- Qu… Quoi ? bafouilla Victor. Renvoyé ? Je veux dire… Définitivement ?

\- Oui. J'aurais dû faire ça il y a déjà un moment. Et…

Yakov prit une lente inspiration, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire lui pesait mais qu'il s'y sentait obligé.

\- Je suppose que je te dois des excuses. Pour mon comportement de ces dernières semaines. J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt que me mettre en colère contre toi n'était pas la bonne méthode pour te faire admettre la réalité. Et te laisser seul avec lui à cette compétition n'était pas une bonne idée non plus, j'aurais du comprendre que c'était son seul objectif depuis le début. Je suis désolé qu'il ait pu t'infliger une telle humiliation publiquement avant que je comprenne. Comment ça va, toi ?

Victor se sentit frémir d'émotion face aux mots de Yakov. Il aurait juste eu envie de se jeter dans les bras de son coach mais il se contenta d'esquisser un semblant de sourire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu avais des raisons de m'en vouloir. Et pour la compétition, je vais m'en remettre. C'est de ma faute, mon interprétation…

\- Non, coupa Yakov. Victor, je t'interdis de dire que c'était de ta faute. C'est lui qui t'a mis une pression intolérable, lui qui n'accepte pas que tu remportes autre chose que la première place, lui qui t'a fait t'effondrer de cette manière.

Victor baissa les yeux et finit par murmurer :

\- Ça ne sert à rien de se demander pourquoi c'est arrivé, de toute façon. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, maintenant ? Ma carrière s'arrête ici ?

\- Tout dépend de ce que tu veux. Tu as envie de t'arrêter ?

\- Je ne sais pas… avoua Victor. J'aime patiner, j'aime les compétitions, j'aime gagner et j'ai envie de continuer à le faire mais… J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver. Et… Boris a raison sur un point, je supporterai pas d'être vu comme un patineur raté qui se sera acharné. Je préfère arrêter maintenant plutôt que de me planter à la saison prochaine.

\- Alors ne te plante pas ! proposa Yakov comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Tu as vu mes résultats aux mondiaux… Je n'y arrive pas.

\- Je t'ai vu paniquer sous la pression du résultat que Boris t'imposait. Ça n'arrivera plus. Il n'est plus mon assistant. Tu ne l'auras plus sur le dos pendant les entraînements, tu ne le verras plus de la journée, et même s'il t'accompagne encore en compétition il n'aura plus son mot à dire. Je ne le tolérerai plus.

Victor acquiesça lentement. Est-ce que vraiment cela allait faire changer les choses ? Est-ce que vraiment, Boris arrêterait de lui mettre la pression maintenant qu'il ne travaillait plus pour Yakov ?

\- Victor, reprit Yakov. Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre une décision maintenant. Tu as le temps de récupérer des mondiaux et d'y réfléchir. Réfléchis à la prochaine saison, demande-toi si tu veux la faire, si tu as des thèmes ou des musiques qui t'inspireraient… Et surtout, avant de prendre une décision, demande-toi si c'est celle que tu veux ou celle que Boris veut te voir prendre. D'accord ?

Victor esquissa un pâle sourire et murmura :

\- D'accord. Merci.

Yakov sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

\- Il y a autre chose que je voulais te demander. Ça faisait un moment que j'envisageais de te proposer de prendre un mois de vacances dès maintenant, plutôt que d'attendre le mois de mai. Vu la saison que tu as passée, je me suis dit que tu en avais plus que besoin. Mais… Je voulais quand même te demander ton avis. Tu as toujours préféré te plonger dans l'entraînement et passer des heures sur la glace quand tu n'allais pas bien.

Victor baissa la tête en réfléchissant. Yakov avait raison, son premier réflexe lorsqu'il avait besoin de se vider la tête était de se tuer d'épuisement sur la patinoire, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit incapable de ruminer les pensées qui lui rongeaient l'esprit. De plus, prendre ses vacances maintenant reviendrait à renoncer à contacter Chris pendant un mois, il ne trouverait jamais d'endroit suffisamment à l'abri pour cacher un téléphone chez lui. Pourtant… Il ne pouvait pas nier que son épuisement physique avait été un énorme facteur de son échec. Il n'avait pas eu de véritables vacances depuis près de deux ans, ayant refusé celles de l'année dernière, et il était forcé de constater qu'il ne tenait plus le rythme. Qu'il rêvait juste de pouvoir se coucher dans son lit avec Makkachin et d'y rester pendant trois jours d'affilés. Sans compter sa relation avec Boris. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il en était, aucune idée de la tournure que prendraient les discussions sur leur avenir qu'ils auraient forcément après ce qu'il s'était passé à Calgary. Et s'entraîner ne ferait que repousser l'échéance, il passerait sa vie sur la patinoire et s'effondrerait de fatigue sans trouver la force d'avoir cette conversation avec lui. Il devait clarifier les choses, absolument, c'était son seul moyen de pouvoir être au clair avec le trop plein de sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui et l'empêchaient de donner le meilleur de lui-même.

\- Je veux bien, si ça ne te dérange pas. Merci.

\- Je t'en prie. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je te laisse ramasser tes affaires, et tu peux rentrer chez toi et te reposer. Reviens en forme dans un mois. Et envoie-moi Georgi en sortant s'il te plaît.

* * *

 _ **(4 avril 2006, 19h21)**_

Le claquement de la porte arracha Victor à la torpeur dans laquelle il sombrait. Depuis que Yakov lui avait proposé de prendre un mois de vacances, trois jours plus tôt, il avait l'impression d'avoir mis sa vie en pause. L'épuisement accumulé pendant la saison l'avait aussitôt rattrapé et il avait passé le plus clair de ces trois derniers jours à dormir ou regarder des films sur son canapé. Il n'avait quasiment pas parlé à Boris non plus. Celui-ci s'était contenté d'approuver la décision de Yakov de lui donner des vacances et de souffler qu'il avait effectivement besoin de se reposer. Victor s'était même attendu à ce que son petit-ami lui reproche son inactivité totale, mais non. Boris profitait de son renvoi et de son temps libre inattendu pour aller passer du temps avec ses amis et, lorsqu'il rentrait et trouvait Victor en train de somnoler, il le rejoignait et le câlinait en silence en attendant qu'il émerge. Boris lui préparait ses repas, lui faisait couler un bain, lui proposait de venir sortir Makkachin avec lui pour qu'ils puissent se promener ensemble. Et, quand le soir arrivait et qu'ils allaient se coucher, Victor n'avait toujours pas osé lui demander de partir après ces quelques heures aussi paisibles. Le jeune homme savait bien qu'il ne faisait que repousser l'inévitable, que le calme apparent de la situation ne les empêcherait pas d'avoir tôt ou tard une discussion sur ce qui était arrivé aux mondiaux et sur leur avenir ensemble. Combien de temps cette situation durerait-elle ? Comment cela finirait-il ? L'amertume de son humiliation publique était encore là, la lassitude aussi. Victor n'arrivait plus à l'aimer, plus à ressentir cette tendresse et cet attachement à lui qui l'avait fait rester pendant deux ans, et cela faisait trois jours qu'il se demandait s'il se passerait ce soir cette petite étincelle de désaccord ou de dispute qui le convaincrait de dire à Boris de partir. Seulement, l'épuisement commençait à peine à se dissiper et, en l'absence d'une raison réelle de remettre le sujet sur la table, il préférait attendre d'avoir suffisamment récupéré pour affronter cette épreuve. N'était-il pas en train de devenir aussi égoïste que son compagnon l'avait été, pour se préoccuper uniquement de sa volonté en occultant les efforts que Boris faisait pour lui ?

Victor s'étira et se redressa sur le canapé. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Boris mettre à la poubelle les enveloppes qu'il venait de ramener de la boite aux lettres. Il avait aperçu qu'elles portaient toutes le nom de l'aîné, ce n'était donc pas censé le concerner, mais sa curiosité l'emporta :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? l'interrogea Victor. Pourquoi tu les jettes ?

Boris soupira :

\- Mon adresse a dû fuiter. C'est une chance que la tienne reste inconnue et que personne n'ait pu faire le rapprochement. Mais… Depuis les mondiaux, je reçois de plus en plus de lettres d'insultes ou de menaces. De la part de tes fans. A propos de l'interview.

\- Ah, murmura simplement Victor. Désolé…

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, assura Boris. Je… Il faut qu'on parle.

Boris le rejoignit sur le canapé et s'assura que Victor était suffisamment réveillé pour l'écouter attentivement avant de déclarer :

\- Victor… S'il y a bien eu un avantage à cette avalanche de lettres, c'est qu'elles m'ont fait comprendre à quel point je n'avais pas à dire ce que j'ai dit. Je… Je m'excuse, sincèrement. Je n'avais pas à t'insulter, pas à t'humilier ainsi devant les caméras et encore moins à annoncer une décision que tu ne voulais pas prendre. Je… Je t'aime mon amour, j'espère ne plus avoir à te le prouver, je suis fou amoureux de toi et m'inquiéter pour ta carrière et ta réputation m'a fait perdre les pédales. Alors… Je t'en supplie, excuse-moi.

Victor resta bouche bée, la gorge serrée d'émotions. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu Boris lui parler aussi franchement et sincèrement qu'il venait de le faire, il n'avait qu'à le regarder pour savoir qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il venait de dire. Il sentit ses yeux se brouiller de larmes. Tout ce temps, toutes ces années pendant lesquels tout le monde lui assurait que le problème ne venait pas de lui, que Boris n'avait pas à le traiter de cette façon ou à lui parler comme ça… Tout ce temps pendant lequel il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en douter et de culpabiliser, de mettre sur son propre comportement les raisons de tout ce qui n'allait pas dans leur couple… Tout ce temps, tous ces doutes, pour finalement entendre Boris lui-même rejoindre l'avis de tout le monde, reconnaître ses torts et s'en excuser. Dans la sincérité et l'affection que Boris avait mis dans chacun de ses mots, il avait aperçu l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Celui qui l'avait fait rêver, celui qui lui avait fait rafler les médailles sur le thème de l'amour, celui qui avait cru en lui et l'avait fait se sentir plus aimé et respecté qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Mais ça ne changeait rien au problème initial. Peu importe les regrets de Boris, peu importe à quel point lui-même aurait été prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour retrouver celui qu'il avait aimé, celui-ci avait été trop loin pour qu'il se sente capable de lui pardonner. Depuis combien de temps s'épuisait-il à satisfaire tous les caprices de son petit-ami ? Depuis combien de temps se sentait-il déprimé ou épuisé psychologiquement par ce qui se passait dans son couple ? Longtemps. Beaucoup trop. Il baissa la tête et Boris reprit :

\- Je dois en conclure que ça ne suffit pas ?

\- C'est pas ça. Je… J'ai envie. Je te jure que j'aurais envie. Mais pas dans les mêmes conditions. Je… Boris, je te jure que je t'ai aimé, aussi fort qu'il est possible d'aimer quelqu'un, et tu n'imagines pas à quel point je serais prêt à tout pour que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous. Pour qu'il y ait juste tous les moments agréables qu'on passait ensemble, sans le reste, sans cette interview, sans toutes tes remarques…

\- J'en ai envie aussi, mon amour. Mais je ne pourrais te le prouver que si tu me laisses une chance. Je comprends que je suis impardonnable pour ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire sous l'influence des médicaments ou sous le stress de tes compétitions, je ne pourrais même pas t'en vouloir si tu voulais partir. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est te promettre que si tu me donnes cette chance, je peux devenir celui auprès de qui tu rêves de vivre, je ferais ces efforts pour toi, pour que tu sois heureux. Pour qu'on soit heureux.

Victor resta silencieux. D'un côté, il avait envie de le croire, envie d'essayer, de voir s'il était véritablement possible pour eux d'être aussi heureux et amoureux qu'au début – quitte à rompre avec lui plus tard s'il constatait que tout recommençait comme avant. D'un autre côté, il se souvenait trop bien de l'hiver passé chez Yakov et de la décision qu'il avait alors prise de le quitter. Tout aurait été tellement simple, tellement facile à gérer, s'il était juste parti à ce moment-là… Il n'y aurait pas eu la peur de le voir se priver de médicaments pour tenter de se racheter, il n'y aurait pas eu l'amertume de l'humiliation qu'une rupture n'effacerait de toute façon pas, il n'y aurait pas eu les moments de bonheur qu'ils avaient connu entre ces deux périodes et qui lui donnaient envie de croire que c'était quand même possible. Il ne pouvait pas nier cette réalité, il regrettait trop de ne pas être parti la dernière fois et, à chaque fois que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient pour donner une réponse à son petit-ami, cette question bloquait ses mots dans sa gorge : _Est-ce que je ne regretterai pas par la suite de ne pas être parti maintenant ?_ Ce fut finalement Boris qui reprit la parole :

\- Tu sais… Si tu hésites, rien ne t'oblige à prendre ta décision maintenant. Tu as un mois de vacances entier devant toi. On peut en profiter pour se reposer, faire le point, et voir ce qu'on peut encore tenter ensemble.

La solution qu'il lui proposait paraissait tellement tentante… Juste attendre et voir. Juste rester prêt à partir en attendant de décider de s'il pouvait y avoir une autre solution ou non. Il hésita encore quelques secondes mais finit par acquiescer d'un lent hochement de tête.

* * *

 _ **(07 avril 2006, 01h34)**_

Alexeï laissa échapper un soupir désespéré qui ne cacha pas son amusement.

\- Je crois que Boris est définitivement trop alcoolisé pour que vous rentriez chez vous ce soir…

C'était un euphémisme. Boris était allongé sur le canapé de son ami, les yeux fermés malgré le froncement de ses sourcils qui prouvait qu'il ne dormait pas.

\- Je suis pas bourré… protesta-t-il. Laisse-moi… Deux sec… Enfin deux minutes… Ça va all…

La fin de sa phrase se perdit lorsqu'il enfonça plus violemment son visage dans un coussin comme pour atténuer une violente migraine. Alexeï avait organisé une soirée avec leur groupe d'amis et avait précisé à Boris que Victor était le bienvenu. Si le patineur avait appréhendé la réaction de son petit-ami, celui-ci l'avait finalement incité à venir, argumentant qu'il était en vacances et qu'il devait en profiter pour se détendre. Victor était forcé de constater qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir passé une aussi bonne soirée depuis longtemps. A chacune de ses hésitations à prendre un verre ou un toast, Boris lui avait rappelé que ses vacances étaient l'occasion idéale pour lever le pied sur toutes les restrictions que sa carrière lui imposait. Ce n'était pas une soirée qui le ferait grossir ou perdre de l'endurance, et il aurait six mois d'entraînement par la suite pour retrouver sa forme avant le début de la prochaine saison. Boris s'était attaché à l'inclure dans leur conversation, prenant le temps de lui expliquer les références et allusions propres à leur groupe et, au fur et à mesure de la soirée, Victor s'était surpris à apprécier ce moment et à oublier son appréhension et sa méfiance vis-à-vis de Boris. Celui-ci avait bu largement plus que d'habitude et Victor n'avait pas eu besoin qu'Alexeï fasse la remarque pour constater que son petit-ami ne pourrait pas les ramener chez eux en voiture.

\- Je vais vous préparer la chambre d'amis, annonça Alexeï. J'en ai pour deux minutes.

\- Je vais venir t'aider.

Alexeï le guida vers une chambre sobrement meublée d'un placard et d'un clic-clac qu'ils déplièrent et, pendant qu'il cherchait une couette dans le placard, il reprit :

\- Comment ça va, toi sinon ? Tu t'es remis de… Des conneries que Boris a dites quand vous étiez aux mondiaux ?

\- J'y survivrai, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Comment tu l'as su, tu suivais la compétition ?

\- Cette histoire a fait pas mal de bruit. Mais je le savais avant. Boris m'a appelé un peu plus tard, pendant votre bal de fin de compétition je crois. Il… Il avait l'air effondré. Il m'a juste dit qu'il avait fait une énorme connerie, et il m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé dans les grosses lignes.

\- Effondré ? C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu sur le moment… nota Victor.

\- Ce crétin sait très bien jouer la comédie pour cacher le fait qu'il ne va pas bien. Pour cacher tous ses sentiments, en fait. Quand tu as habité chez ton coach cet hiver, je voyais bien que la situation lui pesait, et pourtant je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il était allé jusqu'à arrêter son traitement. Après sa crise, je lui ai passé un savon. Je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'ai dit sous le coup de la colère et de la peur qu'il m'avait fichue, mais je lui ai précisé que peu importe l'image qu'il voulait donner de lui aux gens extérieurs, nous on se connaissait suffisamment bien pour qu'il laisse tomber son masque devant moi et qu'il me dise quand ça n'allait pas. Vu son coup de téléphone après l'interview et l'état dans lequel il était, je suppose qu'au moins, cette leçon là est rentrée…

\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer la frayeur que tu as dû avoir quand il a fait sa crise, souffla Victor. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû être là…

\- Tu étais en compétition ! protesta Alexeï. J'ai même trouvé ça dingue que tu abandonnes une épreuve aussi importante pour rentrer ! Et puis, sur le coup, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir peur. On se connaissait déjà bien avant qu'il ne trouve son traitement, il m'avait briefé sur quoi faire s'il avait une crise. Ça m'est revenu et j'ai un peu agi en automatique, sans réfléchir. C'est surtout après, que j'ai eu peur. Que je me suis posé les questions de ce qui serait arrivé si je n'avais pas été à l'appart à ce moment là, ou si je n'avais pas réagi aussi vite… J'ai aussi beaucoup culpabilisé de ne pas avoir vu qu'il avait arrêté son traitement. Il refusait catégoriquement de conduire, j'aurais dû comprendre pourquoi. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser des effets secondaires sans courir le risque de faire une crise au volant.

\- C'était un détail tellement insignifiant, personne ne l'aurait remarqué. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu as juste été extra.

Alexeï haussa les épaules, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'en semblait pas convaincu, et ils continuèrent à faire le lit en silence pendant quelques secondes avant que Victor ne reprenne :

\- Tu disais que Boris t'avait paru effondré par ce qu'il avait dit pendant l'interview… Il… Je veux dire… Il t'a paru sincère ?

\- Je te jure qu'il l'était, confirma Alexeï. Écoute… Je sais que Boris est loin d'être parfait et j'admire sincèrement ta patience pour le supporter en continu. Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable moi-même. Il est… Je ne sais pas comment dire ça. Il est fou amoureux de toi, il a peur de te perdre, peur que votre couple entrave ta carrière et il est incapable de réaliser à quel point il peut te faire du mal en tentant de te garder auprès de lui ou de te protéger. J'ai essayé de lui en toucher un mot, plusieurs fois, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ça ait été très probant. Peut-être que cette interview va véritablement être la dernière fois, la claque dont il avait besoin pour comprendre que son comportement va juste finir par te faire partir. Et je l'espère sincèrement. Vous allez super bien ensemble, je l'ai rarement vu aussi heureux qu'avec toi et… J'espère qu'il va rapidement comprendre à quel point ses pétages de plomb de ce style, peu importe les raisons qu'il y a derrière, te blessent plus qu'autre chose. Mais je te jure qu'il semblait très bien parti pour le comprendre et se remettre en question à la fin de votre compétition.

Victor resta silencieux quelques secondes, digérant lentement ce qu'Alexeï venait de lui dire, avant de hocher la tête avec un pâle sourire.

\- Merci. Je… J'espère aussi.

* * *

 _ **(14 avril 2006, 13h07)**_

\- Je crois que j'avais jamais mangé d'aussi bons pirojkis… souffla Victor en s'affaissant légèrement sur sa chaise.

\- Tu cales déjà ? s'étonna Boris. Tu n'as même pas mangé la moitié de ton assiette…

\- Je ne suis pas habitué à manger autant, protesta Victor. Même en vacances, le rythme des compétitions reste toujours un peu, c'est pas facile de s'en débarrasser.

\- Au moins, c'est la preuve que tu n'auras aucun mal à te remettre dans le bain quand tu reprendras l'entraînement !

Assis au fond d'un restaurant de Saint-Pétersbourg, Victor avait proposé à Boris de passer la journée à se balader dans la ville. Ils avaient beau connaître par cœur son architecture, ils finissaient par ne plus voir les monuments et les lieux qui faisaient venir ici des touristes du monde entier et ils avaient décidé de les visiter à nouveau en se fondant dans la masse des visiteurs. Boris avait hésité dans un premier temps. Victor s'était étonné de ses réticences mais son petit-ami lui avait finalement expliqué qu'il avait plus d'une fois capté les regards méchants ou suspicieux de personnes dans la rue qui avaient dû le reconnaître comme étant celui qui avait incendié Victor aux mondiaux de Calgary. Son visage était aussi connu que celui de Victor, désormais, et ils ne pourraient pas faire un seul pas dans la rue sans que quelqu'un ne les reconnaisse et comprenne qu'ils étaient en couple – ou qu'il ne les aborde pour remettre le sujet de l'interview sur la table. Victor avait finalement roulé ses cheveux en chignon pour les coincer sous la casquette la plus banale qu'il avait trouvée, et ils portaient tous les deux une grande paire de lunettes de soleil qui dissimulait la moitié de leur visage. Si Victor avait été légèrement tendu lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le flot de passants, il avait finalement constaté qu'ils passaient ainsi complètement inaperçus – d'autant plus que la majorité des personnes autour des lieux touristiques n'étaient pas russes et avaient moins de chances de les connaître.

Victor avait continué à réfléchir à l'avenir de leur couple, tout en gardant en mémoire ce qu'Alexeï lui avait dit. Il ne pouvait pas nier que Boris était irréprochable depuis leur retour des mondiaux et il se souvenait à présent de ce qui lui avait plu chez lui. Il revoyait son naturel, son humour et son attention qui avaient fait qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Pour autant, il restait prudent. Sa plus grande peur demeurait de s'attacher à nouveau à lui, de trop s'attacher à lui pour accepter de le quitter s'il recommençait à devenir glacial ou médisant. Il n'avait pas envie de retomber dans cette tension qui le faisait s'épuiser à le satisfaire ou à le rendre fier de lui, il n'avait plus envie de culpabiliser et de se remettre lui-même en question à chacun de ses reproches. Maintenant qu'il avait compris que la faute était bel et bien de son côté, il tenait à rester lucide sur ce point et surtout, à garder en tête que, si tout recommençait comme avant, seule une rupture lui permettrait de se sortir de là.

Après que Victor ait juré à Boris qu'il se sentait incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit d'autre, ils repartirent parcourir la ville. Alors qu'ils arrivaient sur l'une des plus grandes places touristiques, Boris remarqua que le visage de Victor se tournait dans tous les sens pour en observer le plus possible et il sourit :

\- Tu te fonds parfaitement dans la masse… Un vrai touriste !

\- C'est idiot, mais… Je me rends compte que je ne connais qu'à peine la ville. Enfin, que je n'ai jamais vraiment pris le temps de la regarder.

\- Ça arrive quand on y a toujours vécu. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis émerveillé devant tous les monuments quand je suis arrivé de Torjok pour vivre ici. Et pourtant, maintenant, je passe devant sans même les voir…

D'un geste, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Victor pour marcher à côté de lui. Victor eut une seconde d'hésitation. Depuis leur retour des mondiaux, Boris était nettement moins tactile qu'avant, comme s'il avait compris que les sentiments de Victor avaient trop vacillé pour que celui-ci accepte de garder la même proximité qu'auparavant. Pourtant, l'initiative de son petit-ami ne lui était pas désagréable et, si la peur que ses coups de colère recommencent était toujours là, il ne pourrait pas être fixé sans lui laisser une chance. Lentement, il se cala un peu plus confortablement contre lui pour pouvoir continuer à marcher tranquillement côte à côte.

* * *

( _ **30 mai 2017, 19h36)**_

Victor laissa échapper un frisson et l'étreinte de Boris se raffermit autour de lui pour le protéger du froid. C'était leur dernière soirée avant que Victor ne reprenne l'entraînement pour la prochaine saison et ils avaient décidé de profiter du soleil couchant pour aller sur la plage. Un peu plus loin, Makkachin courrait en sautant dans les vagues qui s'échouaient sur le sable. Boris s'était assis derrière Victor, attirant son torse contre son dos et le câlinant doucement en silence. Les yeux mi-clos, Victor aurait voulu profiter simplement de cette dernière soirée sans penser à rien d'autre, juste en se laissant bercer par le cri des mouettes, le bruit des vagues et la respiration de Boris dans sa nuque. Pourtant, la voix de son petit-ami le ramena à la réalité :

\- Tu n'es pas trop stressé pour ta reprise demain ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Victor après une hésitation. Non, j'ai hâte de recommencer à patiner, ça me manque mais… Enfin, j'aurais bien profité de cette période plus longtemps quand même.

Boris parut capter le doute dans sa voix et, d'une caresse sur sa joue, l'incita à tourner la tête vers lui :

\- Tu as toujours peur que je recommence à me comporter comme avant ?

Victor pesa ses mots avant de lui répondre :

\- Un peu. Enfin… J'ai peur, mais en même temps, j'ai envie d'y croire et envie de penser que tout ça est derrière nous. A chaque fois, le problème venait de mes résultats…

\- Le problème venait du stress que j'avais en travaillant avec Yakov, nuança Boris. Tous les soucis d'organisation, de costumes, de cours, en plus des compétitions… Je ne résistais pas à tout ce stress et j'avais trop la tête dans le guidon pour me rendre compte que c'était mon travail qui me rendait comme ça. Rester avec toi, voir d'autres gens, ça m'a fait prendre du recul. Victor, même lorsque tu échouais dans tes compétitions, tu n'en restais pas moins l'un des dix meilleurs patineurs au monde et j'étais trop borné et aveugle pour me rendre compte d'à quel point c'est déjà exceptionnel ! D'à quel point _tu_ es déjà exceptionnel. Je te jure que c'est terminé, mon amour. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux. Et peu importe ce que tu feras, tes décisions ou tes résultats, je resterai toujours éternellement fier de toi.

* * *

 _ **(03 mai 2006, 11h15)**_

\- Allez, prends dix minutes de pause ! ordonna Yakov.

Victor sortit de la piste et enfila rapidement ses protège-lames avant de rejoindre les vestiaires. Il avait repris l'entraînement la veille et se sentait bien plus reposé, bien plus serein concernant la saison suivante. Il était désormais déterminé à se rattraper et à laisser la saison précédente derrière lui pour ne penser qu'à l'avenir et son retour triomphant sur le devant de la scène. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter, de s'interroger sur ses capacités réelles à réaliser cet exploit, mais, dans ces moments-là, Boris lui rappelait de sa voix douce que lui seul en était capable. L'absence de son petit-ami au complexe le choquait, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Bien sûr, il le voyait toujours le matin et le soir, ils discutaient et Boris paraissait plus calme et reposé maintenant qu'il ne travaillait plus et que leur couple commençait lentement à récupérer des événements des mondiaux.

Par habitude, Victor resta debout devant son casier, dissimulant soigneusement le téléphone que Chris lui avait offert pendant qu'il le consultait. Le suisse venait à l'instant de lui envoyer un message :

\- _Hey ! Comment ça va ?_

Victor esquissa un sourire. Avant de partir en vacances, il avait envoyé un message expliquant la situation à Chris et s'excusant de ne pas avoir trouvé un moyen sûr de garder le téléphone avec lui. Si Chris lui avait aussitôt répondu en lui assurant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et en lui souhaitant de bonnes vacances, il était soulagé de voir qu'un mois après, celui-ci avait tenu sa promesse de rester en contact et ne semblait pas lui en vouloir d'être resté silencieux pendant un mois.

\- _Pas mal ! Et toi ?_

 _\- Ça peut aller. Tes vacances t'ont permis de souffler et de faire le point ? On te voit comme prévu à la saison prochaine ?_

 _\- Oui. J'espère juste que j'arriverai à faire oublier le fiasco des derniers mondiaux._

 _\- Le Grand Victor Nikiforov aurait des doutes sur ses capacités ? Après avoir été champion du monde junior, remporté deux fois le Grand Prix Junior, sept fois tes Nationaux, quatre fois l'Euro et avoir eu plus de trente médailles d'argent ou de bronze, tu doutes d'être toujours au niveau ?_

Sa réponse, et la rapidité avec laquelle il l'avait écrite, scotcha Victor. Est-ce que Chris avait un de ces nouveaux téléphones qui permettaient d'aller sur Internet ? Mais impossible qu'il ait fait la recherche aussi rapidement… Il se contenta de répondre :

\- _Tu as sérieusement appris mon palmarès par cœur ?_

 _\- J'ai peut-être des enregistrements de chacun de tes passages en compétition que je me repasse de temps en temps. Ça finit par rentrer. Et ne détourne pas la question._

Victor soupira.

 _\- J'ai été doué. Je ne sais pas si je le suis encore, c'est tout._

 _\- Le meilleur moyen de le savoir, c'est de battre tout le monde à la prochaine compétition !_

Victor laissa échapper un léger rire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer quand le côté fan de Chris ressortait dans ses propos. Avant qu'il n'ait trouvé quoi répondre, Yakov l'appela :

\- Victor ! Tu reviens !

\- J'arrive !

Il se retourna vers le téléphone et écrivit :

\- _Je dois te laisser. Peut-être à cet après-midi !_

Il replaça le téléphone dans son casier avant de consulter celui qu'il utilisait avec tout le monde. Il avait fini par laisser la main à Eva en lui proposant de lui dire quand est-ce qu'elle voudrait le voir. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'il attendait une réponse. Il n'en avait toujours pas. Il soupira légèrement de déception. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Pourquoi sa propre sœur refusait-elle désormais de lui adresser la parole ? Il referma lentement son casier et rejoignit Yakov qui souffla :

\- Ah, et au fait. Il n'est plus là, tu sais ? Personne ne te reprochera d'envoyer des messages en étant assis tranquillement sur un banc, pas besoin de te cacher derrière ta porte de casier…

Sa remarque laissa Victor dubitatif. Il ne s'était pas demandé d'où lui venait cet instinct de rester caché dans son casier pour écrire un message. Pourtant, il était évident que si Boris avait encore travaillé ici, il n'aurait pas pu discuter librement avec Chris, malgré les remises en question et les changements évidents de son petit-ami. Après une hésitation, il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête avant de retourner sur la piste.

* * *

 _ **(17 mai 2006, 7h28)**_

Victor étouffa un grognement en détachant à nouveau ses cheveux. Les coiffer lui prenait un temps fou tous les matins tellement ils s'acharnaient à s'enfuir des multiples élastiques avec lesquels il essayait de les discipliner. Avant d'avoir pu à nouveau les démêler, il vit Boris le rejoindre en face du miroir.

\- Un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- J'en ai marre de mes cheveux. Je me demande si je vais pas les couper une fois pour toutes.

\- Ce serait dommage, fit remarquer Boris en passant les doigts dedans, ils sont magnifiques. Pourquoi tu voudrais les couper ?

Victor réfléchit quelques secondes pour ordonner ses idées et répondit :

\- Y a pas que le fait qu'ils soient pénibles à coiffer, en fait. Je… J'aimerais surprendre pour mon thème de cette année, choquer. Et je me disais que si je me coupais les cheveux, que je changeais le style de mes chorés pour faire quelque chose de plus osé, plus provocant, ça pourrait peut-être marcher…

Boris fronça les sourcils en signe de désapprobation.

\- Je ne suis pas franchement d'accord. C'est risqué, comme pari, peut-être un peu trop vu ta situation. Je me demande si tu ne devrais pas plutôt miser sur une valeur sûre.

\- Tu aurais des idées ?

\- Peut-être bien, avoua Boris. Et puis… J'ai toujours une interview à me faire pardonner. Tu voudrais que je m'en occupe ? Que je t'écrive tes chorégraphies de l'année prochaine pour t'aider à te relancer après les derniers mondiaux ?

\- Tu ferais ça ? s'étonna Victor.

\- Je te le dois bien. J'ai envie de te voir gagner, autant que toi. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour m'excuser. Mais en attendant, tu n'iras pas bien loin si tu es en retard à l'entraînement !

Sans laisser à Victor le temps de répondre, il s'empara de sa brosse à cheveux et le coiffa rapidement avant de les ordonner en une tresse impeccable. Après s'être assuré que sa coiffure ne se déferait pas, il déposa un baiser dans le creux de son épaule en soufflant :

\- Et voilà. Magnifique, comme je te le disais.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	17. Chapitre 16

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Toutes mes excuses pour le retard de publication, la journée d'hier a été beaucoup trop chamboulée par rapport à d'habitude pour que je parvienne à me poser pour répondre à tout le monde et poster ce chapitre. Le voilà enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Sur ce... ENJOY !_

* * *

 _ **(3 juin 2006, 11h42)**_

Victor restait silencieux pendant que Yakov lisait les feuilles qu'il venait de lui remettre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, son coach finit par relever la tête vers lui :

\- C'est toi qui a écrit ces chorégraphies ? Qui a choisi ce thème et ces musiques ?

\- C'est Boris. Enfin, sauf pour les musiques, il m'en a proposé plusieurs et je les ai choisies. Mais… Je sais ce que tu penses et tu te trompes. Il y a franchement de bons éléments dans ces chorés.

\- Oui, c'est certain, avoua Yakov. Mais… Je reste sceptique. Ce thème, la passion… Il est trop proche de ce que tu as fait il y a deux ans sur l'amour. J'ai peur que ton public se lasse.

\- Alors tu proposes quoi ? demanda timidement Victor en redoutant la réponse.

\- Que tu choisisses un thème novateur et que tu écrives tes chorégraphies comme tu sais si bien le faire.

Victor soupira et hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Ne me demande pas ça. S'il te plait. Je… Ça se passe trop bien en ce moment pour faire ça à Boris, il cherchait vraiment à me faire plaisir en les écrivant. Et je maintiens qu'elles sont bonnes. Je trouverai un moyen de leur donner du peps, de surprendre le public dessus mais… Ne me demande pas de lui dire qu'il a fait ça pour rien.

Yakov soupira d'exaspération.

\- Je suppose que je serai vache de te priver du soulagement que tu as quand tu lui manges dans la main et que ça le calme. Mais bref, ce n'est pas la question. OK, on part là-dessus.

Victor ne prit pas la peine de le contredire sur l'état de sa relation avec Boris. Ce qui se passait en ce moment n'avait rien à voir avec les instants où, à force de s'écraser devant lui, il échappait à quelques reproches ou regards déçus. Arrêter de travailler semblait l'avoir calmé, apaisé et, maintenant qu'il était débarrassé de la pression des compétitions, cela s'en ressentait sur son attitude envers Victor. Il était plus patient, plus câlin, plus attentionné. Victor, lui, savourait les moments de liberté qu'il avait désormais à la patinoire et appréciait deux fois plus de le retrouver après l'entraînement et de passer ses soirées avec lui. Plus le temps passait et plus il se persuadait que cette situation pourrait durer éternellement, que le changement de vie de Boris pouvait être cet élément qui bouleverserait tout et rétablirait les choses entre eux. Il restait sceptique, bien sûr, et se surprenait souvent à être sur la défensive face à son compagnon, à guetter la prochaine remarque désobligeante qui lui plomberait le moral et lui ferait perdre sa confiance en ses capacités. Mais elle n'arrivait pas.

C'était la principale raison pour laquelle il avait voulu convaincre Yakov d'accepter ses chorégraphies : Ne pas relancer la tension. Tant qu'il assurait à son petit-ami qu'il s'entraînait plus dur que jamais pour remonter la pente, tant qu'il savourait les moments de tendresse et d'intimité entre eux en évitant soigneusement tous les sujets de conflit, alors cette situation avait une chance de durer. Il ne voulait pas le vexer en refusant ces chorégraphies qu'il avait écrites pour lui, pas le décevoir en les échouant lors de ses compétitions.

D'un air déterminé, Victor acquiesça :

\- Merci. Tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le jure !

\- Si l'un de nous deux a à le regretter, ce sera surtout toi, fit remarquer Yakov.

* * *

 _ **(5 juillet 2006, 14h47)**_

Victor se laissa tomber sur un banc des vestiaires et constata que Chris avait répondu à son message envoyé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée :

\- _Oui j'ai vu les assignations ! On se retrouvera pour la deuxième étape du Grand Prix du coup !_

Les assignations étaient tombées quelques jours auparavant. Victor disputerait la Coupe de Chine, puis la Coupe de Russie, où Chris le rejoindrait après avoir lui-même concouru à la Skate America. Il esquissa un sourire :

\- _J'ai trop hâte !_

La réponse de Chris ne prit que quelques secondes :

\- _Moi aussi ! Ça va avec ton copain ?_

 _\- Oui. Beaucoup mieux que pendant les mondiaux._

 _\- Cool. J'espère pour toi que ça va durer…_

La réflexion de Chris le surprit et il fronça les sourcils.

\- _Il n'y a pas de raison._

 _\- Il te laisse respirer un peu plus ?_

 _\- Il a pas trop le choix maintenant qu'il ne bosse plus à la patinoire. Et pour le reste… Oui, ça n'a clairement rien à voir. Je restais méfiant mais je pense franchement qu'il s'est remis en question depuis les mondiaux et son renvoi. Il est juste redevenu celui que j'ai connu au tout début._

 _\- Ah. OK. Tant mieux alors._

Victor resta dubitatif devant la réponse évasive de Chris. Après une légère hésitation, il écrivit à nouveau :

\- _Je peux te poser une question ? T'en penses quoi, toi, de ma relation avec Boris ? Honnêtement ?_

La réponse de Chris tarda un peu plus que les autres. Depuis le début, la seule personne au courant de ce qui se passait entre eux était Yakov, et malgré toutes ses qualités, Victor reconnaissait qu'il n'était pas objectif. Mais Chris, lui, aurait peut-être un regard neuf sur la question, un regard extérieur. Même s'il ne connaissait pas tout et risquait de ne pas comprendre sa situation dans les détails, il voulait quand même profiter de cette occasion, de cette proximité avec quelqu'un d'autre que Yakov pour tenter d'y voir plus clair. La sonnerie de son téléphone l'arracha à ses pensées.

\- _Quand je t'ai vu fondre en larmes aux mondiaux, ma première pensée, ça a été que c'était pas normal qu'une relation te mette dans cet état. Que peu importe la raison, personne n'a le droit d'humilier et de faire souffrir son petit-ami comme il l'a fait. Et que c'était dommage, qu'une star comme toi méritait mieux que ça. Mais avec tout ce que tu me dis depuis que tu es rentré, je commence à douter. Ça se voit que tu l'aimes et j'espère franchement pour toi que tu puisses être heureux avec lui. Que ça va continuer à aller aussi bien que maintenant. Dans tous les cas, si cette relation te convient, je n'ai pas à te dire grand-chose. Tu es le seul à pouvoir juger de si votre situation actuelle va pouvoir continuer ou pas._

Son message le surprit. Depuis toujours, les quelques personnes autour de lui s'étaient acharnées à le bombarder de conseils. Boris, qui lui imposait son rythme d'entraînement sans possibilité de discuter. Yakov, qui lui ordonnait de le quitter. Eva, qui lui conseillait de réfléchir à qui le manipulait. Au final, Chris était la seule personne à lui dire ça, cette réflexion simple mais qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis trop longtemps : Fais ce qui te rendra heureux. Et demande-toi juste si tu es heureux avec Boris.

Est-ce que c'était le cas ? En revenant des mondiaux, la réponse aurait été non. Mais à présent, il en doutait. Oui, il appréciait, il adorait les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, les soirées pendant lesquelles ils discutaient de tout et de rien, les efforts que Boris faisait pour l'aider à aller mieux et relancer sa carrière. Mais est-ce que ça durerait ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir actuellement. Mais il pouvait décider de ce qu'il ferait si ça ne durait pas. Si tout recommençait, si les piques, les insultes et les coups au moral revenaient. S'il avait à nouveau le choix entre souffrir ou partir. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça, c'était une certitude.

Il secoua violemment la tête. Il n'avait pas à se poser cette question, pas maintenant. Si Boris recommençait à le faire souffrir, alors il y réfléchirait et il aviserait. Sinon, alors il n'aurait plus jamais à se torturer l'esprit avec cette question. Si seulement il pouvait avoir l'assurance que la deuxième hypothèse serait la bonne… Mais ça tenait à lui, autant qu'à Boris : S'il ne le décevait plus, s'il ne recommençait plus à le vexer, alors ça pouvait durer. Dans tous les cas, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais reçu un meilleur conseil que celui de Chris et ses doigts volèrent rapidement sur son clavier :

\- _Merci._

* * *

 _ **(10 août 2006, 9h52)**_

Victor frissonna légèrement et il sentit Boris remonter la couette sur son corps nu. Il était en en week-end, Yakov lui avait exceptionnellement offert son samedi et ils avaient pu profiter d'une grasse matinée ensemble. Après s'être réveillés largement plus tard que d'habitude, Victor n'avait pas résisté aux caresses de son petit-ami. Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps leurs corps s'étaient entrelacés, pendant combien de temps Boris l'avait possédé en s'assurant de lui donner un maximum de plaisir en même temps que lui. Il se souvenait juste du moment où, essoufflé et épuisé par l'orgasme et les efforts musculaires, il s'était blotti contre son compagnon pour se rendormir.

Bâillant longuement, il ouvrit les yeux et sentit aussitôt Boris faire glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux pour le câliner. Il soupira de bien-être en profitant de ses caresses et ferma les yeux.

\- Rendors-toi, souffla doucement Boris.

\- Non. Je suis plus fatigué, répondit-il simplement.

Pour illustrer ses paroles, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa légèrement. Boris continuait de le dévorer du regard, ses yeux brillant d'amour posés sur lui. Il connaissait ce regard fixe et vague à la fois qui lui laissait entendre que Boris réfléchissait et il demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je pensais à quelque chose. Tu vas avoir 18 ans cet hiver.

\- Et alors ?

Victor avait posé cette question dans le doute mais il pensait savoir où son petit-ami voulait en venir.

\- Jusqu'à présent, on a dissimulé notre relation aux médias parce que tu étais mineur, reprit Boris. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de rendre ça public ? De ne plus avoir à nous cacher ? De pouvoir te tenir la main en compétition, t'embrasser pour te féliciter de tes médailles ?

\- J'en dis que cette idée me tenterait bien, avoua Victor avec un sourire. Mais il faut y mettre les formes. Ça risque d'être une révélation un peu brusque si tu te contentes de me rouler une pelle devant les caméras après ma victoire au Grand Prix.

Boris ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé et avoua :

\- Je serai prêt à payer cher pour voir la tête des journalistes, pourtant. Mais ce n'est pas faux, en soi. Cependant… Après ta victoire, tu auras forcément une interview, voire une conférence de presse. On pourrait en profiter pour en faire l'annonce officielle. C'est sans doute ce qui choquera le moins.

Victor approuva d'un hochement de tête enthousiaste et se rallongea contre Boris, l'air rêveur.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être… finit-il par murmurer doucement.

* * *

 _ **(28 août 2006, 13h28)**_

\- Victor ! appela Georgi. Quelqu'un veut te voir !

Victor jeta précipitamment dans son casier le téléphone offert par Chris, avant de réaliser que sa panique était inutile. Même si Boris venait à la patinoire, peu importe la raison, Georgi savait que Victor discutait souvent avec Chris via un autre téléphone et il ne l'aurait pas fait entrer dans le complexe sans le prévenir. Il referma son casier et se retourna vers la personne que Georgi avait accompagnée ici.

\- Eva ? s'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il n'avait jamais vu sa sœur mettre les pieds dans ce complexe, que venait-elle faire ici ? Et surtout, après tout ce temps ? Ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis son anniversaire, neuf mois auparavant. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de la part de Victor de lui avoir proposé. Il n'avait pas arrêté de chercher une explication au comportement de sa sœur, à ses accusations de violence à l'égard de Boris, à ses refus de venir le voir. Petit à petit, au fil des mois, Victor avait arrêté d'insister pour qu'ils se voient et avait considéré comme acquis que sa sœur ne voulait plus venir lui parler. Que quoi qu'il ait fait, il avait réussi à la vexer. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi réapparaissait-elle maintenant ?

\- Tu voulais qu'on se parle, je voulais te parler sans que Boris ne soit présent, et je viens seulement d'apprendre qu'il ne travaillait plus ici, expliqua Eva. Je peux ?

Victor acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et ils s'assirent côte à côte sur un des bancs. Un silence gêné s'installa et Victor finit par le briser :

\- Je peux au moins avoir des explications ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait réapparaître après tout ce temps ?

Eva prit une lente inspiration avant de commencer :

\- Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû m'en mêler. Mais… Son comportement le soir de ton anniversaire m'a énervée. La façon dont il t'a présenté juste comme un trophée devant ses amis, ses remarques sur ton comportement… Victor, ça crevait les yeux que tu avais peur de sa réaction quand il t'a reproché de ne pas en être à ta première cuite. Alors quand il m'a raccompagnée jusqu'à ma voiture, je lui ai dit ce que j'en pensais. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de te traiter comme ça, de parler de toi comme ça, que son comportement était inacceptable. Il m'a demandé ce que tu m'avais dit, et il avait l'air tellement en colère que j'ai compris que j'avais fait une connerie. Qu'il allait te remettre sur le dos ce que je venais de lui dire. Je te jure que j'ai voulu t'en parler, Victor, mais je ne pouvais juste pas le faire s'il était là ! Et… Ça me faisait trop mal au cœur pour toi. J'aurais été incapable de le voir à nouveau exercer ce genre de pressions sur toi sans m'énerver et aggraver encore plus la situation. Après tes mondiaux… Ça a été encore pire. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai été dégoûtée par ce qu'il a dit sur toi après ton passage. J'ai voulu t'appeler, je me faisais un sang d'encre pour toi après ça… J'ai composé ton numéro, mais je tremblais encore de rage, et j'ai su que je serais incapable de te parler sans m'énerver contre lui, sans t'engueuler pour te demander pourquoi tu tolérais tout ça. Et je me doutais que c'était bien la dernière chose dont tu avais besoin. Je suis tellement désolée, Victor, je te jure que j'aurais voulu te voir, que j'aurais voulu venir te parler plus tôt mais… Je ne pouvais pas le faire s'il était là, et il était toujours avec toi !

Victor resta silencieux quelques instants, digérant les explications qu'elle venait de lui donner. Il aurait pu la croire, comprendre ce qu'elle avait ressenti, voire même accepter de lui pardonner son silence. Mais il avait accumulé trop de ressentiments, trop de déceptions.

\- Et avant les mondiaux ? C'était quoi, qui t'empêchait de me parler au téléphone ? D'au moins me demander de vive voix s'il me frappait pour que je puisse te détromper, plutôt que de lui balancer de telles conneries à la figure ?

\- Tu aurais sérieusement pu parler librement ? demanda Eva d'un ton sceptique. J'aurais vraiment pu te téléphoner ou t'envoyer un message en étant sûre qu'il ne l'apprendrait pas ?

\- C'est mon petit-ami, Eva. On vit ensemble, c'est le principe d'un couple de passer du temps avec l'autre ! Comment tu voulais espérer me parler sans qu'il ne soit là ?

\- Ce n'est pas le principe d'un couple d'étouffer l'autre à ce point ! De l'empêcher d'avoir une conversation privée, d'exposer ses résultats comme une fierté personnelle, de lui passer un savon après un échec en compétition ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec de l'amour !

\- Alors c'est quoi de l'amour pour toi ? demanda-t-il amèrement. C'est ce qui s'est passé avec nos parents, quand ils me répétaient que je ne serai jamais capable de faire quoi que ce soit de ma vie ? Quand ils me disaient que je leur faisais honte, que tu étais parfaite et que je serai éternellement un petit con qui ne t'arrivera pas à la cheville ? Quand ils ont continué à me dénigrer en plein repas de Noël ?

\- Je ne dis pas que je cautionne leur comportement Victor ! Tu sais ce que j'en pense !

\- Non je ne le sais pas ! s'écria Victor plus violemment. Tu as toujours désapprouvé ce qu'ils disaient mais sans oser le leur dire, tu me consolais quand ils m'insultaient mais sans jamais rien faire pour que ça change, tu les as convaincus de me laisser patiner à haut niveau mais en les laissant m'enfoncer parce que je ne faisais rien d'autre de ma vie ! Donc non, je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues ! Je ne sais pas vis-à-vis de qui tu étais hypocrite, de qui tu te fichais royalement dans ton jeu d'équilibriste instable !

Le visage d'Eva s'était décomposé au fur et à mesure que Victor balançait tous les ressentiments qu'il avait étouffés trop longtemps et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

\- Vitya… Je te jure que j'ai jamais rien voulu de tout ça… J'ai voulu…

\- Tu as voulu quoi ? coupa-t-il violemment. Ne me dis pas que tu as voulu y changer quelque chose ! Tu n'as jamais rien fait ! Et maintenant, tu viens t'excuser d'avoir recommencé ? Savoir que je souffrais et fermer les yeux par peur des conséquences si tu réagissais, tu as passé ta vie à faire ça !

Les larmes coulaient désormais abondamment sur les joues d'Eva et elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

\- Je suis tellement désolée… Victor, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi ! Je comprends que tu sois en colère mais je m'inquiète pour toi ! Je te connais, tu ne parlerais pas comme ça si tout allait bien pour toi en ce moment !

\- Alors c'est que tu me connais mal ! Au contraire, tout va bien en ce moment ! Boris n'est pas irréprochable, il y a eu des moments difficiles, mais ils sont derrière nous ! Tout va bien, ça n'a même jamais été aussi bien ! Pour la première fois depuis dix-sept ans, je suis heureux et je vis avec quelqu'un qui m'aime ! Et toi, tu débarques après neuf mois de silence radio pour me convaincre de foutre tout ça en l'air ? Ose me dire que tu ne te moques pas de moi ?!

Eva était désormais incapable de parler à travers ses sanglots incontrôlables. Un silence de quelques secondes tomba et Victor remarqua que plusieurs patineurs les regardaient du coin de l'œil. Une minuscule part de lui s'en voulait d'avoir mis sa sœur dans cet état, mais l'amertume qu'il éprouvait à son égard était trop grande pour qu'il s'excuse. Peu importe à quel point elle venait de s'effondrer devant ses paroles, elle ne ressentait pas le quart de ce que lui-même avait dû supporter chez ses parents. Ses larmes l'attendrirent cependant légèrement et il reprit d'un ton plus calme :

\- Viens.

Il l'entraîna dans un bureau désert, à l'abri des regards du reste de l'équipe et l'incita à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il sortit un paquet de mouchoirs de sa poche et le lui tendit.

\- Prends le temps de te calmer, souffla-t-il d'un ton calme mais froid. Et ensuite, s'il te plaît, ne viens plus me dire ce que je dois faire ou non pour être heureux. Je me débrouille beaucoup mieux seul.

* * *

 _ **(7 septembre 2006, 15h36)**_

Victor soupira d'exaspération et de découragement en rejoignant Yakov au bord de la piste.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je suis même pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver. C'est pareil à chaque fois, j'ai trop de fatigue dans les jambes pour caser deux quadruples en fin de chorégraphie.

\- Il va falloir que tu travailles ton endurance. Et ta force musculaire, décida Yakov.

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, d'autres éléments techniques à caser ? On peut gagner des points sans sauter… Pourquoi tu veux absolument que je fasse quatre quadruples dont deux en deuxième partie, ça me paraît énorme ?

Yakov soupira et parut chercher un moyen d'annoncer ce qu'il voulait dire. Il finit par répondre :

\- Parce que c'est ton seul moyen de gagner. On peut gagner des points sans sauter, oui, mais… Pas sur cette chorégraphie. Pas sur ton programme de cette année. Il manque de peps, de panache, il est beaucoup plus plat et monotone que ce à quoi tu nous as habitués. Si encore tu avais l'assurance de pouvoir passer un voire deux quadruples flip ça ferait la différence, mais tu ne l'as réussi qu'une ou deux fois et avec de grosses imperfections !

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'écria Victor. Dis-moi ce qu'i changer dans mon interprétation, je le ferai !

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'interprétation, Victor, juste de gestes, de mouvements… De danse.

\- Mais… La Coupe de Chine commence dans un mois et demi, on ne va pas tout changer maintenant !

\- C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut que tu te rattrapes sur tes éléments techniques. Victor… Je te jure que j'avais sincèrement envie de te croire quand tu me disais que cette chorégraphie te permettrait de gagner mais… J'ai de plus en plus de doutes.

\- Boris écrivait lui-même ses chorégraphies et il a été champion du monde à treize ans ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

\- Boris n'aurait pas l'ombre d'une chance contre toi, trancha Yakov. Ce programme qu'il t'a écrit, c'est lui tout craché, et c'est vrai que sur un patineur lambda, le résultat peut être très correct. Mais tu nous as habitués à bien plus et bien mieux que… Que des chorégraphies correctes.

Victor baissa la tête. Yakov avait toujours tout fait pour le voir gagner, il ne lui aurait pas dit ça s'il avait pensé qu'il avait une chance.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il lentement.

\- Tu l'as dis toi-même, c'est trop tard pour changer ta chorégraphie. Donc on va booster tes éléments techniques. Concentre-toi sur tes sauts, tu dois pouvoir faire au moins un quadruple en deuxième partie. Idem pour le flip, si tu veux prouver que tu es capable de le passer, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Et je vais modifier ton entraînement hors glace pour te faire travailler ton endurance. Allez, reprends-moi ton quadruple flip !

* * *

 _ **(15 septembre 2006, 19h28)**_

Victor émergea du sommeil quand quelqu'un le secoua par l'épaule. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il était assis sur son canapé, la tête posée contre le dossier et Boris se tenait devant lui.

\- Hé, ça va ? s'inquiéta Boris. Tu as l'air pâle, tu ne couves pas quelque chose à un mois du Grand Prix ?

\- Non… Non, je suis juste fatigué. Excuse-moi, je voulais pas m'endormir…

Habituellement, Victor préparait le dîner pendant que Boris sortait promener Makkachin. Au moment où son compagnon était parti de l'appartement, il s'était assis dans le canapé, juste quelques secondes avant de s'occuper du repas. A l'évidence, il y était resté plus que quelques secondes.

\- C'est pas grave, tu iras te coucher après, souffla Boris. Mais active-toi un peu, j'ai faim.

Victor acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se força à se lever. Son corps était rempli de courbatures et il traîna les pieds plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'à la cuisine. Pendant qu'il allumait les plaques électriques, Boris lança :

\- Yakov a décidé de te tuer à l'entraînement ?

\- Juste de me faire bosser mon endurance.

\- D'où lui vient cette idée ?

Victor se figea légèrement. Il aurait préféré éviter d'aborder le sujet avec Boris – il savait qu'il y avait des conversations qu'il valait mieux ne pas avoir pour ne pas l'énerver. Mais maintenant qu'il lui avait posé la question ouvertement, ne rien répondre serait tout aussi risqué.

\- Il veut que je gagne un maximum de points en plaçant des quadruples en deuxième partie.

\- Parce qu'il pense que ma chorégraphie ne te permettra pas d'en gagner assez ?

Le regard de Boris s'était assombri, et Victor comprit aisément qu'il ne pourrait pas lui mentir. Boris connaissait trop bien Yakov pour savoir qu'il n'insisterait pas pour ajouter des éléments techniques à une chorégraphie s'il était possible de gagner sans.

\- Il a peur que je ne surprenne pas assez, expliqua Victor en choisissant avec précaution chacun de ses mots. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est mauvaise, loin de là ! Il ne m'aurait même pas laissé la répéter si ça avait été le cas…

Boris ne répondit rien et se renfrogna. Victor soupira :

\- Boris, s'il te plaît… Ne te vexe pas. Je vais faire honneur à ton programme, je te le jure !

\- Hmm.

Victor n'obtint pas d'autre réponse et Boris se détourna de lui, repartant s'asseoir devant son ordinateur sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Le patineur rebaissa les yeux et se concentra sur le repas qu'il était en train de préparer. Il connaissait ce comportement de Boris, celui qu'il avait quand il commençait à se renfermer, à lui adresser de moins en moins la parole sauf pour lui faire des reproches. Il comprenait même que son petit-ami se soit vexé vis-à-vis de la réaction de Yakov sur ses chorégraphies. Mais il ne voulait plus affronter un Boris renfermé ou en colère, il voulait le garder comme il était depuis plusieurs mois, comme il était d'habitude. Il devait trouver un moyen d'atténuer la tension, absolument. Et il en connaissait un, infaillible.

Il servit le repas et ils mangèrent rapidement en silence. Boris était toujours aussi renfrogné. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, Victor ne prit même pas la peine de débarrasser la table. Il se rapprocha de son petit-ami et se plaça face à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda sèchement Boris.

Doucement mais fermement, Victor poussa légèrement son compagnon vers le canapé, le faisant s'asseoir dessus. Boris comprit son intention et se laissa faire avec un léger sourire d'anticipation. Sans un mot, Victor se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui et défit rapidement son pantalon, le baissant en même temps que son caleçon. Il ferma les yeux quand la main de Boris glissa derrière sa tête et détacha en un geste ses cheveux qui tombèrent aussitôt sur ses épaules. Quand son compagnon commença à jouer doucement avec ses mèches longues tout en accompagnant ses mouvements, il eut au moins la satisfaction de savoir que ça fonctionnait. Il avait réussi à désamorcer cette tension, à se donner une chance de voir leur situation actuelle continuer encore un peu.

* * *

 ** _En espérant que ça vous ait plu !_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	18. Chapitre 17

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 ** _Un petit rappel avant de commencer : Dans ce chapitre, il y a trois chorégraphies pour lesquelles je cite les musiques. Si vous souhaitez écouter ces musiques pour mieux les visualiser ou les écouter en lisant les chorégraphies, elles sont disponibles sur ma playlist Spotify "Enchaîner une étoile - Musiques". Pour y accéder :_**

 ** _\- Si vous utilisez le logiciel Spotify, tapez ceci dans la barre de recherche et faites entrer, vous arriverez directement dessus : spotify:user:d48dv9ssbnw44zqzfdicdvs56:playlist:2dtYMBz8eob8ELdvnZ39Wg_**

 _ **\- Si vous utilisez le site Internet : op en. spo tify. c[om/ playlist/2dtYMBz8eob8ELdvnZ39Wg?si=Moqtg2syTLmY1574w-U5aw (sans les espaces, ni le [ de c om)**_

 ** _Et dans les deux cas, comme toujours, vous pouvez vous y abonner pour la retrouver plus facilement les prochaines fois. C'est juste pour vous faciliter la vie si vous voulez la retrouver, je ne suis pas rémunérée au nombre d'abonnés ;)_**

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_**

 ** _ENJOY !_**

* * *

 _ **(10 novembre 2006, 16h35 – Heure de Pékin, Chine)**_

L'ambiance était tellement pesante que Victor mourrait d'impatience d'entrer sur la glace pour pouvoir y échapper. Il n'arrivait même pas à profiter de l'atmosphère de la Coupe de Chine, de la musique, des cris du public, des encouragements, de tout ce qui lui donnait envie de passer le reste de sa vie à patiner. Même sans les regarder, il pouvait sentir la tension électrique entre Boris et Yakov derrière lui. Son coach et son petit-ami ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis qu'ils ne travaillaient plus ensemble. Boris avait bien tenté de souffler des conseils et recommandations à Victor pendant l'entraînement mais Yakov lui avait violemment ordonné de se taire. Il tolérait que Boris les accompagne par peur de ce qu'il serait capable de faire en l'absence de Victor, mais il lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à interférer dans son entraînement.

Cette altercation avait achevé de rendre Boris plus froid et renfermé. Si, depuis la fin des mondiaux, la tension entre eux était retombée, Victor sentait que la reprise de la saison ainsi que les doutes de Yakov sur ses programmes l'énervaient plus qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers temps. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait essayé de l'atténuer en lui proposant de faire l'amour et cela marchait plutôt bien. Boris ressortait de ces moments plus apaisé, plus câlin avec lui, et Victor se persuadait ainsi que, contrairement à ce qui se passait entre eux auparavant, il n'était cette fois-ci pas responsable de la mauvaise humeur de son petit-ami.

Le dernier concurrent avant lui sortit de la piste sous les applaudissements du public et Victor sentit la main de Yakov adresser une dernière pression réconfortante sur son épaule. Il se retourna vers Boris qui lui envoya un regard grave mais confiant. Yakov ne tolérerait pas qu'il lui dise quoi que ce soit, mais le message était on ne peut plus clair : _Je compte sur toi pour faire honneur à mon programme._

Il s'engagea sur la piste et les présentateurs annoncèrent :

\- Victor Nikiforov, sur la musique _Le printemps, de Vivaldi_. Chorégraphie de Boris Dorokhov.

Victor entendit distinctement les murmures étonnés dans le public. Il écrivait ses propres chorégraphies depuis qu'il avait treize ans. Pour des spectateurs extérieurs, il était impossible de comprendre pourquoi il avait laissé quelqu'un l'ayant humilié aux derniers mondiaux lui imposer son programme de la saison suivante.

Les notes de musique rythmées résonnèrent et l'arrachèrent à ses pensées. Son corps s'élança automatiquement et il se gifla mentalement pour se ressaisir. Il devait se concentrer sur son thème, sur son interprétation. La passion. Boris et Yakov avaient beau lui en parler depuis six mois, ce sentiment restait encore trop abstrait, trop inconnu, pour qu'il parvienne à le cerner. Il avait d'ailleurs choisi cette musique, parmi celles proposées par Boris, parce que c'était la moins passionnée. Elle était suffisamment énergique pour que ce sentiment ressorte dessus, mais elle n'explosait pas de passion comme les autres, et il s'en était par conséquent senti plus proche, plus en phase avec cette musique mondialement connue.

Il se concentra pour effectuer sa série de rolls avant de prendre de l'élan pour effectuer son quadruple flip. Sa lame claqua sur la glace pendant que les exclamations surprises et les applaudissements du public résonnaient et Victor ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un pâle sourire rassuré. Il l'avait fait. Ce quadruple flip qu'il préparait depuis tant de temps, qui était la seule figure capable de relever le niveau de sa chorégraphie, il l'avait réussi. Alors pourquoi avait-il ce sentiment d'échec, cette impression de se planter lamentablement ? Son thème, le sentiment qu'il était censé produire en lui, ne l'envahissait pas comme d'habitude, il ne se laissait pas porter par ses sensations et ses envies en oubliant presque littéralement la perfection de ses gestes techniques. Mais il devait y arriver, absolument, s'il ne voulait pas échouer à cause de sa note artistique. La passion. Quand il avait avoué à Yakov qu'il ne comprenait pas ce thème, celui-ci lui avait conseillé de repenser à ce qu'il ressentait pour Boris quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Deux ans et demi plus tôt, donc. Mais il s'en souvenait. Il se souvenait de l'admiration qu'il avait pour lui, du bien-être qu'il ressentait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Il tenta de se concentrer sur ces moments, sur ce qu'il avait ressenti à l'époque, en négligeant tout ce qui avait suivi. Il enchaîna par une pirouette sautée assise tout en sachant qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment énergique pour son thème. Il soupira légèrement de désespoir et cessa d'essayer. Son thème ne l'inspirait pas, la passion ne l'inspirait pas. Autant arrêter les frais dès maintenant. Il focalisa son attention sur ses mouvements, sur sa chorégraphie afin d'assurer le maximum de points sur sa note technique. Il s'immobilisa sur les derniers accords de la musique et, pendant que les applaudissements vigoureux résonnaient dans le complexe, il ne put s'empêcher de relever les yeux vers le regard déçu de Boris.

Aussitôt, la culpabilité l'envahit comme une vague glacée et désagréable. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à faire honneur à sa chorégraphie, à gagner pour lui comme il l'avait fait pendant tant d'années avant qu'il soit là ? Depuis qu'il avait décidé de s'entraîner au quadruple flip, il rêvait de la chorégraphie dans laquelle il le passerait enfin comme d'un moment triomphant, sa plus grande fierté, sa plus belle heure de gloire. Comment avait-il pu transformer ce programme en une succession d'échecs où cette figure était la seule chose qui soit un peu moins lamentable que le reste ? La passion aurait dû l'inspirer, Yakov avait raison, il aurait dû se concentrer plus fort, faire plus d'efforts pour se fondre dans son thème. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était particulièrement compliqué non plus… Alors pourquoi avait-il échoué ? Pourquoi était-il juste incapable de satisfaire l'homme qu'il aimait ?

* * *

 _ **(15 novembre 2006, 11h24)**_

Victor gardait la tête baissée, attendant que Yakov prenne la parole. Malgré son sans-faute sur ses deux programmes, ses notes artistiques n'avaient pas été à la hauteur et il avait été classé cinquième. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur ses pieds et se demanda s'il préférerait que Yakov hurle ou laisse juste la déception s'exprimer dans sa voix.

\- Boris n'est pas trop insupportable ? finit par demander son coach.

Sa question surprit tellement Victor qu'il releva brusquement la tête vers lui. Le regard interrogateur de Yakov lui confirma qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux en demandant ça et il répondit juste par un haussement d'épaules :

\- Je le mérite. J'ai été lamentable sur toute la compétition.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, Victor n'arrivait définitivement plus à revoir en Boris l'homme auquel il s'était attaché ses six derniers mois. A l'évidence, même maintenant qu'il ne travaillait plus pour Yakov, le stress des compétitions continuait à lui peser, renforcé par le fait qu'il était l'auteur des chorégraphies de Victor. L'ambiance entre eux s'était refroidie et Victor n'osait presque plus dire un mot. Il savait que la seule chose qui lui ramènerait le Boris qu'il avait toujours connu était qu'il fasse honneur à son programme lors de la prochaine compétition.

\- Tu n'es pas lamentable, corrigea Yakov. Mais tes chorégraphies le sont. Ton quadruple flip était exceptionnel, mets-toi ça en tête. Victor, tu as toutes les capacités pour rester la légende vivante que tu es depuis plusieurs années. Mais tu ne peux pas le faire sur ces programmes. Si quelqu'un doit culpabiliser c'est moi, je n'aurais jamais dû te les valider dès le départ.

\- J'ai insisté, je t'aurais cassé les pieds si tu avais refusé… Et ça ne change rien au problème. On ne va pas les changer maintenant. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Deux choses. Premièrement, on va booster tes éléments techniques. Ça ne sert à rien de se reposer sur ses lauriers, tu vas devoir mettre la barre plus haut en mettant un deuxième quad flip dans ta chorégraphie. Tant pis si ce n'est pas dans la deuxième partie. On peut aussi ajouter quelques pirouettes et suites de pas qui vont te faire gratter des points. Deuxièmement… Ton interprétation. Tu dois trouver une inspiration pour ce thème, absolument. Tant pis si ce n'est pas exactement ça, tant pis si ce n'est pas la passion telle que Boris l'imagine… Trouve une inspiration et assume-la. Si tu es toi-même convaincu par ton thème, le jury le sera aussi. Tu peux faire ça ?

\- Je peux y réfléchir… avança prudemment Victor.

\- Bien. Réfléchis-y. Et on retravaille tes éléments techniques sur la glace.

Victor acquiesça et se leva. Quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir, Yakov le rappela :

\- Oh, et Victor !

Le patineur se retourna vers lui en l'interrogeant du regard et le coach reprit :

\- Tu ne le mérites pas. Peu importe ce que tu dis, ce que tu fais ou tes résultats en compétition. Tu ne mérites pas d'être insulté ou rabaissé comme il le fait.

* * *

 _ **(20 novembre 2006, 7h38)**_

Victor gardait les yeux baissés dans son bol de café. Depuis leur retour de la coupe de Chine, il avait pris l'habitude d'éviter le plus possible le regard de Boris – il savait de toute façon qu'il n'y verrait pas grand-chose d'autre que de la déception. Il s'était habitué à prendre sur lui dans ces moments-là. A laisser passer ces périodes durant lesquelles il était énervé, à profiter des moments plus calmes où il échangeait des SMS avec Chris, et à attendre qu'il redevienne aussi doux et attentionné qu'il l'était d'habitude. L'amour et l'affection que Boris lui avait portés entre les deux saisons lui manquaient, terriblement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le déçoive encore ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il insiste à la fin de sa dernière saison ? S'il avait accepté d'arrêter, s'il avait juste admis que sa carrière s'arrêterait ici, peut-être que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ? Peut-être qu'il serait resté éternellement auprès du Boris qu'il aimait ? Tout se passait tellement bien avant qu'il ne reprenne la saison, pourquoi avait-il insisté pour continuer sa carrière encore plus longtemps ?

\- Tu es prêt pour la coupe de Russie ? demanda sèchement Boris.

\- Oui. Ça va le faire.

C'était un mensonge, mais il savait qu'il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux ne pas dire pour ne pas énerver Boris davantage. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé cette inspiration dont Yakov lui avait parlé, cette interprétation particulière de son thème qui lui parlerait et le motiverait à réaliser ses programmes. Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à passer deux quadruples flip à la suite dans le même programme, il chutait systématiquement sur le deuxième. Inutile de compter sur sa technique pour remonter ses notes, donc.

Une idée un peu folle lui vint. Ce thème, la passion… Il ne l'inspirait pas. Mais il avait inspiré Boris, suffisamment pour qu'il lui écrive deux chorégraphies sur ce thème. Peut-être que la réponse à cette question était juste devant lui, en fait ? Il savait que Boris n'aimerait pas qu'il l'interroge à ce sujet… Mais il reconnut assez vite qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre. La situation entre eux pouvait difficilement devenir plus insupportable.

\- Boris ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Comment tu le danserais, toi, ce programme ?

Son compagnon fut tellement surpris de sa question que, pendant un instant, son regard sévère et réprobateur disparut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai saccagé ton programme. Et… Je me disais juste que tu serais le mieux placé pour me dire comment le danser pour lui faire honneur ? Si c'était pour toi, que tu avais écrit cette chorégraphie, tu penserais à quoi en le dansant ? Cette passion, tu la tirerais d'où ?

Boris laissa échapper un léger rire sans joie avant de fixer son regard droit sur lui.

\- Ce qui m'a inspiré quand j'ai écrit ce programme ? Toi. Je voulais écrire des chorégraphies qui relatent la passion entre nous, la façon dont je t'aime, dont je pense à toi continuellement, dont j'ai renoncé à pas mal de choses auxquelles je tenais pour toi. Je voulais écrire une chorégraphie qui parlait d'amour passionnel et démesuré. Mais vu ce que tu en as fais, je réalise à quel point c'est loin d'être réciproque. Il suffit de te regarder danser pour comprendre que tu ne m'aimes pas, que tu es trop égoïste et égocentrique pour m'accorder un tant soit peu d'importance dans ta vie.

Victor rebaissa les yeux. Il avait beau savoir que cette conversation ne pourrait que mal tourner, les reproches violents de Boris lui laissaient tout de même un goût amer dans la bouche. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il ne l'aimait pas, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ? Après avoir emménagé avec lui, dansé tout un programme pour lui deux ans auparavant, renoncé à la finale du Grand Prix pour revenir à l'hôpital à ses côtés, accepté de patiner un programme auquel il ne croyait pas ?

Ce dernier souvenir lui fit prendre conscience de son égoïsme. Depuis le début, il laissait les insultes de Boris couler sans s'en sentir touché, sans se remettre en question. Mais il réalisait maintenant à quel point il avait raison. Toutes ces pensées, toute sa vision de sa relation avec Boris ne tournait qu'autour de lui-même. Pas une seule fois il s'était demandé ce que son compagnon ressentait pour lui, comment il se sentait vis-à-vis de sa carrière… Boris le voyait partir tous les matins à la patinoire et en revenir douze heures plus tard trop épuisé pour le satisfaire, partir en compétition et ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à ses chorégraphies pendant quelques jours, garder les yeux fixés sur la glace en ne lui accordant pas un seul regard. Oui, il s'en rendait compte à ce moment-là, il était on ne peut plus égoïste. S'il daignait accorder un petit peu plus d'importance à son couple et un peu moins à sa carrière, s'il daignait considérer Boris avec tout l'amour et l'importance qu'il méritait… Peut-être que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Peut-être qu'il arriverait encore à se souvenir de ce que signifiait l'amour passionnel.

Lentement, il rouvrit la bouche pour parler. Plus il y pensait, plus il avait l'assurance que sa décision était prise.

\- Boris… L'annonce selon laquelle on est en couple… Tu veux toujours la faire ?

\- Moi, oui. Pourquoi, tu ne veux même plus que les gens sachent que tu es censé aimer quelqu'un ?

\- C'est pas ça. Je… Tu as raison, j'ai été égoïste du début à la fin. Mais c'est fini. Si ça te convient… Cette annonce, on ne la fera pas à la fin du Grand Prix, mais à la fin de la saison, après les mondiaux. J'annoncerai que je vis avec toi et… Et que ma carrière s'arrête ici. Que j'arrête tout pour passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés.

* * *

 _ **(25 novembre 2006, 17h21)**_

\- Mesdames et messieurs, place au patineur suisse Christophe Giacometti !

Victor s'accouda à la balustrade pour mieux observer le programme de Chris. Même s'ils étaient arrivés à Moscou trois jours auparavant pour les entraînements et le programme court, il n'avait pas pu discuter avec le suisse. Boris et Yakov étaient restés avec lui continuellement et Chris s'était contenté de lui adresser un discret clin d'œil les rares fois où ils s'étaient croisés. Au moins, Victor passerait juste après lui et il avait profité de cet ordre de passage pour observer sa chorégraphie.

Le thème du suisse l'intriguait. _L'amitié_. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Devait-il y voir quelque chose ? Non, bien sûr que non, c'était stupide. Chris avait probablement des tonnes d'amis bien meilleurs que lui en Suisse. Des amis qu'il pouvait voir et appeler quand il voulait, des amis qui n'avaient pas à se cacher pour lui adresser quelques mots. Son programme court avait été particulièrement enjoué et touchant et il attendait avec impatience de voir ce que le long allait donner aujourd'hui.

Le suisse s'immobilisa au centre de la piste et le présentateur annonça :

\- Christophe Giacometti, sur la musique _How to save a life._

Victor fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant les premières notes de la musique. Il savait ce qu'elle racontait, cette histoire d'un ami qui en délaisse un autre, qui refuse de lui parler ou même de l'écouter, et qui le regrette quand il constate que son comportement a conduit son ami à se suicider. Mais cette histoire ne collait définitivement pas avec Chris, il était loin d'être aussi aveugle, aussi égoïste…

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur Chris et il comprit que le suisse avait une interprétation assez personnelle de sa chorégraphie et de sa musique. Dans ses mouvements énergiques, et ses regards engagés, ponctués par des cross rolls marqués, il sentait toute la détermination avec laquelle il patinait. Il prit davantage de vitesse sur une ligne droite et, après un retournement, piqua la pointe de son patin dans la glace pour s'élever en tournant. Quadruple flip, sur lequel il se réceptionna aisément avant d'amorcer immédiatement un triple boucle piqué. Victor laissa échapper une exclamation surprise en même temps que tout le public. Oui, il était lui-même entré dans l'histoire quelques semaines plus tôt en passant le premier quadruple flip jamais vu en compétition. Mais Chris le talonnait de près, de très près, et il venait de le réussir pour la première fois dans une combinaison. Le suisse ne parut pas satisfait ni même soulagé de sa réussite et il plaça la même détermination et la même énergie dans les figures qui suivirent. Victor en était persuadé, Chris ne dansait pas sur cette musique pour évoquer quelque chose qui lui était arrivé. Il le dansait pour montrer à tout le monde ce qu'il refusait catégoriquement de laisser arriver.

Lorsque le refrain résonna sur la piste, Chris redoubla d'énergie dans ses pirouettes et ses sauts. Ses mouvements fluides et sa gestuelle toute en rondeurs laissèrent deviner une attitude déterminée et protectrice. _I would stand up with you all night._ De nouveau, il caressa la foule d'un regard profond, à la fois tendre et en même temps déjà lointain, puis les bras du suisse se replièrent sur lui-même pendant qu'il effectuait sa pirouette avec une vitesse impressionnante. En le regardant, Victor put presque sentir à nouveau le jeune homme passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour le réconforter, comme il l'avait fait huit mois auparavant. Oui, plus il regardait Chris danser et plus il en avait la certitude : Cette chorégraphie lui était bel et bien destinée. Sa détermination dans ses mouvements tranchait avec les paroles et lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne laisserait jamais cette histoire arriver, qu'il était prêt à passer encore des dizaines de soirées auprès de lui à l'écouter parler, qu'il resterait à ses côtés aussi longtemps que Victor le voudrait. Il conclut sa chorégraphie sur une suite de pas toute en circonvolutions aussi fluides qu'énergiques et il s'immobilisa sous les applaudissements du public, le corps entier tendu à l'extrême, le visage tourné vers un point invisible sur sa droite, comme s'il entendait quelque chose qui échappait aux autres. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'élancer au secours de quelqu'un que personne ne voyait. Victor lutta contre l'envie d'applaudir en même temps qu'eux. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, la prestation de Chris était magnifique et émouvante, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais été conquis par quelqu'un de cette manière sur la glace. Mais Boris ne tolérerait jamais qu'il encourage un concurrent. Lorsque le regard de Chris glissa sur lui, il lui adressa l'ombre d'un sourire et les yeux de Chris s'éclairèrent de reconnaissance, signe qu'il avait compris son message.

Le suisse sortit de la patinoire et passa à côté de lui.

\- Bonne chance, souffla-t-il.

Victor le remercia d'un signe de tête mais ne put rien dire de plus, il sentait déjà le regard désapprobateur de Boris posé sur eux. Il s'engagea sur la glace et fit quelques tours en saluant le public pour essayer de faire disparaître la boule désagréable en travers de sa gorge. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'inspiration pour son thème. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas se planter. A cet instant, il réalisa d'où venait cette appréhension, cette sensation qui le paralysait et l'empêchait de savourer le fait de patiner. Il stressait. Il stressait terriblement. De ce qui arriverait s'il se plantait, des reproches de Boris qui tomberaient encore plus souvent et plus violemment, de sa honte et son désespoir de ne toujours pas avoir réussi à danser sur son programme, des regrets qui l'envahiraient en se souvenant une fois de plus à quel point il n'avait plus rien du talent qui l'avait fait briller chez les juniors… Un violent frisson le traversa alors qu'il s'immobilisait au sens de la piste et il se força à respirer lentement. Il pouvait le faire. Il devait le faire.

\- Victor Nikiforov, sur _Ochi Chernye._

Les notes graves de violon résonnèrent dans la patinoire et il traça du bout de ses lames une série fluide de courbes. Cette musique était plus proche de la passion au sens où Boris la voyait, les voix russes le berçaient et il se laissa porter par la mélodie apaisée. Il connaissait à présent ces notes par cœur et elles le réconfortèrent légèrement. Légèrement, car elles n'atténuaient pas pour autant le poids du regard de Boris qu'il sentait sur lui. Alors qu'il prenait de la vitesse dans ses mouvements, le froid de la patinoire s'insinua en lui, beaucoup plus mordant que d'habitude. La peur de le décevoir recommençait à lui bloquer la gorge. Il tenta d'ignorer cette sensation, il devait se concentrer pour effectuer son quadruple flip, mais ses jambes trop raides dérapèrent violemment sur sa réception et il chuta lourdement. Le choc se propagea dans tout son corps mais il serra les dents et il parvint à se relever rapidement pour ne pas perdre le rythme. Il avait espéré que ses quadruples lui permettraient de rivaliser avec le niveau de Chris, mais cette chute sur son premier saut acheva de le désespérer. Il n'était encore qu'au début de sa chorégraphie, il n'était ni essoufflé, ni fatigué. Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait sur les autres sauts ? Et il ne parlait même pas de son interprétation.

Il réalisait à ce moment-là à quel point il était désavantageux pour lui de passer après Chris. Le suisse était tellement envahi par son thème et sa musique, son propre échec à interpréter son thème n'en ressortait que plus violemment. Il tenta de se concentrer sur ses mouvements pour préparer son triple axel – il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater un autre saut. La musique accéléra et il prit de la vitesse dans sa courbe et sauta en tournant sur lui-même. Il se concentra au moment de sa réception et, cette fois, ses jambes tremblèrent violemment mais sans lâcher et il ne chuta pas. Tant pis pour la perfection du saut, il échapperait au moins à un malus de chute. Mais pas à la fureur de Boris. Peu importe ce qui se passait à partir de maintenant, il avait dores et déjà saccagé sa chorégraphie. La peur de sa réaction l'envahissait comme une vague glacée et le paralysait et il ne parvint qu'à faire un seul tour sur sa pirouette, il manquait trop d'élan pour l'effectuer correctement. La musique au rythme atypique changea encore de tempo, et il eut l'impression que sa prestation lui échappait littéralement, qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien rattraper. Les souvenirs de l'interview de Boris à la fin des mondiaux lui revinrent en tête. Il était en train de se planter encore plus qu'à l'époque, il le savait pertinemment. Quelle serait la réaction de son petit-ami ? Est-ce qu'il recommencerait à l'humilier publiquement en interview, est-ce qu'il attendrait qu'ils soient seuls pour l'insulter et le rabaisser ? Il tenta de ranger ces questions dans un coin de sa tête et reprit de la vitesse pour faire un quadruple boucle – qui se transforma finalement en double. Encore raté.

Tout le reste de sa chorégraphie fut semblable au début, ses gestes étaient trop hachés, ses muscles trop figés par le stress et l'angoisse, ses sauts simplifiés quand il ne chutait pas violemment dessus. Il aurait presque soupiré de soulagement au moment où les dernières notes résonnèrent pour annoncer la fin de ce carnage. Il s'immobilisa un genou à terre et, pendant que les applaudissements polis du public résonnaient, il s'effondra sur la glace, luttant pour retenir les sanglots qui lui montaient à la gorge. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer, pas maintenant, pas devant les caméras. Il se força à respirer lentement et se redressa pour sortir de la piste en gardant la tête baissée pour dissimuler ses yeux légèrement embués. Il n'osa affronter ni le regard de Boris, ni celui de Yakov et il entendit juste son coach le réprimander :

\- Il va falloir qu'on discute sérieusement de ce qui vient d'arriver, tu ne peux pas continuer la saison à te planter comme ça ! Tu étais beaucoup trop crispé ! Tes gestes doivent être plus fluides, tu ne devrais même pas y penser !

Yakov n'arrêtait de le réprimander que quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle avant de recommencer, mais étrangement, ses reproches ne le touchaient pas. Il savait déjà tout ce qu'il était en train de lui dire. Alors qu'ils se laissaient tomber sur le banc pour attendre les résultats, Victor fut presque surpris en sentant Boris s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il avait quasiment oublié la présence de son petit-ami tellement celui-ci restait silencieux. Il se fit la remarque qu'au moins, pendant que Yakov le réprimandait, Boris se taisait. Ce qui était très largement préférable. La voix du présentateur annonça :

\- Victor Nikiforov, 150,32 points au programme libre !

Il n'entendit même pas les applaudissements polis du public. Il savait déjà ce que ça signifiait, mais pendant que son cerveau s'activait pour calculer ce dont il se doutait depuis la fin de son programme, la voix du micro lui en donna la confirmation :

\- Il échoue donc à se qualifier. Pour la première fois depuis six ans, Victor Nikiforov ne sera pas présent à la finale du Grand Prix.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	19. Chapitre 18

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir fini de répondre à toutes les reviews, je poste ce chapitre un peu précipitamment avant de disparaître des radars jusqu'à dimanche. Promis toutes les réponses en attente arrivent la semaine prochaine !_

 _En attendant... ENJOY !_

* * *

 _ **(26 novembre 2006, 22h09)**_

Victor était appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur de la salle de réception. Yakov discutait avec des journalistes un peu plus loin et Boris également s'était éloigné pour discuter avec un patineur contre lequel il avait concouru des années plus tôt. Lui-même avait été alpagué par les reporters à son arrivée au bal de fin de compétition, mais ceux-ci s'étaient très rapidement désintéressés de lui, trop occupés à couvrir la victoire de Chris. D'un certain côté, Victor était forcé d'admettre qu'il était heureux pour le suisse, autant pour sa médaille d'or que pour sa qualification.  
Un serveur passa à côté de lui et lui proposa une coupe de champagne, qu'il refusa d'un signe de tête. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de se saouler jusqu'à oublier sa défaite, mais ni Boris ni Yakov ne le tolérerait. Il s'était déjà rendu suffisamment ridicule comme ça.

Il releva la tête vers Yakov qui le rejoignait et, après une seconde d'hésitation, demanda :

\- Yakov… Ça dérange si je rentre tout de suite à l'hôtel ?

La soirée l'ennuyait au plus haut point et il préférait encore être seul et avoir la paix que de voir chaque personne présente lui rappeler sa défaite. Yakov réfléchit une seconde avant de soupirer :

\- Je suppose que personne ne t'en voudra d'avoir envie de te retrouver un peu seul. Vas y.

\- Merci.

Il s'éclipsa vers les vestiaires sans que personne ne cherche à lui parler et, alors qu'il enfilait son manteau, une voix demanda :

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

Il n'avait pas vu Boris le suivre.

\- Je rentre à l'hôtel. Yakov m'a donné l'autorisation, se sentit-il obligé de justifier.

\- Je vais te raccompagner, décida Boris.

\- Tu es sûr ? s'étonna Victor. Je veux dire… Je veux pas t'empêcher de t'amuser… Il y a plein de gens que tu connais…

\- Je reviendrai après, mais je n'aime pas te savoir seul dehors la nuit. J'en aurais pas pour longtemps à faire l'aller-retour.

Victor acquiesça sobrement et sortit du complexe avec Boris. Depuis la fin du programme libre, il avait soigneusement réussi à ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui, et il était forcé de constater que son petit-ami n'osait pas faire de remarque devant Yakov. Il resta silencieux, n'osant pas commencer la conversation en premier. Pourtant, il le devait, absolument. Il connaissait suffisamment bien Boris, il connaissait son air renfermé et furieux, son regard sombre et réprobateur, il connaissait tout en lui qui lui soufflait qu'il ne tarderait pas à exploser de colère. Et, à cet instant précis, il se sentait incapable de le supporter. Il devait trouver un moyen de distraire l'attention de Boris, de parler d'autre chose que de la compétition et de ses résultats qui l'avaient encore déçu. Saisissant le premier sujet de conversation qui lui vint à l'esprit, il demanda sur un ton léger :

\- C'était qui, la personne avec qui tu parlais tout à l'heure ? Je me souviens l'avoir vu en compétition mais je ne retrouve plus son nom. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous connaître…

\- Ilia ? C'est un patineur russe que je rencontrais souvent en compétition, à l'époque où je concourrais. On a été chez les juniors en même temps, on se disputait souvent le podium. Il n'est clairement pas à ton niveau, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu n'aies jamais fait attention à lui. D'autant plus qu'il est sur le déclin ces dernières années, je ne serai pas surpris qu'il prenne sa retraite prochainement.

\- Vous étiez proches ?

\- Assez. A force de se croiser en compétition, on finit par créer des liens. On était devenus de très bons amis, malgré notre rivalité, et on a gardé contact quand j'ai arrêté. C'était cool de le revoir.

\- Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas t'empêcher de discuter.

\- Je t'ai dit que je reviendrai après.

\- Ça arrive souvent que tu retrouves des patineurs contre qui tu concourrais déjà à ton époque ?

\- Un peu. La plupart ont déjà pris leur retraite. Et puis je ne les connaissais pas tous, Ilia est l'un des rares avec qui je m'entendais franchement bien.

\- Ça ne te manque pas trop ?

\- Pas tant que ça. Je me dis que si on le voulait, on pourrait largement rester en contact par Internet ou même par téléphone.

Victor acquiesça silencieusement. Ils étaient arrivés à l'hôtel et montèrent rapidement devant la chambre de Victor. Celui-ci la déverrouilla et entra, et Boris tendit la main dans une demande silencieuse. Victor n'en fut pas surpris et, par habitude, il lui donna la carte d'accès à sa chambre. Hors de question qu'il en ressorte sans se retrouver à la porte.

\- Bonne nuit, murmura Victor. Amuse-toi bien.

\- Merci.

Il referma la porte en ayant l'impression désagréable de fermer une porte de prison – ce qui était stupide, il pouvait toujours l'ouvrir de l'intérieur. Pour autant, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il avait visiblement réussi à détourner l'attention de Boris de son échec, à éviter un énième sermon sur ses compétences et sur l'image qu'il avait donnée de lui-même. Le silence de sa chambre était oppressant mais réconfortant. S'il aurait préféré rester avec quelqu'un à qui parler – même Boris – il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était plus habitué à la solitude qu'au fait d'être ignoré en fin de compétition. Il alluma toutes les lumières et ouvrit sa fenêtre avant de s'appuyer sur le rebord. Il était au quatrième étage et il dominait une grande partie de Moscou. Les lumières de la ville brillaient partout, lui donnant l'impression de fourmiller dans tous les sens, il entendait même les rumeurs des conversations enjouées des gens dans la rue. Il ne les voyait qu'à peine bien sûr, ces voix ne venaient que des multitudes de petits points qui se déplaçaient sur les trottoirs. A cet instant, il aurait donné très cher pour pouvoir les rejoindre. Ressortir de l'hôtel, se fondre dans la foule, devenir un point insignifiant parmi les autres, un point que personne ne pourrait retrouver s'il décidait de rester caché. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était tentant… Qu'avait-il à perdre à faire ça, à disparaître définitivement dans la nature ? Sa carrière ? Elle était déjà finie. Yakov ? Son coach lui manquerait, assurément, mais il ne le verrait de toute façon plus beaucoup après l'annonce de sa retraite. Makkachin ? Il était peut-être le seul qui l'empêcherait de faire ça. Si seulement il pouvait trouver un moyen de revenir le chercher… Boris ? A cet instant précis, l'amertume qu'il ressentait l'empêchait de définir à quel point Boris lui manquerait. Il lui manquait déjà tous les jours, à chaque fois qu'il lui reprochait ses plantages, à chaque fois que Victor le décevait encore et encore. Il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, lui seul était responsable de ses échecs successifs. Seulement, il y avait certaines fois où il réalisait qu'il serait prêt à payer très cher pour retrouver le Boris qu'il avait connu pendant la période entre les deux saisons.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, le faisant sursauter violemment. Il se demanda une seconde qui ça pouvait être. Boris qui revenait ? Il n'aurait pas frappé, il avait sa carte. Le room service qui s'était trompé de chambre ? Ça restait le plus probable. Il traversa la chambre pour ouvrir la porte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Chris ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Victor jeta un regard terrorisé vers le couloir, qui semblait désert. Chris parut comprendre ce qui lui faisait peur.

\- Boris est encore au bal, je te jure qu'il m'a pas suivi, assura-t-il.

Victor s'empressa tout de même de le laisser entrer et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

\- Te tenir compagnie ! répondit le suisse comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Tu avais l'air déprimé et les journalistes me gonflaient. J'ai attendu qu'ils s'occupent de la coréenne qui a gagné les féminins pour me sauver. Je me suis dit que je serais bien plus utile ici... Il caille dans ta chambre !

Victor avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte. Il s'empressa de la refermer avant de répondre :

\- C'est… Super gentil. Merci. Mais… Je veux pas que tu te sentes obligé…

\- Pas du tout ! assura Chris. J'avais envie de te parler de toute façon, et une occasion de le faire ailleurs que dans les toilettes des patinoires, ça ne se loupe pas ! Et… J'ai trois tablettes de chocolat entières !

Victor laissa échapper un léger rire en se souvenant des circonstances de leurs dernières rencontres. Le naturel de Chris était déconcertant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'adorer tel qu'il était.

\- Assieds-toi ! proposa-t-il.

Chris s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et Victor le rejoignit rapidement avec des limonades trouvées dans le minibar. Il avait beau savoir qu'il n'avait droit ni au chocolat, ni aux boissons sucrées, à cet instant il s'en fichait juste éperdument. Sa carrière était quasiment finie de toute façon, il pouvait bien profiter dès maintenant des avantages qu'il aurait à arrêter.

Une fois installé face à lui, Victor reprit :

\- Félicitations pour ta médaille d'or. Tu étais magnifique.

Chris rougit violemment sous le compliment de son idole et bafouilla :

\- Merci. Je…

Chris semblait chercher ses mots et Victor comprit l'origine de son embarras :

\- Ne t'embête pas à me retourner le compliment, je sais que j'ai été nul. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé disputer cette finale contre toi.

\- On le fera sûrement l'année prochaine !

\- Non.

Chris resta silencieux, comme s'il refusait de comprendre ce que Victor était en train de lui dire.

\- C'est ma dernière saison, confirma Victor. Je me suis déjà acharné beaucoup trop longtemps.

Le suisse l'écoutait avec un air profondément déçu, comme si on lui avait annoncé qu'il n'y aurait pas de Noël cette année.

\- Pourquoi ? finit-il par demander.

\- Je ne suis plus au niveau. Tu m'as bien vu me planter.

\- Je t'ai vu être obligé de danser des chorégraphies qui ne te conviennent pas, répondit Chris. Pourquoi c'est lui qui te les a écrites ?

\- Il voulait me rendre service. Et… Je le délaisse tellement à cause de ma carrière, je n'allais pas refuser de le voir s'impliquer… C'est l'autre raison pour laquelle j'arrête. Tout ira mieux entre nous quand tout ça sera fini. Je ne patinerai plus, je passerai mon temps à la maison avec lui… J'aurais enfin du temps à lui consacrer.

\- Et… Tu es certain que ça arrangera tout entre vous ?

Le ton hésitant de Chris incita Victor à réfléchir. Il aurait voulu pouvoir répondre oui mais c'était faux. Il le supposait, il l'espérait vivement… Il ne voyait pas de raison pour laquelle tout ne pourrait pas recommencer comme pendant l'été dernier, quand ils n'avaient plus ni compétitions, ni stress, ni raisons de se décevoir mutuellement. Mais il n'en était pas certain. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si ça n'était pas le cas ? Si son comportement ou son mode de vie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ne le satisfaisait pas, s'il recommençait à juger qu'il ne l'aimait pas assez et ne passait pas assez de temps avec lui alors qu'il ne ferait rien d'autre qu'être enfermé avec lui ? Que ressentirait-il, dans ce cas là ? Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher la réponse très loin. Vivre enfermé dans un appartement à n'avoir rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre les moments où Boris deviendrait un peu plus tendre, un peu moins tranchant… Il le supporterait un mois, peut-être deux. Pas plus.

\- Le choix t'appartient, bien sûr, reprit Chris, mais… Tu es trop doué pour te permettre d'avoir des regrets. Si tu veux arrêter, alors fais-le. Mais si tu penses que la glace te manquera alors ce serait dommage de partir pour un type qui te détruit autant.

\- Il ne me détruit pas, corrigea Victor. C'est moi qui le néglige. Et c'est ce que je veux corriger. En annonçant à la fin de la saison que je pars pour lui.

Les yeux de Chris s'agrandirent de frayeur en entendant sa dernière phrase.

\- Tu… Tu veux annoncer publiquement votre relation ?

\- Bien sûr. Quand j'aurais dix-huit ans, je n'aurais plus de raisons de le cacher… Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'en supplie, Victor, ne fais pas ça.

L'ordre de Chris le figea de stupeur. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il appréciait particulièrement le fait que Chris ne lui donnait jamais d'ordre ou de conseil explicite. Il lui posait les questions qui le poussaient à s'interroger sur certains sujets, mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait une demande aussi directe.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Victor… commença Chris lentement. Je ne sais pas ce que Boris te dit, ni à quel point tu crois les conneries qu'il peut te raconter, mais… Tu es prodigieux. Tu es le meilleur patineur que la terre ait jamais porté, tu es une véritable étoile, une légende vivante. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte parce que Boris t'interdit de parler à d'autres personnes, mais en dehors de chez toi ou de ta patinoire, il y a des milliers, peut-être des millions de gens qui t'admirent, qui te voient comme un modèle. Des gens qui se sont mis à patiner parce que tu les as fait rêver, des gens qui ont laissé pousser leurs cheveux pour essayer de te ressembler, des gens dont le plus grand rêve est de partager un podium avec toi.

Victor rougit légèrement. Il supposait que Chris exagérait, mais ses souvenirs des fans qui l'abordaient dans la rue ou l'acclamaient dans les aéroports l'empêchèrent de nier avec certitude ce qu'il racontait.

\- Quel est le rapport avec Boris ? se contenta-t-il de demander.

\- Le rapport, c'est que tous ces gens l'ont déjà vu te détruire. Ils l'ont entendu t'humilier publiquement en interview, t'imposer des chorégraphies sur lesquelles tu n'avais pas la moindre chance. Pour l'instant, ils le connaissent comme un assistant de Yakov parce qu'ils ne savent pas qu'il l'a viré, et donc ils tolèrent ta soumission à quelqu'un qui se rapproche autant d'un entraîneur. Mais si tu avoues que Boris est ton petit-ami, tu changes tout. Si tu leur annonces ça, tu leur annonces qu'il est normal d'être détruit par quelqu'un qu'on aime. Tu leur racontes qu'il est normal de renoncer à tous ses rêves et ses espoirs pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un, tu leur racontes qu'il est normal de devoir planquer un téléphone dans son casier ou de s'enfermer dans des toilettes pour discuter avec un ami. Tu leur racontes qu'il est normal d'enchaîner une étoile aussi resplendissante que toi, juste parce qu'il a envie de le faire. Et ces fans, certains vont s'indigner, te dire que tu es idiot, stupide, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Crois-moi, tu n'as ni envie, ni besoin du déferlement d'insultes qui va suivre cette annonce. Et d'autres vont te croire. D'autres vont continuer à te voir comme un modèle. Et le jour où ils tomberont sur quelqu'un d'aussi exigeant que Boris, ils se laisseront piéger également parce que tu auras fait en sorte qu'ils voient là-dedans une relation normale. Je ne t'ai jamais donné de conseils vis-à-vis de ton couple auparavant, parce que je considère que ça te regarde, parce que toi seul peut décider si l'amour que tu lui portes est plus ou moins important que le reste de ta vie. Mais s'il te plaît… N'influence pas le choix d'autres personnes à ce sujet. Que tu décides de renoncer à qui tu es pour devenir celui qu'il veut que tu sois, c'est ton problème. Mais ne convainc pas d'autres personnes de faire pareil.

D'abord surpris par le discours enflammé de Chris, Victor baissa les yeux et croqua un morceau de chocolat pour se donner un peu de temps avant de devoir répondre quelque chose. Il avait beau le soupçonner au fond de lui-même, Chris venait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il soupçonnait : Malgré les excuses qu'il avait et les circonstances propres à leur couple, il demeurait entre eux deux certains comportements ou exigences qui n'existaient probablement pas dans les autres relations.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda-t-il lentement. Juste refuser ? Il va m'en vouloir…

\- Ça te fait si peur que ça ? demanda Chris.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur, comme s'il réalisait subitement quelque chose, et il reprit lentement :

\- Victor… Il… Il te frappe ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! nia aussitôt Victor. C'est… Plus compliqué que ça. Je… J'en ai marre. Marre de le décevoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'il attend de moi… C'est usant, fatiguant…

Victor trembla légèrement et Chris laissa sa main glisser sur la sienne dans un geste de réconfort, l'incitant à continuer :

\- J'ai plus envie de me battre, Chris. Plus envie de le décevoir, de réfléchir à comment je pourrais concilier ce qu'il veut de moi et ce que j'ai envie de faire, de faire attention à ce que mon égoïsme ne se voit pas trop dans ce que je fais ou ce que je dis. Je veux juste faire ce qu'il veut, rien d'autre, je veux juste qu'il m'aime comme avant… Les six mois ensemble entre les deux saisons ont juste été magiques et je veux que ça continue, je veux le retrouver comme il est dans ces moments-là…

Victor essuya rapidement une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil et Chris reprit doucement :

\- Il n'a pas à exiger ça de toi, Victor. Je sais que je n'y connais pas grand-chose en amour, mais je doute franchement qu'on puisse aimer quelqu'un et vouloir l'enfermer à ce point. Il y a d'autres personnes, tu sais ? D'autres personnes qui t'aimeraient pour ce que tu es et pas pour ta réputation, ton argent ou ta carrière. D'autres personnes avec qui tu vivrais des moments magiques à chaque instant, et pas seulement quand il sent que tu es sur le point de craquer. Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à rester avec lui si ça te rend aussi malheureux ?

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- On a toute la nuit devant nous.

Victor hésita mais l'air confiant de Chris le convainquit. Il aimait trop parler avec lui, pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un qui ne le jugeait pas, qui ne se servirait pas de ces confidences pour les retourner contre lui.

\- J'ai voulu partir. Il y a un an. Yakov m'avait obligé à venir habiter chez lui pendant le Grand Prix. Ça m'a permis de prendre du recul et de me rendre compte de tout ce qu'il m'interdisait de faire sans raisons, de tous ses coups de colère injustifiés. Je voulais le quitter après le Grand Prix. Mais… Il a fait une crise d'épilepsie pendant la finale. C'était ce qui m'avait obligé à abandonner pour rentrer. Les médecins m'ont dit qu'il avait arrêté de prendre ses médicaments, pendant qu'on était séparés. Et il m'a expliqué que c'était ses médicaments qui le rendaient comme ça, qui lui provoquaient ses sautes d'humeur. C'est pas de sa faute, c'est le prix à payer pour qu'il aille bien et je refuse de lui en vouloir pour ça. Je refuse que ça arrive encore. J'ai beau ne pas aimer ma vie à ses côtés, je reste amoureux de lui et je refuse de le voir prendre des risques pour moi. Je refuse d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience.

\- Victor… commença lentement Chris. Tu… Tu es sûr de cette version des faits ? Tu es sûr que des médicaments peuvent être l'explication de son comportement ?

\- Je ne suis pas médecin, répondit Victor en haussant les épaules, mais j'avais déjà entendu parler de certains médicaments qui provoquaient des sautes d'humeur.

\- C'est quand même un sacré euphémisme d'appeler ça des sautes d'humeur… fit remarquer Chris.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus son comportement habituel. Il n'est pas comme ça tout le temps, loin de là.

\- Mais il l'est parfois, souligna Chris. Je te l'ai dit, il y a des tas d'autres personnes avec qui tu vivrais tout le temps des moments magiques comme ces derniers mois.

\- Mais je veux pas d'autres personnes, Chris ! s'écria Victor. C'est lui que je veux, c'est lui que j'aime !

Chris fronça les sourcils sur sa dernière réponse et finit sa bouteille de limonade en paraissant plongé dans ses pensées. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Victor finit par demander :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je me posais la question… reprit lentement Chris. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si tu tombais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Demain, tu rencontres quelqu'un qui te séduit, te charme, t'allume, au point de ne plus être capable de penser à Boris ? Au point de te faire ressentir pour cette personne tout ce que tu avais ressenti pour Boris au début de votre relation ?

Victor laissa échapper un léger rire, amusé par l'idée, avant de répondre :

\- Ce n'est pas possible… Je suis fou amoureux de lui, je me sens incapable d'aimer quelqu'un autant…

Le regard de Chris s'alluma légèrement, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire lui avait donné une idée, mais il n'insista pas. Victor avait fini sa limonade et avait l'impression d'avoir mangé suffisamment de chocolat pour le reste de sa vie. Légèrement barbouillé, il s'allongea sur son lit en reprenant :

\- Et toi ? On parle beaucoup de moi mais pas de toi… Tu as un petit-ami ?

\- Personne. Je suppose que tu sais ce que c'est de trop patiner pour accorder de l'importance aux autres personnes ?

\- Oh oui.

Chris se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller à côté de lui et reprit en regardant le plafond :

\- Un jour, peut-être. Mais… J'aime ma carrière et j'ai peur de la saborder en tombant amoureux de quelqu'un.

\- Désolé. Je suppose que c'est moi qui te donne cette impression ?

\- Non, pas du tout ! On t'a jamais dit d'arrêter de culpabiliser pour tout et n'importe quoi ?

\- Yakov a dû me le dire de temps en temps.

\- Tu devrais écouter ton coach plus que ça, il a l'air d'avoir de bons conseils.

En finissant sa phrase, Chris bâilla longuement. Victor jeta un œil sur son téléphone, qui lui confirma qu'il était près d'une heure du matin.

\- Je veux pas te retenir, fit remarquer Victor, tu as déjà perdu trop de temps avec moi.

\- Je suis bien avec toi.

Chris hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

\- Ça te dérange si je dors ici ? J'ai pas envie de rentrer dans ma chambre. Et on ne se reverra probablement pas avant les championnats d'Europe…

Sa demande le surprit mais il devait admettre que lui non plus n'avait aucune envie que Chris s'en aille. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Le matin, il retrouvait toujours Boris directement au petit-déjeuner, celui-ci ne passait jamais le voir dans sa chambre. De plus, après avoir laissé entrer le suisse, Victor avait refermé de l'intérieur le verrou de la porte. Même avec sa carte d'accès, dans le cas très improbable où il repasserait par ici, il ne pourrait pas ouvrir seul la porte. Impossible qu'il trouve Chris ici donc.

\- Pas du tout.

Chris s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur l'oreiller, mais, malgré sa fatigue apparente, ils passèrent encore près d'une heure à discuter avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il est assez différent des autres._**

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	20. Chapitre 19

_Et me re-voilà pour un nouveau chapitre !_

 _Pour rappel, vous pouvez trouver des OS en lien avec cette fic dans mon recueil "In Pede Serpentarii", qui me servira à déballer toutes les idées que j'avais pour cette fic sans avoir réussi à les caser ici. Il est actualisé un peu aléatoirement, au fil de mon inspiration et des Nuits du FoF, mais j'espère réussir à compléter suffisamment l'univers que j'ai créé et à y dire tout ce qu'il manquait dans la fic._

 _Sur ce... ENJOY !_

* * *

 _ **(15 décembre 2006, 20h21)**_

Boris raccrocha le téléphone et annonça à Victor :

\- Je vais aller passer Noël chez mes parents.

Victor se contenta d'approuver d'un hochement de tête. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il savait que ses résultats en compétition influençaient grandement la volonté de Boris de passer du temps avec lui ou non. Il se souvenait d'une conversation, deux ans plus tôt, au cours de laquelle Boris lui avait annoncé que ses parents souhaiteraient le rencontrer. Ce n'était finalement jamais arrivé. Une fois, un an auparavant, Victor se souvenait avoir abordé la question, mais Boris ne lui avait répondu que par une moue boudeuse. Il avait fini par laisser entendre que c'était trop compliqué à l'heure actuelle, que ses parents ne pouvaient pas venir à Saint-Pétersbourg et qu'ils n'avaient pas la place de les recevoir tous les deux à Torjok. Pourtant, plus le temps passait et plus Victor avait cette impression persistante que seuls ses piètres résultats freinaient Boris. Inutile, donc, de demander à l'accompagner après son plantage total au Grand Prix. Mais après ? Que se passerait-il ? Il arrêtait de patiner à la fin de la saison, et Boris lui avait fait remarquer que les économies amassées au cours de ses compétitions lui permettraient de rester tranquillement chez eux pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie. Comment pourrait-il le satisfaire en ne faisant rien ? A moins que ce soit exactement ce que voulait Boris ? Qu'il ne fasse rien ? Comment savoir ce qui lui ferait plaisir ? Comment savoir ce qui ferait que tout s'arrangerait entre eux après sa retraite ?

\- Et toi, tu vas faire quoi pour Noël ? demanda Boris sur le ton de la conversation.

Que pouvait-il répondre ? Il n'avait pas reparlé à sa propre famille depuis son altercation avec Eva.

\- Je sais pas… Ce n'est même pas la peine que je demande à ma famille de les voir, après ce que j'ai dit à ma sœur…

\- C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, crois-moi, approuva Boris d'un ton doux. Je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver encore avec le moral dans les chaussettes parce qu'ils t'auront démoli tout au long d'un repas.

Victor acquiesça lentement. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait raison.

\- C'est vrai, approuva-t-il doucement. Je… Je vais rester à la maison, en fait. Et… Je crois que Yakov avait parlé de réserver la patinoire pour Noël pour ceux qui seraient intéressés pour s'entraîner. Je vais lui en reparler, voir si je peux en profiter pour patiner tranquillement.

Boris acquiesça d'un hochement de tête satisfait, et Victor se fit la remarque que cette idée était probablement la meilleure. Si Yakov acceptait, il aurait probablement la patinoire pour lui tout seul, il aurait son deuxième téléphone pour discuter avec Chris si celui-ci était disponible, et il pourrait travailler ses programmes pour les améliorer d'ici les nationaux. Et, qui sait, peut-être que ça lui donnerait l'occasion de s'entraîner suffisamment pour rendre Boris fier de lui.

* * *

 _ **(25 décembre 2006, 11h16)**_

Victor serra à fond les lacets de ses patins avant de les attacher et de bouger légèrement les chevilles pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient assez serrés. La patinoire avait quelque chose de mystique, d'envoûtant. Yakov avait accepté de lui laisser les clés pour qu'il passe la journée de Noël et de son anniversaire ici, mais tous les autres patineurs avaient trouvé mieux à faire. Il était arrivé dans le complexe sombre et silencieux, avait allumé les lumières mais avait eu la flemme d'aller démarrer la musique. Même le froid de la piste semblait figé dans le silence. Il s'engagea sur la patinoire et fit quelques tours simples pour s'échauffer. Le froid lui giflait le visage, le frottement de ses lames sur la glace résonnait dans le silence, et il s'entraîna à réaliser quelques figures simples pour s'étirer.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment échauffé, il prit de l'élan et amorça un triple flip sur lequel il se réceptionna impeccablement pendant que le claquement de sa lame retentissait violemment dans tout le complexe. Il exécuta à nouveau plusieurs composantes de ses chorégraphies avant d'être légèrement essoufflé. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la piste et attrapa rapidement la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait laissée sur un banc. Pendant qu'il buvait à petites gorgées, son regard retomba sur la glace scintillante devant lui. Elle était envoutante, il avait presque l'impression qu'elle l'appelait, que cette piste déserte n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il revienne dessus. Il reposa rapidement sa bouteille et retourna sur la glace.

Pendant qu'il inspirait une longue bouffée d'air froid et que la sensation glacée commençait à atteindre ses jambes au travers de son pantalon pourtant isolant, il réalisa quelque chose qu'il avait oublié depuis de trop longues années : Il aimait ça. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'équipe de Yakov, il patinait tous les jours pour s'entraîner, pour gagner ses compétitions, pour devenir célèbre et entrer dans l'histoire. Et il avait fini par totalement oublier la raison initiale pour laquelle il avait commencé tout ça, celle qui avait fait qu'il avait voulu passer les sélections pour l'équipe de Yakov. Tout simplement parce qu'il adorait patiner, qu'il y était devenu accro et que devenir patineur professionnel avait été sa seule possibilité de passer le plus de temps possible sur la glace.

Il refit un tour de piste plus calmement pour détendre ses jambes avant de prendre de la vitesse. Son allure, sa position, son élan, il avait tout, il en était persuadé. D'une pression du pied, il s'élança dans un flip et parvint de justesse à tourner quatre fois avant que le claquement de sa lame ne résonne en écho dans la patinoire. Un sourire apparut spontanément sur son visage. Combien de fois avait-il échoué à le réussir avant d'être capable de le passer aussi aisément ? Beaucoup, mais ça en avait valu la peine, ce saut était pour l'instant la seule fierté de sa saison. A force de s'acharner et de le travailler depuis des années, il le réussissait presque à tous les coups. Ce serait pareil pour la suite, pour ce deuxième quadruple flip qui ferait la différence sur sa note technique. Il lui suffisait de s'entraîner. Il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Depuis qu'il le préparait, il avait imaginé devenir le seul patineur à maîtriser cette figure, en faire sa spécialité, être connu pour ses quadruples flip parfaits… Mais s'il devait tout arrêter à la fin de cette saison, alors autant finir en beauté en enchaînant ces deux sauts qui lui assureraient une entrée dans l'histoire. Il reprit lentement sa respiration avant de s'élancer à nouveau, plus rapidement.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il enchaînait ses sauts et ses figures, il sentait ses jambes fatiguer et sa respiration s'accélérer. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il patinait sans discontinuer, il n'allait pas tarder à atteindre les limites de son endurance. Mais, à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la piste pour faire une pause, il réalisait qu'il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas partir, il voulait continuer à patiner éternellement. A bout de force, il sentit ses jambes fléchir et il se laissa tomber sur la glace, d'abord assis avant de s'allonger complètement dessus, les yeux fixés vers le plafond du complexe.

Il sentait ses vêtements s'imbiber de l'eau glacée et un frisson le parcourut pendant qu'il ferma les yeux. Envahi par le froid, il laissa ses pensées divaguer et partir loin. Ses souvenirs défilaient devant ses yeux et, perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit presque la voix de Yakov souffler : _Tu dois trouver une inspiration pour ce thème, absolument. Tant pis si ce n'est pas exactement ça, tant pis si ce n'est pas la passion telle que Boris l'imagine… Trouve une inspiration et assume-la._

Ses yeux se rouvrirent subitement. Et si… D'un geste, il se redressa et sortit de la piste précipitamment pour aller chercher le poste CD de Yakov, ainsi que le CD de la musique de son programme libre. Il le brancha et la lança tout en s'appuyant à la balustrade, contemplant la glace. Pendant que les voix graves résonnaient pour exprimer la passion, il ne put s'empêcher de revenir sur la piste et d'exécuter les principaux mouvements de sa chorégraphie. La passion. Oui, c'était ça. Tant pis s'il ne savait plus ce que l'amour passionnel signifiait, tant pis s'il n'était pas capable d'interpréter cette chorégraphie en pensant à Boris. Il était amoureux, passionné même, de la glace. Et rien ne lui enlèverait jamais ça.

* * *

 _ **(2 janvier 2007, 15h52)**_

Victor inspira profondément en regardant la piste. C'était la même que celle sur laquelle il avait patiné seul une semaine auparavant, pourtant il n'y avait plus grand-chose à voir avec ce moment. L'organisation des nationaux à Saint-Pétersbourg avait transformé le Palais des Glaces en un complexe accueillant des milliers de personnes, patineurs, organisateurs ou spectateurs, les musiques résonnaient et les spots lumineux balayaient la patinoire pour la faire briller encore plus que d'habitude. Boris n'avait pas voulu venir, arguant qu'il préférait encore « rester à la maison que d'assister à une autre de ses performances ratées ». Victor ne lui avait pas avoué qu'il avait enfin trouvé son inspiration pour son thème. Boris n'aurait pas supporté qu'il en trouve une autre que lui-même, et il préférait ne pas s'en vanter avant d'avoir testé cette interprétation en compétition.

Le dernier patineur avant lui sortit de la piste et il s'engagea avant de s'immobiliser au centre de la patinoire.

\- Victor Nikiforov, sur _Le printemps, de Vivaldi_.

Les notes aigues de violon résonnèrent aussitôt et il amorça ses mouvements. Après avoir eu l'illumination à propos de son thème, lorsqu'il avait patiné seul une semaine auparavant, il avait testé cette interprétation sur ses musiques. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour se revoir seul au milieu de ce complexe où seules ces notes brisaient le silence angoissant. Il se revoyait évoluer sur la surface blanche comme une danseuse étoile. Comment avait-il pu oublier sa passion pour la glace ? A présent, il comptait bien se rattraper en prouvant cette passion au pays, puis au monde entier, et il exécuta un quadruple flip retentissant d'énergie. Les applaudissements du public lui firent comprendre qu'il arrivait à les convaincre et leur réaction le motiva encore plus. La musique gagna en intensité, et un pâle sourire rêveur apparut sur son visage alors qu'il amorçait une série de croisés fluides et harmonieux, et son regard s'alluma de détermination pendant qu'il reprenait de la vitesse pour exécuter ses sauts suivants.

Il ne voulait plus quitter cette glace, il voulait passer encore des années entières à patiner, à danser, à sauter pour prouver au monde entier à quel point il aimait ça. Il aimait cette odeur de chlore, ce froid glacial et mordant qui l'envahissait à travers chaque parcelle de sa peau, ces spots de lumière qui illuminaient la piste pendant qu'il dansait dessus. Chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses expressions ne servait qu'à le crier au public : il ne voulait pas partir, il voulait continuer à crier sa passion pour la glace encore et encore. Il effectua sa pirouette cambrée sur les trilles du violon à une vitesse qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir atteinte à l'entraînement et conclut sa chorégraphie sous les applaudissements du public.

Avait-il réussi ? Avait-il réussi à donner une interprétation à son thème, à leur montrer sa passion pour le patinage ? Ses yeux cherchèrent le regard de Yakov. A côté de la piste, celui-ci applaudissait sobrement en même temps que le public, un léger sourire fier et rassuré planté sur son visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, comme pour confirmer qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais Yakov lui confirma d'un signe de tête qu'il pouvait être fier de lui. N'y tenant plus, sentant la pression et l'appréhension disparaître derrière une bouffée de soulagement, il laissa échapper un cri de joie en levant les bras en signe de victoire.

* * *

 _ **(15 janvier 2007, 7h34)**_

Victor finit de mettre la table du petit-déjeuner et, en attendant que Boris revienne de promener Makkachin, se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Son regard se posa sur l'étagère, derrière une vitrine, où il accrochait toutes ses médailles. Chacune de ses récompenses, depuis le début de sa carrière. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne la regardait même plus mais, ces derniers jours, ses yeux se posaient de plus en plus souvent sur la dernière qu'il y avait mise, sa médaille d'or des nationaux, celle qui lui prouvait qu'il avait bel et bien réussi à revenir dans la course. Celle qui lui prouvait qu'il arriverait à conclure cette dernière saison en beauté, et pas en saccageant un thème et des chorégraphies qui n'avaient jamais été faites pour lui.

Malgré les remarques de Boris, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être fier. Cette médaille supplémentaire, alors qu'il commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'il n'en gagnerait plus d'autres, l'avait remotivé. Il aimait patiner, il aimait gagner, il aimait ranger une médaille supplémentaire dans cette vitrine et il ne voulait pas arrêter. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il aimait Boris tout autant et, s'il voulait que les choses se calment entre eux, que son petit-ami redevienne l'homme tendre et attentionné dont il était tombé amoureux, il devrait passer plus de temps avec lui. Depuis son renvoi, Boris passait ses journées seul dans leur appartement, il pouvait aisément comprendre qu'il se sente abandonné. Dans quelques semaines, tout serait fini, tout redeviendrait comme avant. La voix de Chris lui revint brusquement en mémoire. _Tu es sûr que ça suffira à tout arranger ?_ Cette petite voix, ce doute, revenait de plus en plus souvent. Il avait pris sa décision et était prêt à quitter la glace pour sauver son couple et leur bonheur. Mais si ça ne changeait rien ? S'il renonçait à sa passion pour n'avoir rien d'autre que des humiliations et des reproches permanents ? Non, ce n'était pas possible… Les choses s'étaient calmées l'année dernière, entre ses deux saisons, quand il n'avait plus la pression des compétitions.

Soudainement, il repensa à cette période de calme. Aux doutes qu'il avait eus quand Boris lui avait présenté ses excuses et assuré que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Aux interrogations qu'il avait eues sur le comportement à adopter si tout recommençait. A la façon dont il s'était effondré en larmes aux mondiaux en mourant d'envie de tout arrêter, de partir le plus loin possible de Boris. A cet instant, il réalisa que leur couple n'aurait jamais survécu si Boris n'avait pas relâché la pression par la suite. Serait-il parti malgré son chantage de ne plus prendre ses médicaments ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il était sûr d'une chose : Il n'aurait plus jamais accordé à Boris l'importance et l'attention qu'il avait pour lui à présent. Mais est-ce qu'il l'avait fait exprès ? Boris avait-il vraiment culpabilisé de ce qui s'était passé, ou avait-il juste senti que Victor était arrivé au bout de sa résistance ? Cela ne changeait rien à la question initiale : Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Comment pouvait-il être sûr de prendre la bonne décision ?

Le claquement de la porte l'arracha de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers Boris qui parut surpris de le trouver en train de regarder ses médailles.

\- Si tu regrettes maintenant de ne pas en avoir rapporté plus, je te signale que c'est un peu trop tard, fit-il remarquer.

Victor soupira et se retourna vers lui.

\- Je regardais juste celle des nationaux. Je suis content d'avoir pu en ramener au moins une cette saison, c'est tout.

\- Parce que maintenant tu t'estimes fier d'avoir gagné une pauvre compétition nationale ? Encore heureux que tu l'aies gagnée ! Je n'aurais même pas osé m'afficher avec toi après l'annonce de notre relation si tu étais devenu incapable de monter sur le podium des championnats de Russie !

Sa phrase figea Victor de stupeur, ayant du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Lentement, il murmura :

\- Tu… Tu ne veux plus ? Tu ne veux plus que j'arrête, ou que j'annonce que je vive avec toi ?

Le visage de Boris changea brusquement, la rancœur soudainement remplacée par de l'inquiétude.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, mon amour, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne rêve que de ça, de pouvoir vivre tranquillement avec toi et qu'on savoure ensemble la retraite que tu auras méritée.

Victor acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête pour lui laisser comprendre qu'il acceptait ses excuses, mais demanda tout de même :

\- Alors pourquoi tu disais ça ? Pourquoi tu aurais eu honte de moi ?

\- Pour rien. Je ne le pensais pas, pardon. Je… J'en attends trop de toi, c'est tout. Mais tout sera bientôt fini, désormais. Je suis persuadé que quand tu auras pris ta retraite et qu'on pourra en profiter tous les deux, tu seras enfin un petit-ami parfait.

* * *

 _ **(26 janvier 2007, 10h06 – Heure de Varsovie, Pologne)**_

Victor s'engagea sur la piste et remarqua du coin de l'œil que Chris était accoudé contre la balustrade, pas loin de Boris et Yakov. Il savait que le suisse passait juste après lui. Même s'ils s'étaient retrouvés pour ces championnats d'Europe, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de reparler autant qu'après la Coupe de Russie. Chris n'avait pas osé rejoindre Victor dans sa chambre alors que Boris dormait dans celle juste à côté. Ils avaient bien sûr continué à s'envoyer des SMS, parfois à s'appeler, pendant les pauses de Victor, mais le russe aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir une autre conversation comme celle qu'ils avaient eue quelques semaines auparavant. Le regard confiant et encourageant de Chris le rassura. Il avait fini premier temporairement au programme court, avec une légère avance. Cela lui avait confirmé que le jury avait cru à son interprétation de la passion, qu'il pouvait recommencer encore aujourd'hui, qu'il pouvait rafler encore une médaille pour cette saison. Il s'immobilisa au milieu de la piste.

\- Victor Nikiforov, sur _Ochi Chernye._

Les yeux mi-clos, il amorça ses mouvements doux en se laissant porter par sa musique. Il se revoyait presque patiner seul sur la patinoire de Saint-Pétersbourg, tester puis danser sa passion pour cette glace qu'il ne voulait pas quitter alors qu'il s'y était engagé. Pendant qu'il contractait chacun de ses muscles pour exécuter une arabesque, il se demanda pourquoi. Pourquoi s'était-il engagé à partir ? Pour Boris. Pourquoi voulait-il lui faire plaisir ? Pour rendre sa propre vie un minimum supportable. L'espace d'une seconde, il réalisa que la glace, elle, ne l'avait jamais fait autant souffrir. Elle avait toujours été là, lui apportant un réconfort instantané dès qu'il mettait un pied dessus, lui procurant un plaisir indescriptible. Alors qu'il se réceptionnait impeccablement après un triple axel, il pria pour que cette chorégraphie ne finisse jamais. Lorsqu'il l'avait dansée au Grand Prix, il avait voulu en finir le plus vite possible. Maintenant, il voulait rester éternellement ici, dérouler à l'infini ces séries de retournements et de croisés au travers desquels il démontrait tout son désir et son plaisir à patiner. Le rythme de sa musique s'accéléra et lui donna un regain d'énergie, décuplé par le bonheur qu'il éprouvait à exécuter cette chorégraphie sur cette glace qu'il aimait tant, et il ne mit pas longtemps à se convaincre de réaliser un deuxième quadruple flip, celui qu'il avait trop longtemps désespéré de passer un jour. Les applaudissements vigoureux du public l'aidèrent à réaliser que ça marchait, qu'il était bel et bien en train de les convaincre de sa passion qui l'habitait tout entier. Porté par l'engouement général, il s'autorisa le luxe de modifier l'une de ses transitions, l'agrémentant d'un pas Schäfer, tout en retournements compliqués, comme si plus aucune difficulté ne pouvait venir ternir sa représentation. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il concluait sa chorégraphie en se laissant glisser sur une fente arrière tournée, s'immobilisant au centre de la piste, un genou par terre.

Alors que les cris enthousiastes et les applaudissements résonnaient et que des bouquets de fleurs atterrissaient sur la piste, Victor ne put retenir une explosion de joie. Il avait beau être convaincu que son interprétation était la bonne, il avait beau en avoir eu la preuve lors des nationaux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer ce moment. Ce moment de soulagement et de fierté à la fin d'un programme réussi, ce moment où il savait que toutes ces personnes criaient parce qu'il avait réussi à les faire rêver, ce moment où il sentait qu'il était doué, tout simplement.

Il se releva et salua longuement la foule avant de sortir de la piste alors que les applaudissements ne faiblissaient pas. Yakov avait le même sourire fier qu'il l'avait vu avoir aux nationaux et, au moment où il le rejoignait, son coach murmura :

\- Viens là.

D'un geste, Yakov l'attira fermement contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. D'abord surpris – depuis quand Yakov se laissait aller à de telles démonstrations d'affections ? – il lui rendit rapidement son étreinte et la savoura pendant que son entraîneur soufflait :

\- Tu as été magnifique. Tu l'as toujours été.

* * *

 ** _En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu !_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	21. Chapitre 20

_Me re-voilà pour le chapitre suivant ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _ENJOY !_

* * *

 _ **(28 janvier 2007, 21h19 – Heure de Varsovie, Pologne)**_

Les flashs des appareils photos crépitèrent avant même que Victor n'ait vu les journalistes qui l'attendaient à l'entrée de la salle de bal. Sa médaille d'argent se balançait autour de son cou. Il avait été battu de quelques centièmes de points mais n'en était pas déçu, au contraire – les autres patineurs avaient une interprétation qui fonctionnait et qu'ils travaillaient depuis le début de la saison. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait réussi à s'imposer et revenir dans la course en ayant eu la révélation sur la façon dont il devait danser un mois auparavant.

\- Victor ! Victor, vous nous accordez quelques secondes ? Félicitations pour votre médaille d'argent ! Décidément, vous nous surprendrez jusqu'à la fin ! Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir dans la course après le début de votre saison ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Victor leur adressa un sourire resplendissant et répondit :

\- En effet, j'étais très mal parti. Je pense que… Enfin, j'ai eu du mal à trouver mon inspiration sur cette chorégraphie. Je pensais pouvoir le danser sans savoir de quoi je parlais et j'avais tort. Mais j'ai eu une révélation cet hiver. J'ai enfin compris ce qu'était la passion folle et démesurée et je suis content d'avoir pu la danser devant vous.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Auriez-vous une autre annonce à faire ? s'écrièrent les journalistes.

Victor ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire malicieux. Il avait réussi à attirer leur attention et il n'aurait plus qu'à conclure en beauté avec l'annonce de sa relation à la fin des mondiaux, dans deux mois. A côté de lui, il constatait que Boris était surpris mais satisfait de sa réponse. Intérieurement, Victor fut soulagé de voir qu'il échappait à un regard déçu ou une remontrance lorsqu'il faisait ce qu'ils avaient convenu. Après tout, peut-être qu'il se trompait ? Peut-être qu'il arriverait à le satisfaire lorsqu'ils vivraient ensemble, sans carrière ni compétitions entre eux ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas d'autre annonce à faire. J'espère vous éblouir de la même manière lors des mondiaux.

Ils se débarrassèrent rapidement des journalistes et se dirigèrent vers le buffet. Boris saisit habilement trois coupes de champagne et en tendit une à Yakov, puis à Victor. Devant le regard surpris du patineur, Boris laissa échapper :

\- Tu l'as méritée.

Victor resta stupéfait. Finalement, Boris était satisfait de sa médaille d'argent ? Avait-il réussi à le convaincre qu'il lui dédiait ce thème de la passion enflammée ? Alors que son regard incertain cherchait une confirmation, son petit-ami reprit :

\- Il t'aura fallu du temps mais tu vas finalement apprendre à bien te comporter devant les journalistes. Sans faire de vagues et juste en disant ce qu'on a convenu. C'est bien.

Sa réponse aux journalistes. Le sous-entendu qu'il y avait effectivement quelqu'un dans sa vie, pour mieux préparer l'officialisation de leur relation. Bien sûr. Comment avait-il pu penser une seule seconde que Boris était fier d'autre chose ? Cela faisait bientôt trois ans qu'il s'acharnait à le satisfaire sans y arriver, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer… Il sentait le souffle furieux de Yakov à côté de lui et, l'espace d'une seconde, il eut la nette impression que seule la foule autour d'eux l'empêchait de coller son poing dans la figure de Boris. Il prit la coupe de champagne que Boris lui tendait en murmurant un remerciement et son regard parcourut la salle.

Chris se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, l'air véritablement choqué. Avait-il entendu ce que Boris lui avait dit ? Avait-il compris qu'il lui tendait cette coupe en murmurant des félicitations de la même façon qu'on récompensait un chien qui s'était bien comporté ? Il se fit intérieurement la réflexion que choquer ou décevoir Chris était beaucoup plus douloureux que tout ce à quoi il s'était habitué avec Boris. Une phrase revint soudainement dans son esprit. _Si tu officialises ça, tu dis à des milliers de fans que ce que tu vis est normal._ Une boule étrange et désagréable se forma au milieu de sa gorge, et même le champagne ne parvint pas à la faire disparaître.

* * *

 _ **(15 février 2007, 14h41)**_

\- Entre, indiqua Yakov. Ferme la porte derrière toi.

Victor s'exécuta et s'assit sur la chaise devant le bureau de son coach. Yakov reprit :

\- Je voulais te voir par rapport à la saison prochaine. Je vais bientôt lancer les sélections pour les places vacantes de l'équipe et je…

La gorge de Yakov se serra et il reprit :

\- Je voulais ta confirmation que tu nous quittais à la fin de la saison.

Victor baissa la tête. Il repoussait cette conversation depuis suffisamment de temps et il comprenait que Yakov attendait une réponse pour des questions d'organisation. Sa gorge se serra trop pour formuler une réponse orale et il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête à peine perceptible. Yakov resta stupéfait et finit par soupirer :

\- Ça te brise le cœur à ce point ?

Victor garda les yeux fixés sur le sol et répondit :

\- J'ai pas le choix. On a déjà tout prévu.

\- Victor.

Le ton grave de Yakov lui fit redresser la tête et le coach reprit :

\- Pour n'importe quel autre patineur, j'aurais dit que c'était ton choix et que ça te regardait. Mais… Tu n'es pas n'importe quel patineur. Tu es prodigieux et arrêter maintenant, je trouve juste que c'est du gâchis. Et encore plus quand on sait pourquoi tu pars.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? soupira Victor. Il ne me le pardonnera jamais.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de t'inquiéter pour lui et t'inquiéter un peu pour toi, bon sang ? s'écria Yakov. Victor, tu veux bien réfléchir deux secondes à ce qui va se passer quand tu n'auras rien d'autre à faire que de le supporter ? Tu tiendras combien de temps avant d'avoir besoin d'antidépresseurs ? Avant de te laisser crever de tristesse et de regrets ?

Victor ne répondit rien. La réflexion de Yakov ne le surprenait pas, il savait déjà tout ça. Il savait qu'il n'était pas fait pour rester enfermé et isolé, qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de péter les plombs.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Je refuse de lui en vouloir pour les effets secondaires de ses médicaments, je refuse de le revoir faire une crise parce que je n'en peux plus de ses sautes d'humeur !

\- Tu veux bien supposer un seul instant le fait que son comportement puisse n'avoir aucun lien avec son traitement ? Et même si ce crétin décidait de te refaire le même coup que la dernière fois… Il ne va pas en mourir, Victor ! s'écria Yakov. Tout ce qu'il fait avec toi s'est déjà produit par le passé ! Il t'a dit qu'il avait eu une petite-amie avant toi, non ? Pour elle aussi, il avait exigé qu'elle arrête de travailler, qu'elle ne vive que pour lui, qu'elle ne sorte plus de chez eux sans son autorisation. Pour elle aussi, il avait arrêté de prendre ses médicaments quand elle avait voulu partir. Sauf que elle, quand il a fait une crise d'épilepsie à cause de l'arrêt de son traitement, elle s'est contenté de lui dire qu'il l'avait cherché et elle a fait ses bagages avant qu'il ne soit sorti de l'hôpital ! Et devine quoi ? Il est toujours là aujourd'hui, parce que dès qu'il a eu compris qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour la ramener, il a recommencé à prendre son traitement !

Victor digéra lentement ce que Yakov lui racontait. Oui, Boris lui avait déjà parlé de cette histoire – en lui présentant sa propre version des faits. Mais ça ne changeait rien au problème initial.

\- Je ne prendrai pas le risque de le revoir faire une crise, Yakov. Une seule suffirait à le tuer. Donc ça revient à ma question initiale : Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ?

\- Hormis le fait de lui dire ce que tu penses de son chantage ? résuma Yakov. Tu peux prendre une saison de pause, si tu veux. Si tu penses qu'arrêter fera du bien à ton couple, ta décision peut ne pas être définitive. Tu annonces que tu t'arrêtes un an le temps de faire le point. Tu es encore jeune, tu n'auras pas de mal à revenir dans le circuit de la compétition si tu n'arrêtes pas plus longtemps.

Victor acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Une simple pause, qui ne l'engageait à rien. Qui lui permettrait de souffler et de prendre du recul. Il n'y avait pas pensé mais maintenant que Yakov le lui suggérait, ça paraissait tellement simple, tellement évident…

\- Ouais. Je… Oui, je vais essayer de faire ça. Merci.

\- Je t'en prie. Et…

Yakov parut hésiter, cherchant ses mots, avant de reprendre :

\- Peu importe que tu partes ou non, et pour combien de temps. Ta place sera toujours disponible dans mon équipe si tu veux revenir.

* * *

 _ **(27 février 2007, 19h49)**_

\- Alors ? De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

Victor avait insisté pour accompagner Boris promener Makkachin. Les mains fourrées dans ses poches pour les protéger du froid, il marchait tête baissée à côté de Boris. Sans oser croiser son regard, Victor calcula chacun de ses mots avant de répondre lentement :

\- Pour l'année prochaine. Je suis d'accord que je dois arrêter pour passer plus de temps avec toi, que ça ne peut plus durer comme ça. Mais… Je peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir… J'ai… J'ai vraiment l'impression de te rendre fier de moi, de te faire plaisir, quand je te ramène des médailles d'or et ça me manquera. Alors… Je pensais juste faire une année de pause. Une année de vacances, rien que toi et moi. Et après ça, je repars en compétition et je te rapporte toutes les médailles et toute la gloire dont tu rêves. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Le visage de Boris se ferma et Victor eut aussitôt la confirmation que ça ne marcherait pas, que même la façon dont il avait tourné le sujet ne suffirait pas à le convaincre. Pourtant, sa voix était légèrement hésitante quand il répondit :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Enfin, sur le papier, je n'y verrais pas d'inconvénient. Mais reprendre au plus haut niveau après un an de pause est trop risqué. Regarde-moi, j'ai arrêté un an et demi et je n'ai jamais pu reprendre, mon niveau était déjà complètement dépassé. Ce sera pareil pour toi. Les autres ne t'attendront pas pour passer des quadruples flip à la chaîne ou pour réquisitionner l'attention de toutes les caméras. Tu seras un outsider, un an d'entraînement en moins que les autres, à ton niveau, ça se voit beaucoup trop sur les notes.

Victor acquiesça silencieusement, n'ayant aucun mal à comprendre ses arguments. Combien de patineurs avaient arrêté leur carrière sur ce qui à la base devait n'être qu'une pause ?

\- Mais alors… Pourquoi Yakov m'a présenté ça comme une possibilité ? Tous ses patineurs sont au plus haut niveau, il ne s'encombrerait pas de quelqu'un qui ne serait pas capable d'atteindre un podium.

\- Parce que c'est un crétin qui ne s'en rend pas compte, grommela Boris. Il a eu une nette préférence pour toi, et je suis bien placé pour le comprendre. Mais son attitude frôle le favoritisme, il a toujours eu des chouchous qui faisaient la fierté de son équipe, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve meilleur qu'eux et qu'il laisse les anciens se planter pour tout donner sur les entraînements de la nouvelle génération. S'il est un si bon entraîneur que ça, explique-moi pourquoi un russe sur deux n'a jamais entendu parler de Georgi alors qu'il est le deuxième meilleur patineur de l'équipe ?

\- On n'a pas du tout le même style… nuança Victor. Ni le même niveau, il a commencé beaucoup plus tard que moi…

\- Pense ce que tu veux. Mais je peux te jurer que si tu pars, vos rôles s'inverseront et que quand tu reviendras, il donnera toutes ses forces et tout son temps pour permettre à Georgi d'aligner trois quadruples flip dans un programme, et il te laissera te démener pour tenter de rattraper le niveau un jour. Après, fais comme tu veux. Ne viens juste pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu.

* * *

 _ **(10 mars 2007, 16h05)**_

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas assister aux sélections ? protesta Victor.

Aujourd'hui, l'entraînement se terminait trois heures plus tôt que d'habitude car Yakov avait fait venir des jeunes prometteurs de la Russie entière. Ils passaient cet après-midi les sélections qui décideraient s'ils rejoindraient ou non l'équipe de Yakov à la saison prochaine et le coach avait ordonné assez brusquement à Victor de rentrer chez lui.

\- Je pourrais même te conseiller ! argumenta-t-il. Te donner mon avis !

\- Parce que, commença lentement Yakov, ces gosses sont déjà en train de mourir de pression et d'angoisse. Inutile d'en rajouter en les mettant à côté d'une star telle que toi !

\- Je suis pas si exceptionnel…

\- Ne commence pas à sortir les idioties que Boris te met dans la tête, bien sûr que tu l'es ! Maintenant, sors de ce complexe, les sélections vont commencer !

Victor grommela et fit demi-tour vers son casier pour récupérer ses affaires. Il vérifia rapidement le téléphone portable de Chris mais celui-ci ne lui avait pas parlé depuis la veille. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un endroit de son appartement où cacher ce téléphone quand il ne s'entraînerait plus, un endroit où Boris ne le trouverait pas. Mais il n'avait pour l'instant trouvé aucune cachette suffisamment sûre. Serait-il vraiment obligé de couper tout lien avec Chris à la fin de la saison ? Cela lui brisait le cœur presque autant que d'arrêter de patiner…

Il jeta son sac sur son dos et se dirigea vers la sortie de la patinoire. Il allait atteindre le hall d'entrée quand une tornade rousse le frappa de plein fouet au niveau des hanches, le faisant tituber légèrement. Il chercha quelques instants à comprendre ce qui s'était passé avant de voir une petite fille par terre, visiblement tombée en le percutant.

\- Désolée ! Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute, j'étais en retard et…

\- C'est pas grave, murmura Victor. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Victor l'aida à se relever et la dévisagea. Son sac de sport et ses vêtements de patinage prouvaient qu'elle venait ici pour les sélections, et donc, qu'elle avait au minimum neuf ans. Pourtant, il lui en aurait donné à peine six. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval qui dégageait son visage fin. Ses yeux bleus paraissaient trop grands par rapport à sa tête et lui donnaient un air enfantin mais captivant. Victor était sûr d'une chose : peu importe le résultat des sélections, le simple fait de se présenter sur la glace devant un jury suffirait à lui faire remporter des points. La fillette parut le reconnaître et ses joues s'empourprèrent encore davantage.

\- Non, je… Merci, enfin désolée… J'étais en retard pour les sélections…

\- Alors ne traîne pas. Tu sais où c'est ?

\- On m'a juste dit de rejoindre le bord de la piste…

\- Suis ce couloir, indiqua Victor, la patinoire est au bout. Yakov doit t'attendre.

\- Merci beaucoup !

\- Je t'en prie. Bon courage pour les sélections ! Au fait, je m'appelle Victor.

\- Je sais ! Enfin, je veux dire, je vous connais et… Enfin merci ! bafouilla la petite fille, visiblement intimidée.

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de rajouter :

\- Moi c'est Mila. Mila Babicheva.

* * *

 _ **(18 mars 2007, 6h24)**_

Victor bâilla légèrement pour déboucher ses oreilles au moment où l'avion décolla. Le nez collé au hublot, il savoura comme d'habitude l'image du sol qui rétrécissait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'élevait. Le dernier voyage, celui pour le Japon, où les mondiaux auraient lieu. La dernière compétition. Sa gorge se serra en réalisant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il quittait la Russie.

\- Tu as l'air songeur, fit remarquer Boris. Ça ne va pas ?

\- Les voyages vont me manquer, je crois, fit-il remarquer. Quand tout sera fini… On pourra repartir ensemble en vacances de temps en temps ?

\- Si tu veux, souffla Boris comme si cette idée était la plus ennuyeuse au monde. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça changera d'être à la maison ou ailleurs, mais si ça te fait plaisir…

Victor soupira imperceptiblement. Si Boris admettait cette éventualité parce qu'elle concernait un futur incertain, il doutait de sa volonté lorsque, dans quelques mois, il lui proposerait effectivement de repartir. Il l'entendait presque assurer que jamais il n'avait dit qu'il serait d'accord pour aller ailleurs ensemble. Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il jouerait avec sa mémoire et ses doutes.

Plus que jamais, la même question revenait dans sa tête : Qu'est-ce qui se passerait maintenant ? Comment allait être sa vie après cette dernière compétition ? Plus de Yakov, plus de Chris, plus de patinage… Juste Boris. Et Makkachin. Peut-être que son chien arriverait à lui remonter le moral suffisamment pour qu'il supporte cette situation ? Non, c'était stupide. Rien ne pourrait l'aider à supporter la prison dorée dans laquelle il serait enfermé à son retour.

Tout bien réfléchi, le plus douloureux était certainement de devoir mettre des mots sur cette situation, de devoir annoncer publiquement qu'il arrêtait tout pour vivre avec l'homme qui l'avait humilié devant les caméras du monde entier. Même s'il essayait d'éviter le sujet des propos de Boris aux derniers mondiaux, il savait que les journalistes ne le rateraient pas, qu'ils lui demanderaient explicitement comment il avait vécu et supporté cette interview. Il avait bien essayé d'imaginer des mensonges à ce sujet, mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas convaincant. Non, il n'y avait décidément qu'une seule réponse, la vraie, qu'il pourrait dire sans attirer de doutes : Je n'ai pas le choix. Il ne voulait pas dire ça, il ne voulait pas voir les visages choqués ou interrogateurs des journalistes, les réactions diverses de ses fans sur les réseaux sociaux. Au fond, ne plus jamais revoir Chris après ça serait peut-être une bonne chose. Il échapperait à son regard déçu et navré.

* * *

 _ **(24 mars 2007, 18h21 – Heure de**_ _ **Tokyo**_ _ **, Japon)**_

Victor n'avait pas besoin de se forcer à sourire lorsqu'il s'engagea sur la piste en même temps que les deux autres médaillés. Il monta rapidement sur la deuxième marche du podium et n'eut pas l'ombre d'un regret lorsque l'hymne national de son concurrent résonna. Il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait sur ces deux programmes, il avait été aussi passionné et explosif qu'à l'Euro et n'aurait jamais pu rafler un centième de point en plus. La nausée qui lui secouait l'estomac à l'idée que c'était son dernier podium était grandement camouflée par la satisfaction d'avoir tout donné sur cette compétition ultime, d'être médaillé d'une compétition mondiale à laquelle il échouait systématiquement depuis son arrivée chez les séniors.

Boris avait paru déçu de son classement. Mais Boris était toujours déçu. Dans un coin de sa tête, Victor s'était fait la remarque qu'il aurait trouvé des reproches à lui faire même s'il avait remporté l'or. Au moins, tout était fini maintenant. Il finissait sa carrière là-dessus sans l'ombre d'un regret et c'était le plus important à ses yeux. A la fin de l'hymne français, des officiels s'avancèrent pour leur remettre leurs médailles et il savoura le moment où on lui passa la médaille argentée autour du cou. Les applaudissements résonnaient et ne faiblissaient pas, les spots de lumière balayaient la patinoire en la faisant briller et, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça.

Il ne voulait pas redescendre du podium. Il ne voulait pas quitter la glace, pas sortir de la patinoire, pas en sachant que c'était la dernière fois. Il laissa son regard parcourir le complexe autour de lui. Les spectateurs, les lumières, les applaudissements, la musique, il voulait tout retenir, ne rien oublier. Il était conscient que ses souvenirs seraient tout ce qu'il lui resterait dans les années à venir et il voulait garder celui-ci le plus ancré possible dans sa mémoire.

Après avoir salué le public une dernière fois, les médaillés d'or et de bronze quittèrent le podium. Il ne voulait pas en descendre, il voulait rester ici éternellement. Mais il tenait encore moins à se faire remarquer en refusant de partir. Il les rejoignit une fraction de seconde après et sortit de la patinoire. Pour la dernière fois. Il ne voulait pas, il voulait continuer, continuer à patiner, à briller, à gagner. Son regard se posa sur Boris, un peu plus loin, qui le regardait d'un air sévère et impassible. Il soupira intérieurement de résignation. Il ne voulait pas arrêter. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

 _ **(26 mars 2007, 14h05)**_

Victor s'avança devant le pupitre. La nausée qui le gênait depuis le matin même avait progressé, l'envahissant totalement et lui donnant une furieuse envie de vomir ou de partir en courant. Les journalistes étaient massés devant lui et les flashs des appareils photos crépitaient de toutes parts. Au premier rang, Boris et Yakov étaient assis et l'observaient. Boris avait un air fier, presque triomphant. Il pouvait le comprendre. Cela faisait bientôt trois ans qu'ils dissimulaient cette relation, et aujourd'hui, ils y étaient enfin. Cette ultime conférence de presse, celle au cours de laquelle il ferait l'annonce officielle de son couple et de sa retraite. Yakov, lui, avait un air renfermé, presque triste, et Victor fut presque persuadé qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir une nausée insupportable.

Son costume cravate le grattait, le gênait. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour porter sa veste officielle de l'équipe russe pour la dernière fois… Mais il l'avait déjà rendue à Yakov, il savait que Boris n'aurait jamais toléré qu'il porte autre chose qu'un costume digne de ce nom pour cette conférence.

\- Victor ! appela un journaliste. Que s'est-il passé pendant le Grand Prix ? A quoi était dû votre échec ?

\- Je n'ai pas été capable de donner le meilleur de moi-même sur ces chorégraphies, et ça s'en est ressenti. Ne pas avoir été qualifié pour la finale m'a au moins permis de faire le point et de me ressourcer. J'ai clairement manqué de préparation pour le début de la saison et je m'en excuse.

\- Êtes-vous satisfait de vos médailles d'argent à l'Euro et aux mondiaux ? Ne visiez-vous pas de plus grands objectifs ?

Victor réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

\- Tous les patineurs rêvent d'une médaille d'or à chacune de leurs compétitions, bien sûr. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne suis pas content de mes résultats. Je suis heureux d'avoir su me ressaisir et vous surprendre sur la fin de la saison. Bien sûr que j'aurais préféré gagner l'or, mais ces médailles restent la preuve que j'ai réussi ce pari fou de revenir dans la course après être parti d'aussi loin.

\- Quels sont vos objectifs pour la saison prochaine ? Pour l'avenir ?

On y était. Plus de réponse détournée, plus d'échappatoire. Juste annoncer sa retraite, puis son couple en proposant à Boris de le rejoindre sur l'estrade, comme ils l'avaient convenu et préparé des dizaines de fois. _Je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça !_ La voix de Chris avait résonné tellement distinctement dans sa tête que son regard parcourut la foule, s'attendant à le voir à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, de toute façon, sa décision était prise longtemps avant qu'il ne monte sur cette estrade. C'était trop tard pour les regrets, beaucoup trop tard.

Son regard chercha celui de Boris pour se remotiver. Assis à quelques mètres de lui, son visage s'était refermé, comme s'il sentait que Victor doutait. Il aurait préféré y voir des encouragements, de l'amour ou de la tendresse, mais ça fonctionnait aussi. Il n'osait pas imaginer à quel point son quotidien deviendrait invivable s'il ne disait pas ce qu'il avait à dire, de la façon dont ils l'avaient prévu. Invivable… Est-ce que ce mot ne résumait pas déjà sa situation actuelle, en fait ? Supporter ses exigences, ne rien dire qui serait susceptible de lui déplaire, ne rien faire sans lui et sans son autorisation, supporter sans broncher ses critiques fréquentes, passer sa vie à lutter ou à fuir pour ne pas déclencher en lui une nouvelle explosion de colère. _C'est toujours comme ça, avec ton copain ?_ Si au moins la voix de Chris le laissait tranquille… Non, ce n'était pas toujours comme ça. Boris savait être tendre, attentionné, aimant, heureux et amoureux. Il le lui avait prouvé, largement, pendant tout l'été dernier. Cette période entre ses deux saisons avait juste été un rêve éveillé. Un rêve qu'il pourrait revivre à l'infini s'il se dépêchait de dire deux phrases, juste deux petites phrases.

 _Tu es certain que ça arrangera tout ?_ Il secoua légèrement la tête pour se débarrasser de ces paroles qui revenaient l'envahir. Quelques secondes pour réfléchir tranquillement, c'était trop demandé ? Mais pourquoi avait-il à réfléchir d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas annoncer ce qu'ils avaient prévu ? La réponse ne fut pas longue à trouver. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, il voulait reprendre l'entraînement, trouver un nouveau thème et de nouvelles chorégraphies, surprendre encore et encore, briller encore et encore. Et au lieu de ça, il allait s'enfermer dans une prison dorée dont il ne ressortirait que lorsqu'il n'aurait plus la force de supporter cette vie fade, monotone et sans aucun intérêt. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Refuser d'annoncer leur relation, refuser de prendre sa retraite ? Juste parce qu'il avait envie de patiner ? Boris ne lui pardonnerait jamais une telle démonstration d'égoïsme. Une autre voix dans sa tête – qui ressemblait plus à celle de Yakov, cette fois – lui rappela que Boris ne lui pardonnait pas grand-chose de toute façon. _Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de t'inquiéter pour lui et t'inquiéter un peu pour toi ?_

Ce dernier souvenir lui fit réaliser quelque chose. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été égoïste ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait quelque chose, pas par obligation ou pour faire plaisir à Boris, mais juste parce qu'il aimait ça ? Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Il subissait les exigences de son compagnon en silence, sans rechigner, sans montrer à quel point il en souffrait, depuis trois ans. Il pouvait être égoïste au moins quelques secondes.

\- Pour la saison prochaine… commença-t-il lentement. Je n'y ai pas encore beaucoup réfléchi, à vrai dire. La seule chose que je peux vous affirmer, c'est que j'espère à nouveau vous surprendre. Et me rattraper. Je donnerai tout pour revenir sur le devant de la scène.

Un brouillard glacé se répandit dans son corps comme une vague. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Pourquoi avait-il refusé de dire ce qu'il avait à dire, tout simplement ? Comment pouvait-il rattraper la situation, démentir et enchaîner sur l'annonce de sa retraite après ces mots là ? Quelle serait la réaction de Boris ? Il serait furieux, c'était évident. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait ? Est-ce qu'il crierait, est-ce qu'il l'enfermerait pour lui interdire de ressortir s'entraîner ? Est-ce qu'il le quitterait ou au contraire ne le lâcherait plus d'une semelle pour le punir ? Il avait peur de sa réaction, terriblement peur, il ne voulait pas croiser son regard et encore moins revenir dans son appartement avec lui.

Les journalistes lui posaient d'autres questions qu'il n'entendait même pas, toute la pièce lui paraissait plongée dans une brume opaque. Le ton sur lequel ils l'interrogeaient devenait un peu moins enthousiaste, un peu plus inquiet, et il devina aisément que sa peur se lisait sur son visage et s'entendait dans sa respiration qui s'accéléra brutalement. A travers le brouillard qui avait englouti son esprit, les battements de cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles, recouvrant tout autour de lui. Des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent que quelqu'un le rejoignait sur l'estrade. Il s'attendit à entendre la voix de Boris qui lui hurlerait dessus, l'insulterait, ou démentirait devant les caméras ce qu'il venait de dire. Au lieu de ça, un bras ferme – celui de Yakov, il en était persuadé – passa autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna en dehors de la salle de conférences.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà pour ce chapitre !_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	22. Chapitre 21

_Bonsoir à tous !_

 _J'ai... Un gros doute sur si j'ai répondu aux reviews de tout le monde sur le dernier chapitre. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je rectifie le tir demain et toutes mes excuses !_

 _Sur ce... ENJOY !_

* * *

 _ **(26 mars 2007, 17h20)**_

L'air frais de la piste avait apaisé Victor. Après lui avoir fait quitter la salle de conférences, Yakov l'avait ramené à la patinoire, sans attendre Boris. Mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'il ne lui avait fait gagner que quelques heures. Il ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer chez lui, à affronter la colère de son petit-ami et à devoir trouver une justification qui ne lui conviendrait de toute façon pas. Cette fois, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il réussisse à fuir ou à détourner le sujet de la conversation. Aucune échappatoire.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? proposa Yakov. Le temps qu'il se calme ?

Une bouffée de reconnaissance l'envahit et il dut admettre que l'idée de ne pas se retrouver seul avec Boris lorsque sa colère exploserait était terriblement tentante. Mais c'était mal connaître son petit-ami.

\- Ça ne fera que retarder l'inévitable. Il saura se contrôler tant que tu seras là. Autant en finir le plus vite possible. Je… Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu m'avais pas fait sortir de là.

\- Je t'en prie. Victor… Peu importe ce qu'il te dit. Tu as fais le bon choix. Je te le jure.

Il esquissa un semblant de sourire pour le remercier. Le soutien de Yakov lui faisait du bien, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait la remarque qu'il se serait effondré depuis longtemps sans lui. Il prit une légère inspiration et se leva du banc sur lequel ils étaient assis. Avant de le laisser partir, Yakov souffla :

\- Tu as mon numéro. N'hésite pas en cas de besoin, peu importe l'heure qu'il est.

\- Merci, murmura Victor, profondément reconnaissant.

Il quitta la patinoire et, dès qu'il s'avança dans les couloirs, le froid du bord de la piste disparut et la chaleur soudaine l'étouffa. Il sortit du Palais des Glaces et marcha de plus en plus vite dans les rues qui le séparaient de son appartement. Étrangement, il était presque pressé d'avoir cette confrontation avec Boris. De subir sa colère une fois pour toutes pour pouvoir passer à autre chose, sans cette pression et cette appréhension.

Il avait marché tellement vite qu'il était légèrement essoufflé en arrivant en bas de son immeuble. Un coup d'œil le long de la rue lui confirma que Boris était déjà rentré, sa voiture était garée quelques mètres plus loin. Il ralentit l'allure le temps de monter les marches et, une fois devant sa porte, prit une inspiration avant d'entrer.

Boris était assis devant le canapé, la télé allumée. Ses yeux se levèrent vers lui en l'entendant entrer mais son regard revint presque aussitôt sur l'écran. Si Victor ne l'avait pas aussi bien connu, il aurait pu penser qu'il ne lui en voulait finalement pas tant que ça. Mais il s'était habitué à repérer chez lui son air fermé, ses yeux froids et déterminés, chacun de ses muscles crispés. Une bouffée de peur l'envahit soudainement. Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était toujours inquiété de ce que Boris pourrait lui dire, pas lui faire. Il avait même été le premier à affirmer à Eva ou à Chris qu'il n'imaginait pas une seconde Boris lever la main sur lui. Mais à cet instant, cette hypothèse lui apparut soudainement beaucoup plus crédible.

Luttant contre la peur qui s'insinuait lentement en lui, il s'avança mais prit soin de rester hors de portée. Boris ne lui accordait toujours pas un regard, semblant décidé à l'ignorer. Est-ce qu'il pourrait faire pareil ? Vaquer à ses occupations dans le silence le plus total jusqu'à ce que Boris lui adresse la parole ? Non, il ne le supporterait pas. Il était déjà en train d'étouffer sous la tension et la peur, il voulait que ça éclate, maintenant.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il.

\- Désolé ? répéta Boris d'un ton glacial. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Tu étais plus loquace que ça devant les journalistes…

\- Je peux t'expliquer…

\- M'expliquer quoi ? s'écria Boris en se redressant vers lui. Pourquoi tu t'es délibérément foutu de moi ? Pourquoi tu me mens depuis six mois en disant que tu comptais t'arrêter à la fin de cette saison ?

\- J'en avais l'intention ! protesta Victor. Je ne t'ai pas menti, je comptais le faire, j'ai juste…

\- Tu as juste pensé à toi et à ta petite personne, comme toujours ! compléta Boris en criant. Tu m'as juste fait comprendre que je n'étais qu'une merde à tes yeux ! Que tu es un patineur international et que je ne suis qu'un crétin tout juste bon à t'encourager et t'applaudir les yeux fermés !

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

\- C'est pourtant le message que tu m'as fait passer ! rugit Boris, maintenant debout face à lui. Il te faudra combien de saisons ratées pour que tu comprennes ? Ta carrière te détruit, elle détruit notre couple et tout ce qu'on est capables de faire ensemble ! Tu passes ta vie à répéter que tu veux que je sois fier de toi, que tu veux qu'on vive un amour fou et sans aucun problème mais tu continues à tout faire dans le sens inverse ! Tu n'étais pas heureux avec moi l'année dernière, quand tu n'avais plus aucun entraînement ni rien pour te bousiller le moral ?

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu recommencer ? Comment est-ce que je suis censé croire que tu m'aimes ? Dis-moi au moins quelle importance j'ai dans ta vie ? Ça fait trois ans que tu me rappelles que je ne suis qu'une merde à tes yeux ! Trois ans que tu fais passer ta carrière avant moi, que tu préfères passer du temps avec Yakov qu'avec moi ! Même Makkachin est plus important que moi à tes yeux !

\- C'est f…

\- N'essaie pas de me mentir ! Tu voulais me quitter parce que je l'avais perdu, je te rappelle ! Il a fallu que je fasse une crise d'épilepsie et que je manque d'y passer pour que tu te souviennes que tu avais un petit-ami ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse, maintenant, dis-moi ?! Comment veux-tu que je puisse croire une seule seconde que tu m'aimes ?

Victor resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à répondre aux arguments de Boris. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait qu'il lui rappelait une version déformée de la réalité, mais peu importait, cela restait vrai. Boris ne le lui avait pas fait remarquer, mais rien ne l'aurait empêché d'annoncer qu'il continuait les compétitions tout en officialisant sa relation avec lui. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, parce que, sur le coup, la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé, c'était à son envie de patiner. Et il avait relégué Boris au second plan, au rang de détail qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait et dont il avait après coup redouté la colère – en fermant complètement les yeux sur le fait que cette colère était on ne peut plus légitime de sa part. Oui, il avait été égoïste, il avait choisi ce qu'il avait envie de faire personnellement et non ce qui aurait été le mieux pour son couple. Mais les reproches de Boris avaient mis en avant quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'il savait au fond de lui-même sans jamais avoir réussi à poser des mots dessus. Lentement, il reprit :

\- Je te comprends, tu sais. Je… Je sais pas quoi te dire, mais je comprends que tu aies l'impression que je ne t'aime pas. C'est faux, je te le jure, mais je suis incapable de le prouver. J'ai jamais été capable de montrer mes sentiments à qui que ce soit. Depuis que je suis gosse, j'ai toujours négligé l'amour. Que ce soit mes parents, ma sœur, ou même toi maintenant, tout le monde l'a bien compris. C'était comme ça avant même que je commence à patiner, je suppose que c'est pour ça que mes parents ne m'ont jamais accordé d'importance. Parce qu'ils voyaient bien que j'étais incapable de les aimer autant qu'un enfant est censé le faire. Mais…

Les larmes qui brouillaient les yeux de Victor commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues et il prit quelques respirations rapides avant de reprendre :

\- Mais je te jure que ça ne change rien à mes sentiments. C'est vrai, j'aime trop patiner pour arrêter. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il n'y a que sur la glace que mes sentiments deviennent visibles, il n'y a que là que j'ai une chance de pouvoir te prouver mon amour. Tu l'as dit, la période d'entre-saison de l'année dernière a été magique, et j'ai quand même été incapable de la faire durer. J'ai jamais été capable d'entretenir le moindre amour. Et quand j'ai voulu annoncer que je prenais ma retraite… J'ai eu peur. Peur que ça ne suffise pas, peur que même quand tout ça sera fini, je continue malgré tout à te décevoir et à être incapable de te satisfaire et de te prouver à quel point je t'aime. En patinage, je sais que j'ai une chance. Que si je m'entraîne suffisamment, que si mes thèmes m'inspirent suffisamment, j'ai une chance de réussir, de te ramener des médailles et de te prouver mon amour dans mes pas. Alors oui, pendant la conférence, je n'ai pas réussi à annoncer que j'arrêtais de patiner parce que j'aimais trop ça. Mais je réalise maintenant qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Ce qu'il y avait surtout, c'est que j'ai réalisé que je suis bien meilleur sur la glace qu'au quotidien à la maison. Et que c'était peut-être la décision qui te décevrait le moins sur le long terme.

La tirade de Victor avait figé Boris de stupeur, l'interrompant dans sa colère. Son regard semblait troublé, incertain, et les larmes que Victor n'arrivait désormais plus à retenir semblèrent achever de le convaincre.

\- Calme-toi, mon amour…

\- Tu sais, reprit Victor, je comprendrais que tu veuilles partir. Que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Je ne pourrais même pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Je suis désolé…

\- Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te quitter, Victor, assura Boris d'une voix douce. Viens là.

Boris l'attira dans ses bras et laissa le patineur appuyer sa tête contre son torse pendant que celui-ci luttait pour ravaler ses sanglots. Il sentit à peine Boris l'entraîner sur le canapé pour lui permettre de s'installer plus confortablement contre lui, et Victor se laissa bercer par ses bras autour de ses épaules et sa chaleur pendant que ses larmes refluaient lentement. Lorsque sa respiration eut retrouvé un rythme normal, Boris déposa quelques baisers sur sa joue et demanda :

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Un peu. Pardon. Je suis désolé…

\- Arrête.

Boris continua à le câliner et à l'embrasser et, très vite, ses mouvements devinrent plus assurés, plus entreprenants. Victor laissa docilement Boris lui enlever son tee-shirt. L'épuisement et leur dispute avaient eu raison des dernières forces qu'il lui restait et, à cet instant, il se sentait juste incapable de donner ce qu'il voulait à Boris. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il ne pouvait pas refuser, pas maintenant, pas après que Boris l'ait accusé de ne pas l'aimer et de le rejeter. Lui refuser ça à cet instant n'aurait aucun autre effet que celui de prouver à son petit-ami que ses reproches étaient fondés. Il n'avait qu'une seule façon de lui prouver qu'il avait tort et qu'il l'aimait. Tout en l'embrassant, les mains de Boris glissèrent sur son corps et passèrent sous son pantalon. Victor ne put retenir un frisson violent.

\- Tu ne veux pas ? demanda sèchement Boris.

Non, il ne voulait pas. Pas tout de suite, pas après une dispute aussi violente, pas alors qu'il était épuisé physiquement et psychologiquement. Mais il était impossible de l'avouer sans risquer de l'énerver à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas refuser.

\- Si. Tu as les mains froides, c'est tout, mentit-il.

\- Alors laisse-moi les réchauffer, souffla Boris en les glissant un peu plus loin sous son pantalon.

Victor se laissa faire lorsque les mains de Boris le déshabillèrent habilement. Il parvenait à maîtriser ses tremblements mais il ne pourrait pas feindre d'avoir envie longtemps, son corps ne tarderait pas à le trahir. Il se blottit un peu plus contre son petit-ami et ferma les yeux, faisant mine de savourer ses caresses. Il devait penser à autre chose, absolument, quelque chose de plus agréable et de plus réconfortant, plus reposant, que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il laissa ses pensées divaguer à la recherche d'un tel souvenir. La journée de son anniversaire qu'il avait passée seul sur la patinoire ? C'était un souvenir agréable, mais pas assez pour le détendre. Non, il n'avait pas besoin de penser à un endroit, mais à quelqu'un. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps avant que le visage de Chris ne s'impose dans sa mémoire. Un pâle sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se remémora la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble à Moscou. L'espace d'un instant, Victor se fit la réflexion qu'il était bizarre qu'une simple nuit passée à discuter et dormir l'excite plus que le moment actuel avec Boris.

Victor grimaça lorsque Boris le fit basculer sur le canapé. L'épuisement physique et l'inconfort l'avaient brutalement ramené à la réalité, et il ferma les yeux. Sa position était beaucoup trop inconfortable pour qu'il parvienne à oublier sa situation – et donc, à donner à Boris ce dont il avait envie.

\- Attends, murmura-t-il. On peut aller dans la chambre, s'il te plaît ?

Boris parut surpris de la demande mais accepta. Il l'entraîna rapidement sur leur lit, sur lequel il le poussa doucement. Victor soupira de soulagement en sentant le contact moelleux et confortable du matelas et ses yeux se refermèrent. Il sentit à peine les mains de Boris guider son corps pour le forcer à prendre la position qu'il désirait. Son esprit était déjà reparti dans une chambre d'hôtel de Moscou. Avec Chris. Ses souvenirs de cette soirée défilaient devant ses yeux, il avait beau sentir Boris le toucher, être conscient de son corps qui réagissait et gémissait de plaisir, son esprit, lui, était parti loin, très loin. Trop loin pour être atteint par Boris.

Les mouvements de Boris s'accélérèrent et Victor fut arraché à ses souvenirs au moment où le plaisir que son corps prenait devint trop fort, trop incontrôlable. Il sentit le torse de Boris contre son dos au moment où il se cambra violemment sous la puissance de l'orgasme et il retomba sur le lit, vidé de ses forces, trop épuisé pour ne serait-ce que penser à autre chose que le moment présent. Boris était retombé sur son dos après avoir joui en même temps que lui, et s'était rapidement laissé glisser à ses côtés. Après quelques secondes de silence, il laissa échapper un ricanement et se rapprocha de son oreille pour souffler :

\- Tu avais tort, tu sais. Tout à l'heure. Je te jure que tu es sacrément meilleur au lit que sur la glace.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à une remarque aussi sèche, aussi cassante, juste après ce moment et, pendant qu'il l'assimilait et réalisait pleinement ce que Boris venait de lui dire, il sentit distinctement quelque chose se déchirer en travers de sa poitrine.

* * *

 _ **(03 mai 2007, 12h29)**_

\- Comment ça va ? s'inquiéta Yakov. Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?

Victor se doutait que son coach ne parlait pas de sa santé physique ni des éventuelles activités qu'il aurait pu faire pendant son mois de repos. Inutile de tourner autour du pot.

\- En ce moment, ça va.

Ce n'était pas franchement un mensonge. Victor était parti en vacances deux jours après la conférence de presse et cette période n'aurait pas pu être plus différente que celle de l'année précédente. Boris semblait avoir remarqué à quel point sa dernière phrase lors de leur dispute avait brisé Victor, et celui-ci n'avait désormais plus l'ombre d'une attention pour lui. Il lui parlait à peine, regardant la télé ou jouant avec Makkachin, et ne réagissait plus aux humiliations qui d'habitude le détruisaient. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Boris avait rapidement compris que Victor était arrivé au bout de sa résistance, qu'il en était arrivé à un point où il se fichait complètement de lui faire plaisir. Il restait prostré sur le canapé, ses yeux vides laissant deviner l'absence d'intérêt pour tout ce qui l'entourait. Boris s'était donc rapidement radouci. Il s'était inquiété pour lui, l'avait pris dans ses bras, il le câlinait à longueur de journées et, après quelques jours, Victor avait commencé à se souvenir de pourquoi il l'avait aimé, pourquoi il avait été prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Mais ça ne suffisait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à y croire, plus à oublier les souffrances qu'il avait endurées. Il n'arrivait plus à fermer les yeux sur le fait que Boris ne lui témoignait de l'amour que quand il sentait Victor sur le point de craquer après un énième abus verbal. Il n'arrivait plus à l'aimer. Et n'en avait d'ailleurs plus envie. Son acte de rébellion lors de la conférence de presse avait rallumé une petite étincelle au fond de lui, une minuscule lueur d'espoir qui lui soufflait que tout n'était pas perdu, qu'il pouvait encore vivre une vie qu'il aimerait, une vie où il ferait ce qu'il voudrait et pas ce que Boris voudrait le voir faire.

\- Bien, reprit Yakov. Tu as réfléchi à ton thème de cette année ?

\- Un peu. Pas trop. J'avais pensé à quelques-uns, mais ils ne m'inspirent pas assez. Et j'ai pas envie de refaire le fiasco de l'année dernière.

\- Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir, assura Yakov. Continue de chercher et n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu veux le moindre conseil.

* * *

 _ **(15 mai 2007, 19h37)**_

Victor ne leva même pas les yeux vers Boris lorsque celui-ci rentra de promenade avec Makkachin. Assis à la table de leur salon, il continuait à réfléchir à ses thèmes, écrivant puis raturant tellement d'idées qu'il avait arrêté de les compter. Boris se glissa derrière lui et l'enlaça tendrement en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque. D'habitude, ce contact le faisait frissonner de plaisir, mais cela faisait plusieurs semaines que la proximité de Boris le laissait indifférent. Depuis sa décision d'être égoïste et de continuer sa carrière malgré le souhait de Boris ? Non, un peu après, tout bien réfléchi. Depuis leur dispute à ce sujet, depuis que Boris lui avait soufflé qu'il était meilleur au lit que sur la glace. Pourquoi cette remarque lui avait-elle fait un tel effet ? Il était habitué aux humiliations répétées, aux remarques qui le détruisaient. Est-ce que celle-ci avait juste été celle de trop ?

Il avait réfléchi pendant des heures à ces questions, des nuits entières, mais il avait fini par trouver. Cette pique était tout simplement tombée alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Il s'était habitué aux explosions de colère de Boris, mais, inconsciemment, il s'était également habitué à ce que Boris se radoucisse systématiquement après. Depuis trois ans, ce modèle s'était répété, encore et encore. Boris devenait progressivement plus froid, plus tranchant, plus dur. Puis il y avait l'explosion, la colère, les humiliations, le chantage. Et juste après, Victor cédait à ses exigences pour ne pas revivre un tel moment, et Boris se radoucissait et redevenait pour une période plus ou moins longue l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Jusqu'à ce que la tension remonte, à cause d'autres exigences, d'autres déceptions. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience de ce cycle jusque-là, mais maintenant que Boris l'avait brisé en lui assénant cette pique ultime juste après une explosion, il se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas s'en rendre compte avant. Il pourrait se dire qu'au moins, c'était fini, que l'explosion était passée et qu'il allait rester aussi tendre et attentionné pendant une certaine période. Il pourrait juste vouloir arrêter de réfléchir et profiter de cette période, peu importe le temps qu'elle durerait.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Depuis trois ans, seul l'espoir, après chaque explosion, que tout soit fini et que ces instants de calme et d'amour durent éternellement le faisait tenir. Cette fois-ci, il était pleinement conscient que ça ne durerait pas, que ce n'était qu'une façade et que les reproches et les humiliations reprendraient un jour ou l'autre. Oui, c'était peut-être ça, qui avait changé, en fait. Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, il n'espérait plus que Boris reste aussi tendre et attentionné. Pour la première fois, il avait compris que ce n'était juste pas possible.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé ton thème ? s'étonna Boris en voyant ses idées raturées.

Est-ce que c'était une remarque innocente ? Un commentaire pour sous-entendre qu'il ne parvenait plus à trouver d'inspiration ? Une inquiétude qu'il se plante encore ?

\- J'y travaille, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Sans ajouter un mot, Boris s'assit à côté de lui et se pencha sur sa feuille pour y lire ses idées déjà écrites. Victor hésita à lui souffler qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide, mais se ravisa. Il avait beau avoir compris que Boris recommencerait tôt ou tard à s'énerver contre lui, il préférait ne pas lui en donner l'occasion. Boris pointa du doigt l'une des idées qui restait lisible sous le trait qui la rayait :

\- La tendresse ? Ça peut être sympa… Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas gardée ?

\- J'ai envie de changer. De surprendre. Ça pourrait être un bon thème, mais il reste relativement banal quand même. N'importe qui peut danser dessus. Je veux quelque chose auquel personne d'autre n'aurait pu penser.

\- Pourtant ça irait bien avec ton physique. Tu es beaucoup plus petit que la plupart des patineurs séniors, tes cheveux longs te donnent un visage enfantin… Ça pourrait fonctionner super bien !

Victor se renfrogna légèrement et Boris demanda :

\- Quoi ?

\- Pardon, murmura-t-il automatiquement. C'est juste que… J'ai pas envie de mettre mon physique en valeur. Je l'aime pas. Je sais que je suis trop petit, trop maigre, trop enfantin, que j'ai pris à peine trois centimètres depuis mes quinze ans… Je voudrais pouvoir me couper les cheveux, prendre des muscles… Ressembler à un sénior. Et danser sur des thèmes de séniors.

\- Tes cheveux sont magnifiques, tu te pénaliserais en les coupant. Et pour le reste, tu n'y peux pas grand-chose. Tu ferais mieux de l'assumer et d'en jouer, au lieu de le dissimuler.

La remarque de Boris l'interpella. Il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé dans ses réflexions, mais la seule chose qu'il avait rapidement conclue, c'était qu'il ne surprendrait pas en patinant avec des cheveux longs. Le monde entier le connaissait comme le patineur qui dansait en laissant ses cheveux voler derrière lui, rassemblés en une queue de cheval. Pour gagner, il devait surprendre. Pour surprendre, il devait régler le problème de ses cheveux. Il savait que Boris était réticent à ce qu'il les coupe, mais il pourrait au moins les coincer dans un chignon serré. Alors pourquoi Boris voulait-il le dissuader de cette idée ? Pourquoi maintenait-il que la seule idée dont il était à peu près sûr était mauvaise ? Il s'était planté l'année dernière en ne parvenant pas à surprendre, pourquoi l'incitait-il à refaire la même erreur cette année ?

Boris lui passa lentement une main dans les cheveux dans une caresse tendre et souffla :

\- Je te laisse y réfléchir, je vais préparer à manger.

Il regarda Boris s'éloigner. Il avait légèrement fermé les yeux sous sa caresse pour mieux la savourer. Cette main dans ses cheveux lui rappela une scène, un an auparavant. Boris qui le coiffait en lui suggérant l'idée de lui écrire ses chorégraphies. Des chorégraphies qui l'avaient fait échouer lamentablement sur toute une partie de sa saison. Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu surprendre sur un tel thème. Boris l'avait lui-même constaté, il lui en avait voulu, avait presque réussi à le convaincre que le problème ne venait pas des chorégraphies mais de lui-même… Alors que tout était parti de ce thème qu'il lui avait proposé. Pourquoi recommençait-il, dans ce cas ? Boris était l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes qu'il connaissait, comment pouvait-il passer à côté du fait que cette idée était mauvaise ? Il ferma les yeux en cherchant une réponse à cette question et, en à peine quelques secondes, la voix de Yakov résonna dans son esprit : _J'ai renoncé à comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête, c'est un génie de la manipulation, tu dois commencer à t'en rendre compte, maintenant..._

Ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement pendant qu'une étincelle de doute y apparaissait. A l'époque, il avait refusé de croire Yakov et avait simplement avancé qu'il se trompait sur ses intentions. Mais à présent qu'il commençait à comprendre la façon dont Boris fonctionnait… Est-ce que vraiment, il ne se contentait pas de le laisser souffler pendant ces périodes où il redevenait tendre et attentionné envers lui ? Est-ce que vraiment, il profitait de ces moments pour le manipuler et l'inciter, bien plus efficacement qu'avec de la colère ou des reproches, à faire ce qu'il voulait le voir faire ?

Il replongea dans ses souvenirs, à la recherche de ses moments de bonheur avec Boris. Son premier anniversaire fêté avec lui au restaurant, après être revenu du repas de Noël chez ses parents. Celui où Boris lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa famille et qu'il ferait mieux de s'éloigner d'eux. Après sa crise d'épilepsie, quand il l'avait consolé de sa disqualification des JO. Et qu'il l'avait convaincu que Yakov avait soudoyé la fédération pour le punir d'être revenu avec lui. Quand il s'était excusé de son humiliation publique aux mondiaux de Calgary. Et qu'il l'avait incité à choisir un thème et des chorégraphies perdues d'avance. Avec le recul, les conséquences des conseils qu'il lui avait alors donnés lui paraissaient tellement flagrantes, comment avait-il pu ne rien soupçonner avant ? Ne pas se rendre compte que Boris avait été derrière la plupart des mauvaises décisions qu'il avait pu prendre ?

Il releva les yeux vers Boris, qui surveillait la cuisson des légumes devant lui. Captant son regard, celui-ci lui demanda avec un léger sourire :

\- Tu t'en sors ?

Il acquiesça rapidement et détourna le regard. Sur quoi d'autre l'avait-il manipulé ? Sur quoi d'autre le manipulait-il encore ? Se faisait-il des idées – dictées par les suppositions de Yakov – ou commençait-il à comprendre un peu trop bien ce qui se passait dans la tête de son petit-ami ? Il ne pouvait pas le savoir – et certainement pas en demandant immédiatement des comptes à Boris. Il ne pourrait que laisser passer le temps en scrutant attentivement la façon dont il se comporterait, en s'interrogeant systématiquement sur les raisons pour lesquelles il lui donnerait tel ou tel conseil.

Son regard redescendit sur sa feuille entièrement raturée de thèmes. Il restait encore un espace vide, en bas, suffisamment grand pour en inscrire un dernier. Sans y avoir réfléchi, sans même savoir pourquoi cette idée ne lui venait que maintenant, il s'empara de son crayon et écrivit : _Résister_.

* * *

 _ **(7 juin 2007, 10h53)**_

Victor saisit rapidement son téléphone portable dans son casier et se laissa tomber sur un banc, étirant ses jambes devant lui. Chris lui avait envoyé un message :

 _\- Au fait, tu t'en es sorti avec ton thème ?_

Un pâle sourire éclaira son visage. Yakov n'avait pas hésité à lui valider son thème, cette idée de résister, et il avait rapidement trouvé ses musiques. Le plus gros de ses chorégraphies était écrit sur papier et il pensait trouver les éléments manquants avec Yakov d'ici la fin de la semaine.

 _\- Oui ça y est ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras !_

 _\- Je ne suis pas très compliqué, tu sais. J'aime n'importe quelle chorégraphie tant que c'est toi qui la danse._

Victor laissa échapper un léger rire.

 _\- Tu es sûr que c'est un avis très objectif ?_

 _\- Tout à fait_ , répondit Chris avec aplomb _. Plus sérieusement, je suis certain que tu vas cartonner. Et j'ai hâte de te montrer mes propres chorégraphies !_

 _\- Tu m'intrigues. J'ai le droit d'en savoir plus ?_

 _\- Disons juste que tu ne vas pas être le seul à surprendre, cette année._

La réponse de Chris lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il préparait ? Avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver quelque chose à répondre, Yakov lui indiqua que sa pause était terminée. Il se redressa et, avant de renfermer son téléphone dans son casier, tapa rapidement :

 _\- Tu m'intrigues vraiment, là. J'ai tellement hâte de te retrouver au GP !_

* * *

 _ **(20 juillet 2007, 18h34)**_

Victor bâilla en descendant de la voiture de Boris. Celui-ci était venu le chercher à la patinoire et Yakov avait toléré qu'il assiste à la fin de l'entraînement, en échange de la promesse de ne faire aucune remarque. Ils montèrent rapidement dans leur appartement et, une fois la porte refermée, Boris lança :

\- C'était qui, la gamine que tu aidais, quand je suis arrivé ?

\- Mila ? Elle vient d'être acceptée dans l'équipe, je l'aidais à faire sa pirouette sautée.

Boris le jugea d'un regard réprobateur et Victor se figea. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Avant qu'il n'ait pu chercher ce qui avait déplu à Boris, celui-ci reprit :

\- Je pensais que tu avais compris que tu ne pouvais pas te permettre de discuter avec les autres patineurs. C'est quoi ton délire avec eux ? Tu tiens tant que ça à te faire planter par la nouvelle génération ?

\- C'est une fille ! protesta Victor. On ne sera jamais dans la même catégorie, elle ne pourra pas me dépasser !

\- Elle pourra te dépasser en réputation ! répondit sèchement Boris. Les juges et le public ont trop d'œillères pour retenir le nom de plus d'un patineur par nationalité. Tu veux être la star de la Russie, oui ou non ? Tu veux que les gens pensent à elle ou à toi en évoquant le patinage russe ?

Victor se figea devant lui. Quelques années plus tôt, il aurait pu comprendre cet argument et y réfléchir. Plus tôt, avant que Boris ne détruise toute la confiance qu'il lui portait. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il évitait à tout prix les confrontations avec son petit-ami. Il continuait à se méfier des conseils qu'il pouvait lui donner. La tension de vivre avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait plus et ne supportait plus était de plus en plus pesante. Mais, à chaque fois que Victor envisageait sérieusement de lui dire de partir, la peur de sa réaction se couplait à la certitude que sa situation actuelle était largement préférable à une vie de regrets. Il avait beau avoir compris que ce qu'avait fait Boris lors de leur dernière séparation était ni plus ni moins du chantage au suicide, il continuait à trop tenir à lui pour le voir risquer sa vie.

Il avait presque commencé à se persuader que cette situation pourrait durer éternellement, mais Boris venait à l'instant de lui prouver le contraire en utilisant l'argument de sa réputation pour appuyer ses propos.

\- Tu es sérieusement en train de me parler de ma réputation ? souffla-t-il lentement. Tu l'as déjà réduite en miettes, je te ferais dire… Ne viens pas me dire que tu tiens à la façon dont le public me voit après m'avoir descendu devant les caméras en pleine interview ou m'avoir fait patiner sur des chorégraphies perdues d'avance.

Il avait prononcé ces paroles avant même d'avoir pu y réfléchir, et un frisson d'appréhension le parcourut quand il réalisa qu'il avait effectivement osé les dire. Son corps se crispa légèrement en attendant la réaction de Boris, mais celui-ci se contenta de soupira :

\- C'est ça. Tu deviens doué pour rejeter sur les autres les raisons de ton incompétence.

* * *

 _ **(27 août 2007, 15h31)**_

\- Tout va bien pour toi ? s'inquiéta Yakov. Tu as l'air d'avoir la tête ailleurs… Boris n'essaie pas de te zapper le moral ?

\- Non non, assura Victor. Je te jure que ça va mieux, en ce moment.

\- Il arrive à te parler correctement ? s'étonna Yakov.

Victor réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Non, Boris ne lui parlait pas correctement. Depuis qu'il avait osé lui répondre, un mois plus tôt, il sentait distinctement la tension remonter entre eux. Boris n'avait plus eu d'énormes accès de colère comme après les mondiaux, mais il n'était déjà plus celui dont il avait pu être amoureux à une époque. Ses remarques étaient plus froides, plus dédaigneuses, plus tranchantes. Jusqu'à maintenant, cette montée de tension était la période que Victor détestait le plus, celle où il se remettait le plus en question, où il s'épuisait physiquement et émotionnellement à tenter de satisfaire son petit-ami pour l'apaiser, où il angoissait nuit et jour du moment où cette tension arriverait à son comble et où la colère de Boris exploserait contre lui. Il était toujours conscient de ça, il appréhendait toujours la fin de cette montée de tension. Mais il ne s'épuisait plus à la faire disparaître, il parvenait un peu plus à la supporter et à admettre qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Plusieurs fois, Victor s'était imaginé avoir cette dernière conversation avec Boris, celle où il lui demanderait de partir. Mais, alors qu'il était habitué aux sautes d'humeur de Boris et à la tension glaciale qu'il instaurait entre eux, il n'aurait aucun contrôle et aucune anticipation sur cette rupture, aucune façon de prévoir comment son petit-ami réagirait : Est-ce qu'il envisagerait d'arrêter à nouveau de prendre son traitement ? Est-ce qu'il s'énerverait et rentrerait dans une de ces fureurs noires dont il avait le secret ? Est-ce qu'il serait capable de le frapper ou de l'enfermer ? Il n'avait jamais eu la moindre manifestation de violence physique, mais il savait que Boris pouvait être imprévisible – et il ne voulait courir aucun risque. Il avait souvent envisagé la possibilité de demander l'aide de Yakov pour gérer cette séparation qu'il voyait comme inévitable, et il savait que son coach ne la lui refuserait pas. Le simple fait d'organiser à l'avance le déroulement de cette rupture, en prenant toutes les précautions pour qu'elle se passe bien, en s'assurant que Yakov serait prêt à intervenir ou à l'héberger en cas de besoin, le confortait dans l'idée qu'à défaut d'être facile, la rupture serait gérable. Pour autant, laisser passer le temps et supporter cette situation du mieux qu'il le pouvait lui paraissait beaucoup moins difficile que de prendre le risque de plonger dans l'inconnu et les incertitudes d'une rupture.

\- C'est pas ça, se contenta-t-il de répondre. C'est juste… C'est plus supportable, c'est tout. Ça va mieux.

\- Bien. Tes costumes de cette saison sont arrivés pendant le week-end. Pour cette semaine, tu vas continuer à travailler les sauts sur lesquels tu as encore des hésitations. Et la semaine prochaine, on essaiera de faire tes chorés entières, avec tes costumes, pour s'assurer que tout est bon. Tu la sens bien, cette saison ?

Victor réfléchit quelques secondes. Les choses n'étaient pas si différentes que ça par rapport aux années précédentes. Son thème l'inspirait, il savait comment le danser. Deux ans plus tôt, quand il avait utilisé le thème de la solitude, les conditions étaient les mêmes mais il avait douté, terriblement. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé aujourd'hui ? Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la réponse. Cette année, il se fichait des commentaires vicieux de Boris qui lui assuraient qu'il allait se planter. La confiance en lui qu'il avait acquise suite à son retour l'année dernière, ainsi que la distance qu'il arrivait à prendre vis-à-vis de ses problèmes personnels, avaient largement contribué à le remotiver et il était sur le point de réussir des éléments techniques qui achèveraient de lui rendre sa réputation de meilleur patineur au monde.

\- Franchement ? demanda Victor. Ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas été aussi sûr de mon coup…

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	23. Chapitre 22

**_Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup d'émotion à vous poster ici ce tout dernier chapitre de cette fic. Il y aura bien sûr l'épilogue et quelques bonus, mais ça me fait quelque chose quand même. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._**

 ** _Je cite trois musiques dans ce chapitre, elles sont toutes les trois disponibles sur ma playlist Spotify "Enchaîner une étoile - Musiques", comme d'habitude :_**

 ** _\- Si vous utilisez le logiciel Spotify, tapez ceci dans la barre de recherche et faites entrer, vous arriverez directement dessus : spotify:user:d48dv9ssbnw44zqzfdicdvs56:playlist:2dtYMBz8eob8ELdvnZ39Wg_**

 ** _\- Si vous utilisez le site Internet : op en. spo tify. co[m/ playlist/2dtYMBz8eob8ELdvnZ39Wg?si=Moqtg2syTLmY1574w-U5aw (sans les espaces, ni le [ de c[om)_**

 ** _Sur ce... ENJOY !_**

* * *

 _ **(20 septembre 2007, 20h27)**_

Victor ramassa les assiettes et les couverts en une pile et les ramena dans l'évier de la cuisine. L'entraînement et l'imminence du Grand Prix l'épuisaient et il rêvait du moment où il pourrait se glisser dans son lit. Il attrapa une éponge pour faire rapidement la vaisselle mais, avant d'avoir pu ouvrir le robinet, il sentit Boris le rejoindre et se glisser dans son dos pour l'enlacer. Il ferma les yeux pendant que les mains de son compagnon glissaient sur son corps et que son bassin se collait au sien pour lui faire clairement comprendre ses intentions.

\- Tu n'as pas envie ? devina sèchement Boris devant son absence de réaction.

Victor soupira légèrement. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne ressentait plus le moindre désir pour Boris. Jusqu'à maintenant, il parvenait à le lui cacher. Il faisait délibérément une croix sur sa volonté, laissait son corps savourer les gestes de Boris qu'il avait toujours adorés pendant que son esprit partait loin. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux et que Boris ne lui parlait pas pendant l'amour, il arrivait à rêver à d'autres endroits, d'autres personnes, n'importe quoi d'autre qui, combiné aux gestes experts de son petit-ami, parvenait à lui faire atteindre l'orgasme pour faire croire à Boris qu'il avait aimé ça. Mais, ce soir, il n'avait plus envie de se forcer. Plus envie de faire semblant.

\- Non. Excuse-moi… rajouta-t-il après une seconde d'hésitation.

\- Hmm.

Boris le lâcha lentement mais Victor sentait toujours sa présence dans son dos. Il se retourna vers lui et fut surpris de voir les yeux de Boris embués de larmes et de tristesse.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes plus ? demanda Boris, la voix hachée par l'émotion.

Victor hésita quelques secondes. Il n'aimait pas voir les gens pleurer et il se rendait compte en ce moment que c'était encore pire lorsque c'était Boris. Il avait lui-même trop pleuré à cause des problèmes de son couple pour supporter de voir la situation s'inverser.

\- Je t'aime, mon amour, assura Victor. Je te jure que je t'aime.

Il avait prononcé ces mots par automatisme et réalisa un peu tard à quel point c'était un mensonge. Non, il n'était plus amoureux de lui, depuis longtemps. Et Boris semblait s'en rendre compte un peu trop bien.

\- Comment tu peux encore dire ça ? s'exclama Boris pendant que ses larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Tu crois que je vais supporter ça sans rien dire ? Le peu d'intérêt que tu as pour moi, la façon dont tu me parles, dont tu me fais comprendre que je ne suis qu'une merde ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu m'aimes comme avant, dis-moi !

Ses larmes l'attendrissaient, et sa première réaction aurait été de le supplier de le pardonner et de lui jurer que tout irait bien. Mais il avait trop souffert, il était devenu trop amer pour ça.

\- Tu pourrais effacer les trois dernières années ? demanda Victor. Je ne fais que te rendre ce que toi tu me fais depuis le début. Souviens-toi un instant de tout ce que tu as dit ou fait ces dernières années à mon encontre que tu ne pourrais juste pas accepter pour toi-même. Regarde la façon dont tu m'as parlé et traité pendant tout ce temps et remets-toi en question !

Boris se figea soudainement, semblant encore plus désespéré qu'auparavant. Après quelques secondes de silence, il murmura :

\- Tu es vraiment en train de me reprocher mes sautes d'humeur ? On en a déjà parlé… Je te jure que s'il n'y avait que moi, j'arrêterais de prendre ces fichus médicaments qui me rendent comme ça, je te jure que j'essaie de lutter contre ses saloperies d'effets secondaires ! Victor, je refuse de te perdre à cause de ça !

\- Ne pense même pas à arrêter de te soigner à nouveau, répondit lentement Victor sans parvenir à dissimuler la peur dans sa voix. Je ne veux pas te voir faire une crise dans mes bras.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Victor, je ne peux pas prendre mes médicaments sans leurs effets !

 _C'est quand même un sacré euphémisme d'appeler ça des sautes d'humeur…_ La voix de Chris résonnait dans les oreilles de Victor. A l'époque où le suisse lui avait dit ça, il avait refusé de le croire, refusé de penser que Boris pouvait être pleinement conscient et responsable de son comportement. A présent, il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir écouté plus tôt.

* * *

 _ **(26 octobre 2007, 13h39 – Heure d'Everett, États-Unis)**_

Boris fronça les sourcils en voyant Chris entrer sur la piste de la Skate América, la première étape du Grand Prix. Victor s'était arrangé pour être près de la patinoire dès le début de son programme. Il était trop intrigué par cette surprise que Chris lui promettait depuis des mois.

\- Pour une petite fleur des Alpes Suisse, il a bien changé, commenta Boris.

C'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire. Chris avait changé physiquement, il était plus grand, plus costaud, plus carré. Il avait grandi, tout simplement. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Ses vêtements aussi avaient changé. Son costume moulant noir et rouge vif épousait ses formes à la perfection, faisant ressortir chacun de ses muscles, chacune de ses courbes. Son thème également avait beaucoup intrigué et fait parler de lui. La sensualité. Depuis quand Chris dansait-il des chorégraphies sensuelles ? Il avait toujours été l'innocence incarnée…

Chris s'engagea sur la piste et le présentateur annonça :

\- Christophe Giacometti, sur la musique _Sensualité,_ d'Axelle Red.

Victor avait déjà entendu cette chanson française qui ne pouvait pas mieux coller au thème du suisse. Il fronça les sourcils de concentration et de curiosité et s'appuya plus confortablement contre la balustrade pour l'observer. Les premières notes, aiguës et rythmées, résonnèrent et Chris entama sa danse. Seul le haut de son corps bougeait, commençant sa chorégraphie par des mouvements fluides de bras et de hanches. Lorsque les paroles commencèrent, Chris s'élança dans une suite fluide de rocker et counter rocker, dessinant de larges courbes entrecoupées de croisés suffisamment lentes pour suivre le tempo tout en laissant ses mains glisser sensuellement le long de son corps. Quelques secondes avant le refrain, il prit de la vitesse et amorça un quadruple lutz impeccable. Les exclamations du public retentirent devant cette figure que jamais personne n'avait passée en compétition, mais Victor, lui, n'en fut pas surpris. Chris avait toujours été doué pour ses lutz, il était inévitable qu'il réussisse tôt ou tard à le passer sur un quadruple. Et ce n'était pas comme si cela lui donnait à lui-même un retard en technique. Une chose était sûre, s'ils s'affrontaient cette année à la finale du Grand Prix, celle-ci serait magnifique.

Le rythme de la musique s'accéléra en même temps que les mouvements du patineur, en même temps que Chris charmait le public entier. Ses mouvements étaient aguicheurs, provocateurs, et Victor sentit une vague glacée traverser la salle lorsque Chris descendit sensuellement en fente latérale avant de se cambrer à l'extrême juste au-dessus de la glace, son costume moulant faisant ressortir chaque muscle de son torse. Les flammes rouges sur celui-ci brillaient sous les projecteurs et, lorsque le second refrain reprit, Victor entendit le public derrière lui fredonner la chanson en même temps que les enceintes. Chris glissait comme s'il n'avait plus aucun contact avec la glace, ses mains parcouraient habilement son corps et faisaient apparaître des visions plus ou moins obscènes – mais terriblement tentantes – dans l'esprit de Victor. Quelques secondes avant la fin de la musique, des cris de déception jaillirent du public lorsque Chris effectua un deuxième quadruple lutz mais sans tourner assez. Il ne fit que trois tours et demi et Victor se fit la remarque que les juges n'allaient compter qu'un triple. Juste après sa réception, Chris se laissa tomber dans un grand écart impeccable sur les dernières notes et son corps se cambra en un salut sensuel. En direction de Victor.

Le russe fut parcouru d'un doute. Il était impossible que ce salut, cette danse, lui aient été explicitement adressés, impossible que Chris ait préparé une chorégraphie en ignorant la direction dans laquelle il devrait la finir. Le dernier élément de sa danse lui revint à l'esprit. Son quadruple lutz avorté et rétrogradé en triple à cause du dernier demi-tour. S'il l'avait effectué correctement, il lui aurait tourné le dos sur son grand écart. Chris était beaucoup trop doué pour rater un saut de cette façon. Le suisse se releva, effectua plusieurs saluts en direction du public et, lorsqu'il réalisa le dernier dans la direction où se trouvait Victor, il le vit clairement lui adresser un quart de sourire satisfait. Les paroles que Chris avaient prononcées un an auparavant lui revinrent en mémoire. _Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si tu tombais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Demain, tu rencontres quelqu'un qui te séduit, te charme, t'allume, au point de ne plus être capable de penser à Boris ?_ Victor lui avait alors répondu que c'était impossible. Mais, aujourd'hui, il lui avait prouvé à quel point il s'était trompé. Aujourd'hui, il aurait juste eu envie de courir vers Chris pour le rejoindre à la sortie de la piste et l'embrasser comme jamais personne ne l'aurait fait sur la glace. Et tant pis pour la présence de Boris juste derrière lui.

* * *

 _ **(28 octobre 2007, 22h16 – Heure d'Everett, États-Unis)**_

Victor se glissa jusqu'au buffet du bal. Il avança tant bien que mal entre les différentes personnes vers les coupes de champagne pour en ramener à Yakov et Boris et parvint devant la table au moment où Chris s'en éloignait. Aussitôt, son regard anxieux parcourut la salle, mais la foule autour d'eux était trop compacte pour que Boris, resté à l'écart, remarque qu'il parlait à quelqu'un.

\- Félicitations, souffla Victor. Tu étais juste magnifique.

\- Ça t'a plu ? s'inquiéta Chris.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas. Tu mérites ta médaille d'or, crois-moi, aucun d'entre nous n'avait la moindre chance.

\- Tu étais très bon aussi. Mais honnêtement… Je me fiche de la médaille.

Victor fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et Chris se rapprocha de lui pour souffler :

\- Ta réaction a été ma plus belle récompense, Victor. Si ça peut me permettre de revoir tes yeux briller autant qu'à la fin de mon programme… Alors je suis prêt à recommencer à danser comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ma carrière.

* * *

 _ **(17 novembre 2007, 23h36 – Heure de Paris, France)**_

Victor bâilla longuement en traînant les pieds sur la moquette de l'hôtel. Sa médaille d'or se balançait autour de son cou. Il venait de remporter le trophée de France, décrochant officiellement sa qualification pour la finale du Grand Prix, et cette médaille qui avait fait résonner son hymne national dans la patinoire de Bercy l'avait remotivé. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas remporté l'or dans une compétition internationale, depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas parvenu à être fier de lui, de ce qu'il avait fait ? Boris avait bien essayé de lui reprocher plusieurs erreurs techniques qu'il aurait faites, mais Yakov l'avait violemment fait taire.

Victor s'apprêta à entrer dans sa chambre quand Boris le retint.

\- Attends. On dort ensemble ?

Ils avaient continué à avoir des chambres séparées pendant leurs déplacements, tant que leur relation n'était pas officialisée. Jusqu'à présent, ils étaient restés suffisamment discrets pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de journalistes ou de fans. Mais le couloir de l'hôtel était désert et sans fenêtres. Impossible que quiconque les voit entrer ensemble dans la même chambre. Aucune raison de refuser – hormis le fait qu'il n'avait pas envie.

Boris parut capter son hésitation et reprit :

\- Si tu veux carrément que je dégage de ta vie, tu peux juste le dire franchement.

Bien sûr, qu'il voulait que Boris sorte de sa vie. L'espace d'une seconde, il hésita à profiter de sa réplique, à se jeter sur l'occasion d'avoir enfin cette discussion qu'il reportait depuis trop longtemps. Seulement l'espace d'une seconde. L'euphorie de la victoire se mêlait encore à la fatigue de la compétition et il se sentait physiquement et psychologiquement trop épuisé pour affronter cet effort supplémentaire. Et il continuait à appréhender la réaction de Boris face à une telle annonce. Il ne savait pas quand ni comment il oserait enfin lui annoncer cette décision de rompre, mais il était sûr d'une chose : Il ne voulait pas être seul face à lui, et encore moins dans un espace public tel qu'un couloir d'hôtel. Il voulait être dans un terrain connu, chez lui ou à la patinoire, il voulait le soutien de Yakov, de Georgi, de Chris, de n'importe qui qui pourrait le soutenir et l'aider à assumer les conséquences d'une décision aussi radicale. A contrecœur, il soupira :

\- Bien sûr que non. Ça m'a surpris, c'est tout.

Il vérifia une dernière fois que le couloir était désert. Vraiment aucune excuse. Il fit signe à Boris de le suivre et referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Ils se couchèrent rapidement mais, au moment où Victor tendait le bras pour éteindre la lumière, Boris le retint.

\- Non. J'ai envie de te voir.

D'un geste, Boris le fit basculer sous lui et, le coinçant de son corps, commença à embrasser sa joue avant de descendre vers sa nuque. Victor se laissa faire en fermant les yeux, mais la main ferme de Boris lui prit la mâchoire et l'obligea à le regarder.

\- Garde les yeux ouverts. Ne regarde que moi, ordonna-t-il. Je refuse d'avoir encore l'impression que tu penses à l'autre salope de patineur suisse.

\- Hein ? mentit-il en parvenant à paraître surpris. Tu n'y es pas du tout, je pense à personne d'autre… C'est pour mieux en profiter, c'est tout.

\- Alors profite-en les yeux ouverts.

D'un geste, il lui bloqua les poignets au-dessus de sa tête et l'embrassa avec autorité pendant que sa main libre se refermait sur ses hanches.

* * *

 _ **(12 décembre 2007, 15h29 – Heure de Turin, Italie)**_

Victor inspira profondément. Le public applaudissait à tout rompre Chris, qui venait de conclure son programme court de manière aussi magnifique qu'à la Skate América. Victor passait juste après lui. La finale du Grand Prix, cette compétition maudite à laquelle il n'avait plus eu de médaille d'or depuis qu'il était arrivé chez les séniors. Est-ce qu'il pouvait le faire, est-ce que vraiment, il avait une chance ? Pas selon Boris, son petit-ami continuait à lui répéter que ses programmes ne valaient rien. Mais si cela avait été vrai, alors il n'aurait pas remporté l'or au trophée de France. Il pouvait le faire. Même s'il n'avait plus osé en rêver depuis trois ans. Même si Chris avait mis la barre très haut.

Il passa à côté du suisse au moment où celui-ci sortait de la piste et Chris lui adressa un sourire encourageant auquel il répondit. Il pouvait y arriver. Les acclamations du public lorsqu'il entra sur la patinoire le réconfortèrent. Il était dans son élément, il connaissait ses chorégraphies par cœur et n'avait plus qu'à les montrer au public italien. Il s'immobilisa au milieu de la piste et le présentateur annonça :

\- Victor Nikiforov, sur _Kukushka_.

Il avait remarqué depuis un moment qu'il était beaucoup plus à l'aise sur des musiques russes, et celle-ci collait particulièrement bien à son thème. Elle était connue par tous son pays, et il espérait la faire découvrir au monde entier au travers de sa chorégraphie.

La musique résonna et il attaqua sa chorégraphie par une suite de pas marqués et décidés, avant de se laisser glisser dans une suite de pas en courbe beaucoup plus sèches qu'à son habitude. Il n'y avait plus aucune grâce dans sa danse, chacun de ses gestes anguleux représentait un combat féroce et acharné, tel que l'armée russe en avait menés à travers son histoire. Il prit son élan pour réaliser un quadruple flip et le claquement sec de son patin sur la glace quand il se réceptionna résonna en écho de la musique. Les cris impressionnés du public se mêlèrent aux applaudissements nourris et un pâle sourire rassuré se dessina sur son visage. Sa série de croisés en arrière était plus rapide que ce à quoi il avait habitué le public et quelques applaudissements lui indiquèrent qu'il parvenait encore à les surprendre avec ses gestes techniques. Il enchaîna aussitôt avec une pirouette sautée assise qu'il exécuta à une vitesse qu'il était persuadé de n'avoir jamais atteinte avant de se redresser en tournant, bras étirés vers le ciel comme si ce mouvement était à l'origine de sa détente. Il repartit aussitôt tandis que le rythme accélérait et que le chant se mettait à résonner à travers tout le complexe. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il s'élança dans un saut en grand écart tout en nervosité, avant de poursuivre aussi sec par une suite de cross roll arrières, symbole de sa volonté d'évoluer à contre courant de ce qu'on lui avait imposé jusqu'alors. Un grand aigle bien placé lui permis d'enchaîner sur un triple axel qui lui rapporterait un bonus de par sa complexité. L'énergie de la musique lui donnait la force et l'endurance dont il avait longtemps cru être dépourvu, et les exclamations du public redoublèrent quand il entama sa deuxième partie par un quadruple lutz en combinaison avec un triple boucle piqué. Tant pis si Chris avait officiellement été le premier à passer ce quadruple en compétition, il y avait passé l'été entier mais il savait qu'il était désormais capable de rivaliser avec lui. Comme une revanche, il s'élança de nouveau dans une suite de mohawk et de choctaw à une vitesse folle, comme si ses pieds étaient doués d'une vie propre et que rien ne pouvait les contrôler. La voix qui soufflait la rébellion à ses oreilles ne semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter, le poussant à effectuer encore et encore des éléments aussi difficiles les uns que les autres, sans pour autant que la fatigue ne se lise sur son visage. On ne pouvait y lire que la détermination, le courage, et l'envie de venir à bout de toutes les peines. De résister. A bout de souffle, il conclut sa chorégraphie sur la dernière note en s'immobilisant net en une fente arrière, courbé sur sa jambe libre en un don de soi absolu.

* * *

 _ **(13 décembre 2007, 16h58 – Heure de Turin, Italie)**_

Victor s'engagea sur la piste sous les cris d'encouragement du public. Il avait terminé premier du programme court et n'avait raté que de quelques centièmes de points le record du monde qu'il avait établi deux ans auparavant, au programme court de la finale de Turin. Il avait entendu dire que le seul suspens de la compétition était de savoir qui de Chris ou de lui-même raflerait la médaille d'or et, même s'il pouvait encore se planter au programme libre, ces rumeurs l'avaient motivé. Il devait, il voulait les surprendre, les éblouir. Et il avait le programme parfait pour cela.

\- Victor Nikiforov, sur _Eye of the Tiger_.

Les accords caractéristiques de la musique mondialement connue résonnèrent dans le complexe, figeant le souffle de tout le public pendant que Victor partait rapidement dans une suite de courbes et de retournements en arrière, jouant des balancements au rythme de la musique. Lorsque les paroles commencèrent, il exécuta un quadruple flip impeccable. Il avait hésité sur ce point, mais ce saut restait celui qu'il maîtrisait le mieux et il avait renoncé à surprendre le public en changeant cette ouverture caractéristique. Au contraire, plus il le faisait et plus il était déterminé à utiliser ce saut comme signature, à ne plus jamais commencer autrement une chorégraphie. A rappeler à tout son public, au monde entier, sa fierté de réussir désormais un saut d'une telle complexité, après des années d'échec. Il reprit de la vitesse en amorçant une série de twizzles aussi fluides que rapides, ses bras légèrement écartés pour renforcer cette impression de planer sur la glace, avant de repartir sur un quadruple boucle. Lorsque le refrain fut entamé, repris par le public entier, il accéléra considérablement en parcourant la patinoire et exécuta une pirouette allongée qu'il enchaîna aussitôt sur une pirouette royale. Il mettait dans chacun de ses gestes son énergie retrouvée, sa détermination à retrouver le contrôle de sa vie et de son couple. Est-ce que Boris comprenait sa chorégraphie comme cela, est-ce que c'était pour cela qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Peut-être. Il n'en savait rien et refusait de se poser la question en ce moment même. Il ne devait pas penser à Boris s'il voulait réussir son programme, il savait que ses plus gros plantages étaient venus de l'appréhension de sa réaction. Un sursaut de rage le saisit et le quadruple flip qui suivit fut plus énergique que ce qu'il avait jamais atteint, avant qu'il ne puisse ralentir légèrement pour sa transition.

Un quadruple lutz en combinaison avec un triple boucle marqua le début de sa seconde partie et la suite de pas qu'il entama par la suite fit repartir son rythme endiablé. Ce ne fut qu'une petite minute avant la fin de la musique que ses mouvements ralentirent et devinrent plus fluides, plus souples. Même sa pirouette sautée parut plus gracieuse et sensuelle et il acheva sa chorégraphie en se laissant glisser à genoux, cambré en arrière, les yeux levés vers le plafond et l'arrière de sa tête touchant la glace.

Les cris enthousiastes et les applaudissements fournis le firent hurler de joie et il se laissa glisser allongé sur la glace, épuisé de son effort mais furieusement heureux et soulagé de sa réussite. Ses bras se levèrent vers le plafond en signe de victoire et il mit quelques secondes à savourer ce moment avant de se relever habilement pour saluer le public. Leur réaction avait été sa plus grande motivation et il les remercia longuement avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la patinoire où Yakov et Boris l'attendaient.

\- C'était pas mal, avoua Boris.

Même Yakov jeta un regard surpris à Boris. De sa part, c'était juste le meilleur compliment qu'on pouvait lui faire et il se crispa légèrement en se demandant ce que sa remarque cachait. Yakov dissipa le moment de doute en l'entraînant vers le _kiss and cry_. L'avantage d'avoir fini premier au court était qu'il était maintenant le dernier patineur, il serait immédiatement fixé sur son résultat définitif. De l'autre côté de la piste, il aperçut Chris fixer également les écrans d'un air impatient. Le suisse était premier du classement provisoire, Victor était le seul à pouvoir encore lui rafler la médaille d'or. Ses mains se crispèrent en attendant le résultat qui, heureusement, ne tarda pas à venir :

\- Victor Nikiforov, 215,25 points, pour un total de 328,75 ! Il se classe premier en battant le record du monde du score total !

Les hurlements hystériques du public et les cris de joie surpris de Boris et Yakov résonnèrent comme en sourdine. Il resta figé, les yeux écarquillés devant ce résultat bien réel qui s'affichait devant ses yeux. Et, alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce que ça représentait, alors qu'il réalisait qu'il venait effectivement de remporter l'or en raflant un record mondial, il sentit quelque chose s'effondrer en lui. Tout le stress, la pression, l'angoisse et l'inquiétude quant à son résultat disparurent subitement d'un seul coup, et ses yeux s'embuèrent quelques secondes avant qu'il ne fonde en sanglots. Il sentit Boris l'attirer contre lui dans une étreinte ferme à laquelle il se laissa aller pendant que Yakov posait une main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à se calmer, mais il eut tout de même l'impression de passer une éternité à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pendant qu'il réalisait ce qui venait d'arriver. Après tant d'années d'échecs et d'envie d'abandon, il l'avait fait, il avait prouvé à tout le monde – et à Boris – qu'il avait effectivement eu raison de continuer. Que ça en avait valu la peine, qu'il avait réussi à revenir de la plus belle des façons. Boris raffermit son étreinte et rapprocha son visage de son oreille pour lui souffler :

\- Ressaisis-toi un peu. Tu es censé sourire, dans un moment pareil.

Le ton sec et réprobateur de Boris le ramena à la réalité et il acquiesça d'un rapide hochement de tête pendant qu'il luttait pour reprendre sa respiration. Il se redressa en essuyant ses larmes et Yakov lui tendit un mouchoir tout en lui adressant un sourire fier. D'un geste, Victor enlaça Yakov et murmura :

\- Merci. Merci pour tout.

\- Je t'en prie, souffla Yakov. Tu le mérites.

Il relâcha son étreinte et se redressa. Ses jambes tremblaient sous l'effet de la fatigue et de l'émotion, et Yakov le soutint légèrement pendant qu'ils rejoignaient les journalistes qui les attendaient dans l'espace presse.

* * *

 _ **(23 décembre 2007, 20h07)**_

\- Victor ! Tu peux venir voir ?

Le ton sec de Boris le fit se figer. Ils devaient partir dès le lendemain chez les parents de celui-ci pour qu'il le leur présente officiellement à l'occasion de Noël. Y avait-il eu un problème dans le programme ? Boris n'avait pas envie de conduire et il avait proposé qu'ils aillent à Torjok en train, celui-ci avait-il été annulé ou reporté ? Il le rejoignit rapidement dans le salon et constata que Boris tenait son propre téléphone portable dans la main.

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ?

Il lui montra l'écran d'accueil de son téléphone. Victor en avait remplacé l'image de fond par la photo de son sacre, sur le podium du Grand Prix, la médaille d'or autour du cou, aux côtés de Chris qui portait sa médaille d'argent. Il avait légèrement hésité avant de la mettre et son argumentation était prête.

\- Je voulais me souvenir de ma victoire, c'est tout… Ce n'est qu'une photo de moi sur le podium…

\- Et le fait que l'autre salope suisse soit en arrière plan n'est qu'un détail ?

\- Pourquoi tu l'insultes ? s'écria Victor. Je ne le connais pas plus que ça, on est des concurrents ! Qu'est-ce que tu as avec lui ?

Tout en prononçant ses mots, Victor réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Son deuxième téléphone était resté soigneusement caché, il était impossible que Boris sache à quel point ils étaient proches. Impossible qu'il ait autre chose que des soupçons. Mais cela lui suffisait amplement.

\- Tu crois franchement que je suis aveugle ? Que je ne vois pas la façon dont il t'aguiche sur la glace, la façon dont tu le regardes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial, qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? rugit Boris.

\- Tu n'y es pas du tout, Boris, il n'y a rien, absolument rien ! assura Victor. Arrête de te faire des idées, tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi !

\- Non je ne le sais pas ! Tu ne me regardes plus, tu ne m'aimes plus, tu crois franchement que je suis suffisamment stupide pour ne pas le voir ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le retrouver, pourquoi ce n'est pas avec lui que tu vas passer Noël ?

\- Boris, s'il te plaît arrête ! s'écria Victor, de plus en plus exaspéré par la crise de jalousie de son petit-ami. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour prouver qu'il n'y a que toi dans ma vie ?

\- Tu pourrais faire un minimum d'efforts pour me le montrer, par exemple ! Tu pourrais arrêter de fermer les yeux pour penser à autre chose quand on fait l'amour, tu pourrais me regarder dans les yeux quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes ! Fais-le, maintenant, pour voir ?

L'ordre le surprit tellement qu'il eut une seconde d'hésitation. Une seconde de trop.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais, souffla Boris. Tu sais quoi ? On en reparlera après Noël. Je vais partir tout de suite chez mes parents.

Avant que Victor n'ait pu trouver quoi que ce soit à dire, Boris était parti chercher sa valise déjà prête pour le lendemain et il sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

* * *

 _ **(24 décembre 2007, 21h36)**_

La patinoire n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec ce qu'il en connaissait. Yakov avait placé une longue table autour de laquelle la plupart des patineurs de l'équipe étaient assis. Quand il lui avait appris la crise de jalousie que Boris avait faite, Yakov avait proposé à Victor de les rejoindre pour le repas de Noël de l'équipe. Boris n'avait jamais voulu accepter qu'il y participe les années précédentes, arguant qu'il était mauvais pour sa carrière de devenir ami avec d'autres patineurs. Mais Boris n'était pas là et, quand Victor avait raconté à Yakov ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait réalisé que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas été séparé de son petit-ami, et sa crise de colère suivie de son absence lui avait fait prendre conscience d'une chose : C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi apaisé que pendant cette soirée qu'il avait finalement passée avec Yakov, à discuter de tout et de rien mais surtout de Boris et des problèmes de leur couple. Et, au fil des heures, Victor avait réalisé qu'il voulait que cette tranquillité continue. Il ne voulait pas que la tension, les critiques, les disputes et l'appréhension reviennent. Il ne voulait pas que Boris revienne. Il était toujours aussi anxieux des circonstances de leur séparation, mais Yakov était là et lui avait promis que, le soir où Boris reviendrait et que Victor lui annoncerait cette rupture devenue inévitable, il ne serait pas loin et prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin. Sa décision était prise, tous les détails étaient décidés, et il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le retour de son petit-ami pour mettre fin à cette relation qui n'avait que trop duré. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile, mais l'apaisement qu'il ressentait déjà et qui se concrétiserait dans quelques jours lui prouvait que cela en vaudrait la peine – et que tout irait définitivement mieux après ça. Il jeta un œil sur son téléphone, resté silencieux depuis le départ précipité de Boris de son appartement. Victor avait espéré un SMS pour l'informer qu'il était arrivé chez ses parents mais, à l'évidence, Boris était encore trop énervé pour songer à le rassurer à ce sujet.

\- Je peux la voir de plus près, s'il te plaît ? demanda Mila à côté de lui.

La petite fille avait posé la question en désignant sa médaille d'or du Grand Prix que Yakov avait insisté pour qu'il porte, et Victor l'enleva et la lui tendit. Avant que le repas ne commence, elle l'avait déjà longuement félicité sur sa performance, s'était extasiée sur la photo de lui sur le podium et avait aidé Yakov à accrocher les articles de journaux, plus élogieux les uns que les autres sur le fait que Victor avait réussi à revenir au plus haut niveau et à reconquérir son titre de maître des quadruples. Les yeux bleus de Mila s'écarquillèrent d'admiration et elle tremblait d'excitation en touchant la médaille.

\- Elle est magnifique, j'arrive pas à y croire…

\- Tu auras les tiennes, bientôt ! assura Victor.

\- Tu crois ? demanda la fillette.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu es super douée, tu sais ? Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir eu ton niveau à ton âge…

Mila rougit violemment sous le compliment et les taches de rousseur qui constellaient ses joues ressortirent encore plus que d'habitude. Elle lui rendit la médaille avec précaution et il la remettait autour de son cou quand le claquement de la porte de la patinoire attira son attention. Un silence tomba dans la pièce et Yakov se leva en voyant entrer deux policiers en uniforme. Il se précipita à leur rencontre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Que… Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Nous sommes à la recherche de Victor Nikiforov, annonça le plus âgé des policiers. Ses voisins nous ont dit qu'il serait probablement ici. C'est le cas ?

Pendant quelques secondes, Victor hésita à se faire tout petit au milieu des autres patineurs mais, devant le silence gêné tombé dans le complexe, il se leva.

\- C'est moi.

\- Pouvons-nous vous parler ? En privé ?

Il acquiesça et les suivit dans le bureau de Yakov. Les policiers semblèrent hésiter à demander au coach de les laisser seuls mais Victor trancha :

\- Peu importe ce qui se passe, ça le concerne aussi.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence et Yakov referma la porte du bureau avant de reprendre :

\- Donc ? On va avoir une idée de ce que vous lui voulez ?

L'un des policiers inspira, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui aurait préféré faire n'importe quoi d'autre et demanda lentement :

\- Vous êtes bien le compagnon de Boris Dorokhov ?

\- Oui. Mais il est chez sa famille à Torjok. Pourquoi ?

Le policier pinça les lèvres et reprit :

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir à vous l'annoncer dans ces conditions, monsieur. Boris Dorokhov n'est jamais arrivé à Torjok. Il… Il a été victime d'un accident de voiture hier soir, sur la route pour s'y rendre.

L'homme en uniforme marqua une pause pendant que Victor digérait l'information et, devant son regard incertain, lui apporta la confirmation qu'il craignait :

\- Il est décédé sur le coup.

* * *

 ** _Je m'en voudrais de vous laisser plantés là pendant une semaine en attendant l'épilogue, donc je vais faire de la pub =D_**

 ** _La chorégraphie du programme court de Victor, sur Kukushka, a été grandement inspirée par la prodigieuse, impressionnante et talentueuse Evgenia Medvedeva, qui a patiné son programme d'exhibition des championnats d'Europe et des JO 2018 sur cette musique. Alors que mon idée de musique pour ce programme court était très bancale et que Saad Maia désespérait de réussir à écrire une choré sur ce truc, la vidéo d'Evgenia a été une révélation et m'a fait crier un grand : "Voilà, c'est ÇA ce que je veux faire de la choré de Victor !". Vous pouvez la regarder ici :_** _**ww[w. you [[tube. co[m/watch?v=G5tq8iJytF8**_ _**(sans espaces ni crochet ouvrant). Comme dit, je vous retrouve dans une semaine pour l'épilogue. Venez fangirliser avec moi sur la vidéo d'Evgenia en attendant.**_


	24. Épilogue

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Et voici l'épilogue tant attendu, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**_

 _ **ENJOY !**_

* * *

Yuri avait écouté Victor parler pendant des heures sans jamais l'interrompre. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, la voix de Victor était devenue plus tremblante, sa peau plus pâle. A l'évidence, certains de ses souvenirs étaient encore trop durs et seuls les gestes réconfortants de Yuri lui avaient permis de continuer. Mais, cette fois, Yuri ne parvint plus à garder le silence.

\- Il est… Mort ? répéta-t-il, choqué.

Victor acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Son regard semblait troublé, hanté, et Yuri comprit que l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça avant était qu'il aurait préféré ne plus jamais repenser à cette période de sa vie.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il lentement. Un accident de voiture, en apparence stupide. Il a fait plusieurs tonneaux et sa voiture a fini contre un arbre. Le choc l'a tué sur le coup.

Le russe inspira profondément et reprit :

\- Sa voiture était bien amochée mais les experts étaient à peu près certains qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'impact d'une autre voiture. Officiellement, il a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule et s'est planté seul.

Yuri sentit le doute dans la voix du russe et répéta :

\- Officiellement ?

\- Il y a eu une enquête. Un accident sur une portion de route déserte, sans témoin, c'était idéal pour camoufler un meurtre. Plusieurs personnes ont été interrogées. Yakov leur a parlé de son épilepsie, confirmée par l'hôpital, et de ses oublis de médicaments pour me faire du chantage. Quand ils m'ont posé la question, je leur ai dit que les choses n'allaient plus si bien que ça entre nous ces derniers temps et qu'il était parti sur une dispute. L'autopsie et l'examen de ses affaires ont confirmé qu'il n'avait plus pris ses médicaments depuis plus ou moins deux mois. L'enquête s'est arrêtée là, ils ont conclu qu'il avait dû faire une crise d'épilepsie au volant et perdre le contrôle du véhicule.

\- Il avait à nouveau arrêté de prendre ses médicaments ? s'écria Yuri.

Ses poings s'étaient furieusement serrés de rage lorsque Victor lui avait raconté sa première crise et le russe confirma :

\- Oui. Je… Je n'avais plus l'ombre d'une attention pour lui, j'avais décidé de ne plus essayer de lui faire plaisir à tout prix et… Si les choses avaient continué comme ça, j'aurais probablement fini par le quitter. Alors que s'il n'était pas parti ce soir-là… Il aurait fait une crise d'épilepsie dans mes bras, les secours seraient arrivés à temps et moi, je m'en serais tellement voulu que j'aurais probablement arrêté ma carrière pour me consacrer uniquement à lui. Ça avait marché une fois, il aurait été stupide de ne pas recommencer… Il… Son arrogance par rapport à ses crises m'étonnait, il refusait d'admettre qu'elles pourraient finir par le tuer. Et… Il n'y avait certainement pas pensé quand il est parti sous le coup de la colère, il était trop intelligent pour prendre ce risque. Sans cette dispute et ce coup de tête irréfléchi… Il serait certainement encore vivant. Enfin… Peut-être.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu ? nota Yuri.

\- C'est la version officielle, celle qu'on m'a demandé de croire. Mais… Il y avait des centaines, peut-être des milliers de personnes qui avaient juré de le tuer depuis son interview aux mondiaux de Calgary. Et Yakov était certainement le premier de la liste. C'était tellement une occasion rêvée… J'ai mis un moment à accepter l'idée que je ne saurais juste jamais ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

\- Comment tu as fait pour continuer la saison ? demanda Yuri. Tu devais être tellement sous le choc…

\- En fait, au début, j'ai beaucoup affirmé – et je pensais sincèrement – que je m'en fichais. Mon esprit se focalisait sur les derniers mois passés ensemble et je répétais à qui voulait l'entendre que j'étais mieux sans lui. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Yakov avait insisté pour que je vive chez lui le temps de m'en remettre, parce que je pensais aller bien. C'est un peu plus tard que je me suis effondré. Aux championnats d'Europe, très exactement. J'ai retrouvé Chris, on en a un peu parlé et… J'ai réalisé qu'il me manquait. Quand je discutais avec Chris, quand il passait un bras autour de mes épaules pour me réconforter… J'avais toujours adoré ces moments avec Chris, mais là, j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas lui que je voulais. C'était Boris que je voulais avec moi, c'était avec lui que je voulais parler ou faire un câlin… Et il n'était plus là, parce que j'avais été tellement méprisant envers lui la dernière année qu'il avait fini par arrêter de prendre ses médicaments.

\- Ce n'était pas… commença à protester Yuri.

\- Je sais, assura Victor. Avec le recul, j'ai fini par l'admettre. Mais à l'époque, j'ai énormément culpabilisé pour ça. Les enquêteurs avaient même commencé à m'accuser de non-assistance à personne en danger, ils disaient que j'aurais dû remarquer qu'il avait arrêté son traitement et alerter ses médecins… Mais ils ont rapidement laissé tomber l'affaire. Ils ont interrogé plusieurs personnes de notre entourage – Yakov, Georgi, plusieurs voisins – qui ont tous confirmé qu'il utilisait souvent la colère et le chantage pour me faire aller dans son sens, et qu'il était bien du genre à tout faire pour que je ne m'en rende pas compte avant qu'il fasse une crise. Mais même malgré ça, je continuais à m'en vouloir. A m'estimer responsable de sa mort, parce qu'il ne serait jamais parti si j'avais juste accepté de ne vivre que pour lui. J'ai refusé catégoriquement de laisser tomber les restrictions qu'il m'imposait. Je mangeais les mêmes portions de moineau, je ne sortais nulle part si Yakov ne m'accompagnait pas, je ne faisais rien sans autorisation explicite. Je n'ai même pas osé ramener chez Yakov le téléphone que j'utilisais pour parler avec Chris. J'ai tout fait pour pouvoir continuer à croire que cette période n'était qu'une pause et qu'un jour, Boris allait sonner à sa porte et me remmener avec lui. Parfois, quand j'étais un peu plus à plat que d'habitude, j'en venais même à avoir peur de ce moment où il reviendrait, à craindre sa réaction vis-à-vis du peu de liberté que je m'étais accordée.

Yuri se mordit la lèvre. Tout au long du récit de Victor, il avait appréhendé la suite, appréhendé de savoir jusqu'où étaient allés les abus qu'il avait subis. Et même s'il aurait pu être rassuré, il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur le fait que Victor n'avait fait que lui raconter certaines scènes, certains jours ou moments particuliers, en fonction de ce dont il se souvenait – ou ce dont il avait accepté de lui parler. Lentement, il demanda :

\- Il… Il ne t'a jamais frappé ?

\- Jamais, confirma Victor. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il l'aurait fait un jour si… Si ça avait continué plus longtemps. Mais chez Yakov, j'ai réalisé à quel point ses exigences, ses coups de colère et ses humiliations m'avaient marqué. J'avais beau avoir assisté à son enterrement, savoir que Yakov s'était arrangé avec sa famille pour leur renvoyer ses affaires qui étaient chez moi… Je n'osais plus me lâcher. Je n'arrivais pas à admettre qu'il n'était plus là et la peur de ses… De ses punitions quand il reviendrait me paralysait complètement.

\- Tu as mis combien de temps à t'y faire ?

\- Ça aurait pu prendre des années, reconnut Victor. Mais Yakov a fait quelque chose que je n'ai jamais oublié. A la fin de la saison, je n'allais toujours pas mieux et il en avait assez de me voir terrorisé par la réaction d'un mec mort depuis trois mois. Alors il m'a envoyé en Suisse.

\- Chez Chris ? devina Yuri.

Victor acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et expliqua :

\- Il a tout organisé sans m'en parler. Il a passé un accord avec l'entraîneur de Chris pour que je les rejoigne pendant toute la période entre les deux saisons. J'ai emménagé chez Chris, je patinais à Zurich en étant supervisé par son coach. Je discutais juste de mes chorégraphies avec Yakov par Skype et je lui envoyais des vidéos de certains de mes entraînements. Au final, Yakov m'a juste mis dans l'avion en me l'annonçant au dernier moment, et Chris a fait le reste. Je n'aurais certainement jamais remonté la pente sans lui.

Victor replongea dans ses pensées, semblant rassembler ses souvenirs avant de reprendre :

\- Il a été d'une patience incroyable. Même en Suisse, là où Boris n'aurait jamais toléré que je mette les pieds, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était qu'un rêve qui prendrait fin tôt ou tard. Chris m'a pas mal pris en main, au début. Contrairement à Yakov, il supportait que je continue à respecter ce que Boris m'imposait. Il acceptait qu'on ne fasse rien d'autre que de patiner, qu'on trace directement sans détour entre chez lui et la patinoire… Et il a fait les choses petit à petit. Un chemin un peu plus long pour rentrer le soir et passer quelques minutes de plus dehors, un détour par une chocolaterie pour en manger chez lui le soir, un quart d'heure qu'on passait dans un parc avant de rentrer… Au début, ça m'angoissait énormément. Mais j'étais forcé de constater que, malgré toutes les règles qu'il m'incitait à enfreindre, Boris ne revenait pas pour me punir et m'enfermer à nouveau. Chris avait beau essayer d'y aller doucement, je sentais qu'il désespérait de plus en plus, qu'il ne voyait pas quoi faire pour m'aider à remonter la pente. Puis, un soir, en rentrant, on est tombés sur un type qui m'a reconnu et m'a demandé s'il pouvait prendre une photo avec moi. J'ai accepté, je lui ai signé un autographe, on a discuté quelques minutes et, quand il est parti, Chris avait l'air complètement stupéfait. Il était surpris de voir que j'arrivais à être aussi à l'aise et naturel quand des fans m'abordaient, alors que je n'osais pas dire un mot à personne de notre entourage. Je lui ai répondu que j'avais le droit de faire semblant. Que Boris m'autorisait à me comporter comme ça avec les fans, à distribuer des clins d'œil ou des sourires… Et il m'a proposé de faire semblant plus souvent. D'essayer de me comporter avec tout le monde de cette façon, en cachant pour l'instant ma vraie personnalité. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais il a joué le jeu aussi pour m'aider. Depuis la dernière saison, il jouait un rôle sur la patinoire en endossant l'apparence de quelqu'un de sensuel et d'aguicheur. Il a continué à jouer ce rôle en dehors, d'abord discrètement, puis de plus en plus souvent. Déjà parce que j'aimais ce Chris là et que, dans ces moments-là, il retrouvait l'étincelle dans mes yeux que j'avais eue en le voyant danser sur Sensualité. Et aussi parce que le voir jouer ce rôle m'aidait à assumer le mien. A considérer qu'on était deux à faire semblant, et donc que c'était un peu moins dur à faire. Ça a été un peu hasardeux au début, mais ça a fini par marcher. En fait, j'ai réalisé que j'aimais ça. J'aimais faire semblant d'aller bien et d'être heureux, alors j'ai continué.

Victor marqua une pause pour chercher ses mots avant de reprendre :

\- « Ouais, ça a marché. J'ai donné le change de cette façon tellement souvent qu'un jour, j'ai réalisé que Boris n'aurait jamais accepté que je me comporte comme ça avec autant de gens et aussi fréquemment. Mais il ne revenait pas pour me punir de ce comportement et m'enfermer. Alors j'ai commencé à admettre qu'il ne reviendrait vraiment jamais. Et que j'avais le droit de vivre en son absence. J'ai recommencé à manger à ma faim, j'ai rapidement pris pas mal de poids et de muscles. De centimètres, aussi. Quand on s'en est rendus compte, le médecin de Chris m'a envoyé passer pas mal d'examens qui ont conclu que le manque de nourriture couplé à l'excès d'entraînement avaient fini par bloquer ma croissance. Selon eux, c'était même un miracle que j'ai réussi à récupérer aussi vite, certaines personnes anorexiques mettent des années à recommencer à grandir.

Quand j'ai commencé à aller mieux physiquement, j'ai repris un peu d'assurance. J'ai réalisé à quel point je n'avais pas été aussi apaisé et serein depuis quatre ans. J'ai continué à beaucoup déconner en public pour donner le change, mais ça me perturbait moins qu'avant. Je me suis lâché petit à petit et Chris me suivait, il me proposait de nouvelles choses au fur et à mesure. Fréquenter d'autres gens, discuter avec des amis et des patineurs, sortir en boite, boire de l'alcool, passer des nuits blanches à discuter ensemble… On s'est même pas mal fait engueuler par son coach, d'ailleurs. Il rapportait tout à Yakov, comme c'était convenu dans l'accord qu'ils avaient passé, mais Yakov me réprimandait pour la forme, je pouvais presque sentir qu'il était heureux d'apprendre ça. Et… C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis coupé les cheveux. J'en avais envie depuis des années mais Boris avait toujours refusé en bloc. Quand Chris a compris que ma peur de sa réaction était la seule chose qui m'empêchait de le faire, il m'a traîné chez le coiffeur. Au final, je crois que ces six mois ont fait partie des meilleurs moments de ma vie. Je suis revenu à Saint-Pétersbourg début octobre, avec les cheveux coupés, dix kilos et quinze centimètres de plus. Quand il m'a vu, Yakov a dit que m'envoyer là-bas avait été la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eue.

Yuri hésita une seconde avant de demander prudemment :

\- Vous êtes… Chris et toi…

\- Sortis ensemble ? devina Victor. Non. C'était même assez ironique, qu'après tout ce temps à rêver de passer ma vie avec lui, je refuse d'aller plus loin quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. On en a discuté plusieurs fois mais… C'était trop tôt. Et je n'avais connu personne d'autre que Boris. Je m'étais persuadé qu'une relation stable et respectueuse ne pouvait pas exister. Qu'être amoureux, c'était forcément faire souffrir l'autre. J'aime penser que dans d'autres circonstances, avec un autre passé, ça aurait carrément été possible entre nous. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui nous manquait mais… Je faisais un blocage. C'était juste trop tôt pour me remettre en couple. Je m'en voulais presque vis-à-vis de Chris, mais il ne l'a jamais mal pris. Un jour, alors que je culpabilisais à ce propos, il m'a dit que l'amour était quelque chose de trop chouette pour le gâcher en se forçant. Ça m'a… Énormément réconforté sur ce sujet. Et, avec le recul… Je pense que c'est cette phrase qui m'a aidé à admettre ce qui se passait avec Boris.

Étrangement, Yuri parut presque soulagé d'entendre cette dernière phrase de la part de Victor. Il n'avait pas osé l'interrompre, mais, au fur et à mesure que Victor lui racontait sa version des faits et ses sentiments, il avait plusieurs fois eu envie de hurler que rien de tout ça n'était normal.

\- Tu as mis longtemps à le reconnaître ? demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Des années. En fait… J'ai eu une première révélation quelques années plus tard. On était en boîte avec plusieurs patineurs pour fêter la fin de la saison. J'avais un peu bu, suffisamment pour être à l'aise, et j'ai commencé à discuter avec un mec rencontré sur place. Il m'a proposé de finir la soirée chez lui. J'appréhendais encore de m'engager dans une relation, mais il avait été clair sur le fait qu'il ne cherchait pas à ce que ça continue le lendemain matin. J'ai fini par accepter. Une fois dans sa chambre, il m'a demandé ce que j'avais envie de faire. Ce que j'aimais, si j'étais plutôt actif ou passif… Et là, j'ai réalisé que je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, tout simplement parce que Boris ne m'avait jamais posé de telles questions. Il ne s'était jamais soucié de ce que j'aimais, de ce dont j'avais envie… J'ai quand même hasardé des réponses à ce mec et ça ne nous a pas empêchés de passer un bon moment. Suffisamment pour que je réalise le lendemain matin qu'en quatre ans de relation, je n'avais jamais connu quelque chose comme ça. Je n'avais juste jamais été aussi… Consentant que cette nuit-là. Cette nuit-là, j'ai compris à quel point Boris n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'attention pour moi. Pour mon image, pour ce que je laissais voir de moi, pour la façon dont il m'imaginait, oui… Mais pas pour qui j'étais vraiment. Et puis, encore longtemps après, il y a eu toi. Tu m'as montré tout le reste. Tu m'as montré ce qu'était véritablement l'amour, ce qu'était une relation…

Victor chercha le mot qu'il lui manquait quelques secondes et Yuri finit par proposer :

\- Une relation normale ?

\- Je sais pas. J'ai encore du mal à admettre que… Que ce n'était pas normal. Enfin… Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, en fait, soupira Victor. Je m'en veux encore énormément. Parfois, quand je suis avec Chris par exemple, je me dis qu'en effet, ce n'était pas une vie et qu'il valait peut-être mieux que ça ce soit fini comme ça. Mais… D'autres fois, je peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment ça aurait pu se passer autrement. Ce qui serait arrivé si j'avais été un peu moins égoïste, un peu moins obnubilé par ma carrière. Si je lui avais accordé l'importance qu'il méritait. J'ai complètement négligé la vie et l'amour pendant près de vingt ans et… Enfin, peut-être que tout ça aurait pu ne pas arriver. Peut-être qu'on aurait vraiment pu être heureux ensemble si j'y avais mis un peu du mien.

\- Si tu y avais mis un peu du tien ? s'exclama Yuri, choqué. Vitya… Tu avais arrêté de vivre pour lui, il te détruisait et tu te laissais faire pour lui faire plaisir !

\- Yakov et Chris me l'ont souvent dit, confirma Victor. C'est juste… Ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir, c'est tout. D'avoir encore ce doute sur où s'arrêtait sa responsabilité et où commençait la mienne.

Yuri acquiesça lentement. Il n'était absolument pas d'accord avec ce que lui disait Victor, il aurait eu envie d'insister pour lui dire que Yakov et Chris avaient raison, mais il sentait que Victor l'avait déjà entendu beaucoup trop souvent. Que cette histoire l'avait trop marqué pour qu'il puisse avoir dessus un regard objectif.

\- Tu disais que tu faisais un blocage sur les relations… C'est parti quand ? Tu… Il n'y a vraiment eu personne de sérieux entre lui et moi ?

\- Non. Ce n'est jamais allé plus loin qu'une nuit sans lendemain. J'avais trop peur de m'engager. Et… – Victor esquissa un sourire amusé – A vrai dire, tu m'as fait peur aussi.

Yuri rougit violemment.

\- Excuse-moi…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, assura Victor. La soirée qu'on a passée ensemble au bal à Sotchi était juste magique mais… Sur le coup, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point l'alcool avait influencé tes actions. Ni que tu étais trop bourré pour t'en souvenir le lendemain. Alors, quand tu m'as ignoré à l'aéroport en repartant, je t'avoue que tu m'as fait peur. Passer une soirée de rêve avec quelqu'un qui me méprisait le lendemain m'a rappelé quelques souvenirs. Mais je pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à toi. Et… Quand j'ai vu ta vidéo de ma chorégraphie, j'ai eu la confirmation qui me manquait. Toute ta danse faisait ressortir ton innocence, j'ai compris que tu étais aux antipodes de lui en voyant ça. Alors j'ai plaqué ma carrière et Yakov et je suis parti te rejoindre. Au moins, maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi Yakov a eu du mal avec toi… Ça n'a absolument rien de personnel, il a juste… Juste eu l'impression de voir l'histoire recommencer quand je lui ai annoncé que je prenais une pause par amour pour quelqu'un.

Yuri acquiesça lentement. En effet, il comprenait beaucoup mieux la réaction de Yakov à son égard. Tout bien réfléchi, s'il avait été au courant de cette histoire dès le début, il aurait peut-être lui-même déconseillé à Victor de le rejoindre à Hasetsu. Victor paraissait encore chamboulé d'avoir eu à se replonger dans ses souvenirs pour lui raconter tout ça et Yuri lui saisit délicatement la main pour la caresser lentement et l'apaiser.

\- Et maintenant, reprit doucement Yuri, tu as… Vous avez tous les deux compris que je ne te ferais jamais de mal ?

\- Bien sûr. Pour être honnête… Ce n'est plus ce qui m'inquiète. Non, la seule chose dont j'ai peur, maintenant… C'est de devenir comme lui.

\- Devenir comme lui ? répéta Yuri, choqué. Mais… C'est stupide ! Victor, tu n'as rien à voir avec lui !

\- Je lui ressemble beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois, démentit Victor. En fait… Je réalise que j'ai surtout énormément appris de lui. Lors de notre dernière année ensemble, quand j'avais pris suffisamment de recul pour comprendre ses techniques et les étudier… Je me suis surpris plus tard à les reproduire très souvent. Y compris avec toi.

\- Avec moi ? Mais… Non, Victor, c'est faux !

\- Ah oui ? demanda Victor sur un ton sceptique. Je te rappelle que l'une des premières phrases que je t'ai dites quand je suis venu t'entraîner a été de te traiter de porcelet à cause du poids que tu avais pris. Et que le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te remonter le moral quand tu paniquais en compétition a été d'achever de te briser en te menaçant de partir si tu échouais. Et que j'ai supplié Yurio de gagner le Grand Prix pour te convaincre de rester encore un an quand tu voulais prendre ta retraite.

Yuri resta silencieux. En effet, sur le coup, il avait assez mal vécu les événements dont Victor lui parlait, mais ça lui paraissait tellement petit, tellement insignifiant à côté du bonheur qu'il avait à vivre avec lui…

\- Tu évoques trois cas isolés… En près d'un an… Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui !

\- Peut-être. C'est surtout… Une question de choix. J'aurais pu le faire beaucoup plus souvent mais… Mais je t'aime. Suffisamment pour avoir compris à quel point ça t'avait fait souffrir quand j'ai commis ces actions. Trop pour accepter de continuer. Trop pour t'interdire de boire quand je ne suis pas là, ou t'interdire de manger ce qui te fait plaisir, ou t'imposer des règles trop strictes qui te dégoûteraient du patinage… Mais l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai décidé de te parler de tout ça, c'est que je veux que tu le saches. Je veux que tu saches ce dont je suis capable, et que quand je perds mes moyens, je vais très souvent me rabattre sur la manipulation pour arriver à mes fins. C'est devenu… Presque instinctif.

\- Il n'y a que ça qui a marché contre lui, fit remarquer Yuri, c'est normal que tu aies pris ce réflexe…

Victor ne répondit rien et Yuri comprit qu'il n'était qu'à moitié convaincu. Il décida de changer de sujet.

\- Et ta famille ? Ta sœur, tes parents ? Tu les as revus après être rentré de Zurich ?

\- J'ai essayé de reprendre contact. Déjà avec ma sœur. Ça a été compliqué vu à quel point je l'avais détruite la dernière fois qu'on s'était parlé. Mais elle avait compris avant tout le monde ce qui se passait avec Boris. Elle a accepté mes excuses mais… On ne fait pas disparaître des trucs aussi graves avec des regrets. Ce que je lui ai balancé dans la figure ce jour-là… Ça restera éternellement ce que je regretterai le plus dans toute cette histoire. Elle a compris et m'a pardonné, mais on n'a plus jamais eu la même relation qu'avant. Je l'ai juste trop blessée pour qu'elle accepte de passer par-dessus. On a essayé de manger chez l'un ou chez l'autre quelques fois, mais le ton est toujours resté assez froid, distant… Prudent. On redoutait tous les deux le moment où l'autre allait remettre cette histoire sur la table, parce qu'on était tous les deux incapables de passer par-dessus. On a fini par prendre de la distance. On est restés un peu en contact, on s'appelle parfois, et on s'envoie un message pour nos anniversaires. Mais c'est tout.

Victor prit une inspiration avant de continuer :

\- Mes parents, ça a été complètement autre chose. Ils avaient été au courant de mon altercation avec Eva, et quand je suis venu les voir, avant d'avoir pu leur dire quoi que ce soit, ils m'ont fait comprendre que je ne pouvais pas disparaître pendant trois ans, m'en prendre à la suite desquels ma sœur d'une façon aussi violente n'a plus jamais été la même, et revenir du jour au lendemain comme si de rien n'était. Au fond… Leur réaction ne m'a même pas surprise. Et puis, je l'avais mérité.

\- Tu n'avais pas mérité ça… précisa Yuri. C'est triste…

\- Ce n'est pas comme si nos relations étaient au beau fixe avant, nuança Victor. J'ai fini par me dire que, avec ou sans Boris, on en serait arrivés à ce stade. Peut-être plus tard, mais ça aurait explosé tout de même.

Victor semblait à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées et ses regrets et Yuri hasarda :

\- Tout à l'heure, tu as dis que, au début, il t'avait énormément manqué. Que tu n'arrivais pas à faire ton deuil. Tu as réussi à t'en remettre, depuis ?

\- Un peu. J'ai surtout repensé avec du recul à ce que je savais de lui. Ce que Yakov savait de lui. J'ai fini par retrouver cette fille avec qui il était sorti avant moi et qui l'avait largué quand il avait fait une crise d'épilepsie. Elle a accepté d'en parler un peu avec moi et… En fait, je crois que, de tout le monde, c'est elle qui m'a le plus aidé à faire mon deuil. Dans ce qu'elle m'a raconté de sa vie avec lui, je me suis complètement retrouvé. Tous ses mécanismes, toutes ses réflexions… Tout était strictement identique, il avait appliqué avec moi un modèle qui a fonctionné quelques temps avec elle. Et… S'il n'était pas mort, si je l'avais juste plaqué… Il aurait recommencé. Il aurait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et brisé une autre vie. Peut-être qu'il aurait trouvé quelqu'un que ça ne dérangeait pas de vivre selon ses standards et qu'ils auraient été heureux ensemble… Je te l'ai dit, je culpabilise encore de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de ses attentes. Mais… J'en doute un peu quand même. Il était obsédé du contrôle et n'y aurait renoncé pour rien au monde. Il avait une vision très définie de la personne avec qui il voulait partager sa vie. Comment elle se comporterait, comment elle s'habillerait, ce qu'elle ferait de sa vie… Et il ne supportait juste pas de réaliser que la personne qu'il se fantasmait ne pouvait pas exister, il ne supportait pas de se heurter aux sentiments, aux espoirs et aux projets de ceux qu'il a finalement rencontrés. Au final… Je me dis que j'aurais presque culpabilisé de savoir que mon départ aurait provoqué le malheur d'une autre personne. Dans ces cas là… Je finis par penser que c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Qu'il soit mort brusquement, sans souffrir ni réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, et qu'il laisse juste derrière lui un souvenir amer aux personnes qui l'ont connu.

Yuri acquiesça lentement. D'un geste tendre, Victor passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. La patience et l'écoute de Yuri avait rendu cette tâche, cette plongée dans ses souvenirs, beaucoup moins difficile qu'il ne l'avait redoutée. Le japonais se blottit contre lui, la tête appuyée contre son torse en lui rendant son étreinte et Victor laissa ses doigts filer dans ses cheveux noirs. En savourant l'image de son fiancé contre lui, Victor esquissa un pâle sourire attendri et souffla :

\- Ouais… C'est certainement mieux comme ça.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour la fin de cette histoire. J'ai énormément de choses à dire et de personnes à remercier, tellement que je vais faire un chapitre exprès (peut-être jeudi prochain, peut-être avant). Et il y aura encore un bonus à poster. Malgré tout ça, ça me sert le cœur d'écrire ces mots et de relire avant publication ce point final à l'histoire en elle-même. Encore une fois, je vous dis un grand Merci pour m'avoir suivie et je vous retrouve bientôt dans les remerciements détaillés et le bonus.**_

 _ **A très bientôt !**_


	25. Remerciements

Bonjour à tous !

Comme promis en fin d'épilogue, je reviens ajouter ce que j'avais encore à dire et remercier toutes les personnes à remercier, et dieu sait s'il y en a.

Je vais commencer par vous livrer un peu mon ressenti. Cette fic est le plus gros et plus long projet sur lequel je me sois jamais lancée, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ça a été une sacré aventure. Pour chaque fic ou presque, je me retrouve à leur donner naturellement un slogan qui décrit mon vécu pendant leur écriture. Celui d' _Enchaîner une étoile_ aura clairement été : « Attends deux secondes, je recommence tout ». Maintenant que j'écris ces lignes, j'ai l'impression de relever la tête du guidon pour la première fois depuis près de deux ans. Je sais que je ne vais pas tarder à avoir cet énorme pincement au cœur et sentiment de vide qui me saisit à chaque fois que je finis une fic. Je l'aurais probablement avant d'avoir fini d'écrire ces lignes. Mais en fait, pour l'instant, je suis juste super heureuse et soulagée. Heureuse de l'avoir fait, heureuse d'être venue à bout de ce projet complètement fou et improbable, heureuse d'avoir réussi à prendre le temps et les recherches qu'il fallait pour être satisfaite du résultat final et le juger crédible. Soulagée que ça vous ait plu, d'avoir réussi à vous embarquer avec moi dans ce pari fou de faire aimer et suivre une fic dont le perso principal est un OC. Encore aujourd'hui, je n'en reviens pas que vous ayez été aussi nombreux à me suivre, mais votre engouement, votre suivi et vos reviews ont probablement été la chose qui a fait qu'à aucune seconde de ces presque deux ans, je n'ai regretté de m'être lancée là-dedans. J'enchaîne donc sur les remerciements en bonne et due forme que vous méritez tous amplement :

 **Saad Maia :** Ma bêta de la première heure, meilleure conseillère et excellente chorégraphe. Des souvenirs qui ponctuent le projet de cette fic, j'en ai plusieurs, mais le plus puissant est cette conversation au téléphone avec elle où je lui ai annoncé : « J'ai une nouvelle idée de fic. Une relation abusive, Victor ado en tant que victime, longtemps avant l'anime. Que des violences psychologiques, pas de coups. Pour aboutir à l'explication de pourquoi Victor est le Victor qu'on connaît dans l'anime. » et où elle m'a répondu : « Fonce. Je te suis. ». Elle m'a suivie depuis le tout début, a supporté sans ronchonner mes multiples SMS et appels sur le sujet, a écrit la totalité des chorégraphies de cette fic, m'a aidée à choisir certaines musiques, a supporté toujours sans ronchonner que je réponde « Ouais attends, je recommence tout » quand elle pointait un mini-truc qui la dérangeait, et tant de choses encore. Je manque de mots pour lui exprimer ma gratitude pour son soutien et son boulot sur cette fic, donc faute de mieux, je vais me rabattre sur un énorme Merci.

 **Oceanna :** Celle sans qui cette fic n'aurait franchement pas ressemblé à grand-chose. Celle qui a fait preuve d'une patience infinie pour m'expliquer et m'aider à comprendre les mécanismes d'une relation abusive. Celle qui m'a fait connaître le livre _Why does he do that ?_ , qui est devenu ma Bible sur le sujet. Celle qui a supporté mes multiples MP et discussions IRL à propos de mon projet et qui m'a conseillée encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je sois persuadée que le schéma de relation abusive que j'avais créé pouvait bel et bien fonctionner. Je n'ose même pas regarder en arrière et m'imaginer ce que j'aurais fait de ce projet si je n'avais pas eu tous ses conseils pour rendre une relation abusive crédible. Merci **Océ** , merci cent fois de m'avoir supportée et aidée pendant tout ce temps !

 **Arlia Eien , Yume resonnance, Woshi, hinata-lou, Aya31 : **Revieweuses de la première heure, et je ne vous remercierai certainement jamais assez pour ça. Si **Maia** et **Océ** étaient avec moi dans les coulisses depuis le début, vous êtes celles qui avez été présentes le jour où je me suis enfin jetée sur scène et votre accueil, vos réactions, vos reviews toujours aussi adorables, réfléchies et constructives m'ont fait rire, elles m'ont fait sourire, elles m'ont fait m'interroger plus que je ne l'avais fait sur ce que je venais de créer, elles m'ont fait trouver des réponses. Vos reviews et les MP échangés avec vous resteront l'un des trucs les plus agréables de tout ce projet, et je vous remercie infiniment pour ça ! Vous êtes définitivement celles qui m'ont convaincue que j'avais eu raison de me lancer dans ce projet au moment où je doutais le plus : Celui où j'ai commencé à publier.

De la même manière, je remercie infiniment toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews de manière plus occasionnelles mais qui me faisaient énormément plaisir !

Je remercie également tous les membres du Forum Francophone qui ont supporté sans broncher mes commentaires et exaspérations personnelles quant à ce projet, qui m'ont encouragée, qui m'ont conseillée. Quelque chose que j'ai visiblement réussi à vous cacher pendant tous ces mois de publication et de lecture, c'est que les coulisses de cette fic étaient accessibles sur mon profil depuis longtemps. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire et à demander des conseils sur le Forum Francophone, **Leo Poldine** m'a conseillé de créer un topic dédié sur le sujet des relations abusives, parce que nos recherches et discussions pouvaient inspirer d'autres auteurs. C'est ce que j'ai fait, et c'est sur ce topic que nous avons eu les discussions les plus profondes et intéressantes sur le sujet, avec la contribution de **Melian** , **LP** et **Océ**. Le topic m'a aussi permis de faire un hors-sujet qui a vu la naissance d'une autre de mes fics, _Addiction d'Affection_. Je remercierai probablement jamais assez **LP** de m'avoir conseillé de le créer, parce que je viens de le relire et je me rends compte d'à quel point ce topic est devenu une Bible de références et de conseils dans ce qui se passe dans le quotidien d'une relation abusive et dans la mécanique des abuseurs. Si le sujet des relations abusives vous intéresse, je vous conseille vivement d'aller y faire un tour. Le lien est sur mon profil, dans la catégorie « L'instant pub », rubrique « Salon des auteurs ».

Ça y est, je commence à manquer de choses à dire, et donc, je commence à ressentir ce creux dans la poitrine et à chercher désespérément quelque chose d'autre à rajouter pour ne pas écrire les derniers mots de ce truc. Bon, ce ne sera pas les derniers, pour deux raisons. La première, c'est qu'il manque encore un chapitre : Un bonus, écrit depuis la première heure. Je le posterai… Bientôt. La deuxième, c'est que c'est les derniers mots de cette fic, mais pas de cette histoire. La plupart d'entre vous le savent déjà, j'ai créé un recueil d'OS « _In Pede Serpentarii_ » qui relate des brèves et moments hors-sujet en lien avec cette fic. Je savais depuis que j'ai bouclé le plan initial que j'aurais besoin d'un tel recueil pour dire tout ce que j'avais à dire sur le sujet, pour détailler certains aspects que je n'ai pas pu ou pas pensé mettre dans la fic (et, soyons honnêtes, pour assouvir mes envies de fangirl sur le ship Victor/Chris). Tous les OS qui s'y trouvent sont écrits dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, qui consistent à écrire en une heure un OS sur un thème donné. L'inspiration sera donc… Très aléatoire et dépendante des thèmes. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Pour l'instant, cette fic n'est pas finie pour moi, elle a encore une place toute particulière dans mon cœur, et je ne doute pas que dès que l'occasion se présentera, je me jetterai sur _In Pede Serpentarii_ pour continuer à la faire vivre. Pour l'instant. Un jour, j'aurais d'autres projets de fics, mes OS sur ce recueil s'espaceront, puis s'arrêteront, et au bout d'un moment, je finirai bien par me rendre à l'évidence et décréter que l'aventure « _Enchaîner une étoile_ » est définitivement terminée. Ce n'est pas encore le cas. Je vous retrouve donc sur _In Pede Serpentarii_ , et j'espère de tout cœur avoir l'occasion d'y déverser tout ce que j'avais encore à dire sur cette fic, pour n'avoir définitivement aucun regret à la fin.

Je conclus sur le même mot qui est revenu souvent dans ce message mais qui ne me suffit pas à exprimer toute ma reconnaissance et ma gratitude envers vous : Merci, cent fois et du fond du cœur.


	26. BONUS : Chapitre 1 commenté

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **... Ça se voit que j'ai envie d'en finir ? :D Je pensais procrastiner jusqu'à jeudi prochain, mais comme dit, j'ai quand même envie de mettre rapidement un point final à ce projet. Et comme il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant à lire dans les remerciements, j'enchaîne avec ce bonus promis.**_

 _ **Donc. Ce bonus. Pour l'expliquer, il faut remonter aux sources de cette idée : Je voulais montrer de la façon la plus réaliste possible le quotidien d'une relation abusive, mais surtout, sensibiliser sur ce sujet. Et il y a un point qui mérite une plus grande sensibilisation que les autres : Le début de la relation. Dans**_ **Why does he do that _, l'auteur l'explique de façon magistrale en disant : "Si l'homme avec qui vous avez un rencard vous traite de salope, vous pensez sincèrement que vous allez lui proposer ou accepter de vous revoir par la suite ?". Bien sûr que non. Et c'est là que je veux en venir : Les débuts de relation abusive sont utopiques, idylliques, c'est l'homme ou la femme le plus parfait.e que l'on ait jamais rencontré, au point que l'on devienne très vite dépendant.e à sa présence. Et pourtant, même dans cette phase, il y a des signes. Des indices qui, à eux seuls, sont trop insignifiants pour attirer l'attention mais qui, mis bout à bout, peuvent et doivent interpeller sur le fait que la personne face à vous a des traits de caractère propres aux abuseurs et qui peuvent et doivent vous faire fuir si ces indices se reproduisent trop souvent._**

 ** _Ce bonus, c'est un chapitre que vous connaissez. Le chapitre 1, celui qui marque le début de la relation entre Victor et Boris. Mais ma plume s'est glissée en gras au milieu pour vous pointer tous les indices en question qui, à eux tous, hurlaient que leur relation avait de fortes chances de devenir abusive. Je vous laisse découvrir ça et je vous retrouve en bas._**

 ** _ENJOY !_**

* * *

 _ **(2 avril 2004, 15h23)**_

\- Allez, en route tout le monde ! lança Yakov à son équipe, amassée dans le hall de l'aéroport.

Victor poussa difficilement son chariot métallique sur lequel ses valises s'entassaient en équilibre instable pour suivre l'équipe vers la sortie. A l'instant même où ils franchirent les portes battantes, il fut frappé par un véritable concert de cris stridents et de hurlements surexcités. Devant eux, une foule de fans se pressaient pour mieux les voir, mieux les prendre en photo. Mais Victor remarqua rapidement que les fans ne semblaient pas être là pour toute l'équipe. Seul son prénom résonnait parmi les cris et, à l'exception de quelques personnes, tout le monde semblait vouloir se rapprocher de lui pour le féliciter et demander une photo ou un autographe. Il hésita quelques secondes, cherchant l'assentiment de Yakov.

\- Profites-en, souffla l'intéressé. Tu l'as mérité.

D'abord surpris, il remercia son coach d'un sourire avant de se diriger vers la foule de fans, dont les cris redoublèrent. Il passa les vingt minutes suivantes à serrer des mains, signer des autographes ou prendre des photos avant d'estimer que chacun des fans présents avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

Il parvint enfin à se faufiler jusqu'à la sortie de l'aéroport où seul Yakov se trouvait encore. Celui-ci était déjà au téléphone et, à en juger par son ton passablement énervé et colérique, Victor n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'il était au téléphone avec Lilia. Si les choses s'étaient petit à petit envenimées entre eux depuis quelques années, la situation devenait franchement explosive ces derniers temps. Désormais, toute l'équipe savait que leurs échanges ne servaient plus qu'à essayer de trouver un accord sur les modalités de leur divorce. D'un signe de tête, Yakov indiqua à Victor le minibus qui les attendait un peu plus loin.

Il le rejoignit rapidement, encore sonné et enchanté par l'accueil de ses fans. Alors qu'il arrivait à proximité du minibus, un jeune homme de 19 ans en descendit et le rejoignit. Bien qu'ils n'aient que quatre ans de différence, sa taille, sa carrure musclée et ses cheveux blonds strictement coupés le faisaient paraître beaucoup plus âgé. Ses yeux gris s'éclairèrent en voyant le patineur avancer vers lui.

\- Salut Victor ! Toutes mes félicitations !

\- Merci Boris ! répondit le patineur en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Fais voir tes valises.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Boris lui prit son chariot métallique des mains et partit charger ses bagages à l'arrière du véhicule. Victor monta à l'intérieur et s'assit sur l'un des derniers sièges disponibles. Essoufflé et transpirant légèrement après avoir traîné ses bagages sur le parking, il sortit un élastique de sa poche pour attacher ses cheveux longs en un chignon rapide. A côté de lui, une patineuse lui sourit :

\- Tu arrives au bon moment. Ça parle de toi !

Il se demanda un instant ce qu'elle voulait dire avant d'avoir sa réponse par la radio du minibus :

 _\- Et c'est le sommet de la gloire pour Victor Nikiforov ! A 15 ans, le jeune prodige du patinage clôture sa carrière de junior en raflant la médaille d'or des championnats du monde de sa catégorie ! Il aura marqué cette saison en devenant le premier patineur au monde à réussir des quadruples dans son programme libre, ces sauts dont chaque patineur a rêvé mais qu'il a été le seul à réussir à ce jour ! Ce jeune homme ne cessera jamais de nous surprendre par son talent, et nous l'attendons de pied ferme pour son arrivée chez les séniors à partir de la saison prochaine !_

 _\- En effet, confirma un autre journaliste, aucun russe n'avait remporté le titre de champion du monde junior depuis Boris Dorokhov, il y a maintenant six ans, et nous attendions de voir cette médaille revenir dans notre pays depuis trop longtemps ! Nous ne doutons pas un seul instant que le jeune Victor continuera sur sa lancée pour faire briller notre réputation à l'international pendant encore de nombreuses années !_

Le sourire fier et satisfait de Victor s'était élargi au fur et à mesure des paroles des journalistes. Le bonheur de sa victoire aux mondiaux, ainsi que l'engouement qu'il avait suscité par la suite auprès des photographes et journalistes, avaient réussi à atténuer le trac de son entrée chez les séniors. A présent, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : Continuer. Patiner encore et encore, briller encore et encore, remporter un maximum de titres et de médailles et passer le plus de temps possible à se délecter de l'admiration de son public.

Boris remonta dans le minibus et s'assit sur le siège conducteur.

\- Tout le monde est là ? Où est Yakov ?

\- Au téléphone, répondit Victor. Avec Lilia.

\- Ah.

Intérieurement, Victor se fit la réflexion que la réponse de Boris pouvait résumer à elle seule la complexité de la relation entre le coach et sa femme. En reposant son regard sur Boris, les paroles du journaliste lui revinrent en tête. Boris Dorokhov. Un ancien patineur de génie, l'un des plus prometteurs de l'équipe de Yakov. Il avait remporté le titre de champion du monde junior à 13 ans et avait passé encore deux ans à être présent sur tous les podiums des compétitions auxquelles il participait. Sa carrière s'était arrêtée brutalement lors de son entrée chez les séniors, au trophée NHK du Japon, pour la première étape du Grand Prix. En plein milieu de son programme libre, il s'était effondré sur la patinoire, secoué de violentes convulsions, provoquant le choc du public et l'inquiétude de tous ses proches. Il avait aussitôt été évacué vers l'hôpital de Tokyo où le diagnostic était tombé. Crise d'épilepsie. La première d'une longue série. Malgré son rapatriement à Saint-Pétersbourg et ses rendez-vous en urgence chez un neurologue réputé, une nouvelle crise l'avait obligé à déclarer forfait pour les nationaux quatre mois plus tard et ainsi à clôturer sa saison.

Yakov lui avait dit que cette pause lui permettrait au moins de prendre le temps de se soigner, de trouver avec les médecins le traitement qui lui assurerait de ne plus jamais avoir de telles crises. Mais cela avait pris plus de temps que prévu. Il avait passé deux ans à enchaîner des traitements qui, tour à tour, n'avaient fait qu'atténuer ses crises en ne lui provoquant que des spasmes dans les bras ou les jambes, avaient provoqué trop d'effets secondaires pour qu'il puisse le continuer, ou avaient été complètement inefficaces. Lorsque, au bout de deux ans, ils avaient enfin trouvé le traitement qui lui convenait et avait mis un terme définitif à ses crises, il était trop tard pour qu'il revienne sur le devant de la scène. Ne pouvant se résoudre à abandonner le patinage, Yakov lui avait proposé un poste d'assistant. Boris les escortait en voiture dans les aéroports, préparait leurs plannings d'entraînement, gérait les commandes de costumes ou de survêtements officiels de l'équipe. Depuis plus récemment, il lui arrivait même de remplacer Yakov pour certains entraînements, quand celui-ci était trop occupé par son divorce avec Lilia.

La porte du minibus claqua, arrachant Victor à ses pensées. Yakov venait de monter à côté de Boris. Son regard fermé et colérique laissait clairement comprendre qu'il ne tolérerait pas de question sur la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir et Boris lança :

\- Allez, en route ! Je nous ai réservé une table dans un bar pour fêter la victoire de nos champions !

\- Sans moi, grommela Yakov. Dépose-moi à la patinoire avant.

\- On a déjà pris du retard, protesta Boris, on doit y être dans vingt minutes…

\- Fais ce que je te dis ! **1**

 **1)** **Un grand point commun de tous les abuseurs, c'est leur obsession du contrôle : Ils veulent tout programmer, tout gérer, ne rien laisser au hasard. C'est parfois ce trait-là qui va faire qu'ils ne supporteront pas que leur victime fasse quelque chose d'imprévu/contre leur volonté, et qui va découler sur l'abus. Donc ici, on perçoit déjà un peu ce côté maniaque.**

Boris et Yakov s'affrontèrent un instant du regard et, pendant quelques secondes, Victor eut clairement l'impression que seule la présence des autres patineurs dissuadait Boris de lui répondre sur le même ton.

\- Comme tu veux, finit-il par souffler. Mais ça te ferait du bien de te détendre un peu… **2**

 **2)** **Ici on est sur du dénigrement, de Yakov en l'occurrence mais de tous les autres en général. Beaucoup de choses qu'ils vont dire ou faire sont destinées à faire croire à leur entourage (et leur victime en particulier) que tous les autres sont des cons et que lui seul est mieux que les autres.**

Yakov ne prit pas la peine de répondre et Boris démarra le minibus, quittant rapidement le parking de l'aéroport.

* * *

 _ **(2 avril 2004, 21h30)**_

Victor haussa les sourcils de surprise quand Boris déposa devant lui un verre de bière.

\- Tu veux me saouler ? sourit le jeune patineur.

\- Tu as bien mérité de fêter ta victoire avec une boisson appropriée ! répondit Boris. Et le bar commence juste à se remplir suffisamment pour que les barmen ne fassent pas attention à qui boit ce que je commande… Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais jamais bu d'alcool avant ?

\- Pas autant, avoua Victor.

\- Désolé. J'oublie souvent que tu n'as que 15 ans, tu parais beaucoup plus mature que ton âge. **1** Tu veux que je te commande autre chose de plus léger ?

 **1)** **Quelque chose qui se retrouve souvent dans les débuts de relation abusive, la mise en valeur de la victime. Il lui fait comprendre qu'il le voit comme plus mature/plus doué/plus intéressant que tout ce qu'il est en vrai. Par la suite, ce sera un levier énorme pour justifier la déception qui arrivera et qui justifiera les abus, reproches, disputes…**

Victor haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

\- Désormais, maintenant que cette bière est là…

Boris répondit par un léger rire et leva son propre verre.

\- A ta victoire, champion !

Ils trinquèrent ensemble et Victor but une gorgée du liquide amer – mais pas désagréable.

\- J'ai oublié ce que ça faisait d'être une star mondiale… souffla Boris après quelques secondes de silence. **2**

\- Je ne me considère pas comme une star mondiale, nuança Victor. Ce n'est qu'un titre junior…

\- Ne sous-estime pas ce titre. Quand je l'ai remporté, j'avais clairement l'impression d'être au sommet du monde ! **2**

 **2)** **Une autre chose qui se retrouve très souvent : L'égocentrisme. Peu importe le sujet de discussion, il le ramène à lui.**

Victor hésita quelques secondes avant de demander :

\- Ça n'a pas été trop dur pour toi de devoir arrêter ?

\- Je m'y suis fait. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais complètement décroché… Je reste l'ombre de Yakov, il serait vite débordé sans moi. Je n'ose pas imaginer la pagaille que seraient vos entraînements sans mon boulot. Donc je me console en me disant que vos victoires, ce sont un peu les miennes aussi ! **3**

 **3)** **Comme dans la scène précédente, un dénigrement des autres qui a pour but de se mettre lui-même en valeur**

\- C'est une bonne façon de voir les choses !

Ils passèrent encore une heure à discuter de leurs carrières. Victor n'avait jamais eu l'occasion auparavant de discuter autant avec Boris en dehors du complexe, mais il devait avouer qu'il adorait l'entendre parler de ses propres exploits et expériences passées. Quand le verre de Victor fut vide, celui-ci jeta un œil sur sa montre et souffla :

\- Je ne vais peut-être pas traîner. Même si je ne patine pas demain, Yakov va me tuer si j'ai l'ombre d'une cerne en arrivant jeudi matin.

Boris jeta un œil autour d'eux. Leur groupe de patineurs avait considérablement diminué au fil de la soirée et, à l'exception de deux filles qui dansaient un peu plus loin, la plupart étaient partis pour rejoindre leur famille et fêter leurs résultats avec eux.

\- Tu habites loin ? Quelqu'un vient te chercher ? s'inquiéta Boris.

\- C'est à trois rues d'ici, mais non, je rentre seul.

\- Je vais te raccompagner, proposa Boris. Je n'allais pas traîner de toute façon.

Victor fut surpris mais soulagé de sa proposition. Sans l'avoir avoué, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais aimé rentrer seul chez lui une fois la nuit tombée. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et sortirent du bar. La nuit était glaciale, malgré l'arrivée du printemps, et ils marchèrent assez rapidement pour mettre le moins de temps possible à rentrer.

\- Tes parents habitent trop loin pour venir fêter ta victoire ? supposa Boris.

\- Non. Non, ils sont à Saint-Pétersbourg. Mais… Ils s'en fichent. Ils ne considèrent pas ça comme… Disons, comme une vraie carrière. Ils attendent juste que j'arrête pour faire des études et avoir un travail digne de ce nom.

\- Sérieusement ? s'étonna Boris. Mais… Pourtant ils ont accepté que tu t'entraînes avec Yakov ? Tu es mineur, tu n'aurais jamais pu rejoindre l'équipe sans leur accord ?

\- Ils ne voulaient pas, à la base. Mais j'ai insisté. Je leur cassais les pieds avec ça, je ne faisais plus rien à l'école, je ne pensais qu'à patiner… Ma grande sœur a aussi beaucoup pris ma défense. Mes parents l'ont toujours vue comme leur enfant modèle, tout le contraire de moi, mais en même temps, elle m'a plus aidé et soutenu qu'eux durant toute mon enfance. Mon comportement, avec en plus l'appui de ma sœur… Ma mère a fini par demander à Yakov plus de détails sur la vie dans son équipe. Quand il lui a expliqué qu'il y avait plus de footing et de musculation que de temps de glace, et pas mal de règles strictes de rythme de vie, d'alimentation, et tout ça, elle a décrété que je ne m'y ferais jamais. Et elle a signé en étant persuadée que je serais dégoûté du patinage en un an et que je passerai à autre chose après.

\- Et maintenant, ils n'ont pas compris que c'était le bon choix ? Je veux dire… Tu es une légende vivante du patinage et ils s'en fichent toujours autant ?

Victor rougit légèrement sous le compliment et mais son regard s'assombrit pendant qu'il répondait :

\- C'est limite pire qu'avant. Plus je continue, plus ils sont persuadés que je suis en train de gâcher ma vie. Et… Enfin, parfois, je me demande s'ils n'ont pas raison. Je te l'ai dit, je ne trouve pas que je sois exceptionnel.

\- Tu l'es, crois-moi. Victor, dans un an, tu fais ton entrée chez les séniors et je ne serai pas du tout étonné de te voir réussir à rafler la médaille d'or du Grand Prix et des Mondiaux dès ta première année ! **4**

\- Tu plaisantes ? Personne ne l'a jamais fait !

\- Parce que toi seul en es capable. **4**

 **4)** **On revient sur une mise en valeur de la victime**

A la lumière du réverbère, Victor capta le regard de Boris. Il y avait dans ses yeux un mélange d'admiration et de détermination qui le fit frissonner. Il avait beau douter de ses capacités à conquérir le public, ça n'empêchait pas qu'il avait passé des années à rêver de voir ce regard là posé sur lui, le regard de quelqu'un qui serait fier de lui et qui lui soutiendrait qu'il était capable de gravir les sommets. Gêné par l'effet que Boris avait sur lui, il s'empressa de détourner la conversation :

\- Et toi, comment ça se fait que tu n'aies rien d'autre à faire que de me raccompagner ? Tu n'as pas de famille ? De petite-amie ?

\- Ma famille habite à Torjok, c'est trop loin pour les rejoindre pour une soirée. Je flirte parfois mais je n'ai plus eu de relation sérieuse depuis un an. J'avais fait une crise d'épilepsie et ma copine ne l'a pas supporté.

\- Quoi, elle t'a quitté parce que tu avais eu une crise ? s'étonna Victor, choqué.

\- A peu près. Elle a eu trop peur sur le coup et a refusé de revivre ça, elle n'en avait pas le cran. **5** Et elle n'a jamais voulu admettre que c'était loin d'être aussi choquant qu'on le croit. Les médias nous mettent en tête des images de personnes qui meurent en faisant des crises, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Il en faut plus pour me passer dessus ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

 **5)** **Encore un gros point commun des abuseurs : Le dénigrement de ses anciennes relations, et présentation de la situation comme « C'est de la faute de l'autre si ça a pas marché, moi je n'y pouvais rien ». De manière générale, quelqu'un qui dénigre et insulte ses anciennes copines, ça doit absolument attirer l'attention. De plus, il dit que la crise était un an auparavant, alors que je dis un peu plus haut qu'il a son traitement depuis deux ans. Donc on peut déjà supposer qu'il y a un truc qui ne colle pas.**

Victor laissa échapper un léger rire. Ils continuèrent à discuter tout en marchant et arrivèrent rapidement devant l'immeuble de Victor.

\- C'est là. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné !

\- Je t'en prie. On se voit jeudi à l'entraînement !

Victor passa la porte de l'immeuble et monta les trois étages qui le séparaient de son appartement. Il entra et vérifia l'heure. Beaucoup trop tard pour aller chercher Makkachin chez la voisine à qui il le confiait pendant ses déplacements. Dommage. L'appartement payé par la fédération avait beau être splendide et luxueux, il n'en demeurait pas moins beaucoup trop grand à son goût. Il avait adopté Makkachin un an auparavant, pour essayer de combler la solitude qui le rongeait dès qu'il sortait de la patinoire et, si le caniche avait éclairé sa vie, l'appartement redevenait encore plus monotone et silencieux lorsqu'il n'était pas là. L'espace d'un instant, il repensa à la soirée qu'il avait passée à discuter avec Boris et regretta amèrement de ne pas lui avoir proposé de monter.

* * *

 _ **(4 avril 2004, 08h03)**_

Victor franchit la porte du Palais des Glaces en ralentissant à peine, essoufflé. Sans le vouloir, il s'était rendormi après que son réveil ait sonné et le fait d'avoir couru sur le chemin ne l'avait pas empêché d'être en retard. Il n'était même pas encore changé et il devrait déjà être sur la glace. Il fonça à toute allure vers les vestiaires mais, en passant devant le bureau de Yakov, il entendit deux voix qu'il connaissait par cœur se disputer. Il se demanda pendant une seconde ce que Lilia faisait ici si tôt le matin, avant de réaliser que, grâce à elle, Yakov ne remarquerait peut-être pas son retard. Il se dépêcha quand même d'enfiler ses vêtements de sport et ses patins avant de s'élancer sur la glace pour s'échauffer. Il avait à peine fait un tour de piste quand une voix le réprimanda :

\- Sept minutes de retard, jeune homme ! **1**

 **1)** **Encore une fois, une obsession du contrôle et du respect de ce qui est prévu**

Il leva les yeux vers Boris qui le regardait depuis le bord de la patinoire. Victor sourit intérieurement. S'il existait au monde une seule personne plus attachée à la ponctualité que Yakov, c'était bien Boris, il aurait dû se douter que lui ne le louperait pas.

\- Désolé… souffla-t-il en le rejoignant.

\- Ça va, disons que j'ai rien vu. Bon, aujourd'hui…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui dire ce qu'il devait travailler aujourd'hui, une voix rugit :

\- Victor ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Tu n'es même pas encore échauffé ?

Visiblement, Yakov avait réussi à se débarrasser de Lilia et les avait rejoints au bord de la piste.

\- Ton titre ne te donne pas le droit de te pointer ici à l'heure qui t'arrange ! renchérit le coach sur le même ton. Les mondiaux sont finis mais il te reste encore un mois avant les vacances, et je peux les annuler si tu décides de trop te reposer sur tes lauriers !

Sans arrêter de crier, Yakov inonda le patineur de reproches et de réprimandes pendant que Victor pâlissait à vue d'œil en répétant des excuses à peine audibles. Ce fut finalement Boris qui intervint :

\- Yakov… Depuis le temps que tu lui cries dessus, il aurait eu le temps de finir de s'échauffer… **2**

 **2)** **Dénigrement de Yakov pour passer pour le gentil de l'histoire**

La réflexion stoppa net la colère de l'entraîneur russe. Il resta immobile deux secondes, semblant digérer ce que Boris venait de lui dire, avant de désigner la piste d'un signe de tête pour ordonner à Victor de retourner patiner. Encore intimidé par les réprimandes, Victor adressa un regard de remerciement à Boris avant de s'engager à nouveau sur la glace.

* * *

 _ **(11 avril 2004, 18h20)**_

Tout en se forçant à respirer lentement pour reprendre des forces, Victor s'élança en ligne droite et prit de la vitesse avant d'effectuer un pas de trois. D'une pression de la jambe, il sauta et effectua deux tours sur lui-même. Son manque d'élan l'empêcha d'en faire plus et de se réceptionner correctement, et il chuta lourdement en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur.

\- Relève-toi ! rugit la voix de Yakov. Recommence !

L'ordre agressif lui arracha une larme d'épuisement et il resta étendu sur la glace quelques secondes avant d'essayer de se relever. Ses jambes tremblèrent violemment quand il se redressa et Yakov soupira :

\- Tu as passé trois ans à vouloir faire des quadruples alors que tu n'avais pas l'âge requis, et maintenant que tu peux en faire tu en es incapable ? Tu me déçois ! Il va falloir t'activer un peu si tu tiens à rester dans la course chez les séniors !

\- Je sais. Je vais le refaire.

Il s'apprêta à reprendre de l'élan mais Yakov lui saisit fermement le bras.

\- Non. Dans ton état, tu vas juste réussir à te blesser si tu insistes. Va te changer, et je veux te voir en forme demain matin.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et sortit de la glace avant de se laisser tomber sur un banc. Plongeant sa tête dans ses mains, les coudes sur les genoux, il tenta de se ressaisir. Il était habitué aux réprimandes de Yakov, il savait que celles-ci tombaient beaucoup plus souvent que ses compliments. Mais il n'était pas habitué à son agressivité, à ses cris et ses reproches personnels qui lui minaient le moral. Il avait beau savoir que le comportement de Yakov n'était dû qu'aux problèmes qu'il rencontrait avec Lilia, ça ne l'empêchait pas de ressortir de chaque entraînement avec de plus en plus de doutes sur ses capacités et ses possibilités de carrière.

\- Eh… Ça va ? murmura quelqu'un en posant une main sur son épaule.

Victor cligna rapidement des yeux pour en faire disparaître les larmes qui avaient commencé à monter avant de relever la tête vers Boris.

\- Oui oui ça va aller ! assura-t-il.

\- Ça te dit d'aller boire un verre ? proposa l'aîné. Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de te changer les idées…

La proposition surprit Victor. Il s'était tellement habitué à la routine des entraînements, où les heures à la patinoire laissaient directement la place à celles qu'il passait seul chez lui, qu'il en avait presque oublié la possibilité de faire autre chose après ses séances. Et il devait reconnaître qu'il appréciait de plus en plus de passer du temps avec Boris. Parfois, il avait l'impression que seules la douceur et la patience qu'il lui réservait sur la glace arrivaient à lui faire supporter les réprimandes de Yakov.

\- Pourquoi pas, ouais !

Victor se changea rapidement et rejoignit Boris à l'entrée de la patinoire. Celui-ci l'entraîna vers un café proche du complexe, où ils s'assirent en terrasse. Victor ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur timide du soleil sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda un serveur qui s'était avancé près de leur table.

\- Un chocolat viennois, s'il vous plaît, annonça Victor.

L'espace d'une seconde, Victor aurait juré que le regard de Boris s'était assombri, comme s'il désapprouvait son choix, mais il passa également sa commande sur le ton aimable qu'il lui connaissait. Lorsque le serveur se fut éloigné, Boris esquissa un sourire :

\- Tu es conscient du sermon que tu prendrais si Yakov apprenait ça ?

Le coach russe obligeait ses élèves à se soumettre à un certain nombre de règles de vie plus ou moins contraignantes pour s'assurer que leur forme physique ne faiblisse pas, et le régime alimentaire en faisait partie. La plupart des boissons sucrées – ou en l'occurrence, couvertes de chantilly – figurait en premier sur sa liste d'aliments interdits. Bien sûr, si Yakov avait été présent, il n'aurait jamais osé faire ce choix là mais il réalisa soudainement qu'il avait complètement oublié que Boris était son assistant. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne l'avait plus vu que comme un ami.

\- J'ai… Oublié, tenta-t-il de se justifier. Tu vas le lui dire ?

\- Pourquoi je ferai ça ? s'étonna Boris. De toute façon, tu es assez grand pour gérer ton entraînement et ton alimentation seul. Et puis tu t'es regardé ? Tu es aussi épais qu'un cure-dents, tu peux bien te le permettre. **1**

 **1)** **Les commentaires de ce genre sur le physique, qui frôlent autant l'insulte, doivent attirer l'attention, même si ça paraît être pour rire**

Victor esquissa un sourire amusé et soulagé et Boris reprit :

\- Tu peux arrêter de me voir comme un assistant coach en dehors de la patinoire, tu sais ? Je m'adapte aux règles de Yakov mais je suis loin d'être aussi psychorigide que lui ! **2**

 **2)** **Encore une fois, dénigrement de Yakov pour se mettre en avant**

\- Merci, rigola légèrement Victor. Je sais que je ne suis pas censé avoir le droit, c'est juste que…

\- Que tu en as marre de manger toujours la même chose et que, quand on n'a pas le moral, il n'y a rien de mieux que du sucre pour se remettre d'aplomb ? coupa Boris.

Victor parut étonné qu'il ait aussi bien deviné ce qu'il ressentait.

\- J'ai été patineur aussi, tu te souviens ? Quand j'ai pris la décision d'arrêter définitivement, la première chose que j'ai faite a été de dévorer une boite entière de chocolats. J'ai passé les deux jours suivants à être malade, mais ça en valait la peine ! **3**

 **3)** **Égocentrisme, il ramène la conversation sur lui alors qu'on parlait de Victor deux lignes plus haut**

Victor rigola en même temps que lui. Avant qu'il n'ait trouvé quelque chose à répondre, le serveur leur amena leurs boissons. Le jeune russe dévora avidement les premières cuillères de chantilly et savoura le goût sucré.

\- Ça va mieux ? sourit Boris.

\- Un peu. Merci. Tu… Tu sais pourquoi Yakov est autant sur les nerfs ? Je veux dire, un divorce n'est pas une partie de plaisir, mais de là à le mettre dans une fureur pareille en permanence…

\- Il n'a jamais été un modèle de patience, pour commencer, nuança Boris. Et Lilia n'est pas décidée à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Si j'ai bien compris, telle que la situation est partie, ça devrait déboucher sur un divorce assez classique, avec partage équitable des biens. Sauf que Lilia cherche à tout prix à trouver une faute conjugale que Yakov aurait faite et qui pourrait être avantageuse pour elle si c'est ce motif de séparation qui est retenu par les juges. Donc elle passe sa vie à lui chercher des noises pour tout. Elle a essayé de mettre en avant le fait qu'il n'était jamais là à cause des entraînements et des compétitions à l'étranger, son tempérament colérique, mais pour l'instant elle ne trouve rien de suffisamment grave et avéré pour faire valoir une faute de la part de Yakov.

\- C'est dégueulasse… murmura Victor.

\- Yakov n'est pas tout blanc non plus dans l'histoire, précisa Boris. Je crois que tu commences à comprendre de quoi il est capable quand il est en colère ? Je n'en reviens toujours pas des soufflantes qu'il peut passer, quand il le décide. Le temps que je ne passe pas à vous entraîner, je le passe à le retenir et à le calmer pour l'empêcher de vous incendier encore plus. Si je ne le retenais pas, la moitié des patineurs auraient déjà annoncé prendre leur retraite ou changer d'entraîneur tellement il les aurait poussés à bout. Alors je suppose que vivre au quotidien avec lui n'était pas qu'une partie de plaisir, et que Lilia est en droit de lui remettre dans la figure tout ce qu'elle a pu subir depuis qu'ils sont mariés…

Victor acquiesça lentement. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait mal digéré les dernières remontrances de Yakov, et que seul Boris l'avait aidé à les supporter. Malgré tout, il ne comprenait pas cette attitude que Yakov et Lilia avaient l'un envers l'autre.

\- Je trouve ça stupide, fit-il remarquer. Je veux dire, s'ils ne veulent plus se voir, ils iraient beaucoup plus vite à prendre sur eux pour s'asseoir deux heures et se mettre d'accord plutôt que de se disputer pendant des mois…

\- Que veux-tu… L'amour pousse parfois à faire des choses un peu bizarres. Surtout quand on n'accepte pas que la personne qu'on aime veuille nous quitter. **4** Quand la fille avec qui je sortais est partie, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais sombrer. J'étais encore hospitalisé suite à ma crise d'épilepsie quand elle me l'a annoncé. **5** Je suppose qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de me le dire dans une situation où on aurait été à égalité… **6** En une journée, elle a emmené toutes les affaires qu'elle avait chez moi et est revenue me rendre mes clés. Mon boulot avec Yakov m'a bien aidé à me remettre sur pieds, c'est le fait d'avoir des gens à qui parler et des choses à penser qui m'a permis de tenir le coup.

 **Cette réplique est un combo de plusieurs choses. Déjà, la** **4** **, qui justifie tout ce qui va se passer après, à savoir : Il est normal de faire n'importe quoi pour refuser une rupture. En** **5** **, il enchaîne sur une victimisation de lui-même, pour attirer de la sympathie et de la pitié. Et il conclut en** **6** **en remettant une couche de dénigrement de son ex-copine.**

\- Je suis désolé… murmura Victor. Elle ne t'a rien dit d'autre ? Pas d'autres explications sur la raison pour laquelle elle partait, à part le fait que tu aies eu une crise ?

\- Elle n'était pas du genre à s'encombrer de ces amabilités… **7** Mais bref, c'est du passé et je vais beaucoup mieux sans elle. Et toi, tu as déjà eu quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

 **7)** **Et re-dénigrement**

\- Non. Je me suis même jamais posé la question et… A moins de rencontrer quelqu'un de l'équipe, je vois mal comment une relation pourrait être possible…

\- Tu verras bien en temps voulu !

Tout en discutant, ils avaient fini leurs verres et le serveur était revenu pour les encaisser. Victor fouilla dans la poche de son manteau pour prendre son porte-monnaie mais Boris souffla :

\- Laisse.

Il déposa le montant des deux consommations devant lui et Victor rougit légèrement.

\- Merci mais… Enfin, t'es pas obligé…

\- Ça me fait plaisir. **8**

 **8)** **Excès de générosité, au point de mettre mal à l'aise et que la victime se sentira redevable. Ici ça reste soft bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un verre, mais sur le chapitre 2 quand il lui offre ses patins à lame dorée, c'est flagrant : Devant de tels cadeaux ou services, la victime se sentira d'autant plus mal à l'aise de partir alors qu'elle estime lui devoir de l'argent ou que l'abuseur s'est mis en quatre pour la satisfaire.**

* * *

 _ **(19 avril 2004, 13h26)**_

Allongé sur son canapé, Victor zappa une nouvelle fois et la télé afficha une émission aussi inintéressante que la précédente. Un jappement à ses pieds lui indiqua que Makkachin venait de lui ramener la balle qu'il lui avait lancée. Machinalement, il se pencha pour la rattraper et la renvoyer pendant que le chien repartait la chercher à toute allure. Il était censé être habitué à la solitude. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait toujours vécu entouré. Même avant que ses parents ne commencent à désapprouver ses choix, ceux-ci avaient été loin d'être aussi présents et aimants qu'il l'aurait voulu. Eva, sa grande sœur, lui avait donné toute l'affection et l'amour dont il avait eu besoin, mais elle ne pouvait pas être toujours disponible pour lui. Elle avait des études, des amis, une vie, et Victor refusait de la voir renoncer à tout ça pour lui. Il avait cru trouver un père de substitution en Yakov, mais son attitude explosive de ces derniers temps lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne devait pas en attendre autant que d'habitude. Les seules fois où son coach lui avait adressé la parole ces dernières semaines se résumaient par des réprimandes toujours plus sèches et plus violentes. Au final, les seuls moments qu'il appréciait étaient ceux en présence de Boris.

Tout au long de la semaine précédente, il avait passé de plus en plus de temps avec l'assistant coach, que ce soit pendant les entraînements ou en dehors. Et il réalisait petit à petit à quel point il adorait ça. Ses encouragements et sa patience compensaient l'agressivité de Yakov sur la patinoire, et les discussions qu'ils avaient en dehors faisaient passer son temps libre à une vitesse folle. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas ennuyé comme aujourd'hui, alors que cela avait été son quotidien depuis de trop nombreuses années.

Il hésita quelques secondes. D'un côté, il mourrait d'envie de retrouver Boris, de repartir dans une de ces longues conversations qu'ils avaient ensemble, d'entendre l'ancien patineur lui raconter des anecdotes toutes plus passionnantes les unes que les autres sur sa vie et sa carrière. De l'autre, il ne voulait pas l'étouffer. Il avait 15 ans et Boris en avait déjà 19, est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas se lasser de passer autant de temps avec quelqu'un d'aussi jeune ? Avoir envie de faire autre chose, voir d'autres gens ? Pourtant, Boris lui avait fait comprendre à plusieurs reprises à quel point il aimait autant que lui les moments qu'ils partageaient ensemble… Pour autant, il ne s'imaginait pas l'appeler ou lui envoyer un message uniquement pour lui demander de passer du temps tous les deux, Boris avait certainement beaucoup mieux à faire que de supporter un patineur qu'il supervisait déjà six jours par semaine.

D'un geste, il éteignit la télé et sortit son ordinateur portable, qu'il posa sur ses genoux. Il retrouva rapidement l'adresse du blog que Boris tenait, et où il affichait principalement des photos et articles en rapport avec le patinage ou les compétitions. Il parcourut les premières pages et laissa quelques commentaires sur certaines photos. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller voir les blogs d'autres patineurs que Boris avait référencés, son téléphone sonna pour annoncer l'arrivée d'un message.

\- _Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de laisser des commentaires sur le blog d'un ancien patineur ?_

Victor laissa échapper un petit rire. A l'évidence, Boris non plus ne devait pas avoir une journée de repos très palpitante.

- _Pas vraiment. Pourquoi, tu as mieux à proposer ?_

 _\- J'arrive._

La réponse surprit Victor. Boris débarquait chez lui uniquement parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il s'ennuyait ? Rapidement, il se leva et trouva d'autres vêtements que le pantalon de jogging qu'il mettait quand il restait chez lui. Boris frappa à sa porte au moment où il finissait d'arranger ses cheveux. Il ouvrit et fit face au blond qui lui adressait un large sourire. Victor balbutia :

\- Tu as fait vite… Je… Désolé, je voulais pas te déranger…

\- Tu ne me déranges jamais. Je m'ennuyais aussi. On peut aller au cinéma, pour voir le nouveau film d'Alexandre Sokourov, la séance est dans une demi-heure ? Et après, on pourra traîner dans le Jardin d'été du centre-ville, avant d'aller manger au Sedmoye Gost' juste à coté ! **1**

\- Je… Oui c'est parfait ! sourit Victor, soudainement emballé par le programme qu'il lui proposait. Juste… Il faudra quand même que je sorte Makkachin avant ce soir…

\- On ne va pas rentrer si tard que ça non plus, tu pourras t'occuper de lui après ! suggéra Boris. Allez, viens si on ne veut pas rater le début ! **2**

 **1)** **Déjà, non seulement il a encore prouvé son obsession du contrôle en prévoyant le programme à la seconde près, mais surtout, il se fiche complètement de l'avis de Victor. Il lui annonce ce programme, à aucune seconde il ne lui demande s'il pourrait aimer ce film ou ce resto, si ça lui convient…**

 **2)** **Et quand Victor oppose une objection, il la balaie d'un revers de main. Ce que Victor pense ou veut n'est pas important par rapport à ce que lui-même a décidé**

* * *

 _ **(26 avril 2004, 19h30)**_

Victor frissonna violemment en sortant du Palais des Glaces. Il avait commencé l'entraînement plus tard que d'habitude et n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de prendre un manteau en partant de chez lui. Il commençait à regretter amèrement ce choix quand Boris, qui marchait à côté de lui, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra légèrement contre lui pour le réchauffer tout en marchant. D'abord surpris, Victor se laissa rapidement aller à cette étreinte chaude et réconfortante. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu une telle marque d'affection ? Depuis combien de temps quelqu'un ne s'était-il pas préoccupé de lui autant que Boris l'avait fait depuis leur retour des mondiaux ?

Ils continuèrent à marcher comme ça, en silence. Victor avait beau adorer leurs conversations passionnées, il n'en aimait pas moins les moments, de plus en plus fréquents, où ils n'avaient rien besoin de dire. La simple présence de Boris à côté de lui était tout ce qu'il désirait et, à ce moment précis, il aurait été prêt à donner tout ce qu'il avait pour que ce trajet ne se termine jamais, pour qu'il reste éternellement blotti dans ses bras.

Malheureusement, ils arrivèrent assez vite – trop vite – devant son appartement. Il aurait bien eu envie de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui retarderait le moment où ils se sépareraient, mais ne trouva rien d'autre que :

\- Merci.

\- Je t'en prie.

L'espace d'une seconde, Victor réalisa à quel point Boris non plus ne semblait pas avoir envie de partir. Sa voix douce, son regard brûlant posé sur lui, la main qu'il avait gardée sur son épaule même après qu'ils aient fini de marcher, toute son attitude laissait entendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de repartir.

\- Tu veux rester chez moi ce soir ? proposa Victor.

Le regard de Boris s'éclaira, visiblement surpris et terriblement tenté par cette proposition, mais il murmura :

\- Je ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais…

\- Mais quoi ? s'étonna Victor.

Boris réfléchit quelques secondes avant de fixer à nouveau son regard dans les yeux du patineur.

\- Victor, vu nos âges, ça s'appelle ni plus ni moins du détournement de mineur.

Victor laissa échapper un léger rire, surpris et soulagé que ce point soit la seule chose qui retenait l'aîné.

\- Les seules personnes qui pourraient te chercher des ennuis sont mes parents, et ils se fichent complètement de moi. Je te jure que ça ne posera pas de problèmes. S'il te plaît… Reste.

En murmurant ce dernier mot, il se rapprocha encore plus de Boris, qui l'enlaça tendrement, le serrant contre lui. Il ne lui répondit pas – il n'en avait pas besoin. Son étreinte et la douceur de ses lèvres lorsqu'elles se posèrent sur le coin de sa bouche suffirent largement.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà pour ce chapitre 1 commenté. J'espère que ces détails et explications vous ont plu. Encore une fois, chaque chose pointée ici, individuellement, n'est pas grand-chose. Ça peut n'être qu'une remarque, ou un trait de caractère. Mais l'obsession du contrôle, le dénigrement des autres pour lui-même se mettre en valeur, le peu d'importance accordée aux désirs de l'autre et surtout, le dénigrement systématique des anciennes relations, chez une même personne, doivent absolument alerter. L'auteur de_ Why does he do that _va même jusqu'à dire : "Quand un homme critique et insulte son ex devant vous, ne vous engagez pas avant d'avoir pu contacter cette personne, obtenu sa propre version des faits et avoir décidé de quelle version vous paraît la plus crédible". Je peux encore faire une fic et demie sur le sujet de "Comment repérer un abuseur" mais je vais m'arrêter là. Si vous voulez continuer à en discuter, n'hésitez surtout pas par MP._**

 ** _Et c'est la fin officielle de cette fic qui passe en Complete avec la publication de ce bonus ! Encore un gros merci à tous pour m'avoir suivie jusque là !_**


End file.
